Remnants Of The Dark Lord
by Divess
Summary: It's 2005, seven years after the Battle at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is a top Solicitor headed for a seat on the Wizengamot, but there are issues. During the war, the Dark Lord made Draco do unspeakable things and one of those things is, all these years later, wreaking havoc with Draco's personal and social life and won't stop haunting his dreams. Dramione. Dark Topics/Voldemort M.
1. Only When he Sleeps

It's 2005, seven years after the Battle at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is a top Solicitor headed for a seat on the Wizengamot, but there are issues. During the war, the Dark Lord made Draco do unspeakable things and one of those things is, all these years later, wreaking havoc with Draco's personal and social life and won't stop haunting his dreams. Dramione.

*For those of you who wonder why Hermione is sometimes called Hermione and other times Granger. The way I see it is when Draco is speaking he will call her Granger (except when he's in a state then he might call her Hermione). When the writing is passive she is called Hermione.

Hermione is way OOC but she needs to be to forward the story. (I love her and wouldn't do anything to sully her reputation).

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. AU **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

**Remnants Of The Dark Lord**

**Chapter 1: Only When He Sleeps**

Draco had experienced one of his horrific nightmares. At the present time, he was sitting on the side of his bed practicing his deep breathing exercise. For right now, the breathing exercise was the only way he had of calming himself.

The nightmare was part of the same never ending story. It was about those times when the Dark Lord had control over his life and the lives of his mother and father. That had been such a fucked up time. The nightmares had gotten progressively worse over the years. So bad in fact, Draco had sought out a muggle therapist. Only one other person knew Draco was seeing a muggle therapist and that person was….. Hermione Granger.

He and Granger had gotten wasted together over a year ago and had talked. The alcohol had given them courage and they had talked as though they were old friends.

In truth, during the seven years which had passed since the war, Hermione, Draco, and Harry had become friends. They were all young, upwardly mobile, rich wizards who had worked hard to put the war behind them and help rebuild the wizarding world.

This particular night Draco had let slip a little something about his nightmares and Hermione had whispered, "You should see a therapist. If you like, I can give you the name of a muggle therapist who has ties to the magical world. I'm seeing one. It's the only way I could cope with the scars the war left on me. It has helped."

Draco had rejected her suggestion outright. Even sloshed he wouldn't consider it.

Hermione had shrugged and said, "If you want to get things back to right, you'll need help." Harry and Blaise joining them had brought an end to their conversation.

There hadn't been anyone helpful Draco could talk to in the magical world. No one who would be comfortable if he had shed his infamous Malfoy façade even for a moment. In any case, Draco Malfoy wouldn't allow anyone in the magical world to see him show weakness ever again.

It had taken Draco almost a year before he would even consider telling a muggle (even one with magical ties) his problems. It had taken a further six months before he had owled Hermione for recommendations.

Hermione had highly recommended a London based therapist named Bart Waldron And thus Draco sat, on the side of his bed doing muggle based exercises set forth by Therapist Waldron. Muggle based or not the exercises usually worked.

It was the next step which was hard. Draco had to walk across the room to enter his bathroom. This act in itself wasn't the problem. It was the mirror that was the problem. Draco would always cast a lumos into the bathroom before going in because he didn't want to catch a glance of Voldemort looking back at him from the mirror. It had happened. The face of the now dead Dark Lord had appeared in Draco's mirror.

Bart had said, "It's just your guilt manifesting itself. The Dark Lord ordered you to do despicable things in order to remain alive and you did them."

Draco didn't see Voldemort after every nightmare which made things even more difficult. He didn't know when the face would show up. Draco wasn't stupid. He knew Voldermort himself couldn't be looking at him from the mirror. Still, when it happened, it was scary as shite.

These nightmares had another downside. They prevented Draco from finding pleasure in the company of witches. Draco had tried bedding witches over the years. More often than not he froze whenever he looked into the eyes of a witch writhing beneath him. Sometimes he could get the witch off, but the rest of the times he had to finish her with his mouth or hands which was not a very satisfactory outcome.

Draco had to settle mostly for oral sex to get satisfied. Luckily, there were plenty of witches who would take him to orgasm orally. If Draco didn't get his release from oral sex, he would get it by his own hand and after seven years he had gotten used to both methods. A Malfoy would do what a Malfoy had to do.

Bart also had thoughts about this. He had questioned Draco about his dealings with the witches Voldemort had held captive. Bart had asked, "Did you interact with any of those captive witches?"

The morning Bart asked that particular question Draco had froze in his seat. His answer to Bart had been, "No." At the very moment he said no, a montage of memories had flit across his mind, but he had quickly brushed them aside. It had really been a 'what the fuck' moment.

Bart noticed Draco's reaction and had wanted to delve a little deeper into the subject, but Draco declined to go any further.

Bart had insisted, "If you want to find relief, we are going to have to explore every aspect of your time with The Dark Lord. We will need to delve deeper into situations which revolve around those captive women. We can put it off to a later date, but we'll have to explore it."

Draco had come out of that session feeling worse than when he'd gone in. One thing was certain, Bart had helped Draco hold it together better than anything else had in the last seven to eight years. Bart didn't make judgments about the things Draco had done or had been forced to do. He didn't take time to cast aspersions. His job was to make Draco better. Draco had thought Bart a good sort from the very first session and the exercises he had set did help Draco, most of the time.

Draco's good friend Blaise was another story entirely. Where Bart helped, Blaise couldn't or wouldn't. Blaise teased Draco mercilessly about one day waking up to a dick with no skin on it or a hand with a hollow in the middle. The shite was funny to his best friend. Blaise knew Draco was suffering. He just didn't know the breadth of the suffering and rather than be dragged down into the depths with Draco, Blaise laughed it off as kind of a joke.

Blaise loved Draco like a brother, but he hadn't gone through any of the things Draco, Theo and Greg had. Blaise's mother had spirited him away to France during the worst of the war so the war really hadn't touched him and he couldn't comprehend any of it. Blaise was a young, handsome and very sexy player who didn't want to remember anything negative. He lived for the positive as long as the positive included a nubile witch. Blaise wanted to enjoy life, he didn't want to visit the pit where Draco dwelled.

Theo, another good friend never commented on Draco's situation. He had his own demons to conquer. His father had been even more despicable than Lucius and just a little less despicable than the Dark Lord. Theo had felt more wrath from his father than he ever felt from The Dark Lord. Nott, Sr. had to keep face because he didn't want to end up without his wand as Lucius had.

Conversely, nightmares aside, Draco Malfoy had become a wizard to be reckoned with. Draco was a superior and much feared criminal law solicitor who held the ears of many on the Wizengamot. The rumor mill had Draco slated to become the youngest appointee to the Wizengamot which was a position Draco Malfoy strived to win.

Draco Malfoy always presented a well put together front. No one (except Hermione, Blaise and Theo) knew his inner turmoil. He was well mannered but could still call up that hard Malfoy edge when needed. He had been nominated bachelor of the year for two years running. There had been a few whispers as to why he didn't have a beautiful witch or witches on his arm. Rather than answer the whispers, Draco had chosen to ignore them. He was depending on Bart to sort him out and once sorted, Draco planned on having a beautiful witch on his arm and being able to shag her as well.

One Friday night he had received an owl from Hermione. She had written, "I want to try a new club in London but Harry, Ron and Seamus have gone out of town to a Quidditch match. I'm no Quidditch girl so I'm here alone. Care to come with me to the club?"

Draco had thought about it for a bit. He had responded with a "You're paying."

Hermione had written back, "You wish."

Draco had laughed. He had found himself in a much better mood. Hanging out with Granger wasn't so bad. He could do much worse. Draco couldn't make it too late of a night as he had an appointment with Bart for 1:00 on Saturday and wanted to be clear headed as they would begin using hypnosis to examine his nightmares and his inability to consummate sex.

Draco had met Hermione in front of the club and they walked in together. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger entering a club together was news. A photographer had taken three possibly four photos in quick succession. Hermione had laughed and said, "Oh oh Malfoy. We are going to be a front page spread in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. I can see the headlines now, Draco Malfoy dating the beautiful and brainy Hermione Granger."

They both had a good laugh after which Draco had remarked, "I wish."

Hermione had looked at Draco strangely, but hadn't commented further and neither had Draco. They had joked and laughed over how Draco would not make the Wizengamot because no one would ever leave or die. They had hopped (actually Hermione hopped. Draco did the suave Malfoy shuffle) around the floor dancing to the latest music from the newest magical band. Then the band had played the muggle song _Breathe_. Draco recognized the song from his time in muggle London seeing Bart. He liked it.

He cheeked to Hermione, "Hey witch. May I have this dance?"

Hermione had laughed and said, "Certainly my wizard."

Draco took her in his arms and just like _magic_ they had clicked. Hermione fit neatly into Draco's arms and he could rest his chin on her head. Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest which surprised Draco. He would have expected Granger to be as stiff as a board. Draco had gotten another surprise. This one a little embarrassing. Granger had given him a hard on.

When they got back to the table, Hermione was in full blush. To break the tension, Draco asked, "Was it something I said or perhaps it's my erection?" Hermione had nearly fallen out of her chair laughing as she replied, "I'll take the erection as a compliment."

Draco and Hermione had a few more drinks and a few more dances before deciding to call it a night. They had walked arm and arm to the apparition point.

It had been a silly thought on his part but Draco wanted to go home with Hermione. He wanted to make love to her. The only thing stopping him outside of Hermione herself was fear of not being able to complete the act. He didn't want to fail and have to look Hermione in the face afterwards.

He could have saved that thought because Hermione had whispered, "May I see that erection up close? Nobody will have to know but us."

Draco had smiled and remarked, "We can try."

"Try Malfoy? I finish everything I start."

Draco had laughed and said, "Your flat then."

Hermione had grabbed him by the arm and twisted into apparition. When they landed inside her living room, Hermione had gone straight through to the bathroom calling out, "Make us a drink if you will and make yourself at home."

Draco had begun to catch a case of nerves. He had thought, wonder if I can't perform. Wonder if this rock hard erection deflates at the crucial moment. Wonder if I see something in Hermione's eyes. He had pushed those thoughts away and poured a fire whiskey for them both. Then he had tried to relax.

Hermione came back into the room in a tee shirt and pajama bottoms. Yup, Erection still there. Check. Hermione's nipples were standing erect. Yup. Erection still there only more erect. Check. Draco wanted this witch. He wanted to put his mouth on those nipples. In a throaty voice he had asked, "Are you sure?"

In the same throaty voice Hermione had replied, "Never more sure of anything." Draco sat his drink down and moved beside Hermione.

He thought he would feel strange touching Hermione, but it had been the most natural thing in the world. He had lifted her tee and suckled her beautiful breasts. Her nipples stood up like two pink knobs and he had licked and sucked until he had Hermione wriggling all over the couch.

She had leaned into Draco and whispered, "May I?" Draco hadn't bothered to answer because Hermione already had her hands running over his dick. He had put his head back and let her stroke him. When it had become too much for him to bear, he had sat up and said, "Take me to your bedroom witch."

Hermione had taken him by the hand and led him down the hall where Draco laid her down on the bed and gently began removing her clothing. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, but he had taken off his own jeans.

Draco had stood before her in his boxers and she had lain before him in nothing but knickers. It was at this point Draco's heart really started to pound. He thought, Merlin do not let me disappoint Granger. Then he had laid down beside her. He kissed her stomach and slid his tongue up to her breasts. The breasts were so perfect he had thoughts of chewing them up and swallowing them. He took a deep breath and proceeded to pull off her knickers. Hermione Granger was perfect and her mound and her slit were calling him. Draco put his fingers inside her and she had been wet and ready so he had slid his boxers off and climbed on top of her. Draco had said a silent prayer as he pushed himself inside her, but there had been no need for prayers. The feeling was amazing. The walls of her pussy had clung to him and they had moved in unison as though they had done this every day of their lives. They twisted and thrust at each other. He threw it to her and she had thrown it right back. Draco was moaning as much as Hermione. It had felt so good he was almost in pain. Draco was seconds from his climax when he felt Hermione tightening up. He knew she was seconds from reaching her climax so he had grunted, "Cum for me Granger. Give it all to me." Hermione had panted, "I'm there Draco. Oh. I'm there. Hermione had shouted one big oh and they had both spilled their liquids into and on each other. For a few seconds they held onto each other, then Draco had sought Hermione's lips. They put as much into their kiss as they had put into their sex. The kiss had been amazing and left both of them tingling. Draco had then fallen back onto the bed.

He had done it. He had looked into Granger's eyes during sex and had seen nothing but lust looking back at him. No terrors. She had wriggled beneath him and his dick hadn't deflated. He had just made love to Hermione Granger. Not only had it been his best shag ever, it had been complete. Draco turned on his side and had began to run his fingers up and down Hermione's body. A shiver ran down her body as she pulled him into a kiss.

Draco never would have believed Granger was this sexual. She had been a sexual beast and she had been his catalyst to a complete sexual encounter.

Hermione began to touch him and Draco had felt himself growing hard again. Once more he had climbed on top of Hermione and once more they experienced sexual ecstasy. He had kissed Hermione on the shoulder and without any invitation to stay the night he had fallen asleep with his arm around her waist.

Draco had been a little disoriented when he woke so it had taken him two or three minutes to realize he was in Hermione's bed. Hermione's side was empty. He had grabbed his clothes and called out, "Granger, may I use your shower?

She had shouted back, "Help yourself."

Draco was happy. He was more than happy. He was ecstatic. He felt cured. He had shagged and brought it to a finish. Draco had whistled while he was in the shower and after he dressed he had gone to find Hermione.

Draco found Hermione in the kitchen making breakfast. She had offered him food, but he had begged off replying, "I have to be in London for 1:00.

Hermione had looked disappointed but Draco had been too happy with himself to notice. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a very sexy kiss.

"That was fantastic Granger, he quipped. You can have my erection anytime you wish." Hermione had laughed.

Draco had bid her goodbye and left to go home. For the first time in seven years Draco didn't use a lumos before going into his bathroom. He was feeling good and felt as though his session would be a good one.

At 1:00, Draco presented himself at Bart's door. They talked for fifteen minutes before Draco revealed to Bart, "I made some progress last night. I was intimate with a witch and her eyes were just eyes. They weren't pleading, crying or begging. They were just the most beautiful brown eyes you could imagine. I didn't have any problems if you know what I mean."

Bart had congratulated Draco. He asked, "Was this a special woman? Is she someone you have tried with before but couldn't finish?"

Draco had replied, "No. She's not a special woman. I've known her for years, but things just came together for us last night."

Bart asked, "So, is this a relationship you want to pursue?"

Draco had to stop and think. Was it? He had looked at Bart and responded, "Probably not. She's not really my type."

"But you had sex with her even though she isn't your type?" Questioned Bart.

Draco felt like a shite. He had indeed done just that. His dick had gotten hard and he had taken his release from Granger. Draco made no further comment.

Bart asked Draco, "Are you ready for this?

Draco nodded.

Bart said, "Well let's get started."

"I need you to relax. I will speak softly and I want you to listen to the tone of my voice. When you are totally under the hypnosis, I will ask you to answer my questions. Raise one finger if you feel yourself getting too uncomfortable. Otherwise, just relax and breathe."

Draco had held onto the word breathe. It had been a song called _Breathe_ which had put him and Granger together.

Bart began his count…..10.…9.…8.….7. Bart began to speak in a monotone and Draco felt his eyes closing. Bart asked his first question:

"What happens when you try to penetrate a woman?"

Draco answered: "I can see _**her**_ eyes."

"Who is she?"

Draco answered: "Millicent Bolger."

"What's so special about Millicent?"

Draco answered: "She was captured by Deatheaters on the Dark Lord's word."

"What does she have to do with you?"

Draco answered: "She was my project."

"What kind of project Draco?"

Draco answered: "I had to get her pregnant on the Dark Lord's orders."

Draco had begun to move his head from side to side so Bart had stopped. He waited to see if Draco would calm down then he had asked another question.

"For what purpose did you have to get Millicent pregnant?"

Draco didn't answer and had begun to sweat profusely. He was moving his legs and arms as well as moving his head from side to side. Bart knew that was as far as they would go this session.

He began, "Draco, At the count of ten I want you to open your eyes. You will be awake. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Wake up Draco."

Draco had opened his eyes. He had looked at Bart and asked, "Did it work?"

Bart had replied, "It worked very well Draco."

Draco asked, "So, what's the answer?"

Bart hesitated before he spoke, "Do you remember anything about a girl named Millicent?"

Draco thought for a few seconds before he replied, "The name seems familiar, but I don't know why it would be."

Bart then asked, "Do you remember any of the projects assigned to you by the Dark Lord?"

Draco had closed his eyes and recited, "I was assigned to kill a wizard. Not a wizard, the wizard. I was assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Bart knew this. The magical part of his family had talked about nothing else for an entire year. Bart asked, "Do you remember any other projects?"

"I did have other projects, but I can't seem to bring them to mind. Are they important to what we are doing here?"

Bart had replied, "They are very important to what we are doing here. We will try more hypnosis at our next session. I'm wondering if you would be agreeable to another session on Monday at 5:30?"

"Monday will be fine Bart. I'll see you then."

Bart gave Draco a set of instructions. "Try this exercise before our next session. Sit down in a quiet place with the curtains closed and no disturbances. It will be hard, but think back to the time when Voldemort was giving you projects. Just let your mind relax and think back."

Draco agreed to give it a try. He had shaken Bart's hand and left the office.

Draco was passing a restaurant type establishment. The sign on the front said Deli. These days Draco was less reluctant to visit muggle venue as he had pretty much caught on to the way to act and what to do in a muggle place. He really only wanted tea and he needed to think. Draco got his tea and went to sit at a table toward the back.

A very cute blonde kept staring at him. He might be having problems, but Draco recognized what she wanted. Draco smiled at her and the smile must have been enough because she had come over to his table to flirt with him. She touched Draco's knee which only served to annoy him. Draco had come in here to think and this….woman was making advances. Draco got up from the table, said good afternoon to the blonde and started to leave.

The woman grabbed Draco's arm. "Don't you want my name and number?"

Draco had snapped, "If I wanted those things, I would have asked for them." Without looking back he had left the Deli.

What was wrong with him? She was pretty in a muggle sort of way. What the fuck? He didn't care. There were plenty of witches who'd want to be on his arm. Then Draco had felt guilty for shagging Granger because she wasn't one of the witches he saw on his arm. She was…..Granger.

When he got home he had owled Blaise to ask what club he was going to that night.

Blaise had owled back that he was going to Club Both, the muggle/wizard club north of London. You are welcome to come as long as you aren't going to be a stick in the mud and what's this in the paper about you and Granger? You look quite the happy couple.

Draco had written back he would meet Blaise at the club and there wasn't anything going on between him and Granger. We had a few drinks together.

Draco laid down in the dark with the curtains drawn as Bart suggested. He had tried to remember Millicent and other projects he had been assigned, but the only face that kept popping up had been Granger's.

Bloody hell, I hope Granger hasn't put some kind of spell on me, he thought.

Draco had tried to get back to the exercise, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring up a face he could equate with someone called Millicent. Draco had finally given it up as a bad job and laid down on his bed.

The nightmare had begun almost as soon as had shut his eyes. Voldemort was screaming about something. A totally naked Draco was being pushed into a cell with Theodore Nott, Sr. doing the pushing.

Nott had shouted, "You've got your orders. Now do your job. Try to be better than your useless father. Come to think of it, I don't think your tosser of a father even has a dick." Voldemort and Nott were laughing like maniacs.

Draco could make out the girl in the corner. She was one of the half bloods who Vodemort kept under the Imperius curse. Voldemort had told all his followers that the girls in the cells had begged to be with him and had volunteered to satisfy all his needs.

Draco watched himself as he strode across the floor and waited for the girl to prepare herself.

Voldermort had hissed, "That's more like it Draco. After you fuck it you may make it suck your dick if you wish."

The girl had pulled her filthy robes aside when she saw Draco. She had laid on the ground and spread her legs and rubbed herself as she waited for him to approach her. Draco watched himself as he thrust into her. Her smell was rank and Draco wanted to vomit, but he knew he would be crucio'd if he did so he had swallowed the bile. Her filthy hair covered her entire face. The girl had begged for him to go harder and deeper and with her every word Draco had thrust harder.

In the background Voldemort and Nott, Sr had egged him on. When he had cum he had pulled the girl's arse up into the air to let every drop of his juice seep in. Voldemort wanted this half blood whore pregnant before the end of the month. If Draco couldn't accomplish this, Voldemort swore to let Fenrir Greyback have his mother. Those were his orders and the consequences if he didn't fulfill those orders. Get the half blood pregnant or your mother will have a date with Fenrir.

Voldemort had screamed, "It wants to suck your dick Draco. Let it. It's getting good money for this."

Draco stood there while the girl had taken his dick into her mouth. She was rubbing his arse and making noises of pleasure. She turned her face up just as he had climaxed and Draco had jumped awake. He jumped from his bed and landed on the floor. Those eyes. Those eyes were Millicent's eyes.

Draco was in a panic as he sat on the side of the bed and tried to do the breathing exercises, but the exercises weren't working. He needed to get to the shower, but he could barely catch his breath. He had automatically shouted, "Lumos," but the mirror was clear. There was no Voldemort looking back at him.

After his shower, Draco had been able to calm himself down, but he couldn't keep the bile from rising in his throat. Millicent had been his project and his project had been to get her pregnant. Draco hadn't been privy to inside information so he didn't know Voldemort's purpose. Actually, Voldemort didn't need a purpose. He was the Dark Lord. Everybody did his bidding without question because questioning anything was the fastest way to experience the Avada Kedavra first hand.

Draco didn't want to think. He didn't want to know, but he knew what he'd done. Draco also knew he wasn't the only wizard with a project. He has seen Theo and Goyle in those dungeons.

Draco had to get out of the house. He had to clear his head. He dressed so he could go meet Blaise at Club Both and possibly get all the other bullshite out of his head.

When Draco walked into the club, Blaise had been surrounded by gorgeous witches. Blaise saw him and called out, "My brother, come over here and meet these beautiful witches. They have been craving some extra company."

Draco really didn't feel like going through Blaise's bullshite tonight, but he had told Blaise he wouldn't act like an arse so he headed over to the group.

Blaise introduced him to each of the witches. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't paying attention and hadn't caught a single name, but the witches had been paying attention. They had definitely caught Draco's name. One auburn haired witch had grabbed onto Draco as though they'd been dating for months.

Draco wanted some comfort. He didn't want Blaise's cast-offs. He wanted Granger. She had been so easy to talk to, expected nothing and was as sexy as hell.

Draco unlatched the girl from his arm and told Blaise, "I want to see how the Quidditch game went. I'll get back to you."

The witch who had grabbed his arm had asked, "Do you want company?" to which Draco had replied, "No. Thanks."

Draco apparated over to the Leakey Cauldron to casually check if Granger was there with her friends.

She was sitting at a table where she was deep in conversation with Michael Corner who was in her face as if he was going to take a bite out of her.

Harry had seen Draco coming and shouted, "We go away for one night and you and Hermione get yourselves splashed all over The Daily Prophet. What's going on? Don't let Michael know you're trying for another notch on that belt Malfoy?"

Draco had smiled and replied, "I don't do notches Potter and if you want to keep your eyes on Hermione, you shouldn't go out of the country to Quidditch matches."

Hermione had blushed.

Michael Corner had simply looked annoyed.

Hermione looked at Draco and shivered from head to toe. Draco looked at Hermione and was immediately the owner of a full blown erection.

Harry was not going to let it alone. "So are you two dating? Looks like Michael may be in your seat then."

Draco had retorted, "Yes Potter. Hermione and I are dating. We've been dating since last month and you call yourself an auror. Michael. You're sitting pretty close to my witch. If you could back it up a bit. I'd be grateful."

Hermione had shouted. "Don't listen to that git. I'm not his type. He likes the flashy type like that one over there."

Draco turned to see who Hermione had pointed out. It turned out to be the witch he had just left at Club Both. Blaise and company had decided to visit the Leakey Cauldron.

The witch whose name Draco couldn't remember had come over and said, "There you are Draco. We wondered where you had got to."

Hermione turned back to Michael and Harry had quipped, "I guess they aren't dating."

Draco was furious Potter would equate this unknown witch with Hermione. Draco had no intention of embarrassing Hermione, but, there it is, he had.

The witch latched onto Draco again. He turned to her and said, "If I wanted you to grab me like you know me, I would have stayed at Club Both. Please take your hands off me." The witch had jumped back as though she'd been scalded.

She said, "I never." Draco had retorted, "And you never will." Everyone at the table watched the scene play out.

Harry still acting the arse had cheeked, "Perhaps they are dating." Hermione reached across the table and gave Harry a punch.

Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Draco. Harry kept quiet because he didn't want another punch.

Draco excused himself from the table saying, "back in a moment." Two minutes after Draco returned to the table, the DJ had put on the song _Breathe_. Draco reached across everyone and held out his hand to Hermione, "May I have this dance Granger?"

Harry had slapped his hand across his forehead. "They're dating."

Hermione took Draco's hand and he had led her to the dance floor where she walked right into his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face and asked, "How long have I been away from you? Eight hours give or take? Since I left you, I've had a session with the therapist and one blistering nightmare. I don't think I'm leaving your side ever again."

Hermione had laughed and cheeked, "I thought you were coming back to show me that gigantic erection."

Draco had smirked, "You like that huh?"

Hermione had responded, "How can I not? It's about to knock me over." Both she and Draco had laughed out loud. Then he had pulled her close.

He whispered, "I don't want to pressure you into anything, but I would like to come by yours again tonight? We don't have to engage in any activities. Being with you relaxes me."

Hermione had flushed. "What if I told you Michael thinks he's the wizard."

Draco had leaned back to look into Hermione's eyes. "Are you sleeping with Michael Corner?"

"Of course I'm not sleeping with Michael." Hermione retorted. "I've just slept with you haven't I?" Draco pulled her back close and she had laid her head on his chest.

Hermione turned her face up to look at Draco. He had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. In the middle of the Leakey Cauldron Draco had kissed her. She had blushed beet red.

Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "There's more where that came from." Hermione just grinned.

When the song was over they went back to the table. Harry had scooted over sniping, "How did I miss all this? You two are dating."

Draco mocked, "We aren't dating. We're figuring things out."

Michael had growled, "What are you trying to figure out, how to eat her face in public on the dance floor."

Draco had stiffened, but Harry had patted him on the back saying, "Don't go all Malfoy on us Draco. Michael was just having his little joke."

Michael sniped, "I'm not having a joke. Little or otherwise. Is he just going to walk in here and take over Hermione? She and I were having a conversation."

Draco had sniped back, "That would be a yes Corner and you'd better watch your mouth before I watch it for you."

Michael and Draco glared at each other across the table.

Harry nudged Draco out of his chair. He had to nudge him twice more before Draco would get up.

Harry steered Draco to the other side of the room. "Mate. I don't know what's going on between you and Hermione. That's your business, but I'll go out on a limb to say that Hermione won't appreciate either you or Michael having a row over her, especially in public. She's not some slag who's going to give out free shags."

Draco had snarled, "Maybe you should be giving this speech to Corner."

"Don't get testy mate. I'm just saying." Harry had remarked.

When they got back to the table Hermione was gone.

Michael had grinned and taunted, "Hermione says goodnight. Ha."

Draco grinned back, "She meant goodnight Michael. Ha." Draco turned toward the door and said, "Goodnight." He had waved to Blaise on the way out.

Draco apparated directly to Hermione's flat. He didn't have to knock because Hermione was sitting in a chair on her front porch.

Draco said, "I apologize. I've gotten pretty possessive and I have no right to be."

Hermione had smiled, "Yes you have gotten possessive. The thing is, I choose my own dates. I choose who I want to dance with and I choose who I allow to kiss me. Michael has it all wrong. I didn't choose him."

Draco started to say something, but Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She said, "Until we don't choose each other anymore, I choose you. So what are we going to do about that?"

Just as Hermione asked that question, Harry had appeared on her front stairs, "I just came to check on you, but I see it's not necessary. You two really are dating. How did I miss that? Wait until I tell Ron and Ginny."

Hermione had growled, "If you say dating one more time, I'll hex you." Harry laughed and said goodnight.

Draco asked, "Are we going to sit out here all night or are you going to feed me?" Hermione had been quick and responded, "Depends on what you want to eat."

They went inside where Draco took his jacket off then made them drinks. Draco crossed his leg and waited for his supper. He was comfortable and he was going to sleep with the flat owner….again. Take that Michael Corner. Ha.

Hermione called him into the kitchen to help where Draco had whined, "I don't know how to cook."

Hermione quipped, "Until we don't choose each other anymore, you're helping."

Draco had laughed. "Okay. What do I do first?"

Hermione said, "Kiss me."

Draco smirked, "I can do that."

They didn't get to eat that night because after the third kiss Draco had dragged her into the bedroom. Much like the night before, it had been perfect sex all four times, after which, Draco had slept like a baby.

By the next morning Draco had started to believe Hermione was the calming influence which allowed him to sleep without nightmares. He wanted to try something. He wanted Hermione to sleep with him at his flat and she had agreed.

Hermione put together the things she would need for the night and they had flooed to Draco's flat.

Draco gave Hermione the grand tour and after the tour Draco and Hermione made themselves comfortable on the couch. Unbelievably content, Draco had his head in Hermione's lap while she scratched his scalp until she pinched him and said, "I'm hungry. Why don't we get some takeaway?"

Draco sat up. "What would you like?"

"I'd like some Chinese please, Hermione answered."

Draco thought it would be faster if he popped out to get it than wait for an owl order. After Draco left to get the food, Hermione found a book and began to read while she waited. Draco had tons of books so Hermione made herself completely at home.

She had still been sitting on the couch reading when the floo lit up. She thought,. Draco is back. That hadn't taken him long at all. I'm glad because I'm hungry.

Since Hermione had been expecting Draco she was surprised to see Blaise Zabini step out of the floo.

Blaise was as surprised as Hermione. "Granger. What are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

Hermione had laughed and replied, "Well I've killed Draco so I could read all the books in his library. His body is in the bathroom."

Blaise had given Hermione a strange look and went to the bathroom to look around.

Hermione asked, "Really Blaise? Really? You actually think I've killed Draco and left him laid out in the bathtub. I think it might be time for you to get a reality check."

Blaise had grinned and replied, "One can't be too careful with a former Gryffindor now can one?" Hermione laughed. She and Blaise chatted for a while.

A short time later Draco came back with the food. Draco looked at Hermione and frowned at Blaise.

Hermione went into the kitchen to serve the food and had called out, "Blaise would you like some Chinese?" He had called back. "Yes. Thank you."

Blaise whispered, "I thought there wasn't anything going on between you and Granger. Isn't that what you wrote in the note?"

Draco smiled, "I did write that didn't I? Well there really isn't."

Blaise asked, "What is she, your new maid?"

Draco thundered, "Don't be bloody stupid. We are exploring our options. We want to be with each other right now. That may change."

Blaise had smirked, "Two nights in a row Draco. Next you'll be married….to Granger. You two would have fought to the bloody death if there had been a few more years at Hogwarts. Now you're cohabitating. What's next?"

Draco mumbled, "She helps me. I'm so calm around her. I can sleep the night without nightmares and I'd shag her ten times a night if she'd let me."

Blaise had been skeptical. "But it's Granger? You couldn't find a former Slytherin girl?"

Draco had snarled, "Shut the fuck up Blaise."

Blaise got in the last word, "Okay. She's a good shag. What are you going to talk about during the day, Potter and Weasel?"

Hermione had stepped back into the room.

She had asked, "Yes Draco. What will we talk about during the day? I'm so fucking stupid I can't hold a conversation. What will we do when you've finished shagging me? Oh! I can guess. I'll be sucking your dick right? Isn't that all Hermione Granger is good for?"

Blaise tried to interject but Hermione turned to him and said, "Fuck you Blaise."

She had turned back to Draco. "You bloody bastard. You come to me one way then speak of me another way. Have I misunderstood anything? I'm good enough if I can calm and shag you, otherwise I'm just one of the slags much like the ones who run behind Blaise. I understand we have no commitment to each other, but if you think I'll stand still for being maligned by your bloody friends, you have another think coming."

Hermione gathered her things and headed to the floo, but before Hermione got there Draco was at her side. "Please slow down Hermione."

Draco turned to his mate and shouted, "Leave Blaise. Now."

After Blaise left the flat, Draco turned back to Hermione and continued, "The truth is Hermione I don't know what we have. This thing is two days old. I had no intention of disrespecting you. Blaise is a git, but he didn't mean anything either. He was just surprised you and I are seeing each other. I'll understand if you need to leave, but don't leave thinking I meant anything disparaging about you."

"Thank you for the apology Draco, Hermione replied. It means a lot. I'm going to go home. I'll see you another time."

With those words, Hermione had stepped into the floo.


	2. He'll Be Killing Himself

*For those of you who wonder why Hermione is sometimes called Hermione and other times Granger. The way I see it is when Draco is speaking to her he will call her Granger (except when he's in a state then he might call her Hermione). When the writing is passive she is called Hermione.

Right now I have this scheduled as a three chaptered story. But who knows. My fingers won't stop typing.

**Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord: **Only When He Sleeps**

She had turned back to Draco. "You bloody bastard. You come to me one way then speak of me another way. Have I misunderstood anything? I'm good enough if I can calm and shag you, otherwise I'm just one of the slags much like the ones who run behind Blaise. I understand we have no commitment to each other, but if you think I'll stand still for being maligned by your bloody friends, you have another think coming."

Hermione gathered her things and headed to the floo, but before Hermione got there Draco was at her side. "Please slow down Hermione."

Draco turned to his mate and shouted, "Leave Blaise. Now."

After Blaise left the flat, Draco turned back to Hermione and continued, "The truth is Hermione I don't know what we have. This thing is two days old. I had no intention of disrespecting you. Blaise is a git, but he didn't mean anything either. He was just surprised you and I are seeing each other. I'll understand if you need to leave, but don't leave thinking I meant anything disparaging about you."

"Thank you for the apology Draco, Hermione replied. It means a lot. I'm going to go home. I'll see you another time."

With those words, Hermione had stepped into the floo.

**Chapter 2: He'll Be Killing Himself**

Draco went into the kitchen to get a fire whiskey. The Chinese food was still sitting there as a reminder. Draco picked up the food and threw it across the room. Fucking Blaise. Then Draco had bowed his head in defeat. It had been his fault as well. What had ever possessed him to discuss Granger with Blaise even as she was a door away. He had been so bloody stupid.

Draco had put on a tee shirt and proceeded to walk up and down the floor. He had five glasses of fire whiskey and was pretty tipsy when he fell into his bed.

Draco's eyes had only been closed for three seconds when he was pulled into the nightmare.

He found himself back down in the dungeons. Voldemort was using Crucio on him and had been screaming louder than Draco. You useless gnat. Crucio. What do I need you for? Crucio. You will do your duty. Crucio. You're as useless as Lucius. Crucio. You will complete your project. Crucio. Crucio.

Draco had seen himself rolling around the floor twisting in agony. This time both Nott and Bellarix had been there. Bellatrix had been whimpering, "Let me My Lord. I'll teach this little bastard his place. Let me please."

Voldemort had screamed, "Shut up Bella. I have not asked you to speak." He had turned and yelled, "Crucio" at Bellatrix and she had fallen to her knees.

The next thing Draco had seen was the girl looking at him with those accusing eyes. She was waiting for him to have her, but Draco had jerked awake. He was sweating so profusely his entire pillow was soaked.

While Draco was trying to catch his breath he had been thinking. It's Granger. Granger keeps the nightmares away.

Draco had torn off his wet tee shirt and put on a clean one. He had sweat so much even his boxers were wet. He changed into pajama bottoms. He didn't even bother with boxers or shoes. He stepped into the floo and had shouted, "Granger's flat."

Hermione was sitting on the couch brooding where she'd been sitting since coming back from Draco's flat when she heard her floo. She hadn't locked it because she hadn't thought about.

Hermione looked up to see Draco stepping out of the floo and stood up. Draco looked terrible so Hermione took him by the arm and led him to the couch.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and said, "Nightmare again. I need you Granger. You're the only one who can help me. When I'm with you the nightmares can't get through."

Hermione pulled Draco up, took him into the bedroom and let him get into bed. Hermione went to lock the floo and when she returned to the bedroom, Draco's eyes had been wide open. He watched Hermione's every move because he dared not close his eyes until she was in bed beside him. When Hermione climbed into bed, Draco immediately wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

Hermione was a little uncomfortable lying with Draco after their argument, but if it helped him she would gladly do it. She was dozing off when Draco whispered, "I'm so sorry about earlier." Hermione had squeezed his hand and soon after that they both had fallen asleep.

Draco slept right through until the morning. Hermione woke him at 7:00 am. She was just out of the shower and was only wrapped in a towel.

Hermione hadn't missed the flash of longing which passed over Draco's face. She smiled to herself, but continued getting ready for her day. Draco went into the bathroom while Hermione dressed. When he came out he thanked Hermione for allowing him to stay.

Draco wanted to kiss her, but Hermione had resisted, "That's probably not a good idea right now. I'm helping you get through a problem and I'm glad to do it, but I just don't want to get deep in to find out I was only a blanket. Maybe after you get all this sorted. Right now, kissing and shagging will only confuse things."

Draco started to say something, but thought better of it. He wished Hermione a good day and flooed home.

Later that day Hermione found herself fretting. Draco mentioned he had a 5:30 appointment with Bart. From what Draco had explained he had made a small breakthrough on Saturday so all Bart had to do now was help Draco bring the rest of his nightmare to light.

As bad as Hermione felt for Draco, she had felt worse for herself. What would happen when Draco's nightmares were gone and he didn't need to sleep with her? He could choose whomever he pleased and there would be loads of witches who would jump at the chance to be in Draco's bed. She hadn't wanted to turn down his kiss this morning, but she thought it all for the best.

Hermione's day went extremely well. She had been dodging owls from Ron and Harry all day. Nosey gits. After yesterday, there really wasn't anything to tell them. She was definitely not dating. Hermione knew she would have to explain sometime she just didn't want to do it today.

At 5:40 a chill ran down Hermione's spine. She hoped Draco was doing okay at his therapy session. She reached home at 6:00 pm and tried to read a book, but had been so full of nervous energy she found herself reading the same paragraph over and over. Putting the book aside Hermione went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

At 5:30 Draco walked into Bart's office. After Saturday, Draco wasn't looking forward to finding out anymore filthy secrets.

Bart invited him to sit in the chair before they started the hypnosis. "Has anything else happened since Saturday?"

Draco explained everything to Bart and finished with, "The only time I can sleep without nightmares is when I sleep with Granger."

Bart remarked, "On Saturday you were sure Hermione wasn't your type. Why is she still coming up in the conversation? Have you tried sleeping or being intimate with any other witch?"

Draco said, "Granger and I were exploring our options. I've told you about Friday. I spent the night at her flat where I was able to perform as well as sleep without nightmares. We were intimate again on Sunday morning without any problems. She was due to spend the night at my flat last night, but we had a difference of opinions. After she left, I laid down to sleep and was immediately in the middle of a nightmare. Voldemort was throwing Crucio after Crucio at me. He was screaming at me and cursing my aunt Bellatrix the entire time. The nightmare ended when I looked into Millicent's eyes."

Bart questioned, "How do you think this will affect Hermione when you are cured and no longer need to sleep beside her?"

Draco replied, "We were exploring our options, but we haven't made any commitment to each other. In fact, this morning Hermione refused to kiss me. She suggested we not share any more intimacy until I get myself sorted."

Bart had asked, "Don't you think that's reasonable as she will not be one of the witches on your arm when this is finished? Why get feelings drawn into the situation? After all, she's not your type. Correct?"

Draco had remained silent.

"Let's move on." Bart stated, "So you've remembered Millicent clearly. What else do you remember?"

"The girl was kept in a dirty cell. She was dressed in filthy clothes. Voldemort told me she was a volunteer and was being paid to be with him. The whole thing makes no sense. I have no idea why Voldemort wanted her pregnant. I do know he threatened me and my family with death if I didn't do what I was told. I'm of the mind I have been seeing Millicent's eyes all this time. Perhaps I feel guilty about carrying out Voldemort's plan. In some of my nightmares I am the aggressor. In other scenes she is the aggressor laying with legs spread waiting for me to have her. She was in the process of giving me oral sex when I looked into her eyes which had then forced me out of the nightmare."

Bart asked, "Are you ready to begin?" Draco nodded.

"It's time to get started. You know what to do Draco. I need you to relax. I will speak softly and I want you to listen to the tone of my voice. When you are totally under the hypnosis I will ask you to answer my questions. Raise one finger if you feel yourself getting too uncomfortable. Otherwise, just relax and breathe."

Languidly Draco had thought. I really like that song…_Breathe_. Then he had felt himself going under.

Bart began his count…..10.…9.…8.….7. Bart began to speak in a monotone. Draco felt his eyes close. Bart had asked his first question:

"Have you tried being intimate with anyone other than Miss Granger?"

Draco answered: "No."

"Why don't you see Millicent in Hermione's eyes?"

Draco answered: "I don't know."

"Do you know what happened to Millicent?"

Draco answered: "No."

"Did you think you and your family would be killed if you failed?"

Draco answered: "Yes."

"Do you believe you really did those things to Millicent?"

Draco answered: "Yes."

"Is it possible someone has placed a memory charm on you?"

Draco answered: "I don't know."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Draco answered: "No."

"I think that's enough for today. At ten I want you to open your eyes. You will be awake. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Wake up Draco."

Draco sat up on the couch. He asked, "How did I do today?"

Bart replied, "Let's talk in my office. Draco had followed Bart and seated himself in one of the chairs facing the desk.

Bart got right to it. "First. I believe you are having noticeably more nightmares because we are probing your mind. Therapy sometimes makes things seem worse before we get the mind straightened out to make it feel better."

"Second. I personally don't think these things ever happened. I believe there were memories implanted in your mind which somewhere down the line were supposed to drive you insane or kill you."

"Third. This has not been proven yet, but I believe you helped Millicent and maybe others escape and the implanted memories were your punishment. I'm sure the punishment was mental as well as physical."

"Fourth. I believe Miss Granger plays a much bigger part in this than you think. I can't run your life or dictate your future, but I have come to the conclusion that Miss Granger is preventing your nightmares and correcting your libido because she is your perfect match. This is more summation on my part than anything I can prove, but it does bear looking into. She is strong enough to overcome whatever is planted in your mind and there is a reason for that."

Draco tried to digest what Bart had just explained and replied, "I understand about the nightmares increasing. Somehow it makes sense they would worsen as we try to untangle them. I'm not clear when you say that these things may never have happened. I've seen them. I've felt them. I've lived them. I understand perfectly about memory charms. They are used to cover up memories, but I'm not inclined to believe memories can be added in. As far as helping someone escape the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, that is almost impossible. I would have had to outsmart some of the darkest wizards alive to help anyone get out of there. Then there's Hermione. What you say about her may have some basis in fact, however, I haven't had a proper relationship with a witch in almost seven years. Maybe there is someone else out there who is better suited to me. I won't know that until I look."

Bart had cleared his throat, but hadn't questioned Draco's edict.

Bart moved on. "Tonight our session is going to run over and I ask you to bear with me. Would you like some coffee, tea, or juice.?"

Draco asked for juice. He was very surprised to receive orange juice. He had expected pumpkin juice.

Bart said, "I'm going to take a little bit of time to respond to your statements. There's really nothing more I need to address about the increasing nightmares. You understand what is going on there. I think I can sum up two and three together. Simply put, I believe you found a way to assist Millicent in escaping Malfoy Manor. I believe Voldemort may have either tumbled to the fact or just blamed you directly for the escape and as a punishment, he had certain charms placed inside your mind which make you believe you are a monster."

Draco started to speak but Bart said, "Let me finish please." Draco stayed silent and

Bart continued, "I understand you can only go by what you know, but think about this. Think about what Voldemort accomplished. He had half of wizarding England under the imperious curse. He commanded legions of purebloods who followed him blindly. He also had command over werewolves, giants and inferi. He was one of the most powerful wizards of the last hundred years yet you do not think him capable of implanting a few memories in a young man's mind. He was trying to punish you and your family Draco. If such a thing wasn't possible beforehand, Voldemort would have found a way to make it so. My last point. Regarding your future conquests, the ones you are sure are out there waiting to be on your arm and in your bed. How are they any different from Miss Granger? What is it you expect to find somewhere else you haven't found in the only witch strong enough to overcome Voldemort's tricks? These are some of the things I'd like you to think about for our next session."

Around 6:45 Bart's secretary advised him his visitors had arrived. Bart excused himself to the outer office and when he returned, he was accompanied by three witches.

Bart introduced them as "Fontella Brass, Bridget Monahan and Millicent Bolger."

Draco had jumped up out of his chair when Bart had revealed Millicent's name.

Millicent had come straight over to Draco. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I have prayed for a chance to say thank you for getting us out of that place."

She then turned to the other two witches who took halting steps towards Draco. Each witch took a turn hugging Draco.

An almost mesmerized Draco asked, "What is this about? These witches should be dead."

Millicent had been selected as the leader because after their initial hug of Draco, the other two witches didn't speak unless spoken to.

Millicent revealed, "A wizard came to their cells and did unspeakable things to them."

Draco began to pace the floor. Bart had called out softly, "Draco, please have a seat. These ladies have a very important story to tell. The only part you play is having helped them escape."

Draco sat.

Millicent continued her story. " The wizard was big. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. He came everyday and everyday he made us do things to him while the Dark Lord watched."

Millicent lowered her eyes when she spoke the next part. "The black haired man and the Dark Lord brought you down to me three different times. You were supposed to do things to me and make me do things to you, but you wouldn't. Every time you came into my cell you told me to scream as loud as I could. One time the man with the black hair came to check and you had to lay on top of me, but you never hurt me. Not once. One night a brand new Death Eater came who wasn't familiar with the rules. He left our cell doors unlocked. You whispered to each of us to be ready to go as soon as we heard you say, these sluts aren't worth it. I heard you shout Imperio. When you gave the signal we ran down a long corridor and slipped out a dungeon window. It was night, but we ran as fast as we could. If we heard anything we stopped and waited until the noise had gone. The witches and wizards we saw were as scared as we were and wouldn't lend a hand to help us. Finally we heard someone shout, Aurors stop in the name of the Ministry. We had been caught by a witch called Tonks and a one legged wizard called Moody. The three of us told the Aurors we had been kidnapped and had escaped. We were too scared to say anything more. We were taken to the Ministry and given clothing and something to eat. Tonks and Moody took us back to our parents who took us away from London and we haven't been back until now."

Draco had put his head in his hands while Millicent was speaking. Then he had asked, "Are your parents here with you?"

Only Millicent responded, "No. Our parents are at home. We are here at Dr. Waldron's request."

Draco hugged the three witches again. "I need to make it right. I need to make it up to you. I'd like to speak with you and your parents together at a later date. I thank you so much for coming in to tell your story and I'm so sorry you had to go through those things."

The three witches smiled at Draco on their way out.

Bart led the witches back to his outer office where they would meet with the person who would be apparating them back home.

Draco had his head in his hands again. This time he had been thanking Merlin the three witches were alive.

Bart came in clapped Draco on the shoulder. "What do you think of that? I believe you outsmarted some of the darkest wizards of the wizarding world when you helped Millicent, Fontella and Bridget escape. Now tell me again what is and is not possible. You were a hero."

Draco had replied, "All I can say is thank Merlin. The truth is, I don't remember any of what they just related."

Bart had replied, "You weren't supposed to. I believe this all revolves around the memory tampering and memory implants we have spoken about. The truth is you never hurt any witch in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Ever. Voldemort thought you weak. He thought he would be around to watch your own mind eat you up from the inside out. It was a diabolically clever scheme. He had you carrying his punishment around in your own head. Voldemort hadn't planned on dying. He had planned on watching the Malfoy family self destruct. I suggest you speak to the best healers available to assist you with the charms or implants you currently have in your head. That will go a very long way to resolving all your issues. Until healers fix or adjust your memory, you will continue to have these nightmares. Even though we now know the truth, your brain still believes what is inside your head. I will set our next appointment for Wednesday at 5:30 pm to see how you are managing. If this appointment conflicts with any healer appointments you might make, let me know and we can change our appointment."

Bart had come around the desk to shake Draco's hand. He said, "I'll see you on Wednesday. Good luck Draco."

Draco apparated home. He was close to being sorted. No more nightmares. No more failing dick. It was back to right for Draco Malfoy. Draco wondered if Hermione would mind bearing with him for a little while longer because he still needed her to keep his nightmares away.

Draco remembered Hermione didn't want to kiss or shag him at least until he got himself sorted. He was obviously going to try to change her mind, but if Hermione remained firm, he'd have to respect that.

Draco floo called Hermione. "I have news I'd like to share with you."

Hermione had replied, "I'm in the middle of something. May I floo over in a bit?"

Draco heard a voice and asked, "Who is there with you, Ginny?"

Hermione had responded, "No. It's Michael actually."

Draco visibly stiffened as they ended the call. Michael Corner was in Hermione's flat. Draco's face had gone hot. Why would Michael Corner be at Hermione's flat? She said she wouldn't see him because she had chosen me.

He wanted to go through the floo and hex Corner into oblivion. Instead he had sat down and resigned himself to staying awake all night. He couldn't bear to fall into the nightmare again.

True to her word, Hermione flooed over around 9:00. She took a seat on the couch next to Draco, "Earlier it sounded like you had good news, but you look miserable. What's wrong?"

Draco stared at Hermione then he lashed out in anger. "I do need your help. You seem to be the one thing keeping me whole, but I see I may be asking too much. I may be keeping you away from, from…..What is he? You don't want me to touch you and you have pulled away. Have you given him his chance? What is Michael Corner to you?"

Hermione blushed. She didn't know where Draco's anger was coming from and she reacted to his anger with anger of her own. "What is it you want from me Draco? I'm here. Did I not get here fast enough? What is it you think I've been doing and why do you care? Do you think I'm using up time which should be allotted to you? Answer me. I walk through your floo and you attack me."

Her voice had steadily risen higher. "WHAT MICHAEL DO YOU THINK WAS AT MY FLAT? WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF DOING?"

Draco had shouted, "I can't leave you alone for an hour before you are entertaining visitors."

Hermione was screaming…and crying. She had tried to calm herself. She had tried to stop crying. She had tried to stop screaming. Finally she took a few deep breaths and suddenly came back to herself.

Very lowly she had remarked, "Find yourself another witch to pull this shite on Draco. I'm not the one." Without another word she had turned and walked to the floo and disappeared.

Draco sat there holding his head.

He had lied to Bart. Hermione was someone he'd like on his arm. She was someone he'd like in his bed. He didn't want her to give Michael Corner a chance. He didn't want her to give Corner anything especially if it was part of her body.

Between nightmares, limp dicks and faces in the mirror, Draco had let frustration and jealously get the better of him. Granger had helped him and she didn't have to answer to him. In three short days he had begun to act like her lord and master which he wasn't. She could and would do exactly as she pleased. Draco realized he owed Hermione an apology.

He had walked to the floo and called out Granger's flat.

Hermione heard the floo, but remained standing at the edge of the hall.

Draco came through the floo heading straight for her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her hair and stated, "Granger. I'm a bloody fool. I have made two serious missteps with you within four days and you've done nothing but help me. Forgive me."

Draco kissed her forehead and wanted to kiss her lips, but remembered her directive that they not have any intimate interactions until he got himself sorted.

Hermione had pulled away. "I'm fine now Draco. Perhaps we should talk because something got away from us tonight. I won't allow anyone to get me to that state. No one. Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

Draco sat down in one of the chairs. He accepted Hermione's invitation of a drink, but had stared into his drink for five solid minutes before saying anything. "It was not my intention to upset you Hermione. I opened my mouth and suddenly garbage was coming out. I was upset because you were with someone else. In four days, I've become accustomed to you being there…for me. I'm a selfish git, but I think I'll get better once I've grown up."

Hermione who had been completely silent until this point gave a little smile.

That tiny smile gave Draco the courage to go on. "I want us to get back to friends. I don't want you angry with me."

Hermione said, "Draco, I'm not angry with you. I won't tell you I wasn't angry earlier. I was. I'm quite quick on the uptake, but you caught me completely off guard. I thought I was coming over to hear what had transpired at your therapy session and I was attacked instead. Once I returned home, I realized what it had all been about. Without finding out the correct information, you assumed the Michael I mentioned was Michael Corner. Had you asked me, you would have found out you were wrong. Michael who's last name I do not even know, is the merchant clerk for Badley's Books. The owner had the books I purchased today dropped off because I am one of his lovely customers. I know Michael from the bookstore and we were chatting about the new book Magical Wisdom. We were in the middle of a conversation when you called on the floo. After that, I had a few more things to tidy up before I came over. I had every intention of helping you through the night."

Draco took in everything Hermione had just explained. He got up from his chair to sit next to her on the couch and quipped, "You scream very loudly for a small person."

With that, the tension was broken.

Hermione asked, "What is it you thought I would be doing if it had been Michael Corner?"

Draco had replied, "I didn't think that far ahead. I just heard the name Michael and everything went red. You told me yourself he wants to be with you and I thought perhaps you were giving him a chance."

Hermione jumped up and threw her hands in the air. "And our nights together were supposed to count for nothing Draco? What do you take me for? Is this where we are? I have stepped back from you because I didn't want feelings to get involved with my helping you. I didn't want to step back. I had to step back. What happens when you are cured?"

Draco jumped up beside her, took her in his arms and this time without invitation he kissed her. And he kissed her. Hermione melted into his arms and they stood there holding each other for the longest time.

Draco finally remarked, "We'll work on all of it."

When they sat back down they were ready to discuss what happened with Bart.

Draco explained, "Bart has come to the conclusion Voldemort had memory charms or memory implants placed on me. Bart thinks it was Voldemort's way of having me torture myself while he watched. Voldemort figured he would be around to watch me go mad, but luckily Potter came to the rescue on that score. Bart mentioned he doesn't know how I survived this for seven years. He said a lesser wizard might have been dead by now. He also brought Millicent and the other girls to his office to prove my memories a lie and that I've never hurt any witch. In fact, I saved them. We don't know yet, but Bart thinks the memory adjustments may have been made as a punishment for the witches escaping. Up until this point I haven't had the foresight to wonder if he has done the same thing to Theo and Greg. If Bart and I get this figured out, maybe I will be able to help Greg and Theo if they need it."

Hermione had laid her head on his shoulder as he talked. She had done this more so he wouldn't see her tears than a need to rest her head. Draco caught his first clue when his shirt became soaking wet. Draco pulled Hermione up so he could look at her face then he got up to find a cloth to wipe her eyes. When he finished wiping her eyes he had kissed them.

Hermione thought. When he's cured. He'll be gone.

Draco had sat back down and revealed his plans to Hermione. "Tomorrow I will begin my search for the best memory healer alive. If this memory thing can be fixed, I'll pay whatever the price to make it so. Otherwise, I'll have to sleep with you for the rest of my life."

Hermione had smiled and retorted, "I don't know about the rest of your life, but you can sleep with me tonight."

Draco then gathered enough of his Malfoy confidence to ask, "So, as that nosey git Potter would say, we're dating right?" Hermione smacked him across the arm.

Both Draco and Hermione slept straight through the night and Hermione didn't give Draco a chance to see if his dick was still working.

In the morning Draco remarked, "I'll see you tonight if that's okay with you. Should I bring you anything? Do you want wine?

Hermione thought for a moment then replied, "A bottle of white wine would be nice. Thank you."

Draco had answered, "No problem."

Draco had a case he had been working on. It wasn't a big case, but it was somewhat important. He had done most of the groundwork so he hadn't felt bad when he passed it over to his Junior. He had to free his time up so he could concentrate on getting healed.

One of the first things he had done that morning was to set up a meeting with Greg and Theo. He needed to find out if they needed help as well. At noon he met up with Theo and Greg. Both wizards had looked the worse for wear.

After a little shop talk, Greg asked, "What did you need to see me about Draco? It was actually a bit of a surprise to hear from you. The last time I saw you was in 03 wasn't it?

Draco replied, "You might be right Greg. I'm not sure. I asked for this meeting to find out if you and Theo have suffered from the same affliction I have suffered."

Theo spoke up, "I'm not suffering from any affliction Draco."

Draco said, "Maybe I haven't worded it right. Have either of you been affected by nightmares or night terrors?"

Greg looked down at his fingernails and remained silent.

Theo replied, "If you mean flashbacks to The Dark Lord, then yes I have suffered with them for years. I have tried everything. The only way I can sleep is …Let's just say it's not the conventional way a bloke should sleep.

Greg looked back and forth between the two wizards. He didn't have a clue what they were talking about and he told Draco so. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, but I sleep fine. It was nice catching up, but I have to get back. I have a bint of a superior who is on me for the least little thing. Thanks for lunch Draco. I'll see you around."

Theo spoke in a lowly voice when he said, "I think I have some idea of what you're going through. I suffer an affliction the same as you, but probably not the same as you. I don't like talking out here because you don't know who is listening and I can't afford to have my frailties bandied about London. Remember Rita Skeeter?"

Draco nodded his head. The Rita Skeeter episode was just another thing he'd rather forget. Draco then asked Theo "Would you be more comfortable speaking at my flat?"

"That's a good idea, but for me to tell you anything I'll need for you to set your wards higher and tighter. I don't want anyone else to hear what I say."

Draco had agreed, "That's fine. I don't want my situation shouted about either. I'll need to make some adjustments. How does Thursday around 10:00 am sound?"

Theo agreed, "I'll stop by at 10:00. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Blaise. He has no conception of what some of us went through because of our fathers. I don't feel like being the fodder the next time he holds court with a group of witches. I'll tell you something else you may not have thought about Draco. You and I were the smartest out of the lot of death eaters kids and I think that's why we got it the worst. Greg Goyle, pardon my expression, was a prat. He couldn't be trusted with the simplest of tasks. That's why he was the last called for any job. He only got lucky towards the end because you taught him things your aunt had taught you. I know you don't like talking about it Draco, but it's true. Goyle came out okay because he was a fucking lazy lout. Anyway, I'll see you Thursday at 10:00."

As Theo was walking away Draco had called after him, "If I have to change anything, I'll get in touch." Theo had waved and kept walking.

Back at work Draco sent out at least ten owls to the most prominent healers under the guise of solicitor's research. He inquired after healers who were well versed in the area of repairing and restoring memories. He was very careful to make it all about a private case on hand. No nosy Nelly was going to find out the healer was for himself. It would do him no good if someone found out the heir apparent to a slot in the Wizengamot had buried memories which could blow up at any time. Draco had worked hard building a reputation after the war. He wouldn't give that up for anything.

While relaxing at his desk, Draco had thoughts of Hermione and knew he could trust her to help him. Draco smiled as he thought Hermione probably knew someone right off the top of her head. He liked that about Granger. He had begun to like a lot of things about her.

Blaise had owled him several times but Draco hadn't owled back. He was still a bit pissed off at Blaise. Fucking Blaise and that ancient school bull shite. He hadn't been in any battles and yet he still wanted to act as though he was better than Granger. They had all grown up and it was time for Blaise to do the same. Draco knew one thing for certain, if Blaise had a problem with Granger, then he had a problem with him as well.

Draco stepped out of his office to floo to downtown London. He wanted to look for a gift for Hermione. Draco wondered what Hermione was doing right about then and figured she was probably somewhere telling someone off. Damn, he thought. That little witch can really scream and he had smiled to himself. Draco had high hopes Hermione would let him get a little closer then a sleeping partner that night. He wanted to….

"Draco. How are you? How are all the criminals treating you?"

Draco had turned to find Astoria Greengrass standing before him. Well actually she was now Astoria Greengrass-something French. She had married some French Nobleman and had been living in France for the last several years. As usual, Astoria was drenched in some horrid French perfume. It was probably a good perfume, but Astoria used it by the bucket.

"Will you be a gentleman and help me with my packages, asked Astoria? I'm staying in Wiltshire at the Magical Luxury Hotel. Draco helped Astoria with her packages, but she was interested in something more. She informed Draco that her husband wasn't doing the right things." Astoria moved in on him and Draco fell for the oldest trick in the world. Before he realized it, Astoria had him down to bare skin with her down to bare skin as well. Draco had been at her entrance ready to push when he had looked into her eyes. Her eyes had been Millicent's eyes.

Draco jumped away from her growling, "Go home to your husband. I have no business here." He had left her lying there.

Draco remembered he was supposed to bring Hermione wine so he picked up the white wine and flooed to Hermione's flat. He hadn't realized it was so late. It was after 10:00 pm.

Draco put the wine in the kitchen and turned to find that Hermione had come out to meet him. She had come within lips distance of kissing him when she had suddenly backed off.

Without looking back, Hermione went directly back to her bed calling back, "Please take a shower or use a cleansing charm before you get in the bed. The perfume you're wearing is lovely, but much too overpowering."

Draco had felt like such an arse. Astoria's perfume had put him in a predicament. The truth was, he had put himself in a predicament.

Wednesday morning found Hermione pleasant but distant. She did not mention anything else about scents. She didn't have to because Draco knew he had screwed up and it was up to him to get it sorted out with Hermione.

Draco had an appointment with Bart for 5:30 and spent almost the entire day glancing at his wonder wizard watch. Draco wanted the time to move forward, but it continued to inch ahead. He anticipated getting more information from Bart and looked forward to spending time with Hermione as well.

Draco was always on time for Bart. That was just common courtesy.

This session Draco wasn't interested in hypnosis. He was interested in what Bart knew about the healers and doctors on his list. Draco had done his due diligence and wanted to know what Bart thought. The list he had in his hand contained nothing but the most stellar people in their fields and he needed Bart to take a look to see which of them were worth contacting.

Draco tried to move the session along, but had been brought up short when Bart commented, "You can be as brash as you like Draco. I'm going to do the job I've been entrusted to do before I do anything else."

He and Draco agreed they would not do a hypnosis session, but Bart still wanted to tie up some loose ends. Bart wanted Draco to explain what he had accomplished, if anything.

Draco admitted, "As far as nightmares are concerned, I'm in good shape as long as I have Hermione looking after me."

Bart looked as though he wanted to comment, but had remained silent. Bart and Draco spoke for a few more minutes before Bart had seen fit to release the session.

After Bart released the session, they discussed Draco's list of memory healers. Draco had been in a jubilant frame of mind when Bart recommended five of the names on his list. Draco couldn't wait to tell Hermione. He also wanted to discuss the perfume fiasco with her. He had made a mistake.

When he flooed into Hermione's flat all he had found was a note. "Got an offer for drinks. Should be back before you go to sleep."

Draco was like, what the fuck? Should be back before you go to sleep. Where had Hermione gone that she couldn't invite him?

Draco began to Malfoyize. He began to think things.

Without rhyme or reason Draco set out to find Hermione, but it had been like a conspiracy. Nobody knew where Hermione had gone. In the end, Draco couldn't find her and went back to her flat to wait. Hermione returned home about 11:30 close to pissed asking Draco to help her get her clothes off.

Draco was pissed off at her disappearing act so he had taken his time going to help her. By the time he entered the bedroom, Hermione had taken off her clothes and was lying spread eagled across the bed.

Draco didn't know what he wanted to do more, put his mouth on her or put his dick in her, but she was pissed so he did neither. He lifted her up and put her in the bed. When he moved her, she had made sounds in her sleep which Draco thought sounded suspiciously like those she made when they had sex. The sounds made Draco wonder if Hermione had been with another wizard.

Draco got into bed beside Hermione and she woke to go to the bathroom. Like a suspicious husband, Draco had sniffed her to see if she smelled like somebody else's dick. She smelled….normal. Then Draco had wrapped himself around Hermione and gone to sleep.

Hermione had an awful headache when she woke the next morning. She dragged herself to the bathroom for a hangover potion and within five minutes of taking the potion her head felt better.

"Where did you go last night, asked Draco? I thought we were going to discuss my session."

Hermione replied, "I'm so sorry. Seamus' cousin Ian had secured port keys so we could travel to Ireland to see him and his band."

Draco had repeated, "Ireland? Band? Who is Ian?"

You'll meet him tonight. He came back to London with us. He's staying with Seamus for now, but he's told us if things work out, he'll be working from England.

Draco went cold. "What things Hermione? What is he hoping will work out?"

Hermione ignored Draco's question instead she had asked, "I didn't keep you up too late waiting for me, did I? I thought you might want more time with your highly perfumed witch, so I didn't see the need to hurry home if you weren't going to be here."

Good sense had taken that moment to slap Draco across the head. Hermione thought he had done something behind her back. The simple truth was he had tried to do something behind her back. He had put his dick at the entrance of Astoria Greengrass-something French. He hadn't succeeded, but not for lack of trying. Whether Astoria had tricked him or not, he was responsible for his actions.

Draco stood frozen to the spot. Right then he knew the thing Ian hoped worked out was Hermione. There were plenty of wizards who would like to court Granger. So far, she wanted only him. Draco hoped he hadn't messed up and given some Irish git of a wizard a chance with Hermione.

Draco had stood outside the bathroom waiting for Hermione to come out. When she finally emerged, Draco had asked, "Am I going to get to meet Ian?"

Before Hermione could answer, Draco had picked her up and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down and said, "We're dating. Don't let me find out this Ian has touched something that is mine."

Without another word he had removed Hermione's towel and positioned himself for sex. Before Hermione could say anything, Draco had pushed. Hermione moaned his name and grabbed onto his back. Then they had made love…like they were dating.


	3. Chaos And Hermione

Hermione is way OOC but she needs to be to forward the story. (I love her character and wouldn't do anything to sully her reputation).

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. AU **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord: **He'll Be Killing Himself**

Draco had repeated, "Ireland. Band? Who is Ian?"

Hermione had replied, "You'll meet him tonight. He came back with us. He's staying with Seamus right now. He told us if things work out he'll work from England."

Draco had gone into a panic. "What things Hermione?"

Hermione had ignored Draco's question. Instead she had asked, "I didn't keep you up too late waiting for me. Did I? I thought you would be back with your witch from the other night. I didn't see any need to hurry home."

Then it had fucking dawned on Draco just what was going on. Hermione thought he had been doing something behind her back. Shite. He had done something behind her back. He had his dick halfway into Astoria-Greengrass-something fucking French. Draco froze.

There were plenty of wizards who would like to court Granger. Draco hoped he hadn't messed things up for good. He had gone and stood outside the bathroom.

When Hermione came out he had asked, "Am I going to get to meet Ian?"

Hermione had started to answer. Before she could, Draco had picked her up and taken her over to the bed. He had laid her down and said, "We're dating. Don't let me find out this Ian has touched something that is mine."

Without another word he had removed Hermione's towel and positioned himself for sex. Before Hermione could say anything Draco had pushed. Hermione had moaned and grabbed onto his back. Then they had made love…like they were dating.

**Chapter 3: Chaos And Hermione**

After they had climaxed Draco had said, "Hermione. I want to be the one who keeps you satisfied. I don't want to think about you being interested in another bloke."

Hermione had retorted, "You can keep me satisfied. You know that and I know that. The problem, if you think there are two different sets of rules for a witch and a wizard you are wrong. If you're interested, fine be interested. If you're not interested, move on. Just like you can find somebody Draco so can I. If you need to keep testing the waters, go ahead but don't expect me to be here lying in the bed waiting for you to come back covered in the scent of another witch. If you've got a witch who can get the job done, go and get her and leave me the fuck alone."

With that, Hermione had gone back to the shower to get clean. She had shouted from the bathroom, "I take it you haven't tested her for nightmares, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Right? If you want to meet Ian he'll be at the Leakey Cauldron tonight. Fuck you Draco."

Draco had laid back on the bed. He had fucked up once again. He could blame Astoria if he wanted but it was on him. It had been up to him to bring his barely working dick home to Hermione yet he had decided to let himself get waylaid by a vaporous witch who thought about nothing other than her mirror and her pussy. Shite.

Hermione had gotten dressed in silence. She had left the flat without another word.

Work for Draco that day was a miserable affair. Draco Malfoy was feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't keep his mind on anything. He might as well be sitting somewhere in a corner for all the work he had gotten done.

At 9:50 Draco had headed home. He had to meet Theo at 10:00 am. Draco was in no mood for conversation but he had been the one who had brought this shite up. Theo was not on Draco's mind. Hermione was on Draco's mind. He had screwed up with Hermione and she was threatening to see other wizards. All this because of Astoria fucking-something French and her tricks.

Draco may have been showing a calm exterior but inside he was a mass of knots. The last thing. The very last thing Draco wanted was to lose Hermione. Not only was she his protection against Voldemort's nightmares, she had become his passion. Draco had fallen for Hermione. He had known it the fourth day after they had gotten together. He just hadn't admitted it to himself. Now that he wanted to own up to his feelings, fucking Ian the Irish had appeared.

Hermione had been so upset with him. He hadn't been able to do more than stay in the same room with her. She wouldn't talk to him and she had glared at him quite a bit.

Hermione was going to the Leakey Cauldron that night as were all their friends. Ian would be there. Draco wanted to see this Ian. Draco decided he would not make a fuss unless Hermione let the tosser touch her. He and Hermione were dating, no other wizard should be touching her.

Draco was blustering. There really wasn't much he could do. He had been the one who had spouted off to Bart about Hermione not being his type and she wasn't one of the witches he would choose to have on his arm. Maybe that had been true initially, now all he wanted was to be sure Hermione remained in his life.

Draco realized if Hermione chose to become romantically involved with Ian there would be nothing he could do about it. Draco knew he would not stay around and watch. Draco couldn't even fathom what it would be like to lie next to Hermione when he knew she was shagging another wizard. He didn't think he would be able to do it. He couldn't force a witch to want him. He would just have to move on. When all was said and done, Hermione lying next to him could be a moot issue. Hermione might not want to continue helping him. She might prefer lying next to Ian.

Draco tried to be positive. He focused on the memory specialists. Maybe one of the memory specialists would be able to help him. He'd have to find help somewhere if Hermione left him.

Draco had apparated into his flat and looked around. He had been spending so much time at Hermione's flat this didn't even seem like home anymore.

The floo lit up and a minute later Theo had come through. Draco was definitely sorry he had arranged this. The last thing Draco wanted to talk about today was Voldemort and the fun the maniac had trying to kill him and Theo.

Theo had come over to shake his hand. Theo had looked around as though he thought there might be spies.

Draco invited Theo to have a seat and asked, "Do you want some tea or coffee." Theo had replied, "No thanks Draco."

He and Theo had made idle chit chat for a bit then Theo had gone right to it. He asked, "Do you remember our times in the dungeons?"

Draco tensed a bit but had replied, "Vividly."

Well. My recollections have left me unable to sleep normally. I have to make certain preparations before I can sleep.

Draco had asked, "How so?"

Theo had taken a deep breath and plunged in, "I can only sleep in very small places. Presently, my sleeping quarters are about the same size as a house elf's. Anything bigger and I can't close my eyes at all. I am able to live my life normally up to a certain point obviously." Theo had given a sarcastic laugh then kept talking, "My normal life ends at relationships. Normal relationships don't exist for me anymore. After we've finished our business, there's no way I can explain to a witch why I need to sleep in the broom closet. Things are easy to manipulate in the beginning of the relationship but down the line it becomes very hard to explain. One witch actually thought I had a paramour in another room because I would disappear from her during the night. I couldn't begin to explain."

Draco had been amazed. He hadn't ever given a thought to what other things Voldemort might have inflicted. He had been too caught up in his own crisis.

He and Theo had remained silent for several minutes before Draco explained, "Voldemort left me with additional baggage as well. He saw fit to implant false memories in my head. For years I thought I had sexually tortured a young witch. It is only recently I found out I never touched any witch in that dungeon. All my memories of her are false. The memories have wreaked havoc with my life. I haven't been able to properly shag a witch until recently."

Theo had raised his eyebrows at that revelation.

Draco hadn't seen the need to mention Hermione. He had told Theo about Bart. Draco had offered to call Bart on Theo's behalf. Theo had been skeptical at first but Draco had talked him around.

It seemed as though a great weight had been lifted off both wizards. They talked for another thirty minutes before Theo stood to leave.

Draco advised Theo, "Hang on. I'll call Bart."

Bart had made it mandatory that his magical clients get in touch with him using a mobile phone the same as muggle clients. Draco called Bart to see if he had room for a new client. Bart had been glad to take Theo as a client. They made an appointment for the coming Friday.

Draco had excused himself from Theo to speak with Bart privately.

Theo had said, "I have to go anyway Draco. Thanks for this. I hope Bart can help me."

Draco waved Theo goodbye and had gone back to his call. He had asked Bart, "Now we know my memories are false can you think of any other possible way for me to sleep without nightmares other than sleeping with Granger?"

Bart had asked, "Can Miss Granger not hold on for a little bit longer?"

Feeling the fool Draco had explained, "I made an error in judgment concerning another witch. I don't think Granger will cope with me in her bed for much longer. I believe a wizard has shown interest in her and she is thinking strongly of reciprocating."

Bart had strongly suggested, "Stay in Hermione's good books if you can. There isn't much else you can do to relieve the nightmares. Frankly Draco I'm pretty disappointed you didn't take my advice into consideration. I was under the impression you engaged me for my opinions and my advice. Yet at a critical juncture you managed to disregard a very important suggestion. I believe now and will continue to believe Miss Granger to be a very magically powerful witch. Think about it. She has to be mighty powerful to block both the nightmares and the consummation problem. You say you've lost Miss Granger over a tryst. Were you successful?"

Draco had replied, "No."

Bart had let out a big sigh and asked, "Do you want to make another appointment or hold off until you've seen the healer?"

Draco told Bart, "I'll hold off on our next appointment until after I've seen the healers. Thanks for everything."

Bart had one more piece of information which Draco didn't know whether to take as support or criticism. Bart had remarked, "Seeing the way things have turned out, it's probably a good thing Miss Granger isn't a witch you would want on your arm or in your bed."

Draco had ended the call feeling foolish.

Draco sat back down on the couch. He had been at a loss for what to do next. His arrogance had just about cost him Hermione. If he had any shot at getting things back right with Hermione, he would have to make a clear statement and hope for the best. He had to speak with Hermione before she made any decisions regarding Ian the Irish.

Draco had dialed Hermione up and asked, "May I take you to lunch today? I'd like for us to talk. I've made some mistakes which I need to make right."

Hermione had been agreeable to him taking her to lunch. She had agreed to meet Draco at 1:00 pm. Hermione wanted to try Juno's. Draco had heard about Juno's but he had not been there. The establishment was in outer London and was owned and operated by witches. Sounded like an establishment right up Hermione's alley.

Draco had arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early. He wanted to try and settle his stomach. Draco Malfoy had butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe it himself. But they were there. In fact, if the butterflies got any worse, Draco felt he would have to go somewhere and vomit.

A member of the staff had come over to take his order. Draco had informed her, "I'll have a white tea for now but I'm waiting for my lunch date. Thank you." His tea had arrived but he had barely gotten one sip down.

Hermione had been right on time. Draco had watched her as she walked to the door of the restaurant. Hermione looked gorgeous. She had her hair hanging long and curly down her back. Her hair had been in a bun when she'd left the flat that morning. Hermione had left her robes at work and she had on a muggle dress which had made Draco's eyes burn it looked so good on her. Draco was kicking himself for doing anything to endanger his relationship with her.

Hermione had smiled at him when she arrived at the table. Draco had stood up and kissed her on the cheek. Draco returned to his seat after making sure Hermione was seated.

Hermione had still been smiling. Draco had taken that as a good sign. He asked Hermione, "Would you like a tea before you order lunch?" Hermione had ordered a white tea as well. They had sat there in silence drinking the tea.

Finally Draco asked, "Have you made up your mind? Are we going our separate ways?"

Hermione remained silent looking into her tea cup. Then she had replied, "I'm on the fence Draco. In a small amount of time I have developed feelings for you. Unfortunately, I've developed feelings for a wizard who has been mostly celibate for the last seven years and who feels as though he has missed out on shagging everything in a dress. I'm not saying that to be petty. I'm not saying it in a cross way. I'm stating a fact. There's where we run into the problem. When I'm in a relationship, I believe there should only be one more person in that relationship with me. I don't want to have to tell my wizard to take a shower because he stinks of a witch's scent. I don't want my wizard to need a shower when he comes home to me."

Hermione had continued, "You have the right to pursue any witch who catches your interest. You just don't have the right to expect me to accept these things. Stop me if I'm wrong but I believe it was you who said we were dating. That statement must have been meant to keep me in line because it certainly didn't apply to you. You went right out and got into a compromising situation which left you smelling of perfume. As insulting as that is, it is even more insulting you came to the flat in that state. You didn't have the courtesy to clean yourself up."

"I'm me Draco and I always will be. I have given you things I've haven't given too many others. My trust and my body. You have violated both. We are at a crossroads and you need to make a choice. If you still need to explore the inside of every good looking pair of knickers out there, go do so with my blessings and we can go our separate ways. If you want to date me, you will only date me and you will only sleep with me. That's the way it is. I can make this even easier on you. Take some time to think about it. There is one sticking point, I'll be looking around as well."

Draco had asked, "May I speak now?" Hermione had nodded. They had remained silent as the server brought their meal.

When the server left Draco had recited, "You think I want to be with you because you are the only person who has the ability to fend off my nightmares. This was true in the beginning. I needed you. I have come to realize not only do I need you, I want you as well. You have every right to be upset. I accept that but I don't want you to leave me and I don't want you to date other people. We are a part of each other."

Hermione had interjected, "Let's keep this truthful Draco. I wasn't important enough for you to keep your dick in your pants. Don't sit there and try to tell me what I'm part of. Right now, I'm not part of anything. The wizard whom I thought was a part of me made a conscious choice to make our developing relationship a three way situation. Three way as far as I know. Truthfully, I feared this. It will probably only get worse when a healer sorts you out. So as I said before, take your time, look around. Fuck anything and everything that strikes your fancy. You can come look for me when you've made your decision. We'll talk. As a point of reference, I wasn't enough for you when we were supposed to be dating I can't possibly be enough for you now. I want someone who wants only me. Think about it."

Hermione had stood up to leave.

Draco insisted, "I was wrong. I know what I want. I want you Hermione."

Hermione had come back to stand in front of Draco and replied, "You want me now Draco because I've made a choice which isn't you. If I hadn't taken a stand where would we be? As far as helping you sleep, I can't do that right now. I don't want you in my bed. If you're coming by the Leakey Cauldron, I'll see you later. If not, I'll talk to you another time."

Hermione had left the restaurant without eating a bite.

Draco hadn't eaten anything either. He couldn't.

Draco had gone back to work but it had been futile. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. Draco had let his Junior know he had to leave for the day.

Draco had gone home to sulk. He had still been sulking when his floo lit up and Theo had stepped out.

Theo said, "I flooed back by earlier but you had already gone. I was wondering if you wanted to get out for awhile. How about we get Blaise and go out tonight?"

Draco had replied, "Let's check out The Leakey Cauldron. There are some things going on I'd like to see."

Theo had been all for it. He told Draco, "I'll meet you there for 9:30. You call Blaise. I'm not sure I can deal with his happy personality this early in the day. Tell him it's a boys night out he doesn't have to travel with a posse."

They had both laughed. Draco had laughed doubly hard at Theo's use of the muggle word posse.

After Theo left, Draco had started to feel tired. The last thing he wanted to do was to fall asleep. He had to cast a refresh charm and a sleep no more charm on himself. The charms would only last for a couple of hours. Draco figured he could cast them again later on.

Draco had checked his owl messages. He had replies from three out of five of the healers he had contacted. Two had sounded promising. The healers had enclosed contact information. Draco had been very excited and had immediately used owl post to contact the two healers.

Within the next two hours Draco had set appointments with the two healers. Things were looking promising. Draco tried to find things to keep himself busy because he didn't want to think about Hermione and he didn't want to fall asleep.

A mantra ran through Draco's head. Do not fall asleep. Do not feel asleep. Do not fall asleep.

Draco went in the bathroom to take a cold shower. Under the shower Draco had thought about Hermione. He thought about her lying spread eagle on their bed. He had thought about Hermione throwing her sex at him. He thought about how Hermione looked when she was ready to cum. Draco Malfoy's tough outer shell cracked. He fell to the floor of the tub and laid there under the falling water. He had fucked up and Hermione was casting about for a replacement.

Draco finally pulled himself together. He dressed in a navy blue muggle suit. Draco looked impeccable. He wanted Hermione to notice him.

Draco met Theo and Blaise outside the Leakey Cauldron at 9:30. The pub was crowded but Draco spotted Hermione and friends immediately. He, Theo and Blaise had headed over to the table.

After the initial friend to friend greetings, Seamus had introduced his cousin Ian. Draco had not been impressed but Draco was the disgruntled suitor there hadn't been any hope of impressing him.

Harry had steered Draco away from the group and commented, "I'm not trying to get into your business but what happened between you and Hermione? It appears you and she are finished dating. Seamus' git cousin has been in her face since we walked in. Normally I would mind my business but I've known Hermione for a long time. She's hurt about something which makes her stubborn which makes her unpredictable."

Draco had stared across the room at Hermione. Then he had turned to look at Harry and said, "I fucked up Potter. I did something fucking stupid. I hurt her. I know Hermione isn't usually like this but with what I've done I'm afraid she will allow this Ian the Irish bloke into her bed because she is hurt and pissed off at me. I don't want that to happen."

Harry had stayed there for a few more minutes commiserating with Draco. Then Harry had excused himself to check on some Ministry business.

Draco, Theo and Blaise had sat at the bar. Draco sat himself in a position where he could watch Hermione without being obvious.

Harry had been spot on. Ian was almost subtle but he was trying for Hermione. Draco had watched the shite for about twenty minutes before he had gotten up to approach Hermione.

Blaise had commented, "Draco man. Be cool."

Draco had called back, "I'm trying man. I'm trying."

Hermione had seen Draco coming and gotten up to meet him half way. Hermione tried to chat as though nothing was wrong. She had asked, "Are you alright?"

Draco had retorted, "No Hermione I'm not alright. I made a mistake and it has pushed you away. I'm pretty fucking far from being alright."

Their conversation must have been a little louder than they realized because Ian came over. He had put his arm around Hermione's waist and asked, "What's going on? Is there a problem?"

Draco had snarled, "You'll step back if you know what's good for you. I'm pretty sure I haven't invited you into this conversation."

Hermione had stepped away from Ian's grasp. She had answered, "Everything is fine Ian. Will you excuse us please? Thank you."

By this time, Blaise, Theo and Harry, who had just come back to the bar were milling around behind Draco.

Draco looked Hermione in the face and asked, "Is this the choice you've made, some stranger putting his hands on you? What next Hermione?"

Hermione had replied, "I won't discuss this here Draco. But rest assured I won't return to my flat smelling of a man's scent."

Draco had recoiled at Hermione's words.

Harry had tapped Draco on the shoulder.

Draco had growled, "Not now Potter."

Harry had growled right back, "Yes Malfoy now."

Draco had stepped back and turned towards Harry. He had asked, "What is more important than me talking to Hermione? Spit it out Harry."

Harry said, "I'll talk to you when you calm down a bit. Come over to the bar and have a drink." Draco had followed Harry, Blaise and Theo over to the bar.

Hermione had gone to sit back down. In the mean time Ian had asked Hermione to dance. The song was such they had to dance close.

Draco had his drink. He threw several galleons on the bar and retorted, "I lose. The last fucking thing I fucking want is to sit here and watch Hermione laying on some bloke's dick. Goodnight."

Harry asked Theo to go with Draco. He had whispered lowly, "I know you're not his keeper. Just try to keep him from doing anything else stupid until we can fix this."

Theo had nodded. He didn't relish being with Draco when he was in a mood like this. Somebody might get hurt. Theo definitely didn't want it to be him. But he would do what Harry had asked. He would watch out for his mate.

Harry had worried unnecessarily because Draco had apparated directly home. Theo had been close on his heels. Theo sat on the couch while Draco paced the living room like a madman.

Draco had begun yelling. Theo knew Draco wasn't yelling at him. Draco was yelling at the situation. "I fucking fucked up. How could I have been that stupid? How could I have been so arrogant? Now I've walked out of the pub and left the witch I want with another wizard. I must be losing my mind."

Theo had been pretty sure Draco would be ranting pretty much all night so he got up to get them both a drink. Theo had just poured the drinks when the floo lit up and out stepped Harry, Blaise, Seamus and Hermione.

Theo thought, this should be interesting. He brought the entire bottle of fire whiskey into the living room.

Draco had stopped pacing and asked, "What's going on?" Harry had given Seamus a little nudge forward. Seamus acted as though he didn't want to get too close to Draco.

Draco wasn't looking at Seamus. He was looking at Hermione. He questioned, "What's going on Hermione?"

Harry had yelled, "Speak the fuck up now Seamus."

Seamus had cleared his throat then he had explained, "Ian is bonded to an Irish witch. He's on the road a lot with his band and has a tendency to act as if he's single. I'm not sure what's going on in his marriage. His pattern is to pick up a witch and tell her he's thinking about relocating to be near her. He'll romance the witch for a couple of weeks. When it's time for the band to leave. He leaves."

Seamus had laughed, "I don't think he's paid for a hotel room in years."

Draco had screamed, "And you think this is funny why? Any wizard who does this is a bloody tosser and needs to be taught a lesson. You were going to sit by and let him do this to Hermione?"

Seamus had lost his grin immediately and bristled, "I didn't know Ian was after Hermione until tonight. Hermione is a friend of mine. Of course I wouldn't stand by and let him mess her about. Ian told me he would be staying with some barmaid. Hermione's name never came up."

Draco had gone over to Hermione. He had kneeled down in front of her and asked, "Are you alright?" Hermione had looked at Draco then looked back down at her hands. She didn't say a word.

Draco had stood up. He had looked around and thanked his mates for bringing Hermione home to him.

Harry had taken Draco aside for a word. Harry related, "When I missed Hermione from the table I went looking for her. I found Ian and Hermione in the backroom of the pub. I had to hex Ian off her. Ian had silenced her and he had her blouse and bra pulled up."

For a moment Draco had gone into an apoplectic rage which had only been calmed when Harry told him, "I have taken Ian in for sexual malfeasance on a witch. He's in a holding cell at the Ministry. We can talk more about it at a later time. Just see about Hermione for now." Draco had thanked Harry again.

Draco had walked back over to Hermione and said to the room in general, "I would like some privacy to speak to Hermione please."

The other wizards had bid Hermione good night and had left through the floo.

Draco reached out to take Hermione's hand but she had pulled back. Draco had taken his hand away. Hermione's feelings about him and about Ian were probably too close to the surface for her to have anyone touch her.

Draco asked, "Can I get you anything? Do you want a drink or some water or something?

Hermione had looked at him and then she had looked back down at her hands. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Hermione spoke.

"I was so busy trying to get away from you, I ran directly to someone you'd never be. I'm not proud of this Draco. Tonight I made a conscious choice to push up on Ian. I went into the back room willingly. I made the wrong decision. I just wanted you to know that. I was so angry at the situation I made the same exact choice you had. The wrong choice. You told me you made a bad decision and I refused to believe it was a mistake. I realize anyone can make a mistake. I'm sorry."

Draco had replied, "I made a mistake. You made a mistake. We're magical but we're still human. We both could have made better choices but we didn't. So what do we do now?

Hermione hadn't answered the question. She had asked, "What do you want when you are cured? Do you want to catch up on the things you've missed? I just need to know."

Draco had replied, "When you first began to keep the nightmares away I was excited. I thought I would do some things I hadn't been able to do, but after a few days with you I realized I would rather be with you. We were a good fit. My decision making faltered when you pushed me away. I want to be with you now and after I'm cured. It may be too soon for me to say any more than that. If you feel the same way, we can be together."

Hermione had reached out her hand and Draco had stepped up to take her hand. Hermione remarked, "I made a promise. I will help you through this. After that we will have to see how it goes."

Draco had murmured, "I want to be near you. I want to feel you. Will you let me make love to you?"

Hermione had answered, "We can't Draco. It only makes things cloudy. I can keep you from nightmares but that's all."

Draco had been disappointed. But he had brought this upon himself. Right now he'd have to be satisfied with sleeping in Hermione's arms. Maybe later Hermione would accept his attentions."

They had slept with her front to his back and the nightmares had not appeared. When Draco went into his bathroom the next morning he didn't have to cast a lumos charm.

Things had been a little awkward. Draco had kissed Hermione on the cheek before he left for his firm. Hermione had flooed to her own flat.

It had been another futile day at the firm. Hermione and healers were all Draco could think about. Draco had important clients. He didn't want to overlook something important because he was in a fugue state. He again had to tell his Junior he would be leaving early.

Draco was looking forward to the first of his healer appointments. Things had become wearing on him and Hermione. They would go their separate ways during the day and at night they would sleep together. The nightmares were non existent but he and Hermione were existing almost as strangers.

Hermione had gone out to tea with Michael Corner several times. It had torn Draco apart but he didn't have a right to comment. Hermione was single.

He and Hermione had talked a couple of times. She had told him, "There's nothing between Michael and myself although Michael would like there to be." Draco had been relieved. He didn't want Hermione to find someone else before he had a chance to prove himself.

The first of his healer appointments had been on a Tuesday. After telling the healer as much as he could without revealing what kind of ties he had to Voldemort they had gotten started. The healer had Draco take a potion then he had Draco relax for thirty minutes. At the end of thirty minutes the healer had cast a charm to reveal any superfluous memories.

At the end of the appointment the healer had only been able to confirm the presence of extra matter within Draco's mind. His process could not separate the excess from what should normally be there. The healer had given Draco the name of a Psychoseparation healer who worked exclusively with mind tampering.

When Draco contacted the specialist he had been surprised. John Nickles Psychoseparation Healer wanted Draco to come in as soon as possible. John had heard about Draco's case from the healer as well as from Bart. He had been intrigued. John Nickles informed Draco that it had almost become child's play for him to find spots which were missing memories. This would be his first time working with a Voldemort survivor who had information implanted and melded with his true memories. However it had been done, John thought it a feat of genius to have placed one wizards memories into another wizards mind. John said he couldn't wait to meet the wizard who had existed for years with malevolent information in his head.

John wondered how Draco had coped all these years. He also thought Draco had to be one amazing wizard not to have died or at a minimum gone crazy. The specialist looked forward to the challenge.

Draco had been full of hope after speaking with the specialist. He had gone home to relax and he had fallen asleep.

Draco was immediately pulled into the nightmare. He was back on his project. Millicent was waiting for him. She was naked and calling to him. His aunt Bellatrix had been in the background cackling and threatening. There had been a difference in this nightmare. Draco couldn't move. He could not reach Millicent.

Millicent looked at Draco with those begging, pleading, crying eyes. Bellatrix sent a Crucio at Millicent for each step Draco could not take. Millicent was screaming because of the Crucio.

Bellatrix was screaming at Draco, "Your little project will die if you don't do your job."

Millicent had her hands held out to him begging, "Come take me. I don't want to be cursed." Draco still hadn't been able to move.

Suddenly it had all disappeared. Draco was in Hermione's arms.

Hermione had kept the nightmares away she hadn't ever seen Draco in the midst of one. She was trembling. Draco had tried to jump up but Hermione had him held fast. She was crying and holding him.

When Draco realized it was Hermione holding him, he had grabbed onto her and pushed his face into her hair. He and Hermione had held onto each other for dear life.

Hermione had whispered, "I saw it Draco. When I grabbed you I was drawn right into it. I saw Bellatrix and I saw the girl. I was there. All I did was pull you out."

Draco had placed his head in Hermione's lap while she stroked his hair.

As Draco relaxed he and Hermione had begun to talk. They didn't talk about what had happened in the recent past. The nightmare had shaken them both into clarity. They had talked forward. They had spoken about love and trust. Each wanted to be with the other. They wanted to be together.

Draco asked Hermione, "Will you give me a chance to prove myself? Will you consent to stay with me and be my witch?"

Hermione revealed, "You know me Draco initially I will question things. It will not mean I regret my decision it will be part of rebuilding our trust. I would like nothing more than to be your witch Draco."

Hermione and Draco were moving forward as a couple. Draco was glad he could hold Hermione as a lover. He could touch her face. He could kiss her mouth. She would be his rock as he worked to get his mind sorted. Perhaps Hermione would even be the way his mind finally got sorted. Whatever was to be done, he and Hermione would do it together.

Draco had wrapped his arms around his witch and whispered, "Thank you for saving me. I'd like to repay you with a shag."

Hermione had laughed as she replied, "You cheapskate. Just one? I'd have thought a rescue would be worth at least two shags."

Draco had moved to touch his witch as he quipped, "My offer has no limits. I just didn't want to scare you."

As Draco put his mouth on her breast, Hermione had cheeked, "Hermione Granger doesn't scare that easily."

**End Notes: **

I had figured this to be a three chapter story. However, I couldn't tie it up in three. It will probably be four chapters. Thanks for reading.


	4. I Can't Sleep Without You

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

***The Morrigan:** ("Phantom Queen") also written as Morrigu or in the plural as Morrigna, and spelt Morrighan in Modern Irish, is a figure from Irish mythology who appears to have been considered a goddess, although she is not explicitly referred to as such in the texts. The Morrigan is a goddess of battle, strife and sovereignty. She sometimes appears in the form of a crow, flying above the warriors and in the Ulster cycle she also takes the form of an eel or wolf. She is generally considered a war deity comparable with the Germanic Valkyries.

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 3: **Chaos And Hermione**

Hermione had kept the nightmares away. She hadn't ever seen Draco in the midst of one. She was trembling. Draco had tried to jump up but Hermione had him held fast. She was crying and holding him.

When Draco realized it was Hermione holding him. He had grabbed onto her and pushed his face into her hair. He and Hermione had held onto each other for dear life.

Hermione had whispered, "I saw it Draco. When I grabbed you I was drawn right into it. I saw Bellatrix and I saw the girl. I was there. All I did was pull you out."

Draco had placed his head in Hermione's lap while she stroked his hair.

As Draco relaxed, he and Hermione had begun to talk. They didn't talk about what had happened in the recent past. The nightmare had shaken them both into clarity. They had talked forward. They had spoken about love and trust. Each wanted to be with the other. They wanted to be together.

Draco asked Hermione, "Will you give me a chance to prove myself? Will you consent to stay with me and be my witch?"

Hermione revealed, "You know me Draco. Initially I will question things. It will not mean I regret my decision. It will be part of rebuilding trust. I would like nothing more than to be your witch Draco."

Hermione and Draco were moving forward as a couple. Draco was glad he could hold Hermione as a lover. He could touch her face. He could kiss her mouth. She would be his rock as he worked to get his mind sorted. Perhaps, she would even be the key to getting his mind sorted. Whatever was to be done. He and Hermione would do it together.

Draco had wrapped his arms around his witch. He had whispered, "Thank you for saving me. I'd like to repay you with a shag."

Hermione had laughed as she replied, "You cheapskate. Just one? I'd have thought a rescue would be worth at least two shags."

As Draco moved to touch his witch he had retorted, "My offer has no limits. I just didn't want to scare you."

As Draco put his mouth on her breast, Hermione had cheeked, "Hermione Granger doesn't scare that easily."

**Chapter 4: I Can't Sleep Without You**

Draco and Hermione discussed what had happened during Draco's nightmare. They realized Hermione might be a big part of his cure. Draco was still been in shock at the realization Hermione had walked in and plucked him out of his nightmare. Draco wondered if there was anything his witch couldn't do.

Draco had explained, "I have an appointment with a Psychoseparation Healer. He is supposed to be one of the best healers in his field. His name is John Nickles. Healer Nickles normally works with missing memories but he is excited to take my case. I will be his first patient of this kind."

Hermione had been pleased to hear this news. It had sounded fairly promising.

Draco asked, "Will you accompany me to see John Nickles? After last night, I believe I need you there with me. You might be the witch who can save me."

Hermione had replied, "I will be happy to accompany you to you appointment Draco. I just wonder if Healer Nickles will be all that pleased. He may request that I not accompany you to the initial appointment. That would be fine. After all, he has to examine you before he can even begin to make a diagnosis and work on a cure. I would probably be in the way at your first appointment. I'm not trying to get out of accompanying you. I just do not want to be in the healer's way. To simplify matters you can call him. Explain the situation to him and see what he has to say."

Draco realized Hermione made a valid point. He had answered, "Right. I'll call Healer Nickles straightaway. I'll get his opinion on the matter and we will have our answer."

While Hermione was in the shower, Draco had called Healer Nickles. He had explained the situation to Dr Nickles. Draco had been a little disappointed. The healer had suggested Draco come alone for the first visit.

Healer Nickles had repeated almost verbatim what Hermione had said. "I would like to get a feel for what is going on with you Draco. I would be pleased to have Miss Granger accompany you to a subsequent appointment. However, it will depend on what I find in our initial appointment as to when that would be. I'll see you on Monday then."

Draco ended the call just as Hermione had come out of the bathroom. Hermione had taken one look at Draco's face and asked, "Has something gone wrong? You look like you've lost your last friend."

Draco had answered, "Nothing's gone wrong. Healer Nickles feels much the same as you. He wants to see me alone before you accompany me to the appointments. I'm a little disappointed. I truly believe you are going to figure into this somehow."

Hermione had taken Draco's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. She had responded, "Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for me to go to the healer with you. Just let him get the problem sorted first."

Draco had grabbed Hermione around the waist and nuzzled his face between her breasts. He had replied, "Not only are you brilliant. You smell really nice."

Hermione had swatted her wizard across the shoulder as she quipped, "Wanker. Everybody smells like this after a shower. It's called clean."

She and Draco had shared a laugh and a kiss. They had stayed in that position for several minutes.

They had pulled apart when Hermione's mobile had rung. It was Harry on the other line. He had called to tell them, "Ian has been released. He has paid a fine to the Ministry and is free on bond. He will have to appear before the court at a later date. Ian has been cautioned to stay away from you. I suggest you stay away from him as well. If he tries to contact you, get in touch with me immediately. Tell Draco to stay away from this guy. I will arrest Draco's arse if tries to act the hero. The Ministry will handle anything to do with Ian. On another note. I'll be stopping by later on and I'll be bringing a friend. See you then."

Draco waited until Hermione had ended her call to take his shower. He wanted to know who had been on the phone.

Hermione told him, "It was Harry on the phone. He let me know Ian has been released on bond. Ian has been cautioned to stay away from me. I'm to contact Harry if Ian comes near me. Harry will not hesitate to arrest you if you try to act the hero. He and a friend will be coming over later to visit. That was the gist of it."

Draco had questioned, "The Ministry has let Ian out? What kind of shite is that? The poser had you silenced Hermione. For that alone he should have gone to prison. I'm not happy with this. I do hope the arsehole is stupid enough to come within shouting distance of you. I'll have something for his happy arse. As far as Potter goes, he thinks he's big enough to arrest me. We'll just see about that."

After he had finished his rant, Draco had headed for the bathroom to shower. He had called over his shoulder, "Lock the floo love. We need to check your flat to make sure it's locked up tight. We'll do that after my shower." Hermione had locked the floo as Draco had suggested.

They had gone to Hermione's flat to check on everything. She had two owl messages. One message from Michael and one message from Seamus.

Michael had asked her out to dinner.

Draco had stood over her while she answered Michael's message. Hermione had written. Draco and I are back together. I cannot accept anymore of your invitations. Thank you for the lovely dates.

Draco had picked right up on the word dates. He had asked, "You went out with Michael Corner and they were dates? I thought….I thought….they were non dates."

Hermione had laughed at her wizard. She had cheeked, "They were something like dates. They weren't real dates because I wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with Michael. We've already discussed this Draco."

Draco had given Hermione the stink eye but he had let the subject drop.

The other message which was purportedly from Seamus turned out to be from Ian. He had used one of Seamus' envelopes. Hermione had read the very short letter. Ian had written, I get landed in jail? For what? You wanted it as much as I did. Bloody tease.

Hermione's distress must have shown on her face. Draco had come over and taken the message out of her hand.

When Draco read the letter he had gone ballistic. Draco had still been ranting as he dialed Harry on his mobile. Draco had snarled, "This putrid fuck Ian has taken it upon himself to write Hermione a vile message. I'm telling you. If I find this tosser, I'm going to curse his balls off. If I find Seamus I might beat him to a bloody pulp as well.

Draco then disconnected the call.

Hermione's mobile had rung right back. Draco had answered it before she could get to it. Draco had spit, "What Potter. Didn't believe me eh? You want to check what's going on with Hermione?"

Hermione had grabbed the phone from Draco. She listened for a moment before she said, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be calling me Ian. I have nothing to say to you. Stay away from me."

Draco had tried to grab the phone back but Hermione had disconnected the call.

Draco had shouted, "Are you telling me that tosspot had the nerve to call you? I'll fix his arse. Where is Seamus' flat? Where is this Ian staying? Tell me now."

Hermione had put her hand on Draco's arm to try and calm him down. Draco had put his hand over Hermione's hand and growled, "I'm as calm as I'm going to be until I set this piece of shite straight. Where does Seamus stay?"

Hermione had answered, "I don't know Draco. I've never been to Seamus' flat. Please leave this to Harry. Don't do anything foolish."

Draco had snapped, "You think me wanting to straighten this bloke out is foolish? Do you not understand you mean more to me than my life. There's not a wizard walking who I will let remain standing after insulting you. Get used to it. I'm going out. Lock the floo behind me. I'll apparate back in."

As soon as Draco left, Hermione had called Harry. She had been crying so hard Harry could barely understand her. When he had finally understood what she was saying he had ended the call. Hermione had locked the floo as Draco had directed. Then she had sat on the couch in the living room staring straight ahead. All this shite because she had tried to get back at Draco. What the hell had she been thinking?

Hermione got up once to get some white wine. Then she had returned to the same spot. She had asked Merlin to keep Draco safe.

About an hour later Harry had apparated in. He had commented, "I tried to floo in but the floo was locked." Hermione had replied, "Draco told me to lock it. So I have."

Harry had gone on to say, "Draco caught up with Ian. They are both at St Mungos. Ian had protected himself as best he could. There's little I can do about that as Ian basically called Draco out when he insulted you. The letter, his actions at the pub and now the phone call make Ian the aggressor. Draco was well within his rights to confront Ian"

Hermione had jumped up. "I need to get to St Mungos. Is Draco hurt badly. I need to be there with him."

Harry had replied, "Calm down Hermione. Draco's not hurt. He's at St Mungos because Ian is at St Mungos. Draco will not listen to reason. He is determined to finish Ian off. Ian evidently gave Draco a ration of shite when Draco confronted him. Draco had already been on the verge of cursing Ian, but Ian had done himself in when he had spoken poorly about you. I have two aurors sitting on Draco. I don't want to arrest him Hermione, but I might have to. It is back to even unless Draco does something which would make him the aggressor. I'm hoping you can make Draco see reason. This is a bad situation. If Draco does anything further, the only person I will be able to arrest is him."

Hermione had gathered her wand and a jumper. She had left Harry standing in the living room when she apparated to outside St Mungos. She had rushed inside. Hermione had been landed for all of fifteen seconds when Harry had appeared in the waiting area directly behind her.

"Hold on," Harry had said, They are in emergency services. Down this hall. Hermione had run down the hall. And then another hall. Finally she had come upon Draco. He had an Auror on either side of him. Draco had stood when he saw Hermione and the Aurors had stood as well. Hermione had been so glad to see him she had hugged him tight enough to crack a rib.

Draco had exclaimed, "Easy baby. I need all my ribs." Hermione had laughed and eased up on her grip. She had retorted, "I'm here to ask you to come home. Forget all this. I know you want to protect me, but it's gone far enough. Harry will have to arrest you if you have another go at Ian. If Harry arrests you, you'll be sleeping alone. Neither one of us wants that. Do we?"

Draco had momentarily hung his head. Then he had replied, "No. We don't. Let's go home."

As they passed, Harry had snapped, "Git." Draco had smiled and cheeked, "It takes one to know one. Thanks Potter." Draco had waved to the other two Aurors as he and Hermione took their leave.

When they landed inside Draco's flat. Draco had taken Hermione in his arms. Holding her tightly Draco had kissed her passionately on the lips as he whispered against her hair, "Thank you for making me see reason. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione had responded, "None of this would have gotten started but for me. I just don't want it to go any further."

Draco had remained silent. He didn't want to get Hermione any more upset. However, Draco knew he would see Ian again. Even if he had to go to Ireland to do it. Even if he had to use stealth.

Hermione reminded him, "Harry should be here in a short while. He's bringing a friend. We all should go out to dinner. Why don't you call Theo and Blaise. See what they're up to. Maybe they'll want to join us."

Draco had done as Hermione suggested. He had called Theo and Blaise. Theo was game but Blaise had another engagement. Draco told Theo, "Come by the flat. We can decide what we want to do. Maybe we'll get the chance to kill Potter." Theo had laughed at Draco.

Hermione and Draco had discussed their plans. It would have to be a group decision but Pierre's Restaurant for dinner and The Times Pub for drinks and merriment sounded good to the both of them.

Theo and his date had been the first to arrive. Theo introduced Hermione and Draco to a gorgeous witch named Helga. Helga was a very tall, blue eyed blonde. She was obviously a Nordic witch. She had been a little standoffish at first, but had soon warmed to Draco. Hermione, not so much. Hermione had laughed to herself. "I'm in a hexing mood witch. Do not try me."

Hermione had been glad to see Harry when he arrived. His arrival had given Hermione something to do other than roll her eyes at Helga. Harry's date was not Ginny Weasley as Hermione had expected. Harry had been accompanied by Leanne Moon. Leanne was a Hufflepuff from their year.

The years after Hogwarts had been good to Leanne. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her green eyes and dark hair looked amazing. In addition, she was very friendly. Helga had rolled her eyes at the introduction. Leanne had flicked her hair over shoulder and turned away. Hermione had a good giggle at that. The giggles had ended when Helga tried getting too close to Draco. Draco knew Helga was used to being the center of attention. He and Harry had turned their backs on her. They talked to their own witches. Helga had pouted until Theo put his arms around her.

There hadn't been any discussion. The group decided Hermione and Draco had a good plan. They would go to Pierre's and then to The Times. Each couple had apparated separately. The dinner had been fabulous. The service impeccable and everyone had been in a delightful mood as they made their way to The Times.

The Times was one of the new, modern wizarding pubs which had sprung up after the war. The only difference was The Times had lasted where other pubs had faded into obscurity. The pub featured a live band as well as recorded music. The three couples had a wonderful time.

Helga had gotten a little tipsy and made a sneaky play for Draco. Hermione didn't have to do a thing. Draco had taken Helga by the arm and handed her to Theo with the retort, "I won't embarrass anyone with details, but you need to get this witch under control. A small point of order Theo. You're lucky it's me bringing Helga to you instead of Hermione." Theo had looked disgusted as he had taken Helga's arm. Theo had said a few words to Helga. Then he had bid everyone goodnight.

Hermione had ended the night for her and Draco when she had looked up to see Ian enter the pub. Harry had seen him as well. Harry and Hermione had led the way out of the club with neither Leanne nor Draco tumbling to what was going on. They had apparated back to Draco's flat for late night drinks.

The two couples had a great time interacting. Around 3:00 am Leanne had begged off. She had told Harry, "It's time for us to get going. We will get about four hours of sleep. Monday morning will be here before you know it." Then Leanne had laughed. "Monday morning is already here."

Draco had seen them out while Hermione prepared herself for bed. Hermione had finished her preparations and gotten into bed. She tried to wait for Draco but her eyes had closed as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

Draco took a shower before he got into bed. He had come out to find his witch in a dead sleep. A freshly showered Draco had slid into bed beside Hermione. Draco wanted to feel Hermione's warmth so he had pulled her to him. Hermione had no idea because she was out like a light.

Draco had closed his eyes and he was in it. Another nightmare. A different nightmare. Voldemort was in the dungeons. That in itself wasn't new. What had been new was the inclusion of his mother in the nightmare. Voldemort had Narcissa with him. His filthy claw like hands gripped his mother by the back of her neck. Voldemort was actually swinging her by the neck. Voldemort was in a nastier mood than usual.

Voldemort had given Draco orders. Always the same orders. "Finish your project."

Voldemort asked Draco, "Do you want to see what me and your mum get up to when Lucius isn't looking? Narcissa loves it."

Suddenly his mother was standing there naked. Draco tried to turn his eyes away. He couldn't. Something was keeping his eyes riveted to his mother and Voldemort. Voldemort ran his claws over Narcissa's breasts, down her stomach and into her feminine place. Draco couldn't even form the words slit or pussy in his head. This was his mother.

Voldemort swung Narcissa around to face him. He asked her, "You love it. Don't you Narcissa?" Voldemort had bobbed Narcissa's head up and down as though she was answering.

Draco had tried to scream, "Leave my mother alone. I'll do my job. Just leave my mother alone." Voldemort had cackled. "You don't even know where your project is. How are you going to do your job?" Now Narcissa was gone and Millicent was there. She was begging, "Please do your job. If you don't ….

The entire nightmare had changed. Draco could hear Hermione calling his name. She was trying to shake him awake. She had sounded hysterical. Draco couldn't get out of the dungeons. Finally Draco felt a tug on his arm and he had been back in his bed.

Hermione was shaking and crying. She had grabbed Draco and wrapped him in her arms. She was rocking him back and forth.

Hermione was mumbling, "Voldemort tried to grab me by the throat. He told me, "Fly away little blackbird. Your strength is no match for mine. Nothing you can do will help the little bastard. He's as useless as his father. At least his mother is good for entertainment."

"I saw the bastard Draco." Hermione shouted. "I felt him. There is one thing I'm sure of Draco. We can beat him. We can beat this. He couldn't hold me and he couldn't stop me from dragging you out."

Draco had to come back to himself before he could understand what Hermione was saying. He was out of the nightmare but he still wasn't himself.

Hermione had held onto her wizard for dear life.

Finally Draco had said, "Thank you once again. You've saved me again. You got me out." Hermione now had tears running down her face. Draco had hugged and held her. Draco had let Hermione cry until she didn't have any more tears left. It had been a cleansing.

Draco had sighed, "Well we've learned another thing. If you go to sleep before me I will slip into the nightmare. It's almost as though you have to set boundaries for me. As long as those boundaries are set, the nightmare can't get in. I'm more convinced than ever my cure will come down to you Hermione."

Then they were wrapped in each other's arms. And that's the way they had laid down. Wrapped in each other's arms. The rest of their sleep had been peaceful. No nightmares. Hermione had triumphed again.

Hermione and Draco had exactly three hours of sleep. They both were a little groggy when they woke up, but a quick shower and a cup of coffee had done wonders.

Hermione had kissed Draco and flooed home to get ready for her day.

Draco had paced for awhile. Today was his appointment with Healer Nickles. Draco wanted to get there and get cured. Deep in his heart Draco knew it might not be that simple. He just had to keep thinking positively. Otherwise, he would lose his mind.

He had made a promise to himself to check up on his mother. After the appointment, he would let Hermione know he wanted to see his mother in the flesh. He could go and come back before bedtime. This last nightmare had shaken him more than all the others put together. He had to make sure she was alright. Additionally, maybe his mother could shed some light on when these memories could have been planted.

Draco had arrived at the office of Healer Nickles at 9:45. The reception witch had given Draco some forms to fill out. Draco had sat looking at the forms for quite a while. He wondered how he could explain to any normal person the breadth of his problem. He had filled in his name. The reception witch had looked at him strangely when she had come to collect the forms.

At exactly 10:00 the healer had come out of his office. The reception witch had handed the healer Draco's blank form. She had given the healer a puppy dog look as if to say, "It's not my fault. The patient wouldn't fill it out."

The healer had introduced himself and invited Draco into his private office. After shaking Draco's hand, the healer had asked Draco to have a seat and to call him John. Healer Nickles had asked a lot of questions which were probably on the form Draco hadn't filled in. He was a decent sort. Draco felt quite at home with John after only a few minutes.

After they had gotten past the niceties John got right to the heart of the matter. He had asked, "How have you managed all these years?"

Draco answered, "I really haven't managed. It has been hell. The nightmares suddenly materialized a couple of years ago. I don't remember what I could have done to set them off. Until that point, I had had nightmares but nothing of the magnitude they are now."

John had asked Draco, "How are you controlling them now? If you are." Draco explained, "There is a witch who can keep my nightmares away. All she has to do is sleep with me."

John had raised his eyebrows at this piece of information.

Draco had smiled and retorted, "I didn't mean to imply any thing other than sleep. She has to connect with me. She is my witch. We are dating. But she helped me before we decided to date. Before you ask John. I am with her because I care about her. Not because she keeps the nightmares away. Last night we had a new experience. She fell asleep before me. When I laid down to sleep, the nightmare was upon me immediately.

Hermione and I discussed this. We have come to the conclusion she needs to be awake before I go to sleep. It's like she puts up some kind of barrier between me and the nightmares. There's another thing we think is of great importance. Hermione can physically appear in my nightmares. She's been in twice to pull me out. The first time, I had fallen asleep without her. The second time was last night when she had fallen asleep before I got to bed. The first time she entered the nightmare. She had seen everything but nobody could see her. Last night. Voldemort could see her. He had tried to grab Hermione by the throat. In addition, last night my mother was in my nightmare. That was the first time she has ever appeared. My mother had been at the mercy of Voldemort. Something in my nightmares has changed."

John had shaken his head in amazement. For a few seconds he had remained silent. When John finally spoke, he said, "We definitely have our work cut out for us. I have one comment on your situation. Hermione must be a very powerfully magical witch. She sounds as though she may have a little of The Morrigan blood in her. If this is true, she will definitely be an asset to your case. Her feats have been amazing. It will also be a challenge to find out why Hermione is able to interact within your nightmares."

Draco said, "I do not know much about medicines and maladies. I do think Hermione will be instrumental in bringing this situation to an end."

John nodded and said, "You may be right. We'll see. Let's get on with your session. I have the report from your previous healer. The report shows exactly where you are carrying extra matter. I have some ideas. I know I won't be able to put you to sleep but I am going to be giving you a different potion. This particular potion will allow you to remain awake while it keeps your mind and brain stationary. I will be taking something akin to muggle photos. When the potion wears off you and I will look at the photos together."

John had shown Draco to a special chair which supported his head. Draco had taken the potion and waited. Within five minutes he had the strange feeling of his head being disconnected from his body. Draco could hear John moving around behind him but he couldn't move his head to see. Thirty minutes later the test was done.

John had Draco look at what he had developed. Draco had remarked, It looks like …a brain."

John had smiled. He had pointed out the differences in Draco's brain. Draco recognized what appeared to be nodules.

John had commented, "They can be called nodules. They are where your brain has stored your excess matter. The problem is not the nodules. The problem is the extra memories in your mind. The memories had to go somewhere. They are being stored in those nodules. In order to eliminate the modules on your brain we will have to get rid of the implanted memories. It is my theory the nodules will shrink and disappear as we get rid of the implanted memories.

John had explained it in simplified terms. Draco knew there was much more to it. Separating what Voldemort had implanted would be the bugger.

For the rest of the appointment John had explained what they would likely do. "Our first step will be to try and go back to the exact time when the memories were implanted. We will need to see how and what was done and by whom. That is our first objective. I will need to use a hypnotic spell. Because I don't know if your mind will recognize the hypnotic spell or think you are asleep. I suggest we bring Hermione in on this. That way we will be sure you don't fall into a nightmare."

Draco had replied, "I'm in total agreement. I think we will need Hermione here."

John had suggested, "We should keep our appointments as close together as possible. How do you feel about coming back on Wednesday?"

Draco had replied, "I'll check with Hermione but Wednesday should be fine."

The wizards had shaken hands. John said, "I'll see you and Hermione Wednesday at 10:00 am. Call me if you need to adjust the appointment."

Although nothing had really been accomplished, Draco felt as though he had made a step in the right direction.

Draco apparated to the apparation point outside Malfoy Partners, LLC. He needed to get his head in the game. He trusted his Juniors but he liked to have his hand in the daily workings.

His Junior had nodded when he passed. That meant everything was on course. Before Draco started work he had sent an owl to Hermione. He asked if she would make herself available on Wednesday to accompany him to see Healer Nickles. He had also sent an owl to his mother. He had inquired after her health.

Hermione answered his owl. She would definitely be available for Wednesday. She would see him when they got home.

The rest of his business day had gone smoothly. Draco got quite a bit accomplished.

Near the end of day, Draco had called his Junior into his office. Draco had explained, "I want to see all the files for new clients. I will look then over and assign the level they should be assigned. After that, they will be assigned to you. For the next several weeks there will be days I will be unavailable. I'm leaving this to you. Take care of the accounts. Be prepared to give me a report when I am back on my regular schedule. Do you have anything for me?"

The Junior had answered, "No sir. I don't. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Draco had remarked, "Do the job well and I can assure you bigger and better things will come your way. Goodnight."

Draco had grabbed his robes and his wand. He had stopped by The Golden Dragon as a surprise for Hermione.

Draco and Hermione arrived home within minutes of each other. Hermione had smelled the food from across the room. She had smiled and asked, "Golden Dragon?" Draco had nodded.

Hermione and Draco discussed the visit to Healer Nickles. Draco had repeated everything the doctor told him. Hermione was interested in even the most minute detail and had been keen to find out what the healer thought about her entering the nightmares.

Draco had explained, "Healer Nickles thinks you are a powerfully magical witch. He believes you may have some of The Morrigan blood in you. I didn't discuss your ancestry with him because I don't know it. If you are a descendant of The Morrigan, that could possibly explain your power over my nightmares. I think we should research The Morrigan to see what we can find."

Hermione had been overwhelmed. She had stated, I'm a muggleborn but there had to be someone somewhere down the line with magical powers. As soon as we finish eating I'm going to look up The Morrigan."

Draco had smiled. Of course she was going to look it up. Draco would bet even money his witch would know all about the subject by morning.

Hermione had immediately put in a call to the London Public Library. She had asked the witch on the phone, "What are the hours of the geneaology research department?" Hermione had been informed that the genealogical research department was open from 9-7 everyday except Saturday. Hermione had put extra parchment and muggle pens into her extendable bag. Hermione wanted to be ready for anything she found at the library.

Draco had just sat back smiling. He loved it when his witch got all scholarly. It made him want to grab her and shag her to death.

Hermione headed for their small library as soon as she had hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later she had been immersed in research with books spread out all around her.

Draco had watched her for awhile, but knew Hermione could be at it for hours. He had gone to take a shower because he wanted to be smelling sweet (also known as clean) when he cajoled his witch away from the books.

Hermione had been still at it when Draco came out of the bathroom. He had nuzzled her neck and rubbed her breasts. Hermione had put her book down and smirked. "Is my wizard suffering from lack of attention? Are you thinking of sliding into this lovely body?"

Hermione rubbed her hands up and down her body. Then she had taken off her shirt. Draco tried to grab her but Hermione had made a run for the bedroom. Draco had caught her easily and helped her out of the rest of her clothes. Soon, a giggling Hermione was lying starkers on their bed. It had taken Draco less than a minute to join her and pin her between his legs. Hermione had quipped, "What a big dick you have my handsome wizard."

Draco loved to hear Hermione talk like this. It drove him crazy. He had gotten so hard he was aching. He had spread Hermione's legs with his own leg and she lay there slit wide open. Draco groaned and leaned down to suck her knob which resulted in Hermione squirming and calling for him to fuck her. They both had liquids dripping from their sexual organs.

Draco had asked, "Do you want me?"

"I want you."

Draco had replied, "Say my name. Tell me you want me inside you."

Hermione had grinned and said, " If you don't bring that dick here right now I'll hex your arse good. Is that good enough?"

Draco had grinned as he moved up his witch. He had held her arms over her head as he moved himself to her slit. He sucked on her breasts while the tip of his dick rested at the entrance of her slit still holding her hands. Hermione tried to push herself up on Draco's dick as he had continued to suck her breasts. Just as Hermione had pulled her hands loose, Draco had plunged himself into her as deep as he could. Hermione had let out a little scream and then she had become a cat. She was twisting and thrusting to meet Draco's thrusts. Draco was moaning, "Throw that pussy at me love. Oh gods. Give it all to me." Hermione and Draco had fucked as though they were fighting with Hermione nearly wrapping her legs around his shoulders. Hermione could feel herself at the edge and Draco could feel her pussy tightening around his dick. They had thrust at each other four more times and they had cum. They were over the edge and swimming in liquids. Draco had continued to push even as he was going soft and Hermione had hung on. Their sex had been so good Hermione hadn't wanted to let go.

Draco slid off Hermione and grabbed her in his arms. He had whispered, "This is all mine. I will hurt a wizard over you."

Hermione had cheeked, "Does this mean you don't want me to date anyone else?"

Draco had not been amused as he rolled off Hermione and pulled her face around to his face. Draco had looked in her eyes and intoned, "Try it. You will be responsible for me going to Azkaban. Any more questions?"

Hermione had sat up on one arm and quipped, "As I am yours, you are mine. I won't have any qualms over hexing a witch either. Do _you_ have any questions?"

Draco had been caught up short by Hermione's answer. He had mumbled, "No questions love."

Hermione had replied, "Good. Now come to Hermione so she can wrap you in her loving arms."

Draco had smirked, "I will as soon as I tergeo some of your cum off the sheets."

Hermione had whacked Draco across the arm, but had to admit the bed felt better after the tergeo. Draco pulled her up against him and twenty minutes later they were asleep.

Their sleep had been uneventful and they both got up refreshed and ready to face their day. After her shower, Hermione had gathered up the books she wanted to take with her and put them in her bag. She had kissed Draco and told him, "I'm going in early. I have a few things I want to look over and I'll be late tonight. I'm going to the library after work."

Draco suggested, "If you can't find what you're looking for at the muggle library, we could try the libraries at Malfoy Manor. My mother is in France and the manor is empty except for house elves. There won't be a problem."

Hermione had kissed Draco again, "You are my favorite wizard."

"I'm your only wizard, smirked Draco." Hermione flooed to work leaving her smirking boyfriend drinking his tea.

An owl pecked on the window just as Draco was heading into the bedroom to get dressed. His mother had written back to say that she was well and everything was lovely. Draco had breathed a sigh of relief. After that nightmare he hadn't been sure what state his mother might be in, but it seemed all was well and he wouldn't have to go to France to check on her after all.

After Draco settled in at work, he had sent owls to a few of his darker contacts. He had requested the same thing from all of them. 'Find me all the information you can on The Morrigan and her descendants. Get the information to me as quickly as possible.' He had signed the messages with only his initials.

By 5:30 Draco had received answers from all of the contacts. They had all returned the same basic information. None of it very helpful at all.

Draco had taken out more parchment and the letters he sent out this time weren't asking for information, they were demanding it. Draco had added to each letter, 'I asked for information and you send me some shite a second year at Hogwarts would find. Get fucking busy and get me what I requested.' Then he had sent the owls out special class.

A thought crossed his mind, maybe Malfoy Manor held information on implanting memories. Voldemort had had his own quarters in the manor. Voldemort hadn't expected Harry Potter to kill his arse so he probably hadn't taken the time to hide his personal parchments. Maybe his files and spells were still at the Manor waiting for the owner to return and claim them. Draco had spit out a muggle saying, "Sucks to be you Voldemort."

The idea of Voldemort's parchments excited Draco. Even though the Ministry had come in and searched the Manor from top to bottom, no one from The Ministry had mentioned finding Voldemort's secret quarters. Draco decided it was worth a look. He'd have plenty of time because Hermione would probably be at the library until at least 9:00.

Before leaving his office, Draco called out, "Mimsy. If you please." A small house elf had appeared and bowed to Draco. Draco told her, "Please have a tea laid out. I will be coming by the Manor and I will need you to help me find the Dark Lord's secret quarters. This is important. Use Elder to assist you. This is to remain between you, me and Elder. Have I made myself clear?" Mimsy nodded and disappeared. Draco felt as though he had taken another step in the right direction.

Before going to the manor, Draco wanted to change into jeans and a jumper and as most of his muggle clothing had made it's way to Hermione's flat, he had to stop there. He was in the kitchen drinking a butterbeer when an owl pecked against the window.

Draco retrieved the message which turned out to be from Ian. After Draco read it, he had thrown the bottle of butterbeer across the room.

Draco was fuming. Ian still did not know his place. The message read, I can't come within shouting distance of you, but you can come by me without a problem. I'm staying at Horseshoe and Castle in Kent. Meet me there Thursday evening. I'll be leaving for Ireland on Friday, but I'd like to apologize to you before I go. If you like, I can finish what I started. The message was signed Ian.

For one second Draco felt himself about to go ballistic, but then he had calmed himself. He would fix this once and for all. Ian wasn't going to like who came to meet him on Thursday and it sure in hell wasn't going to be Hermione. After Draco made his decision about Ian, he had magically cleaned up the butterbeer and set everything back right. Then he had flooed to London Library.

Draco told himself he only wanted to make sure Hermione was safe, but deep down he wanted to be sure she was at the library. And there she was, just as she had promised, off in a corner just like she's been at Hogwarts with books spread all around her.

Draco felt like a shite for checking up on his witch. He knew Hermione would not stray because she wanted him not Ian and yet here he was being an arsehole. Instead of turning around and walking out, he approached Hermione. Hermione had put on a dazzling smile when she realized Draco was approaching.

Bending over Draco whispered, "I just want to let you know I have some things to check out at Malfoy Manor and I may be a bit late to the flat."

Hermione had kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll see you at home then."

Draco had kissed Hermione on the mouth before leaving the library.

Draco hadn't felt so much like a shite after the kiss. Instead of sneaking around checking on Hermione, he had made himself known. Then he realized he still felt like a shite. His sole intention had been to make sure Hermione was where she said she would be. He couldn't explain why he had done something so stupid and had silently apologized to Hermione for being a git.

When Draco reached Malfoy Manor he had called, "Mimsy, I'm here."

Mimsy had appeared, "Everything be ready Master Draco. I's has the tea set up in the main study. Me and Elder has opened the hidden quarters like you asked. We is ready when you is Master Draco."

"Thank you Draco replied, "But I will need you to set up the tea in the secret quarters. I will also need you to lead me to the quarters as I do not remember where they are."

Mimsy had bowed, taken Draco by the hand and led him down toward the dungeons, but he had pulled back when he saw where they were headed.

Mimsy, feeling her master's hesitation had remarked, "We's not going to the dungeons Master Draco." And only then had Draco relaxed. Mimsy had opened the secret quarters which could only be accessed through a door in the small study. She left Draco for five minutes to bring refreshments.

Draco wanted to get started so he decided to search first and eat later. After twenty five minutes of fruitless searching, Draco took a sandwich and a cup of tea. He had been contemplating the next place to look when his eyes spotted a crack. Upon closer inspection, Draco realized there was another door. He started to open it, but had pulled his hand back at the last minute.

"Mimsy." He called out. When Mimsy appeared he had ordered, "Please open this door for me. Be careful. We know the Dark Lord did have his little tricks."

Mimsy opened the door in five seconds flat, but issued a warning which stopped Draco from going through. "Sumpin feels wrong Master Draco. Let Mimsy go first."

Mimsy scoured the entire room for traps or curses. She came out and commented, "Everything good except the smell Master Draco. The room be smellin like him."

Draco had laughed out loud. "Yes Mimsy, Voldemort's smell would put anyone off."

Draco was overjoyed as he looked at all the parchments, books and files lying about the room. There had been nothing protecting the room, no protective curses, no fidelis charm, nothing. The arrogant tosspot never thought any of his followers would be intelligent enough or foolhardy enough to gain access to his personal room.

Draco remarked out loud, "Wrong again Dark Lord. Potter was smart enough to kill you and I am in your room determined to go through your personal files. Ha."


	5. Where It All Started

**Chapter Notes:**

*Tuatha De Danann means: From the Tribe of the goddess Danu. The Morrigan was Tuatha De Danann.

**Memoria Ingenero is literally memory implant. I used two separate Latin words.

***Memoria Ingenero Permaneo is literally permanent memory implant. I used three separate Latin words.

**(1)**Information in this paragraph belongs to and is courtesy of ** .com**

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 4: **I Can't Sleep Without You**

Draco replied, "Thank you. I will need you to set up the tea in the secret quarters. I will also need you to lead me to the quarters as I do not remember where they are."

Mimsy had bowed and taken Draco by the hand. She led Draco down toward the dungeons. He pulled back a little when he saw where they were headed.

Mimsy felt his hesitation. She remarked, "We's not going to the dungeons Master Draco." Draco had relaxed.

The secret quarters could only be accessed through a door in the small study. Mimsy opened the door for Draco. Then she had disappeared. She was back within minutes with refreshments. Draco wanted to get started. He decided to search first and eat later.

After twenty five minutes of fruitless searching, Draco had taken a sandwich and a cup of tea. He was contemplating the next place to look when his eyes spotted a crack. Draco got up to examine the crack. Upon closer inspection, Draco realized there was another door. He started to open it but he had pulled back his hand at the last minute.

"Mimsy." He had called out. When Mimsy appeared he had ordered, "Please open this door for me. Be careful. We know the Dark Lord did have his little tricks.

Mimsy had the door open in five seconds flat. Mimsy stopped Draco from going through. Mimsy had said, "Sumpin feels wrong Master Draco. Let Mimsy go first."

Mimsy had scoured the entire room for traps. When she came out she commented, "All is good Master Draco. The only thing not good is the smell. The room be smellin like him. Everything else okay."

Draco had laughed out loud. "Yes, Mimsy. Voldemort's smell would put anyone off."

Draco was overjoyed when he looked around the room. The room held all kind of tablets and papers. No protective curses. No fidelis charm. There wasn't anything protecting the room. The arrogant tosspot never imagined any of his followers would be intelligent enough or foolhardy enough to gain access to his personal room.

Out loud Draco had said, "Wrong again Voldy. I am so very glad Potter killed you."

**Chapter 5: Where It All Started**

Draco had plowed ahead. He started at one end of the room and made a complete circle. There were tons of files and parchments. Draco sat down at a desk and pulled some of the many files in front of him. Voldemort had written down his thoughts about many things.

One file contained revolting remarks about his mother. Draco felt ill when he read how the Dark Lord had coveted his mother. It appeared the only reason Voldemort hadn't pursued Narcissa had been Bellatrix. Bellatrix had been at his elbow each time he tried to sneak away in search of Narcissa. Bellatrix realized he had yearnings for her sister. She had done everything in her power to keep Voldemort away from Narcissa. Narcissa had realized the same thing. She had been petrified Voldemort would act on his feelings. She tried to always keep her distance from Voldemort. It hadn't always worked. There were several vile entries of what Voldemort had done to his mother.

Draco had felt the bile rising in his throat. But he continued reading.

Voldemort had found it amusing that Narcissa and Lucius dared not have sex while he was on the premises of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius were frightened he would take offense that Lucius made love to his own wife.

Lucius had his secrets at that time. He didn't want the Dark Lord to find out about his pregnant mistress. He had toed Voldemort's line. Lucius had turned a blind eye to the advances Voldemort made on his wife. Lucius didn't want anything to happen to Narcissa. Neither did he want anything to happen to Marisol. Lucius was sure Voldemort would harm Marisol if he knew she existed just because Lucius loved her. He would have loved to take something away from Lucius.

Draco had also come across parchment with dates. He definitely wanted to study those. He had put them aside. He decided to take those particular parchments home with him. He and Hermione could go over them to see what they could find. Briefly looking over the documents Draco realized that some dates rang a bell in his mind.

The parchment contained a flurry of thoughts. Voldemort's resurrection. The fiasco at the department of Mysteries. Lucius' arrest. Hermione tortured by Bellatrix. Narcissa in his bed.

Draco had stopped. There was no way his mother was ever in the bed with Voldemort. His mother loved his father. This was a lie. Draco had thrown that particular piece of parchment across the room. He had shouted, "Liar. You fucking liar. My mother never sought you out for your attentions."

Draco had remained stationary after his outburst. His good sense had taken over. He wondered. Had that been where his mother disappeared to from time to time? Had that been why Bellatrix had to be pulled off his mother that Christmas? My mother was fucking Voldemort. No fucking way. She would die first. If she had done it, maybe she had done it to save him or Lucius. Voldemort loved to make Lucius look the fool. He had done it many times. Maybe shagging his wife had been another way to keep Lucius submissive.

Draco came across a box marked 'children of aurors.' Draco had taken off the lid and looked in. Draco saw his name. Draco saw Theo's name. Draco saw Goyles's name. Draco saw Crabbe's name. There were quite a few files. Draco got the strange feeling that this was what he was looking for. He put the box aside to take with him.

Draco looked at his wonder wizard watch. It was 10:30. It was long past time for him to get home to Hermione. Draco had taken a look around. Anything else in this room could wait for another day.

Draco shrank down everything he was taking with him. He had called out, "Goodnight Mimsy. Goodnight Elder. I shall be back. No one enters that room except for me."

Draco flooed back to his flat. It was empty. Hermione couldn't still be at the library. Draco had looked around to see if Hermione had left him a note. He found nothing. Draco had flooed over to Hermione's flat. The floo was locked. He had to apparate in. Draco had startled Hermione when he landed in the living room. She had been deep into her research. Draco apologized. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to startle you." Hermione grinned. She had replied, "This stuff is so interesting I lost myself in the information. It's hard for me to pull away."

Draco had cheeked, "You can't pull yourself away even for me?" Hermione had responded, "Git. Of course I can pull myself away for you. Come here. Let me show you what I've found." Draco had replied, "I've found some interesting noted at Malfoy Manor as well.

Hermione had done her due diligence on The Morrigan. She could site over ten sources. The most interesting of which was the connection between her great, great grandmother's descendants and The Morrigan. The connection while tenuous was something which warranted further study. Hermione's great, great grandmother, Hesteria Danan appeared to be descended from the *Tuatha De Danann.

Hermione had explained, "Like many other muggleborns. I do have magic in my family. It has just skipped through generations. If what I have studied is true. The powerful magic of The Morrigan and the Tuatha De Danann may have resurfaced in me. This would explain how I can call tremendous power to me even if unintentionally. We can beat this babe. We'll just need Healer Nickles to show us how."

Then she had jumped into Draco's arms and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione and returned her passionate kiss. They had stood together in the middle of the room holding each other.

Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head and remarked, "I've found some interesting information at Malfoy Manor as well. I was hoping we could look it over together."

Hermione became animated at the thought of delving into the psycho sick mind of Voldemort. She began to pull at the folder Draco had laid on the table.

Draco asked, "Have you eaten? It's late. Why don't we have a bite to eat. We can look over a few things then wait on the rest until tomorrow? What do you think?"

Hermione knew what Draco made perfect sense. However, she was so keyed up she didn't want to wait to go through Voldemort's parchments. Hermione wanted to view the files immediately.

Hermione had tried to make a deal with Draco. Hesitatingly she had suggested, "How about you go out and get some Italian takeaway and I'll sort through some of the documents."

Draco was on to his witch. He had cheeked, "Oh! You want me to go out at 11:00 pm to get takeaway? Really?. How about I make some eggs and toast and we both look at everything together?"

Hermione had grinned at her wizard and replied, "Merlin Draco. You're pretty sharp tonight. Eggs and toast will be fine. I'm going to take a quick shower. Don't start without me."

Draco had shaken his head at is wayward witch. The eggs and toast were waiting when Hermione came to the table. Hermione and Draco both read over documents while they ate.

The documents were interesting to say the least. The eggs and toast remained on their plates getting cold while Hermione and Draco read. Suddenly. Hermione jumped up shaking the parchments in her hand. Draco! Draco! Come look at this.

Draco hurried over to see what Hermione had found that was shout worthy.

Hermione had found a parchment full of trials. These trials had been done privately. Away from the prying eyes of most Death Eaters. Most Death Eaters except for Lucius, Nott and Goyle. The three Death Eaters had been in attendance when Voldemort decided to use their sons as guinea pigs. Not one of the three fathers dared raise his voice in opposition. Hermione had surmised that none of the three fathers had raised any opposition as there weren't any entries to suggest Lucius, Nott or Goyle had been chastised for speaking out.

Draco had grabbed the parchment from Hermione's hand. He said, "I don't believe it. My father was an arsehole but he wouldn't just stand there and let Voldemort plot against me."

Then Draco had thought twice. Of course his father would have stood there. What recourse did he have? He wouldn't have been brave enough to confront Voldemort. My father would have had to stand there and listen to what Voldemort had in store for me.

Knowing his own father had stood with Voldemort while the monster discussed what terrors he would inflict on his son. Draco had been overwhelmed. Without saying a word Draco left the kitchen.

Hermione had debated on whether she should follow him or let him get it out of his system. Hermione decided she should be with him if he needed her. Hermione got up from the table and followed Draco into the bedroom. He was sitting with his head in his hands. Hermione sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed Draco's back and he had laid his head on her shoulder. Hermione had gently rocked her wizard. She had tried to convey some sense of support.

Finally. Draco sighed and untangled himself from Hermione. He said, "Thank you baby for always being there. I need to finish reading the documents. No matter how late it is. I can't put this off. My own father was a partner in the plot to destroy me. I need to find out more."

Hermione asked, "Do you want my help or would you rather go through the rest by yourself?"

Draco had held out his hands and replied, "Of course I want your help. You are my rock. You are my Morrigan. I don't want to proceed without you."

Draco and Hermione went back to the kitchen to gather up the documents. They had come to the decision it would be easier to spread everything out in the living room.

The first document Draco wanted to review was the one covering the trials and their outcomes.

Hermione asked Draco, "Do you want me to go over the pages first? I'll get the gist of it and pass it on to you?"

Draco had replied, "No love. We'll read them together. If my father truly sold me out to Voldemort, I might as well know it straightaway."

They had settled down to read. Hermione had been appalled. Nott, Sr. had been a ruddy bastard. He had just about handed his son to Voldemort to do with whatever he liked. The same with Goyle, Sr. and the same with Lucius. These wizards had given their sons over as test subjects.

Draco was getting all wound up.

Hermione had put her hand on Draco's arm. Gently she had remarked, "Draco. I know this isn't the nicest thing to read. But think about. Do you really think your father had a choice? Do you really think Voldemort was keen on giving choices. He probably made a statement and that's the way it had gone. No chances. No negotiations. We know Voldemort didn't care about anything or anyone but himself and perhaps your mother. In your father's case, Voldemort probably got a big kick out of using you. He was probably getting back at Lucius for being married to the only witch he had ever coveted. For whatever it's worth. As much power as Voldemort wielded, it appears he was jealous of your father. That's probably why Voldemort treated you and him the worst. Don't get yourself all wound up until we definitive answers."

Draco had only nodded. He had continued to read.

Draco reminded Hermione, "Healer Nickles assigned me a job. I need to find the original date the memories were implanted and any supporting documentation. I want to find something to present to him before our appointment tomorrow."

Hermione didn't want to rankle Draco. She had softly murmured, "Everything can't be done in one night. I'm sure Healer Nickles will understand."

Draco had tensed and replied, "Hermione. I want to get rid of these demons in my head as quickly as possible. If that means I lose a little sleep. So be it."

Hermione had quipped, "Don't get snappish with me Draco Malfoy. I was just making a suggestion."

Draco put the parchments down. He got up to hug Hermione. He whispered, "I didn't mean to snap baby. I just want to get to the end of this. You're right. I can review these things tomorrow before we go to the appointment. Let's leave it and go to bed."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Agreed. Let's go to bed." They walked to the bedroom arm in arm.

Tonight had been a late night. Neither wanted to do anything but sleep. And that's all they had done.

Hermione and Draco woke up refreshed and ready to go. Hermione had already made arrangements to be off work. Draco had owled his Junior letting him know he would be unavailable all day. Hermione and Draco had hurried through their showers so they could get back to Voldemort's files.

They had picked up right where they'd left off. The trials. The next bit of information wasn't all that surprising. Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had been given reprieves. The file read G.G. (Greg Goyle) and V.C. (Vincent Crabbe) will not be used. Voldemort thought Greg and Vincent were imbeciles who weren't worth his time.

Draco had looked up and remarked to Hermione, "Believe it or not babe. Theo guessed this to be the case. Theo thought he and I were the best of the bunch. That's why Voldemort chose us. I guess the question becomes. Was he punishing us or did he consider what he did some perverse reward? I don't suppose I have to think twice about that. Of course it was punishment. Voldermort would make the sons suffer. In turn, our father's would suffer over the fate of their sons. There seems to be no level Voldemort wouldn't stoop to."

Hermione found the pages which listed what was done and by whom. Except for two sessions everything had been done by Voldemort. Hermione had also found dates. Exactly what Draco was looking for. Dates of the sessions and what had transpired.

Hermione discovered that the experiments had begun shortly after the fiasco in The Department of Mysteries. Hermione had declared, "The timing makes perfect sense. Voldemort must have been livid with certain Death Eaters for bollixing up getting The Prophecy."

Draco had fallen into a funk. This was not a time in his life he liked to relive. He definitely didn't want Hermione reliving it. Those had been dark times. Dark times indeed.

Hermione realized what was happening with Draco. She had got out of her chair to comfort her wizard. She had murmured, "It's all in the past Draco. We've gotten past all that. Please do not read more into this other than it being a part of past history. We are trying to help you. We are not reliving the past. I love you Draco. This is the here and now. We will not be able to help you if start giving yourself over to the past."

Draco had hugged Hermione and laid his head against her chest. He whispered, "That's the first time you've told me that you love me. Is this true Hermione? Can you really love me after all I've done?"

Hermione had responded, "I only say what I mean Draco. I love you. I want to be with you. We will be reviewing some terrible things. We will have to steel ourselves against the contents of these files and folders. We cannot let dead Voldemort come between us."

Draco had grabbed Hermione around her waist and held her tightly. He pulled himself back and looked at Hermione. Huskily Draco had replied, "You are the witch of my dreams. I have fallen in love with you as well. I hope you will still love me after this is over."

Hermione had smiled and retorted, "Try and get rid of me wanker. We have about an hour before we have to get to Healer Nickles. Let's push on."

Hermione went back to the parchments. She had repeated, "The experiments started out small in 1996. For almost a year Voldemort tried different spells of his own making on you, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. It reads, Voldemort soon realized Crabbe and Goyle would not serve his purpose. Crabbe and Goyle were not involved in any of the later experiments. They had escaped any major damage because technically they weren't worth Voldemort's time."

"In June of 1997, after the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. Voldemort started the major experiments. The first major experiment had been done on Theo. Voldemort had invented the House Elf Scourge curse. It is a curse which makes the receiver want to seek very close quarters to sleep. The curse was nothing more than a nuisance spell to Voldemort. He hadn't wanted to kill Theo outright. Voldemort wanted Theo to suffer. He knew it would drive Theo mad if he couldn't sleep like a normal person."

"Voldemort's biggest experiment had been saved for you. It was very dangerous. He had fully expected you to go mad, kill yourself or die within the week. But you survived. This turn of events gave Voldemort even more satisfaction than if you had died. He would be able to watch you slowly disintegrate in front of his eyes. It had also given Voldemort great pleasure knowing Lucius would have to watch as well. His curse was a success. Voldemort had successfully invented the heinous **Memoria Ingenero curse."

"The twist to your curse was Voldemort made Lucius cast it on you. It gave Voldemort great pleasure to make your father destroy his one and only son. In the parchment it says Voldemort fully expected you to be insane or dead before your twentieth birthday. You certainly got the last laugh on that maniac. You're alive and he's graveyard dead. Here. Why don't you take a quick look. You decide which documents we are taking to Healer Nickles."

Draco had his head in his hands. He had replied through his hands, "I believe everything you read to me. I don't have to see it. Let's just take all of it to our appointment. We can shuffle things about then." Hermione had nodded.

Sadly Draco reflected, "Theo found out he could only sleep in small spaces several years ago. Until then he had spent many a sleepless night in his bed. The curse has played havoc with Theo's relationships."

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair before putting everything into her bag. They prepared to apparate to the healer.

Hermione and Draco reached the healer's office at 9:55. Hermione held all the information regarding The Morrigan as well as Draco's information. At exactly 10:00 am John Nickles stepped out of his office. John greeted Draco who had introduced Hermione to the healer.

John told them, "I've cleared three blocks of time. I feel we will be able to put the three hours to good use." Both Hermione and Draco had nodded their agreement.

John led them into his office and asked them to have a seat.

Hermione and Draco sat together on the couch.

John took several minutes to look through the file of Draco's last visit. When he looked up he had asked, "How were your last two nights? Anything out of order?"

Draco answered, "Everything was fine. I slept with Hermione both nights." Hermione had blushed red.

Healer Nickles waved his hand in Hermione's direction and revealed, "It is not my intention to put you in distress. Draco has explained the situation. There's no need to be embarrassed. You are doing an amazing thing. If anything. You should be proud rather than embarrassed." Draco had tightened his hand around Hermione's.

John got straight into business. He had asked, "Did you find out any details about the curse, who cast the curse or when it had originally been cast?"

Draco had explained, "Hermione and I have found out quite a bit. The only thing we haven't come across yet is what the curse entailed and how it had been cast. We have found it was a curse developed by Voldemort. It was my father who cast it sometime in May or June of 1997. My father cast the spell at the bidding of Voldemort."

John had looked surprised. "That piece of information must have been tough to handle. Your own father casting the curse on you."

Draco had only said, "I guess you would have had to be there to understand. Those times were not conducive to love and friendship."

John had nodded and turned his attention too Hermione. He asked, "I still don't understand how you figure into this. Your abilities have led me to believe you are one powerful witch. I have some thoughts on this which I mentioned to Draco on Monday."

Hermione replied, "Draco has mentioned The Morrigan. I did some research. I've discovered that my great, great grandmother, Hesteria Danan is a descendant of the *Tuatha De Danann. I'm a muggleborn. The magic in my family has skipped generations. If what I have studied is true. The powerful magic of The Morrigan and the Tuatha De Danann may have resurfaced in me. This would explain how I can call tremendous power to me even if unintentionally."

John had been extremely excited. He had gazed at Hermione as if she was the goddess Morrigan herself. Hermione turned brick red yet again.

Draco wasn't all that chuffed with the way John was looking at Hermione. Draco had cleared his throat to bring John's attention back to him.

John had turned to look at Draco but had immediately shifted his gaze back to Hermione. He had asked Hermione, "Do you have any idea what this means? You may be one of the last in this line. Twenty five years ago when I was just beginning my study. There had only been one remaining descendant. I was only ever able to find out the first name of Mary."

Hermione was in awe as she replied, "My mother's name was Mary. She and my father died shortly after the war."

John got out of his chair to come round and take Hermione's hand. Gleefully he had remarked, "Then I guess I have found a true descendant of The Morrigan live and in the flesh. To be correct. Draco has found a descendant. I would love to talk with you at length. May I contact you at a later time?"

Hermione had answered, "Certainly."

Draco was thinking, 'Can my witch go anywhere without someone wanting to touch her? What the fuck?'

Draco was steaming. He didn't want a confrontation with his healer. But there was going to be one if John didn't let go of Hermione's hand. At precisely that moment John had let go of Hermione's hand. He had turned to Draco and remarked, "My apologies. I have monopolized enough of Hermione's time."

Draco had simply nodded. John sat back down. He realized that in Draco's eyes he had overstepped.

John had looked at a document and stated, "So we know the who and the when of the curse. We now have to figure out the what and the how."

Draco remarked, "It is written down as the False Memory Syndrome and the curse is cast as **Memoria Ingenero. That may give us some idea of what Voldemort was striving for. It may be in a part of the files we have not yet reviewed."

Hermione had interjected, "Will you be putting Draco under hypnosis then? How will we do that? Shall I hold him? Shall we let him go under hypnosis and if he falls into a nightmare I go in and get him? What is your plan?"

John beamed in Hermione's direction and had replied, "Let's discuss it. It will be up to Draco. Whatever he wants to do. In my opinion it would be safest for you to hold him to keep the nightmare away. Maybe at a later date we can invoke a nightmare. Right now I want to see what we get while he is under hypnosis. I want to take him back to 1997."

Both Hermione and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

John stood up and remarked, "Well let's get to it then. Draco come on over to the special chair. Hermione you can hold his hand."

Draco sat in the special chair which supported his head. Hermione had wrapped both her arms around Draco's left arm.

John had intoned, "Just like last time Draco. I will be giving you a potion. This particular potion will help you relax. Unlike the last time. You will be able to move your head."

Draco drank the potion. Five minutes later John had cast a wordless hypnotic spell at Draco. John saw Hermione's questioning look and had revealed. "The spell can only be used by licensed healers. Therefore, it is always cast silently."

Hermione had nodded her understanding. Draco remained calm. There wasn't any sign of a nightmare.

John began. He went through several defining questions with Draco. "Name, age, sex."

When he was sure Draco was fully under John had begun in earnest. He had gone directly to it. He intoned, "Draco. Take me back to May or June, 1997. Specifically to the day you had the curse cast upon you."

Initially Draco had mumbled some incomprehensible words. Then he had begun to speak. "The morning summer break began my father summoned me to the main study. He and my godfather Severus Snape were having a terrible argument when I entered the study. Severus had strode out as I walked in. My father informed me that the Dark Lord had business with me. My father said he would accompany me. Nothing seemed amiss. The Dark Lord had previously summoned me to him. I was nervous to go in front of the Dark Lord. I always had been. Going in front of him this time probably meant punishment. I had failed him. My godfather had to step in to do the job when I failed to kill Dumbledore."

"The Dark Lord was not at all pleased with me or my father. He had called us worthless. The fact was, no one could tell when the Dark Lord would fly into a rage and kill you. He was The Dark Lord. He was our leader."

"My father had been pacing the room. He appeared to be more nervous than me. In the end, he had grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the hall. I remember pulling my arm away and telling him I wasn't a child. I could manage by myself. My father led me to the Dark Lord. This time was different. Instead of being led to the Great Room where the Dark Lord usually held sway. My father led me to the Dark Lord's quarters. The Dark Lord had been impatient. He had screamed, 'you dare keep me waiting.' Without warning he had thrown a crucio at my father. My father had sunk to his knees gasping, 'we are ready My Lord.' The Dark Lord gestured for my father to begin."

"My father had grabbed me by the shoulder and seated me in a straight chair. There was a pensieve sitting on the table next to me. I was given a vile tasting potion. Within five minutes I felt as though the top of my head was open to the air. My father stood over me. With his wand he had called up memories out of the pensieve. He turned to me reciting ***_Memoria Ingenero Permaneo. _I felt a burning sensation at the top of my head then nothing. I remember waking up in my bed feeling groggy."

John glanced at Hermione who had tears running down her face. To Draco he had said, "I'm bringing you out of hypnosis. When you hear me snap my fingers you will be awake." John snapped his fingers and Draco had come back to himself.

Hermione had scurried to the loo to wash her face before Draco could see she had been crying.

When Hermione came back into the room Draco was questioning the results of his hypnosis. "So. What did we learn?"

John glanced at Hermione and said, "If you need to be excused Hermione I think we can take it from here."

Draco had snapped, "Hermione came here with me. She will leave with me."

John had replied, "Sorry. No offense meant."

Draco had snapped again, "None taken. Can we get on with this?"

John had intoned, "You remembered quite a bit under hypnosis. You told us the curse used (_Memoria Ingenero Permaneo) _and how it had been done (by potion, pensieve and wand). We will need to find out about the potion you were given. It would be prudent for us to study the curse. There may be a way to remove or at least contain it. We also need to find out whose memories were implanted. In a curse this dark. When reciting the removal spell we will need to recite the name of the witch or wizard whose memories were used."

Both Hermione and Draco had remained silent for several seconds after John had finished speaking.

Draco had been the first to reply, "Hermione and I have other documents to review. Perhaps we will find the information we need among the remaining parchments. If the information is not among the parchments. I'll go back to Malfoy Manor. I'll search among the documents to see what I can find."

John had responded, "That's a good idea." He then turned to Hermione once again and remarked, "I am unable to see how you fit into this just yet Hermione. I think it will become clear as we move forward. I do believe you may have to visit Draco's nightmare at least one more time. I will also be researching curses. Voldemort invented the _Memoria Ingenero Permaneo. _It won't be written in any research book. I may be able to find something akin to it. The vile potion you were given is another matter. If you can't find anything at your manor. We may never find out the ingredients. We will explore every avenue. We need to strike while the iron is hot so to speak. I would like to see you back here on Friday Draco. It may not be necessary for Hermione to attend. We will not be doing any more hypnosis for a bit. If you don't have any questions. I'll bid you both good day. Draco, I'll see you Friday at 10:00 am."

Draco wanted to snipe back at John for telling Hermione what she could and could not do. He had held his tongue. John couldn't run Hermione. If she wanted to come with him on Friday there's nothing in the wizarding world that could stop her.

Draco had reached out for Hermione's hand as he said, "We'll see you on Friday." Neither John nor Hermione had missed Draco's use of the pronoun we.

Hermione had smiled at her arrogant wizard.

Once they were outside the building Draco had asked, "Do you feature making a stop by Malfoy Manor with me or would you rather go on to the flat?"

Hermione had replied, "Malfoy Manor. If you please."

Draco kissed Hermione on her nose and replied, "Grab on. Malfoy Manor it is."

Within a minute they had landed outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Draco had explained, "There are still wards up. I'll have to walk you in."

Hermione had nodded. Hermione didn't particularly want to be in Malfoy Manor. Draco was her wizard. She would do whatever she could to help him.

Draco had called for Mimsy as soon as he and Hermione entered the manor. Mimsy had appeared at his side. Draco told Mimsy, "I'll need you to set up a tea and bring it to the secret quarters." Mimsy bowed to Hermione and said, Miss Highminie. Then she was gone.

Hermione looked at Draco who just shrugged. "I think you females have my life cut out for me. I guess I'll have to marry you Miss Highminie." Hermione hadn't responded. She had been just as surprised as Draco at Mimsy's greeting.

Hermione and Draco made their way to Voldemort's quarters. Hermione had wrinkled her nose at the lingering smell which enveloped them as they entered the room.

Draco had laughed and snarked, "How would you have liked to live around that smell?" Everything was just as Draco had left it. Papers strewn everywhere.

Hermione and Draco had each picked a spot and dove in. Hermione's pile had documentation from 1996. She had put it down because they were looking for information from 1997. Then she had picked it back up. There was no way to know just when Voldemort had perfected the curse. Hermione began to read through the information. She read until Mimsy came with the tea.

Hermione had put down the parchments in her hand and said, "Come on baby. Have a bit to eat."

Draco had come over to the table. Before he took any food he had grabbed Hermione around the waist. He said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you." Hermione had leaned back into his chest and replied, "That's the second time you've told me that you love me. You make me so happy."

Draco had turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hermione had retorted, "Slow down wizard. That type of kiss could lead to shagging. There will be no shagging in Voldemort's quarters."

Draco had laughed out loud and said, " I agree. I don't want any part of you which belongs to me out in the air of Voldemort's quarters." They had both laughed as they sat down to eat.

Twenty five minutes later Draco and Hermione decided to gather up all the material and take it home with them. Hermione put everything into her bag. Hermione and Draco reached home around 3:30.

Hermione had only just put her bag on the table when Draco grabbed her from behind. In his sexiest voice he had quipped, "I think you owe me a shag. We didn't make love last night. We didn't make love this morning. Are you keeping me from what's mine?" Hermione had responded, "Last night we were too tired to make love. This morning we were in too much of a hurry to make love. How is either of these things my fault?"

Draco had smirked, "They're not. Your wizard just likes to make shite up when he wants to get intimate with you."

Hermione smacked Draco across the arm and snarked, "Get your arse to reading blonde boy. We have information to retrieve."

Draco had laughed and retorted, "You still have to sleep with me tonight. It's not going to be pretty."

Hermione and Draco settled down. They started going through the files. They read steadily for the next hour.

Around 5:00 pm Hermione had shouted, "Draco! I think I've found something."

Draco went over to see what Hermione had found. Draco was jubilant. Hermione had found Voldemort's recipe for a potion called _expositus caput. _To both Hermione and Draco the recipe translated to _open head_. This potion was probably what was used in the first step of the _Memoria Ingenero Permaneo _curse. At least they hoped it was. Hermione put the parchment to the side. They had earned a rest.

Draco had asked, "Would you like to go out to eat?" Hermione suggested, "Why don't you have Mimsy over to cook us something. I'd rather eat in. I have several owls I'd like to get out."

Draco thought it a good idea. He had called out, "Mimsy. I need you." Mimsy had appeared immediately. Draco informed Mimsy, "Hermione and I would like a nice supper. Please see to it."

Mimsy had bowed to Draco and disappeared.

Draco suddenly realized he hadn't heard back from his contacts. Even though Hermione had found out many things about The Morrigan. Draco wanted to know about the darker side. And there was always a darker side.

Draco had kissed Hermione on the cheek and told her, "I'm going to floo into the office for a bit. I'll be back before the supper is done."

Malfoy Investments was closed for the night but Draco's Junior was still at his desk. The Junior had been surprised to look up and find his Superior walking towards him.

Draco greeted his Junior and asked, "I'd like my owl messages. Please." The Junior had pulled out about seven or eight messages and handed them to Draco. Draco said, "Thank you. Now go home." Draco headed to his office.

The messages were all from Draco's dark contacts. This time. Instead of second year shite Draco had gotten what he needed. As before. Most of the messages contained the same information.

One message had stood out. It was as detailed as Draco could want. The message stated (**1.)**The Morrigan teaches us to act as the Queen in the battles of our own lives. To take control of our lives and reinvent ourselves to be able to deal with any situation life throws at us. This comes from her shape shifting abilities. To be able to change at will, to easily adapt to any environment. The Morrigan has much wisdom to offer, she may be vengeful at times, but she is also the guardian who protects those who call on her aid. Call on The Morrigan to help protect you during a hard time in your life. She is called a war goddess but she is more like a protector during bad times or during wars.

Draco was very happy with this particular message. He had messaged this contact back with a very sincere thank you. He had enclosed a draft for five hundred galleons. To all the other contacts Draco had written a thank you with drafts for one hundred galleons.

Draco had sat back in his chair and reread the information at hand. He could hardly believe his witch was descended from someone so powerful.

He thought. Even though Hermione is technically a muggleborn. If they married and had children. Their children would be powerful wizards. Especially the girls. Draco hadn't thought about having girl children. He wanted a son to carry on the Malfoy name. In the light of things. He would be willing to have a girl child.

Draco had laughed at himself. Here he was projecting the future when he really didn't know what the future would bring. Draco wondered if he and Hermione would still be interested in each other after he was cured. She had so many wizards wanting to be with her. Draco wondered if he really had a chance.

Draco pulled himself out of his reverie. He needed to get back to the flat. Hermione and supper were waiting.

Hermione had greeted Draco with a kiss. He grinned and asked, "So you missed me then?" Hermione had quipped, " I didn't miss you. I was worried the goblins or something had gotten you. Supper is waiting. Let's go eat."

After they had finished eating, Draco had given Hermione the report about The Morrigan. She had read it in silence. She remarked, "This is amazing. This was a powerful goddess. Just to know I have even an ounce of her blood running through my veins is startling."

Draco had smiled. He had given his witch more reason to examine her bloodlines. Hermione was getting ready to go all scholarly on him. Draco loved it when she did this. For some reason it made him so hard. Hermione may think she was going to spend the rest of the night researching. Draco had other thoughts. She was getting shagged tonight…a lot.

Draco stood up. He took all the papers out of Hermione's hand and led her towards the bedroom. He had quipped, "It's early. Come lie down with me. You can study up later."

Hermione knew what lie down with me meant to Draco. Even if she hadn't known. Draco's erection was standing at ninety degrees. She would have figured it out.

Before Hermione had a chance to do any lying down, Draco had wrapped her in his arms and said, "You do know we said I love you to each other for the first time. I want to be sure you meant it. There are a fair few wizards who would like to take my place."

Hermione had grabbed Draco's face in her hands and said, "I meant every word. If I wanted to be with someone else. That's where I would be. I love you Draco Malfoy. Make of that what you will. Now undress me so I can feel your love."

Draco had proceeded to undress them both. Draco and Hermione had made love to each other like it was their first time. They were combustible. If their heat had been fire, they would have burned down the flat. When they had let go of each other they were exhausted. There wouldn't be anymore research this night. Draco had pulled Hermione up against his body. That's the way they slept all night. No nightmare had interrupted their sleep.

On Thursday morning they showered, dressed and ate breakfast in record time. Each wanted to glance over the information from the previous day.

Hermione told Draco, "I'll be late tonight. I'm going to call for an after work appointment with Gerard Hollis the current potions master at Hogwarts. I won't give him any information. I just want to pick his brain. I'm leaving now so I can stop by my flat before work."

Draco told Hermione, "That's a great idea. He may have some information we can use. I'll be late as well. There are some things I want to check out. I'll see you tonight."

The only thing Draco wanted to check out was Ian. However, he wasn't going to get Hermione upset and he wasn't going to lie to her. He had kept it simple and truthful. He was going to check something out. If necessary he would beat that something to a bloody pulp. Draco was ecstatic. He would bring this thing with Ian to an end. On the plus side. He wouldn't have to go to Ireland to do it. Draco would get it done at Horseshoe and Castle in Kent.

Draco's work day had been uneventful. He had reviewed his Junior's work to date. It had been impeccable. Draco told the Junior, "You have done an exceptional job. Thank you."

Draco was casting about on how to reward this selfless Junior. Draco didn't want to promote him to next level and lose him but he didn't want to hold him back either. Draco needed to figure out what to do. After a bit of thought it had come to Draco. His Junior would be moved to his assistant. He would be afforded all the perks of upper levels. He would get a pay rise and an office of his own as well. All without being moved away from Draco.

Draco had taken fifteen minutes to write up his wishes regarding the Junior. Draco forwarded his wishes to the respective departments. He had marked the requests as immediate.

At the end of day the Junior had knocked on his door. Draco had beckoned him in and offered him a seat.

The Junior told Draco, "I have received several messages from different departments. I want to thank you for your faith in me. I will not let you down."

Draco had replied, "That was the least I could do. Your work as well as your manner have been impeccable. I trust you t handle our most important business. Your new office should be set up by mid afternoon tomorrow. Your pay rise is immediate. Keep up the good work. I will be unavailable all day tomorrow. You are now my assistant. You will be acting in my stead. Do whatever needs to be done. If something comes up you feel is above your level, put it off until I get back. Thank you and congratulations."

The new assistant stood up to shake Draco's hand before he left the office.

Draco worked for a bit longer. It was 7:00 pm when he arrived at his flat. By 8:30 Draco was in the pub section of Horseshoe and Castle. He was under a heavy, beauty charm. Draco had the appearance of an extra fit hazel eyed, blonde witch. Draco was going to snare himself a villain.

Draco didn't have long to wait before Ian walked into the pub area. With a cursory look around Ian had spotted Draco (under the beauty charm). Ian wasted no time in approaching Draco and throwing out all his favorite wizard lines.

Draco told him. "Go away. I don't want company."

Ian had retorted, "That's what all you fit birds say. What's not to want with me? I'm handsome. I have a band. I love to dance. Let me buy you a drink. Maybe we can go to my rooms to chat."

That's exactly what Draco wanted to hear. He had to get into Ian's rooms without raising alarms. Draco allowed Ian to buy him a drink. Then two. Then three.

After the third drink Ian thought himself home free. He had taken a decidedly drunk looking witch by the arm and led her to his rooms. Before Ian could get too amorous Draco had released the beauty charm. While Ian stood there with his mouth hanging open Draco had thrown up locking and silencing charms. Ian had sputtered, "What's the meaning of this? What are you playing at? Lost your witch again? Have you?"

Draco had answered, "You fucking piece of shite. Did you really think I would let you get away with abusing Hermione? Did you really think I would let her come here so you _could finish what you started_? You stupid fucking wanker."

Draco was building himself into a rage.

Draco cast a silencing charm on Ian. He asked, "How does that feel? That's what you did to Hermione. Isn't it? You silenced her so you could have your way with her. Right?"

Draco then cast a simple third year body insect spell on Ian. Ian began to scratch himself immediately. Draco had snorted, "Let's see how many fit witches will cuddle up against a low life wizard with body and hair lice." Ian was whimpering but Draco wasn't finished. Draco went to the closet and cast the same spell over Ian's clothes. Draco wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hurt Ian but he didn't want to land in Azkaban. The thought of nights in Azkaban without Hermione had tempered Draco's intentions. He still saw fit to cast yet another curse. Draco had cast the conjunctivitis curse and stepped back.

Draco hadn't given Ian what he truly deserved. It was the best he could do without getting sent to Azkaban. Draco removed the locking and silencing charms. On his way out the door Draco had yelled. "Obliviate, Draco Malfoy. Obliviate Hermione Granger."

Draco had a grin of self satisfaction on his face as headed to the apparition point.

All Ian would remember was picking up a hazel eyed blonde. If Ian tried to extrapolate any further. He would come to the conclusion he had tried to put the moves on the wrong witch and she had hexed him.

Draco reached the apparition point feeling as good as he could without having killed a bloke. He had arrived home in a very good mood. His last thought before kissing his witch had been, 'Nobody messed around with Hermione. Nobody.'


	6. Gathering Information

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 5: **Where It All Started**

Draco had answered, "You fucking piece of shite. Did you really think I would let you get away with abusing Hermione? Did you really think I would let her come here so you _could finish what you started_? You stupid fucking wanker."

Draco was building himself into a rage.

Draco cast a silencing charm on Ian. He asked, "How does that feel? That's what you did to Hermione. Isn't it? You silenced her so you could have your way with her. Right?"

Draco then cast a simple third year body insect spell on Ian. Ian began to scratch himself immediately. Draco had snorted, "Let's see how many fit witches will cuddle up against a low life wizard with body and hair lice." Ian was whimpering but Draco wasn't finished. Draco went to the closet and cast the same spell over Ian's clothes. Draco wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hurt Ian but he didn't want to land in Azkaban. The thought of nights in Azkaban without Hermione had tempered Draco's intentions. He still saw fit to cast yet another curse. Draco had cast the conjunctivitis curse and stepped back.

Draco hadn't given Ian what he truly deserved. It was the best he could do without getting sent to Azkaban. Draco removed the locking and silencing charms. On his way out the door Draco had yelled. "Obliviate, Draco Malfoy. Obliviate Hermione Granger."

Draco had a grin of self satisfaction on his face as headed to the apparition point.

All Ian would remember was picking up a hazel eyed blonde. If Ian tried to extrapolate any further, he would come to the conclusion he had tried to put the moves on the wrong witch and she had hexed him.

Draco reached the apparition point feeling as good as he could without having killed a bloke. He had arrived home in a very good mood. His last thought before kissing his witch had been, 'Nobody messed around with Hermione. Nobody.'

**Chapter 6: Gathering Information**

Hermione had been in a pretty good mood herself. Although Draco had been in such a good mood she had asked, "What are you up to? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

Draco said, "Sorry?"

Hermione replied, "Never mind. It's a muggle saying. It just means it looks like you've been up to something."

Draco had laughed, "It doesn't matter which way it's put. I haven't been up to anything. I'm just glad we are making progress on my heady little problem."

Hermione had smiled. "Well, Mr. I haven't been up to anything. Do you want to hear what I've found out from Professor Hollis?"

"Of course I do." Remarked Draco.

Hermione had some interesting news. The visit to Gerard Hollis had produced a wealth of information. Hermione advised Draco, "While Professor Hollis couldn't shed any light on _expositus caput, _he has heard about some of the vile trials Voldemort performed on muggles. The professor had admitted that most of those trial have only been whispered about. It wasn't a good thing to be caught discussing such matters. Most wizards and witches wanted to forget about Voldemort and his abominable deeds. After the war, The Aurors and MLE had been under orders. They were ordered to destroy everything of that nature they came across. This cleansing included the potions used to initiate the trials as well as the parchments describing the process."

Draco had grunted. He had visions of ever finding out about the potion going up in smoke.

Hermione had put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "You haven't let me finish. Professor Hollis is a collector of sorts. He has a collection of potion recipes which have been attributed to Voldemort. The contents of his collection are considered illegal. There aren't many wizards who are aware the professor's collection exists. Most of the recipes are poisonous with the end result being the death of the subject. Professor Hollis only agreed to discuss the potions with me because of who I am. Even then, he's sworn me to secrecy about where I've gotten my information. If the Ministry gets wind of it, he could be imprisoned, or at the very least, sanctioned. I was given the chance to review a great many recipes today. Most of what I reviewed were potions designed to make muggles and muggleborns suffer unbelievable pain then keel over and die. Even though we know Voldemort's ultimate goal was to see you dead. None of those particular potions appear to be what we are looking for. I also got the chance to look over another set of potions. This set served to kill the subject within thirty minutes of ingestion. According to Professor Hollis, this group was one Voldemort's favorites. He really liked watching muggles die. The professor recollected several of Voldemort's Death Eaters had supposedly met their deaths through testing this set of potions. On the other hand, Voldemort gave his Death Eaters a liberal allotment of these particular recipes. It wasn't a good night for Voldemort if Death Eaters came back to Malfoy Manor without killing at least ten witches and wizards via these potions. Now we come to the last set which I probably should have begun with. These are spells which have something to do with specific body parts."

Draco had perked up a little. "Hermione. You've gone on for almost an hour. Did you or did you not find anything even remotely close to the _expositus caput _recipe?"

Hermione sniped, "Don't snap at me. I thought you would want to hear everything. Some of this stuff is amazing. Had Voldemort used his rotten brain for good-"

Draco interrupted, "Hermione. Please tell me if you've found anything relating to _expositus caput." _

Hermione had rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yes. I think I have. It isn't exactly what we are looking for but it appears to be in the same vein. Expositus pectus (open chest) and expositus pentula (open penis/genitals). Merlin knows what Voldemort did with the expositus pentula. Sounds to me like he tried to create a group of rapists with dicks which never went soft."

Hermione had shivered. What could be worse that a group of rabid, Death Eater rapists? They probably would have turned a witch inside out by literally shagging her to death. Hermione had shivered again.

Draco had taken the top parchment from Hermione's hand and commented, "These two seem most likely to be what we need. This is brilliant Hermione. We just need to find out which ingredients to exchange to get down to _expositus caput. _Draco had jumped up to hug Hermione.

Hermione had groused, "Don't be trying to hug me now. You just got through scolding me."

Draco laughed. "I did not scold you. I just pushed you along a bit. Anyway. When has Hermione Jean Granger ever sat still for a scolding….from anybody? I'd say never."

Hermione had grinned and retorted, "Let's try to compare recipes. First. We'll make a list of all similar ingredients. Then it will all come down to differences. We will need to be careful. There are many different ingredients almost identical in spelling but buggers when used incorrectly."

An hour of reviewing all the different recipes had Draco and Hermione's eyes burning. They had made some headway but not much. As Hermione had said, there were a great many ingredients which looked almost identical to other ingredients.

Draco had mumbled, "It's nearly midnight. Let's give this up for tonight. We've made a decent start. Maybe John will be able to shed some more light on this."

Hermione agreed. She was tired off her feet. They had staggered to the bedroom and literally fallen into bed.

Hermione and Draco were up again at 7:30 am. They had jockeyed for shower position. Draco had won. He had taken his shower, dressed and eaten breakfast by 8:00. Hermione had only been ten minutes behind Draco. 8:15 found both Hermione and Draco studying the recipes. They had accounted for most of the ingredients. They were getting down to the last few notes.

Draco had huffed, "I wish Severus was still alive. He would have made short work of this."

Hermione quipped, "He probably helped Voldemort invent most of these."

Draco had frowned.

Hermione had an aha moment. She had jumped up and thrown her arms around Draco.

Draco had still been frowning over Hermione's remark about his godfather. Hermione shouted, "Professor Snape Draco!"

Draco still hadn't cottoned on to what Hermione meant. Just as Hermione started to explain, Draco had gotten it. His godfather probably had been a big part of Voldemort's experimenting process.

Hermione had been still shouting, "Where are Professor Snape's files and records? Did he have a room in Malfoy Manor? I'm beginning to wonder if Voldemort was all that smart. Perhaps Voldemort only took the glory and Snape was the mastermind. Snape was a brilliant potions master."

Draco had gotten excited as well. His godfather did have quarters in Malfoy Manor. His quarters had been on the south side of the manor.

Hermione and Draco could only hope the Aurors and MLE hadn't found everything.

Draco remarked, "We will go directly to Malfoy Manor after our appointment with John."

Hermione chuckled, "Are you sure you want me at the appointment? You probably won't be needing me."

Draco had laughed at Hermione's characterization of John Nickles. Under his breath Draco had growled, "The git."

Draco had commented on Snape's predilection for secrecy. "I don't think it will be as easy to find Severus' secrets as it was Voldemort's. If Severus had been doing the work with Voldemort taking the credit, all of his records would have been carefully hidden. He wouldn't have taken the chance of anyone finding out he was the real mastermind. Voldemort probably would have killed him a lot sooner if anyone else had found out."

Hermione had a thought, "When you came out of hypnosis, one of the things you mentioned was the argument between your father and Professor Snape. Initially I thought the argument could have been over your father using you as a guinea pig. Wonder if the argument was really over your father using Snape's own discoveries on you. Whatever the wizarding world thought of him at the time, he did try to look after you and your mother. It makes sense Draco. Professor Snape was brilliant. It just makes sense he would be behind the potions rather than Voldemort. It's just something to think about. Perhaps everything we are doing is for naught. Professor Snape had been meticulous. If these potions were his, he obviously wrote antidotes. If the Aurors or MLE hadn't found the antidotes, they had to be lying somewhere around Malfoy Manor or Spinner's End."

Draco realized Hermione had a valid point. They were going through all this trial and error when the entire written process might be laying around gathering dust somewhere. Draco wanted to feel Hermione's excitement but he knew his godfather. His work would be hidden away where no one would have been able to find it. As Hermione had said, it was something to think about.

Hermione had started packing up the parchments they would be taking with them to John Nickles. At 9:55 Hermione and Draco had been sitting in John's outer office waiting for him to appear. Promptly at 10:00 John came out to greet Hermione and Draco. He had ushered them into his office. John had greeted Hermione and had shaken hands with Draco.

Once Hermione and Draco settled themselves, John had wanted to get right to it. He asked, "Did **either** of you have any luck?

Draco so wanted to say, "Hermione and I are a team, **WE** had some luck. Not **either. **It's **WE**. Draco didn't say anything because Hermione would probably have beat him about the head. Instead, Draco replied, "Hermione had quite a bit of _**luck**_."

John looked at Draco and Hermione looked at Draco. Draco pretended he didn't know what was going on. Draco knew he may have come across as a little snotty. Perhaps his feelings about John had come across in his voice. Draco thought, the little fucker needs to heal me and keep his eyes off my witch.

After a bit of silence, in which Hermione had pinched Draco's arm, John asked Hermione, "Just what is it you've found?"

Hermione had pulled out the sheets of parchment with all the recipes and handed them to John. John had been astounded. He asked, "Where did you get these?"

Hermione scoffed, "I don't mean to be rude but let's just say, I found them."

Apparently John understood. John didn't ask anything more. John had read slowly as though he was absorbing the information. John looked up and said, "I am impressed. I would love to have a brilliant witch such as yourself on my staff. If you ever think of changing careers, please send me an owl."

Draco had moved from one hip to the other. Draco had been steaming as he thought, why does it seem this bloke is always in Hermione's face. I'm ready to give him a slap across the head. Outwardly, Draco had asked, "Is there anything helpful in the parchments?"

John turned to Draco and replied, "I think we may have the answer. I am somewhat familiar with a great many of these recipes. As you and Hermione have already eliminated quite a few, it's down to figuring out the differences in six recipes. I am not a potions master but I can be of some help. However, before we get to that, I want to let you know I've put together a reversal spell. It is a literal spell so we may have to work on it a bit. The question then becomes, have you found the identity of the wizard whose memories were used?"

Draco answered in the negative. "No. We spent our time tracking down recipes and comparing ingredients.

John replied, "Finding out the identity of that wizard will be our last and final step. Let's go over what we have so far."

"**expositus caput which is the potion given before the curse; **opens the head

**memoria ingenero permaneo; **is the permanent memory implant

**retexui memoria ingenero (wizards name) permaneo; **is reversing the memory implant (my invention)

**The Morrigan blood; **which is Hermione's strength"

"We really need to concentrate on finding what is contained in the potion. I don't want to try reversing a curse without knowing how the potion affected the process. The potion obviously opens the head. But what else does it do? Let's get back to that. As I said, "We are down to six recipes. We've identified most of the ingredients. Let's finish identifying and then we'll look for the differences. Those differences should tell us what went into the individual potion."

Hermione finally had enough of John talking in circles. She had commented, "Why don't we just compare the three known "opening" potions? Compare their ingredients and move on. Why do we need to compare six potions? Draco and I have been over these. The differences are the body parts. I think all Voldemort had done was something which compares to a muggle biopsy. He took a piece of the body part he wanted to curse and added it to the potion as a last ingredient. So, with all the ingredients we know are similar, all we do is add a piece of the body part and we have the original potion."

John had looked like he wanted to eat Hermione up as he responded. "While I would like to agree whole-heartedly with you Hermione, it may be a little more complicated than that. However, I commend you on your brilliant reasoning. I would like for us to have the original recipe and the antidote in hand before we start messing about Draco's head."

Draco had been in total agreement there. Draco didn't care for John but his reasoning about Draco's head had been well received.

Hermione had spoken up once again. " John. We may have another option. We think there is another avenue to explore. We won't know for sure until sometime next week. In the event we find what we are looking for more quickly than imagined, would you be able to see us if we gave you twenty four hours notice?"

John eyed Hermione…again. Draco had shifted in his seat.

John had replied, "Twenty four hours is more than enough notice for me to clear my calendar for Draco. I am very interested in his case. We will not make another appointment right now. However, if you haven't found anything within a week, I suggest you call me for an appointment anyway. I want to keep tabs on Draco. Does that sound feasible?"

John had looked from Hermione to Draco when he made his last remarks.

Both Hermione and Draco had voiced their approval.

John had stood up. "So, it's settled then. I'll wait to hear from one of you regarding what you have found. If you don't find anything, I'll still expect a call to set up an appointment."

John had come around to shake Draco's hand. He had put his hand on Hermione's arm when he bid her goodbye. Draco had taken two steps toward the door to keep himself from saying something he would regret. Something, in all probability that would piss Hermione off.

Outside the office Hermione had asked Draco, "Are we a little pissed off? I waited for you to go across the desk and punch John on the nose. He's a healer Draco. He isn't interested in me personally. If he were ten years younger, five inches taller and a good deal more handsome. You might have a worry."

With that, Hermione had taken Draco's hand and asked, "Malfoy Manor or Spinner's End? Your choice."

Draco had laughed, "You think of John only as a healer. I see a wizard who pays entirely too much attention to my witch. If he pays you much more attention, I will punch him on the nose. Just remember that when you're smiling so sweetly at him. To answer your question. I'd like to visit Spinner's End first. I want you to keep your wits about you while we are there. My godfather did not receive visitors well. There are bound to be traps."

It had been a very quick apparition. Spinner's End was not all that far away. When they landed, Hermione had sniped, "Thank you for reminding me that your godfather was not an overly friendly wizard. I had almost forgotten."

Draco laughed, "Stay right here for a moment. Let me go in first. I don't feature you getting hurt. I'd have to wake Severus from the dead to kill him all over again."

Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and had pulled him into a passionate kiss. Draco grabbed her in the hair and groaned, "This is not the time to remind me how much I want you. Believe me baby. I'll catch up."

Hermione had swatted Draco on the arm and remarked, "Hmm. Promises. Promises. Be careful of the front door."

Draco admitted, "It shouldn't be a problem. I'm keyed to Severus' wards and floo. It's you I'm worried about. Speaking of wards. Let's check to see if they are still active. They may have been taken down by the Ministry."

Draco had stood in front of the house, pointed his wand and shouted, "praesidium revelio." The entire outer perimeter of the house had shown blue. Draco had turned to Hermione and reported, "The wards are down. That's one worry we don't have. The house is safe for you to enter. Still. Be careful Hermione. I don't want risk you being hurt."

Hermione had remarked, "I'll be careful Draco. I promise."

With Draco in the lead, they had entered the private domain of their former potions professor. Hermione hadn't been too surprised at the state of the house. Books everywhere but not much in the way of comfort. Both she and Draco moved cautiously into what had formerly been a living room. Hermione knew the professor barely spent any time here. But, still. It seemed as though the only thing Snape had done was keep the house standing. No frills for Severus. Hermione wondered where he had taken his witch friends for private time. Surely not here.

Hermione had been pulled out of her thoughts by Draco calling her name. "Hermione. Hermione come on. Stay by me."

Hermione started to move forward when something grabbed at her foot and had held fast. It wasn't hurting her. It was holding her foot in place.

Hermione had screamed, "Draco." Draco had come running to find Hermione struggling to get her foot loose. Draco would have laughed but he knew even the most innocent looking things could have a dark connotation in this hovel. House. He meant house. His godfather had not lived in a hovel.

Hermione shouted, "Something is holding me. I can't move my foot." Hermione had pulled out her wand in shouted, "Me Solvo. Me Eximo. Me Liberatio in quick succession." Nothing happened. She still hadn't been able to move her foot.

Draco went over to Hermione. He bent down to have a look. He put his foot down next to Hermione's foot. Nothing happened. Draco had pulled his foot away. He had put his hand down beside Hermione's foot. Nothing had happened. He had pulled his hand away.

Draco had been perplexed. He remarked, "Let's think about this. You have not been harmed in any way. You are not in pain. Whatever it is. It isn't a curse. A curse would have done you some kind of harm. More than likely it's some kind of nuisance spell. Although, I have to admit it is unlikely Severus wasted his time laying out nuisance spells. If an intruder had entered his home, I'm sure Severus would want to maim or kill him. I don't think holding the intruder to the floor so he could die of thirst is something Severus would do."

Hermione knew Draco was correct in his thinking. She had to calm down and think rationally. It's not a curse. It's not a curse. It's not-.

Hermione remarked, "I believe I know just what's happening. "Take my hand Draco." Draco had reached out to take Hermione's hand. As soon as Draco had hold of her hand, Hermione was able to step away.

Draco questioned, "What in Merlin's name was that all about?" Hermione had replied, "Somebody wanted my attention."

Draco had looked at Hermione as though she'd lost her mind. "What are you on about love?"

"Somebody or something wants our attention." Hermione remarked. "Let's look more closely at the floorboards. There might be something which needs looking into."

Draco kneeled down and said, "I don't see-." He had stopped in mid sentence. He did see something. There was a faint blue sheen where Hermione's foot had been.

Draco commented, "The wards weren't the only things the Ministry had removed. It would appear whatever curses and spells Severus had protecting his secrets have been nullified without the Ministry having realized what they'd done. It seems the Aurors and MLE have made short work for us."

Draco had tried to pry up the floor boards with his hands to no avail.

Hermione had quipped, "Are you a wizard or not? Use your wand."

Draco had grinned sheepishly at Hermione as he pulled out his wand. He called out, "Recludo." The floorboard seemed to move. Draco then called out, "Accio floorboard." The floorboard had flown into Draco's hand.

Hermione had peeked into the open hole. From what Hermione could see, there had to be a dozen folders. Hermione started to reach inside but Draco had grabbed her hand. He cheeked, "We wouldn't want to have to start calling you one hand Hermione. Now would we? Let's just accio everything."

Hermione had smiled. Draco was right. But he was such a git.

Draco accio'd everything out. In addition to the file folders, there had also been a square box. Hermione had put the floorboard back and then placed the threadbare rug back as it had been. Draco had shrunken everything down and put in his inside pocket.

Draco knew Hermione had taken the day off from work. She could go straight back to the flat. He wanted to check in with his Assistant. Draco had taken everything back out of his pocket and given it to Hermione. He told her, "I'm going to check in at the firm. I know you can't wait to go through Severus' files. Be careful. I'll see you back at my flat." He had kissed Hermione and apparated away. Hermione had apparated to Draco's flat.

Draco stopped by the office of his Assistant. The fellow was immersed in work. Draco said, "Good afternoon. How is everything going?"

His Assistant had replied, "Everything is going well Mr. Malfoy. There is one request from the Wizengamot you will need to review. Everything else has been handled."

Draco smiled, "Good man." Draco headed to his office.

Draco found the file his Assistant had referred to. The Wizengamot requested his appearance at an informal meeting set for the Friday after next. Draco had sent an owl back stating he would present himself then. Draco definitely wanted to make the Wizengamot. Perhaps he, Hermione and Healer Nickles would be able to fix his problem before the upcoming meeting.

Draco cleared up the few things he had left on his desk. His desk was clean. He was ready to get home and go through some files.

Draco stopped back by his Assistant's office to ask, "Pay rise come through alright?"

Draco's Assistant had smiled brightly and replied, "Pay rise with a match up going back six months. Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy."

Draco had smiled, "Don't stay late. It's Friday. Take your witch out and have a good time. Until Monday then."

Draco realized he couldn't do this type of thing too often. He wouldn't want too many people finding out about the nice thing he had done. They would think he was losing the Malfoy edge.

Draco wanted to stop to get some takeaway. He ultimately decided Mimsy would love to come cook for him and Hermione. Draco thought he should check to make sure of what Hermione wanted to do. Hermione might want to go to a restaurant or pub. He might even be persuaded to take her to the club if she was so inclined. They had put in a lot of work. A night out was well deserved. He decided to leave the decision up to Hermione.

When he reached home Hermione had been immersed in parchments yet again. Draco had walked over, taken the parchments out of Hermione's hand and kissed her.

Hermione had grabbed him around the neck and said, "Hi big boy. Want to get into a little trouble?"

Draco had grinned. His witch was in a playful mood. Perhaps they wouldn't be going out after all. "Depends on what kind of trouble you're offering. I want any kind of trouble which will pit my front against your front."

Hermione had laughed out loud. She kissed Draco on the lips as she retorted, "You wish big dick. I was referring to our getting out of the flat for a while and seeking company other than ourselves."

Draco had grinned, "Great minds think alike. I had the very same thought. I would like us to get out for a bit."

"Good. I've already alerted Harry, Blaise, Leanne and Theo." Hermione remarked. "I hope Theo isn't bringing that Helga. I don't want to hex a witch. I'm in too good a mood."

Draco had gabbed his witch around the waist and whispered, "Don't we have time for a tiny bit of lovemaking?" Hermione kissed him back as she replied, "Do you want to shower first or shall I?"

Draco had huffed as he headed to the shower.

Hermione had called out, "If that witch puts her hands anywhere near you tonight, I'm going to hex her." Draco had called back, "She'd probably have time for a little lovemaking."

Hermione had been out of her chair in a flash. She shouted, "What did you just say?"

Draco had soap in his eyes. He didn't realize how he had sounded. He had rinsed the soap out of his eyes to see Hermione's furious face staring at him. "What Hermione? I'm trying to take a shower."

Hermione had snarled, "Go out by your fucking self. You think Helga has time for a little lovemaking. Go fucking find her."

Draco had been astounded. What the fuck had he said. He thought about it for a minute. I only said, "Helga would have time to give Theo a little lovemaking." He realized he had not mentioned Theo. It must have sounded to Hermione like he meant Helga would make time for lovemaking with him. He had called out, "Hermione. Hermione. You misunderstood me. I was not being cavalier about Helga. Hermione." There was no answer. By the time Draco got a towel wrapped around himself, Hermione had been long gone. Draco yelled out, "Shite. Fucking shite."

Draco flooed to Hermione's flat wrapped only in a towel. He stepped out of the floo to find Hermione sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand.

Hermione had growled, "Don't say anything Draco. You've said enough."

Draco yelled, "Are you kidding me Hermione? You're angry because I made a joke about Theo and Helga?" Hermione had stood up and shouted, "At what point did you mention Theo? What point Draco?"

"It was implied Hermione." Draco had shouted back. Why the fuck would you think I'd say something of that nature about me and another witch?

Hermione had been beyond listening. What Draco said had stung her. Hermione had waved her hand as she retorted, "Go out Draco. Maybe Helga will give you another hand job."

That had been it for Draco. He had shouted, "You know you're being fucking ridiculous right now. I love you. The only hands or anything else I want on me are yours. You know that. And still you act like a child. Fine Hermione. Have at it. Grown people usually talk things out. They don't go running off to pout. Enjoy your night." Draco pulled his towel tighter as he strode to the floo. He had called back over his shoulder, "It's easy to cast aspersions Hermione. Will the problems always be about me because I'm too much of a wizard to call you on your bull shite?"

Draco had been furious. He went back to the shower to rinse off again. He had growled, "That witch can make me angrier than anyone I've ever known in my life. Except for Potter." Still mumbling to himself, Draco started pulling things out of his closet throwing them around. "I'm going out without her. Let her stay home and pout. I love her but she can be such a…"

"I can be such a what?" Yet you still love me? Asked Hermione.

Draco turned to find Hermione standing at the bedroom door. "You can be such a pain in the arse." Draco had replied. "And of course I still love you."

Hermione had quipped, "That's a lot better than what you could have said. I apologize. I misunderstood. I was acting like a fourth year who's seen her boyfriend kissing someone else. How can I make it up to you?" Hermione expected Draco to say, by taking off your clothes and shagging me.

Draco had fooled her. He said, "Take your shower, get dressed and come out with me."

Hermione had replied, "I can do that. May I have a kiss?"

Draco had replied, "You may have as many kisses as you wish later. I am still angry and I don't want to bite your lip by accident."

Hermione smiled as she headed to the shower. "You're a git but you're my git. I'll be ready in less than an hour."

Draco cheeked back, "If you're not ready in forty five minutes, I'm leaving you."

Hermione had called out, "You wish."

Hermione was ready to go in forty four minutes. Draco had watched her dress. He thought, she is my beautiful, brilliant witch. She looks amazing. I'm going to have to hold her close. We might run into Healer Nickles.

Hermione had called out, "Ready." Draco had taken her arm and apparated them to Pierre's. They were going to do a repeat of the previous week. Pierre's then The Times.

The dinner at Pierre's had again been fabulous. The service as impeccable as last time. Blaise hadn't been with them last time. Even he had been impressed. Theo had brought Helga again. She seemed a little more subdued. She was also interacting with the other witches. It had been a boisterous crowd who entered The Times.

The pub had been crowded but Harry had found them a table within five minutes. Leanne had whispered, "I think Harry used his Auror super powers to get us a table. Hermione and Leanne had a big laugh over that statement.

Draco was acting a little stiff but he was very attentive to Hermione.

Harry had pulled Hermione aside to ask, "Is everything alright between you and Draco?" Hermione had replied, "We had a misunderstanding earlier. He is still a little worked up. He'll be okay." Harry had nodded and walked back to his seat.

Draco and Hermione had danced several dances when Blaise asked Draco if he could have a word. Draco had kissed Hermione on the cheek whispering, "I'll be right back love." Draco and Blaise had headed to the bar.

Helga excused herself to the ladies but somehow she ended up at the bar between Blaise and Draco. Hermione had nudged Leanne. They both watched as Helga moved from Blaise to Draco and back.

Hermione had murmured, "This witch does not know what's in store for her.

Leanne had replied, "Let Draco handle it Hermione. He did so well last time." Both Hermione and Leanne had a laugh.

After a few minutes, it had become clear to Draco. He wouldn't have a chance to speak with Blaise without Helga interfering. He had come back to the table. Blaise who had come solo made no such move.

Hermione had looked around and asked, "Where is Theo?"

Harry replied, "I believe he has run into someone he knows. He stepped outside for a moment."

Hermione had quipped, "Well he better get back inside before Helga shags Blaise in the middle of The Times Pub."

Draco and Harry had smiled.

Harry had quipped, "It might be Blaise who does the shagging. If he gets any closer to her, he'll be in her knickers anyway." Everyone at the table laughed.

Draco excused himself to check on Theo. Draco found Theo outside chatting up Mandy Brocklehurst another Hogwarts graduate. Draco had nodded to Mandy as he pulled Theo aside. Draco remarked, "You might want to come back inside."

Theo grinned, "If this has anything to do with Helga. Forget it. She owled me out of the blue. She begged to accompany me tonight. I agreed. I haven't called on her since our last outing."

Draco had nodded and replied, "I guess it's smooth sailing for Blaise then." Theo had replied, "Yup. Smooth sailing it is. Blaise will waste no more than one night on that witch. You know how he hates clingy witches who don't know he is supposed to be the center of the universe." Theo and Draco had a good laugh.

Theo asked Mandy, "Would you care to accompany me to the Leakey Cauldron? It'll be fun." Mandy had accepted. She and Theo walked away hand in hand.

Draco went back inside. He had explained what had gone on outside. Leanne had smirked, "Good for Theo because I think the deed is being done as we speak."

Draco had held his hand out to Hermione. He asked, "Care to dance love?" Hermione stood and replied, I'd love to dance."

Hermione and Draco danced four dances in a row before returning to the table. As they sat, Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "I'm ready to give you those kisses now." Hermione had grinned. "And I'm ready to accept them. Let's go home."

Draco stood to let the table know he and Hermione were leaving to go home. They had said their goodbyes and were about to head for the door when Helga appeared at the table.

Harry had asked, "Where's Blaise?"

Helga had replied, "He went to take a meeting he had forgotten about."

Hermione had snorted. Leanne had jumped up excusing herself to the ladies. She called out to Hermione, "We're right behind you. If you don't mind, Harry and I want to stop by for a few minutes. We'll see you shortly."

Hermione had waved as she and Draco left the pub.

Hermione and Draco apparated to Draco's flat. They had barely landed before Draco had Hermione in his arms. He started to pull her dress off.

Hermione had remarked, "Shall we meet Leanne and Harry in the nude?"

Draco replied, "Damn. Just that quickly I forgot they were coming. How about I just….." Draco had slid his hand up Hermione's dress.

At the sound of the floo Draco had hastily removed his hand. He sighed and had gone into the kitchen to get drinks. He had muttered all the while, "Fucking git. Why can't he just go home?" Draco turned around to find Harry standing in the door.

Harry laughed, "We won't be here long. Leanne has some laughs she needs to get out. Frankly, so do I. Bring those drinks and come on through." Harry clapped Draco on the back as he went by with the drinks.

As soon as they were all seated, Leanne had started. "Can any of you tell me what meeting Blaise had to get to on a Friday night?"

Hermione had burst out laughing, saying "Can a witch be that oblivious? You allegedly shag a wizard you just met. In the pub no less. And you're still clueless when he remembers he has to run and take a meeting."

By this time the wizards were grinning and Leanne was hysterical. Leanne laughed so hard her wine shot out of her nose. Harry had jumped up and conjured a napkin. Leanne would have thanked him but she was still laughing too hard. When she could speak, Leanne had coughed out, "We left her wandering around the pub with her dress all wrinkled about the waist. She looked a Knockturn Alley slag."

Draco had leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "And you thought I would ever entertain doing something with a witch of her low caliber."

Hermione had kissed Draco and said, "My most abject apologies. No wizard in his right mind would touch her."

Just then, the floo activated and out stepped Blaise. Hermione cheeked, "Speaking of the wizard not in his right mind." Laughter once again filled the room.

Blaise looked around and asked, "What's going on? What have I missed?

Draco had drawled, "From the state of Helga's clothing, I don't think you missed a spot.


	7. Eureka I've Found It

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 6: **Gathering Information**

At the sound of the floo Draco had hastily removed his hand. He sighed and went into the kitchen to get drinks. He had muttered all the while, "Fucking git. Why can't he just go home?" Draco turned around to find Harry standing in the door.

Harry laughed, "We won't be here long. Leanne has some laughs she needs to get out. Frankly, so do I. Bring those drinks and come on through." Harry clapped Draco on the back as he went by with the drinks.

As soon as they were all seated, Leanne had started. "Can any of you tell me what meeting Blaise had to get to on a Friday night?"

Hermione had burst out laughing, saying "Can a witch be that oblivious? You allegedly shag a wizard you just met. In the pub no less. And you're still clueless when he remembers he has to run and take a meeting."

By this time the wizards were grinning and Leanne was hysterical. Leanne laughed so hard her wine shot out of her nose. Harry had jumped up and conjured a napkin. Leanne would have thanked him but she was still laughing too hard. When she could speak, Leanne had coughed out, "We left her wandering around the pub with her dress all wrinkled about the waist. She looked a Knockturn Alley slag."

Draco had leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "And you thought I would ever entertain doing something with a witch of her low caliber."

Hermione had kissed Draco and said, "My most abject apologies. No wizard in his right mind would touch her."

Just then, the floo activated and out stepped Blaise. Hermione cheeked, "Speaking of the wizard not in his right mind." Laughter once again filled the room.

Blaise looked around and asked, "What's going on? What have I missed?

Draco had drawled, "From the state of Helga's clothing, I don't think you missed a spot.

**Chapter 7: Eureka I've Found It**

The laughter had gone on while Blaise sat there innocently sipping his drink. After several minutes of silently sipping, Blaise remarked, "So. I didn't have a meeting. Make of that what you will. The witch in question purported herself to be single. I really hope Theo doesn't mind. If all else fails, I shall tell Theo she attacked me, we fought and she fell on my erect penis. I'm sure he'll understand."

Hermione and Leanne couldn't control themselves. Harry and Draco not being all that keen on a wizard telling tales in front of witches remained remarkably somber.

Blaise finally caught on to what he had done and clamped his mouth shut. It had been far too late for that. Hermione and Leanne wanted all the particulars but Draco raised a hand and retorted, "Enough about Helga. I personally don't want her around me. A witch who carries herself in that manner deserves to sit home by herself."

Draco then turned to Blaise and quipped, "She'll be calling you on the pretense of finding out how your meeting went. Don't fall for her tricks. If you bring her anywhere other than the back alley of the pub, we will disown you. You will no longer be part of the upstanding crowd."

Blaise smiled and quipped back, "Duly noted."

The friends sat and chatted for a short time before Leanne stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. "Time to go big boy. I'm sure Hermione and Draco want a bit of privacy." Harry stood as well. He wished everyone a good night as he and Leanne walked to the floo.

Blaise stood up. Instead of leaving he went over to sit beside Hermione. He was apologetic. "I apologize Hermione. My manners were off tonight. I meant no disrespect to you and Leanne." Blaise stood again. This time he headed for the floo calling out, "Goodnight."

Hermione went over to lock the floo. She hadn't finished turning the key before Draco grabbed her from behind smirking, "You are mine now witch."

Hermione started to say something but the parchment laying on the table caught her eye. Draco turned to see what Hermione was looking at and cried, "Oh no you don't. It's late. I'm tired and my dick needs attention. Let's go to bed."

Hermione smiled sweetly and begged, "Let's just have one little peek. It won't take long."

Draco took his arms from around Hermione and sighed, "So much for comfort of any kind." He and Hermione went over to the table to search through Snape's parchments.

The first thing Hermione had done was to pick up the square box.

Draco remarked, "Even though all Severus' protections have been neutralized I'd be very careful about how I went about opening that box."

Hermione answered back as she turned the box over, "I'm always careful love." Just as Hermione got the words out of her mouth, a puff of blue black mist shot up into her face. Hermione made a sound which reminded Draco of a cat mewling as she toppled to the floor.

Draco was up in a flash. He called out Hermione's name. By this time Draco could see blue black lines beginning to form under Hermione's skin. Draco recognized the poison. It had been one of Severus' favorites. He had used it several times when they were on the run. Draco shot off a patronus to Harry. He grabbed Hermione and apparated them to St Mungos. Draco entered the reception area yelling for a poison healer.

Draco didn't want to waste time with those damn general healers. He needed a poison specialist healer. Two healers came at him at a run. One grabbed Hermione while the other asked Draco if he knew the poison.

Draco answered, "I don't have any idea what poison it is. It came out as a puff of blue black mist.

The poison specialist nodded and yelled, "I recognize it. We have to hurry." Draco thought, Thank Merlin this is a poison specialist healer who must have been around during the war. He recognized the description as a fast acting poison which traveled through the veins turning the blood to a powder.

Draco had started to shake. He screamed, "Do something. Stop talking and do something."

The poison specialist healer took Hermione to the nearest room explaining they didn't have time to get to the correct part of St Mungos. He had taken out his specialized wand and started waving it over and about Hermione. He told Draco, "We have to stop the movement of the poison before we can do anything else." Then the healer started barking orders to the air. Three other healers had run into the room.

They asked Draco to leave. Draco wouldn't move. He was calling, "Hermione baby. Come on. Hermione." The first poison specialist yelled, "Mr. Malfoy please. We need the room to work on Miss Granger."

Draco stepped back but he would not leave the room. Draco was trembling even more but he was full of rage at himself and at Severus Snape.

Harry came through the door and revealed, "The healers have asked me to escort you from the room. Harry coaxed, "Come on Draco. Give the healers room to work."

Draco raged, "It was that fucking Snape. One of his masterpieces has done this. Hermione picked up a box and this mist just puffed out into her face. Severus invented it. He used it several times while I was with him. Harry suggested, "You might not want to be bandying that information all about. Keep your voice down."

"Harry." Draco intoned. "The box is still at my flat. Hermione and I think it contains important material which we desperately need. But the box has to be taken out of my flat. I wouldn't want anyone else ending up like Hermione. I know you'll have to call in the Unspeakables. Let them do anything. Just don't allow them to have the contents of the box. There are other documents laying around we can't allow any one else to see. Help us Harry. I'd go but I can't leave Hermione. I remember this poison Harry. I believe the reason I am not harmed is because I'm a pureblood. The poison was only supposed to act on muggles and muggleborns. They didn't even dare set it to kill half bloods. There were so many of Voldemort's supporters who lied about their blood status, including Voldemort that they couldn't take a chance on killing themselves."

Harry ran toward the front doors. He apparated directly into Draco's flat. Harry was a half blood. If Draco was correct there shouldn't be a problem. Just in case, Harry had conjured a face protection mask to keep from breathing in the poison. Harry gathered up every piece of parchment he saw. He found Hermione's bag and stuffed everything inside. Then he looked at the box. He circled it. Finally he lifted it up. Nothing happened. Now all Harry had to do was get it open.

While he was trying to get the box open, Harry was also thinking of a plausible way to get the box into the hands of DOM without involving Hermione and Draco. This box was some dark shite. There would be all kinds of questions.

With his wand high, Harry yelled, 'patefacio.' The box popped open. Just as Draco had suspected, the box was full of parchments. Harry removed all the parchments and also transferred them to Hermione's bag. Then he closed the box. Harry lifted his wand again and muttered, 'coerceo.' The box was enclosed in a see through material. Harry looked around to see if there was anything he missed. Nothing remained. Harry put Hermione's bag under his cloak.

Now that he had the box contained, Harry made the decision not to involve the DOM. He would dispose of this box somewhere where it would never be found. Harry knew exactly what he would do with the box. He apparated to Spinners End. In the farthest, darkest recesses of what was supposed to be a garden Harry blasted a hole in the ground and dropped in the box. Then Harry replaced the soil surrounding the box with a bonding agent and then he replaced the regular soil. When Harry was satisfied nobody could get at the box again he apparated back to St Mungos.

Harry knew he had just broken at least ten Ministry rules. If anyone ever found out it would mean his job and maybe even Azkaban.

When Harry arrived at St Mungos, Draco was pacing the hall. He screamed, "They won't let me in to see her Harry. Hermione may be dying and I'm out here pacing the halls because they won't let me in to see her."

Harry tried to console Draco, He said, "Hermione is strong. She'll fight this thing off." Listlessly Draco agreed with Harry. "Hermione is one of the strongest witches I've ever met."

Draco jumped up. The Morrigan. I need for Hermione to let her Morrigan blood destroy the poison. I need for her to call on her ties to one of the strongest beings to have ever lived. Draco ran into Hermione's room. Before the healers could have him thrown out, Draco begged Hermione to call up her blood. Let it do the work. Draco screamed, "I should have paid more attention. I don't know how to do this." He grabbed Hermione's hand and repeated his plea. "Hermione. Hermione call on her. She'll help you in bad times and dangerous times. Call up your blood. Please baby. You can do it."

A little black bird materialized in the room. The healers tried to swat it but Draco screamed, "Don't touch it. Leave the bird alone." The bird landed on Hermione's chest. Hermione was still unconscious but her body moved as if she was trying to get up.

Draco asked, "Help her. Help us. She is your blood." To Draco's dismay the blackbird disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. But something was happening to Hermione. She was twisting as though she was in agony. It had taken three healers and Harry to get Draco out of the room.

Harry had to threaten to bind him before Draco would calm down. Draco slumped down in his chair defeated. He sat there with his head in his hands.

Approximately fifteen minutes later the head poison specialist healer came to the door. He called Draco and Harry into the room. They both rushed in thinking the worse. They hadn't been prepared to see Hermione lying there with her eyes open. She looked tired but the black which had been running through her veins was gone. There were still pink outlines running up and down Hermione's face and neck but the black was gone.

Draco smiled at his witch saying, "Hello baby. I love you." Hermione grimaced and croaked, "I tried to be careful." Draco laid his head on her chest and remarked, "I know." Draco lifted his head from Hermione's chest and stood up. He cast an enlarging spell on the bed and climbed in beside Hermione. One of the healers huffed, "You can't do that." Draco snarled, "Try and stop me."

Harry who had been quiet up to now stepped over to the bed. He smiled at the witch who was his best friend and sister. He said, "The healers say you're not out of the woods yet. You have a ways to go but the poison has evaporated from your blood. It's now about replenishing your blood and getting your strength back. They are marveling at the way you threw off the poison."

Harry stepped closer. He leaned down to kiss Hermione on the forehead saying, "I never called DOM. I got rid of the box myself. When or if the Ministry gets involved, tell them you were looking through some ancient books and were overcome by the poison. There may be more questions. You two are bright. Think of something. I will not be able to help you without disclosing my participation which I would rather not do. I'm hoping we won't have to discuss this ever again." Harry laid Hermione's bag down on the bed.

In a louder voice he remarked, "I'm glad you are on the road to recovery. Get well soon." Harry waved at them as he left the room.

After Harry left, Draco informed Hermione, "I called on The Morrigan blood to rid your blood of the poison. I was in fear for your life. I asked you to use your Morrigan blood to heal yourself. I would have done anything. The little blackbird which symbolizes The Morrigan appeared in this room. I don't think the healers knew what it was but I recognized it. It landed on your chest. Then it disappeared. I thought it hadn't done anything. But fifteen minutes later the poison has evaporated from your blood. I think it worked baby."

A few months ago Hermione would have laughed at the story Draco was telling. Now, Hermione truly believed that the blood running through her veins linked her to The Morrigan. She wasn't surprised. She was thankful. Hermione remembered feeling a distinct pull throughout her body. Hermione believed her Morrigan blood had been instrumental in pulling her through the ordeal.

Draco had just helped Hermione sit up a bit when the door opened. Draco looked up to find John Nickles peeping into the room. Hermione only had on a bra up top. She hurriedly pulled the covers up to her chin.

Draco went blood mad and retorted, "What are doing here? You aren't Hermione's healer. The courtesy of a knock would have been greatly appreciated."

Flustered, John offered his apologies. "I'm sorry for barging in but I've just heard the story."

Draco asked, "What story?"

"The story of how Hermione threw off the poisonous Black Mist curse," answered John.

Draco bristled, "And just where did you hear that?"

Sheepishly John Nickles replied, "One of the poison specialist healers is a colleague of mine. He and I have discussed the challenges of your case. When he realized who Hermione is and how she had thrown off the curse, he called me immediately.

Draco started to go on the attack but Hermione put a hand on his arm and replied, "I am in no condition to have visitors. I must ask you to leave me to my rest. I'm very tired."

It was in the best interest of all that John Nickles had left the room before Hermione's first tear fell because Draco Malfoy was after his blood. The only thing stopping Draco Malfoy _were_ the tears of Hermione Granger.

Draco held his witch until she stopped crying. Then he went to the bathroom for a wet towel to wipe Hermione's face. After which, Draco helped his witch put on some clothes saying, "No more sneaky peeks for healer Nickles." Hermione had smiled and replied, "I'm beginning to see him from your point of view. He was here to check my progress but he only looked at my chest."

Draco cheeked, "I would have run him through but I don't own a sword."

Draco got back in the bed beside Hermione. He asked, "Shall we look over some of Severus' notes? I can get us something to eat if you like." Hermione reached up to touch Draco's cheek and replied, "I'm not very hungry but you should eat something."

Draco sofly called out, "Mimsy." The house elf appeared. "Yes Master Draco." Draco told Mimsy, "Please make eggs, sausage and toast and bring it here to Hermione and myself. Please bring pumpkin juice as well." Mimsy disappeared.

Draco rested his chin on Hermione's head and suggested, "Let's have a look at some of those parchments." He reached into Hermione's bag and pulled out a handful of notes and diagrams. Hermione was feeling tired but one look at what Draco had in his hand had peaked her interest.

There were recipes, drawings and even some diagrams. Hermione and Draco shuffled through the parchments. Hermione was the first to spot it. The complete recipe for _expositus caput _was staring them in the face. Better yet, the recipe was accompanied by a diagram and notes. According to Severus' notes, the potion not only opened the head but also placed a layer of air directly below the skull once the skull was closed back up. The layer of air allowed the victim's brain to expand with the end result being prolonged suffering. This potion was not a killing potion. It was only the initial phase of the real curse. Hermione wondered, "Does this mean there is still a layer of air that needs to be removed. Another question might be. Can we proceed with the curse removal without messing about with the layer of air? Last, if it is still there, can the air layer be removed?"

Draco who had been reading other notes revealed, "The layer of air thing is easy to remove. It can be done one of two ways. Either through the eyes or through the nose. It takes a specialized solution. Luckily the solution is easily made. That takes care of the air layer which in turn takes care of the exposed head. We need the original notes for memoria ingenero permaneo and it's reverse or cure.

Mimsy appeared back in the room with a pop. She had prepared a delicious looking breakfast meal. Draco made Hermione put down the papers so she could eat something. The witch who said she wasn't hungry ate two helpings of eggs and sausage. She also drank a glass of pumpkin juice.

Someone knocked on the door.

Hermione and Draco hurriedly put all the parchments back in the bag.

Draco called out, "Come in." Harry, Theo and Blaise walked into the room. They all tried to hug Hermione at the same time.

Hermione sniped, "Get off me boys. My husband is in the next room." They all shared a laugh. Hermione tried to hug them back but she couldn't lift her arms very high. Blaise immediately headed for the food while Theo sat on the side of Hermione's bed.

Theo asked Hermione about her condition. "From what I've heard of this Black Mist curse, it is vicious. You won't have any residual problems will you Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "The healers haven't said anything about residual effects Theo but that's a good question. I don't want to wake up one morning vomiting up black mist." Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Draco will you go see if you can find my healer. This is a question I'd like answered."

Theo remarked, "I wasn't trying to alarm you but I've seen this poison in action. It wasn't pretty. Of course, I'm not sure anybody outside of yourself has ever thrown off the curse. The end result was always death.

Draco walked back in with the healer. The healer addressed Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy tells me you want to know if there will be any residual effects from the poison. The truthful answer is, we don't know. I saw this type of poisoning several times during the war. Unfortunately, every last patient died. We don't know if we got to them too late or our cures just didn't work. We just don't know. You are the first person I've treated who has survived."

Draco was holding onto Hermione's shirt so tightly his knuckles were white. Everybody in the room realized just how close Hermione had come to death. It was a very somber group.

The healer turned back to Hermione to say, "We have taken some of your blood for analysis. We think studying your blood may give us a hint as to why some people succumb to the poison while others such as yourself survive. There was also some interest from the Ministry as to where you came in contact with the substance. No one has seen this type of poison in years. The Ministry is concerned there may be more of it laying about. I believe they will be contacting you shortly. If there isn't anything else I'll be getting back to my station."

As the healer turned to go Hermione asked, "Are you the healer who called John Nickles?" The healer turned back around to face a room full of hostile faces.

He admitted, "Yes. I called Healer Nickles. I am a consultant on his case involving Mr. Malfoy. There are certain privileged conversations he and I have shared which made me feel he should know you were here. If you feel I've overstepped my bounds. I apologize. I didn't mean any disrespect."

Hermione said, "Healer. Whether you meant any disrespect or not you have discussed my case with someone outside of St Mungos. This could leave me vulnerable to witches or wizards who would possibly hold this against me. What is to say if this gets out I will not be labeled as a witch who is harboring something dark inside her body?"

The tears began to form in the corners of Hermione's eyes. Harry was watching Draco closely. He suspected Draco was two seconds away from hexing someone to death if Hermione started to cry.

Harry stood up and asked the healer if he would step outside. Hermione said, "Wait a minute Harry I'd like to say something else to the healer."

"Healer." said Hermione. "The next time you feel like discussing me with someone outside of St Mungo's I'd suggest you think twice or I will have Draco's office drag you and your next two generations through the proverbial mud. If I hear any of this being discussed outside of medical circles, I will make good on my promise. Thank you."

Harry stepped outside with the healer. Hermione didn't have a doubt Harry was reading the healer the same riot act. The only difference would be Harry speaking from a Ministry standpoint.

Hermione told everyone she was tired and she would like to get some sleep. Hermione apologized, "I'm sorry for keeping everyone up or getting you out of bed. I love you all. You make me feel safe." She laid her head on Draco's chest. He whispered, "I'm just going to walk them out. I'll be right back." Hermione said, "Draco. Please do not confront the healer. I have already made our position clear. I need you. I don't want you landed in a holding cell at The Ministry." Draco smiled, "You know me too well witch. I'll be right back."

Hermione shifted herself in the bed but she didn't lie down. She didn't want to fall asleep and leave Draco unprotected. Draco was back in minutes. He helped Hermione settle into bed then he settled down himself. He whispered, "Baby? You scared me tonight. I thought I was going to lose you. Please don't do that again." Hermione laughed and said, "Go to sleep you git."

They settled down and were sleep within minutes. Several hours later a healer woke Hermione to check her vitals. He used a blood taking spell to take more of Hermione's blood. The healer was in and out in five minutes. Hermione wrapped herself around Draco and fell back to sleep.

A healer came in about 10:00 am to give Hermione a progress report. He reported, "You are doing well. Your blood is back to normal levels. We'd like for you to stay one more day but that is up to you. You are well enough to sign yourself out. If you suffer any setbacks come right back here."

Hermione replied, "I'll be signing out today. I'll be sure to rest and I will be back if it becomes necessary. Thank you so much healer."

After the healer left, Hermione woke Draco. She told him, "I'm allowed to go home. Let's get out of here. I want to be in our own bed." Draco kissed Hermione on the neck and cheeked, "Funny. That's where I want to be as well." Draco washed his face and they were ready to go get Hermione signed out.

Hermione had no intentions of going to bed when they arrived at the flat. All her focus had been on getting back to the parchments in her bag. She was feeling a little grimy so she had taken a quick shower as soon as they walked in. She was in fresh clothes and freshly showered. Hermione was ready to get down to some serious note reading. Hermione was alone. Draco had decided to go over to Theo's flat for a bit. Instead of sleeping, Hermione was going to be reading.

Hermione read almost every piece of parchment they had found at Snape's house. Hermione was ecstatic because she had found the original notes on the **memoria ingenero permaneo **spell as well as it's untried reversal spell, **retexui memoria ingenero (Theodore Nott, Sr.) permaneo. **

According to a side note, the reversal spell was untried because Voldemort didn't want anyone saved. He didn't need a reversal spell. Snape had been meticulous and hadn't done anything halfway. If he invented a curse or spell, he invented a cure or reversal. Snape had also written out his thoughts on certain things.

From a certain group of writings, Hermione determined Snape went crazy when he found out Voldemort would be using **memoria ingenero permaneo **on Draco and Lucius would be casting the curse. Snape had railed against Lucius and Voldemort for four pages.

In an entry marked June of 1997 Snape listlessly wrote, _'Tomorrow is the day the Dark Lord has marked for Draco's torture to begin. The fool Nott is to lend his memories to this vile endeavor. Nott has already allowed his own son to be cursed. I hope Nott, Sr. dies the most horrific of deaths. I cannot look Lucius or Narcissa in the face. I understand no wizard wants to die but if I had a child I would protect him with my life. It pains me that by way of my own hands I will play a part in the destruction of my godson. I have left a curse reversal spell among my documents in hope my godson will survive to find it. I look forward to the downfall of The Dark Lord. _Signed Severus Snape

Hermione jumped up and down. She had found everything. Absolutely everything needed to reverse the curse on Draco. She sang, "Thank you Severus. Thank you. Thank you. If you were alive I'd kiss-. Well I won't go that far but I would be very happy with you."

Just then Hermione remembered the simple solution needed to remove the layer of air pressed under Draco's skull. Hermione began sorting through parchments again.

Suddenly she wondered, "Where is Draco? He's been gone an awfully long time. I hope there's nothing wrong." Hermione had on casual clothes but they were acceptable enough for going through a floo.

Hermione called Harry. He answered on the second ring. Hermione said, "Hi Harry. Sorry to bother you. Have you seen Draco? He left hours ago going to Theo's house. I feel peculiar about flooing to Theo's house. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to keep tabs on Draco but I'm worried. He was still a little tired. He cannot fall asleep without me. It's dangerous. Please check on him."

Harry knew a little about Draco's problem but not that much. It was evidently a sensitive topic. He and Draco hadn't discussed it. If Draco wanted him to know, he would tell him.

Harry cleared his head and pushed himself into apparition and landed outside Theo's flat. Harry did not apparate directly into Theo's flat because he considered it bad form. He and Theo were friends but not close enough for Harry to drop into the middle of his living room.

Harry knocked on the door. Then Harry listened closely because he thought he heard screaming. Harry yelled, "Coming in by order of the Ministry." Harry went through Theo's door like a knife through butter. He yelled, "Theo. Theo." Theo called out, "In here Harry please."

Harry walked into a scene he wouldn't soon forget. Draco Malfoy was on the floor wrapped in a tight ball screaming his head off. Harry screamed, "What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Theo answered, "I don't know. I went to take a shower. When I came back I found him like this.

Harry snarled, "What the fuck Nott? Were you going to leave him like this?

Theo started to answer but Harry was dialing the phone. Harry yelled into the phone, "Hermione. Floo through to Nott's flat now. No questions Hermione. Floo through now. Draco needs you."

At home Hermione started crying. She didn't know what was going on. What kind of trouble could Draco have gotten himself into? She stepped into the floo yelling, "Nott's flat." Hermione could hear the screaming from down the hall. She ran into the living room to find Draco wrapped in a ball. Hermione was crying and screaming at Nott and Harry, "Get out. Get out now. Get out."

She kneeled down beside Draco and wrapped him in her arms.

Then Hermione was in it. She was in Draco's nightmare. Voldemort held Draco by the neck in one hand and Narcissa by the neck with his other hand. Voldemort twisted one then the other. Draco's neck looked like it was broken. He was just dangling from Voldemort's hand.

Hermione screamed, "I'm here and I've brought the blood of my ancestors with me you fucking piece of shite. Let him go. Let him go now. Hermione knew she didn't need a wand. She had her blood. It seemed to Hermione that Draco, Narcissa and Voldemort were far away but she kept moving toward them.

Suddenly a dirty little girl reached out and said, "Help me. Draco didn't finish his project and we are all in trouble. Make Draco do his job."

Hermione would not be sidetracked. She needed to reach Draco. She ignored the girl. Finally Hermione felt close enough to touch her wizard. First she looked at Voldemort and spit, "Harry Potter killed you. How did it feel to be killed by a boy? You filthy piece of shite. The blood of The Morrigan runs in these veins. That and my love for that wizard in your hand will defeat you again."

Voldemort laughed and snarled as he violently shook Draco, "Think again you filthy little blackbird. Your blood is no match for me.

Hermione grabbed Draco and turned back the way she had come. Suddenly she was back in Theo's living room and she was calling for Harry. "Harry. Help me. Draco's still fighting. Help me. Hold him still."

Harry came running. He looked at the state of Hermione and couldn't believe what was going on. Harry held Draco's legs still while Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. She rocked him and continued to whisper for several more minutes. Finally, Draco jerked back to himself. Hermione was saying, "Breathe baby. Breathe. We did it again baby. I got you out. We beat Voldemort and we'll keep beating him until we figure this thing out.

Draco's breathing finally returned to normal and he hugged Hermione and croaked, "Once again you have come to my rescue. My amazing witch."

Draco sat up and saw Harry and Theo staring at him in horror. He looked at Hermione. She said, "Come on Draco. Come sit down. I'll get you something to drink."

Hermione snarled, "For Merlin's sake Harry. Why don't you and Nott take a seat. We'll explain everything. And close your mouths. Honestly."

Hermione came back with drinks for everyone. She sat down beside Draco who drank his fire whiskey then laid his head in her lap. Hermione noticed Draco was much weaker this time than he'd ever been before. Something had changed or was changing.

Hermione asked Draco, "Shall I?" Draco nodded.

Hermione looked at Harry and Theo and asked, "Where to begin?"

"I shall start this off by saying, "You are his friends. Draco wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It's just a very sensitive subject so he didn't want to shout it about. Now that you have seen the problem for yourself, I can say this is the worst it's ever been. I don't want to get ahead of myself. The long and short of it is Voldemort placed a permanent memory curse on Draco. It was an experimental curse that was supposed to have killed Draco by now. Voldemort laid Nott, Sr.'s memories in Draco's head so that all the filthy things Nott, Sr. did were being attributed to Draco. Any time Draco fell asleep, he fell into a nightmare of sex, rape and abuse with himself as the villain. We haven't figured out how Draco has survived for this long."

Hermione looked at Theo apologetically. "I'm sorry Theo but your father's part is well documented in all this." Theo waved off Hermione's apology and retorted, "I hated him Hermione. He was an evil, vicious bully."

Hermione continued, "For the past several weeks Draco and I have been chasing down the original curse and any reversal or cure for the curse. Tonight I found everything we need to get this terror out of his head. It appears all we have to do is have John Nickles reverse the curse. It is a three step reversal process but on parchment it works."

Draco sat up when Hermione let out this bit of news. He kissed Hermione on the lips and headed toward the bathroom. Draco went to get another fire whiskey. Then he sat back down beside Hermione.

Draco asked, "Is it true Hermione. Do we really have everything we need? Hermione nodded.

Hermione looked over at Harry who hadn't spoken a word since Hermione had started talking.

As I said, "That's the long and the short of it. There's much more. So much more. Draco wasn't the only one who was cursed. There were others. I won't presume to mention any one by name. That's their story to tell. The part I haven't told you is I'm some kind of barrier against these nightmares. If I sleep touching Draco, he doesn't have nightmares. We have tracked down information which leads us to believe it has something to do with my blood. Blood of The Morrigan evidently runs through my veins. That makes my blood a powerful deterrent against the nightmares. Draco cannot get out of these nightmares without me. Lately, I have had to go in and literally pull him out. Incredible I know but that's the story."

Harry simply said, "Helena on a Horse. I'm so glad I killed that bastard. This is some diabolical shite Hermione. We all knew Voldemort was doing all sorts of vile things while he was at Malfoy Manor but this is unbelievable. Did I understand you to say Voldemort found a way to transfer memories from one wizard to another and the receiving wizard will think the memories are his?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry just shook his head. Hermione offered, "We know this is devastating because it is happening to Draco but there were witches and wizards who weren't so lucky. They were experimented on with potions and curse with the end result being death. As bad as it is for Draco, I feel so sorry for those witches and wizards who lost their lives for Voldemort's sport. I thank Merlin every day Draco has survived. Initially, we thought Voldemort was the brains behind these ugly inventions. In the past couple of days we have discovered that most of these curses, charms and potions were invented by Severus Snape. Before anyone starts to rail against Snape I have to say, he may have been the inventor but he never used any of it against an _innocent _witch or wizard_. _It's true. Snape did use his discoveries. But he only used them against other dark wizards. We discovered all his parchments at Spinners End. The Black Mist curse I suffered last night happened because I tried to open a box which used to belong to Snape. So, now you have most of it."

Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Just how did you fall into a nightmare in the middle of the day?"

Draco replied, I was sitting here talking to Theo and having a few drinks. Theo excused himself to have a shower. The next thing I know I'm in the nightmare. I must have dozed off.

Theo finally spoke up. "I want to let you know I was put under a curse as well. Mine is different from Draco's. I am searching for something to help me remove my curse just like Draco. Listening to you speak about the material you found in Spinners End I have some hope. I am hoping you and Draco will help me after you get Draco straightened out. I won't bore everyone with my story but it almost the same as Draco's except for the particular curse."

Theo turned to Harry, "I know when you came in Harry it may have seemed I wasn't doing anything. I was trying to do all I could but each time I tried to touch Draco I was pushed back. I couldn't help him. I had only been trying for a couple of minutes when you burst in."

Hermione said, "As soon as we get Draco straightened out, we'll be glad to help you. We may be able to find something to help you just by reading Snape's notes. And about Draco, don't worry Theo. We know you would have helped him if you could. With regard to Draco's nightmares, you mentioned something we did not know. We weren't aware no one could touch Draco when he is in a nightmare. It's never come up. I didn't think about it because I'm able to touch him. We'll mention it to the Healer. Theo, if you and Harry have some time, why don't you come through to Draco's flat and look at some of the material.

"There is one favor I have to ask. These materials might be considered illegal by Ministry standards. You can't discuss what you see. I invited you over Harry but this might be the time you left. I don't want to put you in a compromising position."

Harry replied, "We won't be brewing the potions or casting the curses so I'm probably within legal channels if I see them and don't report them. However, if you'd rather I didn't see the material, I'll understand."

Hermione walked over to Harry to hug him. She quipped, "You are welcome at our flat anytime. Legalities aside."

Harry replied, "Well count me in."

Draco appeared to still be a little weak. Hermione put her arm around Draco to help him along. Suddenly Hermione felt herself being lifted in the air. Theo set her back down, smiled at her and quipped, "This is a job for wizards. We'll help Draco. You can bring up the rear."


	8. All Roads Lead To Monday

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 7: **Eureka I've Found It**

Hermione said, "As soon as we get Draco straightened out, we'll be glad to help you. We may be able to find something to help you just by reading Snape's notes. And about Draco, don't worry Theo. We know you would have helped him if you could. With regard to Draco's nightmares, you mentioned something we did not know. We weren't aware no one could touch Draco when he is in a nightmare. It's never come up. I didn't think about it because I'm able to touch him. We'll mention it to the Healer. Theo. If you and Harry have some time, why don't you come through to Draco's flat and look at some of the material.

"There is one favor I have to ask. These materials might be considered illegal by Ministry standards. You can't discuss what you see. I invited you over Harry but this might be the time you left. I don't want to put you in a compromising position."

Harry replied, "We won't be brewing the potions or casting the curses so I'm probably within legal channels if I see them and don't report them. However, if you'd rather I didn't see the material, I'll understand."

Hermione walked over to Harry to hug him. She quipped, "You are welcome at our flat anytime. Legalities aside.

Harry replied, "Well count me in."

Draco appeared to still be a little weak. Hermione put her arm around Draco to help him along. Suddenly Hermione felt herself being lifted in the air. Theo set her back down, smiled at her and quipped, "This is a job for wizards. We'll help Draco. You can bring up the rear."

**Chapter 8: All Roads Lead To Monday**

Hermione smiled at Theo but Draco's need to be assisted really worried her. Hermione made a mental note to call John Nickles as soon as she got back to the flat. The sooner he could do the reversal on Draco the better.

When they got through the floo, Theo helped Draco to the couch. Hermione hurried to get her phone to call John. Hermione didn't care that it was Saturday. She and Draco needed to get this done quickly.

While she waited for John to pick up the phone, Hermione thought about the simple solution needed to remove the layer of air. She had to check it for herself. What seemed simple to Draco may be a potion which needed to be brewed for multiple days. Hermione's thoughts were cut off by John's voice.

Hermione said, "Hello Healer Nickles. I am calling to set up an appointment for Draco. We have everything we need to go on with the curse reversal. There is one solution we will also need. I have to check the notes to see if it can be readily brewed. Other than that we would like an appointment as soon as possible.

John Nickles was thrilled to hear from Hermione. This witch was beginning to grow on him. He had some strong thoughts on what he'd like to do to a witch with Morrigan blood running through her veins. Especially a witch as comely as Hermione Granger. Of course he would never act on his strong thoughts. Draco Malfoy would not let him get that close.

To Hermione John replied, "Let's set something set up for Monday. I'll clear everything for Monday at 11:00. Is that acceptable?"

Hermione replied, "That would be fine. Thank you. We'll see you Monday at 11:00. Goodnight."

John Nickles hung up the phone, shifted in his seat and rearranged his semi-erect member. Even Hermione's voice made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long while.

Hermione asked Draco, "Do you have any pepper-upper potion around. I'd feel better if you took a little." Draco replied, "There should be some fresh in the bathroom."

Hermione went to get the potion. She came back and gave Draco a bit on a spoon. A few minutes later Draco looked a lot better. He must have felt better because he was ready to sort through the notes.

Hermione had set Severus' personal notes aside. She pulled the notes out so Draco could read them. As she handed the notes to Draco, Hermione whispered, "Your godfather was a good man." Draco hadn't made any reply. He was still raging over the fact Hermione had been poisoned by Snape's hand.

Hermione had been sure to place Snape's note dated June 1997 on top. She knew Draco was angry with his dead godfather and she felt Draco needed a little positive input about Severus. Hermione getting poisoned was just the way things had fallen. Severus didn't necessarily mean for Hermione to get hit with the Black Mist. Hermione had to smile at the thought she was defending the most hateful potions professor to ever exist.

When Draco finished reading the topmost note he had reached out his hand to Hermione. Hermione went to sit next to her wizard. The presence of Theo and Harry was irrelevant to Draco. He put his hands on either side of Hermione's face and said, "I love you so much. I needed to see this. Thank you." Hermione smiled.

Harry cleared his throat. Draco looked over at Harry and remarked, "I'm not much for displays of affection in front of people Potter but my witch deserves some recognition right here, right now. Can you handle that Auror boy?"

Harry laughed out loud and smirked, "You've got a tough wizard there Hermione. He won't even allow the clearing of throats in his flat." Hermione got up and remarked, "You're both gits."

Hermione went over to the table to grab a group of parchments. She needed to find notes relating to that specialized solution they needed to eliminate that layer of air sitting above Draco's brain.

Flipping through the parchments Hermione came across three pages of curses and reversals. She handed them to Theo saying. "Look through these Theo they may contain something you need."

While Theo was busy checking the pages of notes Hermione had handed him, Harry, Hermione and Draco continued looking for the recipe which would eliminate the layer of air in Draco's head.

They were getting down to the last few pages. Hermione sat back in her chair. She was aggravated. They hadn't come this far to be stumped by some bloody solution.

Hermione asked Harry, Theo and Draco if they would like something to eat or drink. Theo was still engrossed in the notes Hermione had given him. He declined the food but asked for a fire whiskey. Harry and Draco wanted a sandwich and a drink.

Hermione got up to head towards the kitchen. She stopped in mid stride.

She shouted, "I've been looking at this all wrong. Draco, Harry. Stop looking for a specialized solution. Start looking for a recipe called elemental recipe or elemental ingredients. Snape may have saved a lot of time by inventing a certain recipe which could be used alongside many different curses. I believe it is called a BSR or Basic Solution Recipe. Snape had us make it once or twice during fifth year. It could actually be termed a specialized solution because it is brewed to have properties which adapt themselves to whatever the potion being used. In reality, it is a simple/basic/elemental brew.

Harry and Draco had caught on. They went back through the notes. It only took Harry ten minutes to find a recipe for Elemental Solution Brew. He handed it over to Hermione who breathed a deep sigh of relief. The brew only took forty minutes to make and ten hours to simmer. It brews out to a clear liquid which can be used in most orifices excluding the mouth. It was suggested the brew be used in the orifice closest to the problem.

Hermione was excited. She checked to see what ingredients were needed. All the ingredients were readily available except confero powder. That was somewhat rare.

Hermione still had her cauldron put away somewhere. That wouldn't be a problem. Most of the ingredients could be readily acquired at the herbology store. The confero powder would be the problem.

Hermione asked Draco, "Do you think the stores at Malfoy Manor would have any confero powder?"

Draco said, "I can't be sure. I haven't been in that area of the manor in years. I'll call Mimsy or Elder. They can go check the stores."

Draco called out, "Mimsy." The house elf appeared. She bowed in turn to each of them. When she bowed to Harry she remarked, "Harry Potter sir."

Draco drawled, "Harry Potter, every house elf's hero. Mimsy, I need you to go to the potions stores to check for confero powder. Check carefully Mimsy. There are many ingredients which are similarly spelled. Please find it and bring it here."

Mimsy bowed answering, "Yes, master Draco sir. Mimsy will do it." Then she disappeared.

Hermione suggested, "I should also look at getting in touch with Professor Hollis at Hogwarts. He was amenable to helping me with the recipes. Maybe he will be just as helpful with ingredients. Our appointment with John is Monday at 11:00. I'll need to contact Professor Hollis immediately."

Hermione wrote out a note to Professor Hollis asking if he had confero powder and if so, could he send her a bit immediately. She wrote it was important and an emergency. Hermione decided to use owl special delivery. She apparated to the owl delivery service to send the message.

When she returned to the flat Harry was gone.

Theo remarked, "I'd like for you to put these two pages aside. I believe they pertain to my problem. After you finish with Draco maybe you can look over these with me."

Hermione took the parchments from Theo to look them over. She said, "We have a bit time before the confero powder gets here. Let's look this over now."

Draco came up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear. Then he turned to Theo and stated, "I'm a little tired. I'd like to lie down. Perhaps we could help you tomorrow." Hermione blushed. Theo stood so he could leave. Hermione said, "We'll talk to you later Theo. We'll definitely do some work on these notes tomorrow."

Draco grabbed Hermione. She swatted him away saying, "That was rude. How are you going to just blurt out something like that in the middle of a conversation." Draco bristled, "What did I say that was so wrong? I'm tired and I'd like a lie down. It's the truth. You know I need you to lie down with me. I wasn't trying to be rude."

Hermione huffed as she headed toward the bedroom.

Draco thought to himself, 'Shite. I might end up just lying down after all.'

Draco went into the bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the side of the bed. Draco sighed and sat down beside her. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face and remarked, "You've been on your feet since you got back from St Mungos. I think you need to rest as much as I do."

Hermione snipped, "Don't drag me into this. When I'm tired, I'll lie down. You were rude and obvious. Now if you want to lie down, let's lie down."

Draco's temper was rising, "You're right as always Hermione. I was rude and obvious. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for this mistake of massive proportions? Suddenly I'm not tired at all."

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to fight. She didn't even know why she had belabored the point.

Draco got up off the bed. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Hermione sighed again. We are arguing over something silly. She went to the bathroom door and called out, "Draco." He replied, "I'll be out in a minute."

When Draco came out of the bathroom he had the pepper upper potion in his hand. He got a cup from the kitchen and poured himself a healthy dose. Then he proceeded to get dressed. He remarked, "I feel so much better. Pepper up potion really helps. I'm going to floo over to Theo's or Harry's. I haven't made up my mind yet. What I will do while I'm out is practice not being rude and obvious."

Hermione stood up. She could do this one of two ways. She could prolong the argument or they could talk it out. Hermione didn't want to argue. She told Draco, "I wish you wouldn't leave if you're angry. I don't want anything to happen."

"What could happen Hermione." Asked Draco. "I'll be awake. I won't have to disturb you for anything. And best of all, you won't have to lie down with me. I'll see you later."

Hermione was reeling. Draco had actually left the house after an argument. He was being ridiculous. If he can be ridiculous so could she. Hermione took a shower, pulled through her closet to find the dress Draco most hated her to wear and got dressed. She put her hair up into a messy bun with a few tendrils hanging down on each side. Then she applied some makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a hot, single witch. That was the way she wanted it.

Before Hermione could apparate out, Mimsy apparated in. Mimsy bowed, "Here is what master Draco asked for. Hermione looked at the item in Mimsy's hand. It was indeed confero powder. Hermione thanked Mimsy. Mimsy smiled and disappeared.

Hermione laid the confero powder on the table. If Draco didn't care neither did she.

Hermione apparated to the Leakey Cauldron. She went over to the bar to order a wine. Hannah greeted her, "How are you Hermione? Where's Draco?" Hermione replied, "I'm fine thank you and I really don't know where Draco is tonight. Last time I checked I was a grown witch who is allowed out by herself."

Hannah held up both hands in surrender.

Hermione smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry Hannah. I shouldn't be taking my bad mood out on you." Hannah laughed. "It's okay. Happens to me all the time. Do you want another wine?" Hermione nodded.

A dark haired wizard was giving Hermione the eye. Hermione turned her head. Turning her head didn't discourage the wizard because he came to sit next to Hermione. He asked, "May I buy you a drink?" Hermione smiled and replied, "No thank you. I have enough galleons to buy my own." He said, "I know you have enough galleons Hermione. I was being chivalrous. I want to buy you a drink."

Hermione looked more closely. She grinned. I've never seen you outside of work Nick. You look different. I will have a wine." Nick smiled at Hermione and ordered a wine and a fire whiskey from Hannah.

Hannah raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word.

Hermione and Nick talked for an hour. She danced one lively dance with him. He was a good dancer. Hermione was about to say her goodnights when Harry and Leanne came through the door. Nick had stood when Hermione stood. He leaned in and asked, "Shall I see you home?"

Before Hermione could answer Harry was at her side. Harry asked, "May I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione excused herself from Nick. She walked with Harry.

Harry turned to face Hermione. "What are you doing Hermione. You know there'll be trouble if Draco sees you with another wizard. He's going out of his mind because he doesn't know where you are. Everybody argues Hermione. Go home to your wizard."

Hermione sniped, "Suddenly he's home and that's where I should be?"

Harry growled, "Yes Hermione. That's where you should be. If it's going to come down to you seeing other wizards, help heal Draco first then walk away. You need to stop this Hermione. We don't want this to turn into another Ian. Go home before Draco comes here."

Hermione walked back over to Nick to say goodnight. Then she left the pub and apparated home.

Draco was sitting on the couch when she landed. He stood and followed Hermione into the bedroom. "What was this about Hermione? Draco asked. "Is there another someone you want to see whenever we have a disagreement? Let me know. I don't feature being the odd man out again."

Hermione only said, "Mimsy brought the confero powder. I've stopped by the herbology shop and picked up everything I need to brew. I'll brew the potion so it will be ready for you to take to John on Monday. Hermione went in to take a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

She said, "I'll brew at my flat. The ingredients are in my purse and I have the confero powder. I should be all set. This may take a little while. Come over when you're ready to go to sleep." Hermione stepped through the floo without saying another word.

Draco was so frustrated. He had gone to Theo's house, vented for about an hour then turned around to come back. He expected to make up with Hermione. The last thing he expected was for her to be gone. He had checked her flat. He had contacted Harry. He felt like a bloody fool having to chase down his own witch.

Draco really didn't want a repeat of Ian but his mind had already gone to that dark place. He wondered why Hermione had to take a shower when she came in? Did she cheat on him? Draco was sitting there making himself furious. Two hours later Draco flooed over to Hermione's flat. She was sitting at the table staring at nothing. Draco saw the brew. It looked to be coming along nicely.

He sat down determined not to say anything about going to bed because that was what had started this whole thing. A bitter thought passed through Draco's mind. 'I'll be glad when I'm cured then I'll have choices on whom and where I sleep.' As soon as the thought passed through his mind, Draco mentally chided himself for having such a thought. Hermione was his witch through good times and bad.

Without looking at him Hermione said, "I'm going into the bedroom." Draco hated this. He hated being at the mercy of anyone. He felt like a dog following behind it's master for scraps. Draco got up and went into the bedroom. He went to his side of the bed. Hermione said, "It's 2:30. The brew will be ready at 12:30. Draco replied, "Thank you."

They both laid there with injured feelings. Neither willing to give in. Hermione said, "I'll need your hand. Draco laid on his back and put his hand out. Hermione took hold of Draco's hand. They slept…without nightmares.

Draco was gone when Hermione woke up. He left a note. 'Hermione, I've gone to my flat in case you need your privacy.' Draco.

Hermione felt something break inside. 'In case I need my privacy. What was Draco thinking? Does he think I actually have another wizard who I would drag in here? Does he really think that lowly of me?'

Hermione slipped on jeans and a tee. She needed to get this straightened out right now. They needed to talk.

Hermione stepped into her floo and stepped out of Draco's.

Draco and Theo were going over the notes. Theo greeted Hermione. Draco said nothing.

Hermione asked, "May I speak to you Draco?"

Draco replied, "We can step into the kitchen if you like."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco into the kitchen. Hermione was silent for a minute. She looked at Draco and started to speak. "This all started because I was being obnoxious. I realize that. I apologize. I never intended for things to get so out of hand. Then I compounded things by trying tit for tat. If you walked out, I was going to walk out as well. It had everything to do with stupidity but nothing at all to do with another wizard. The only wizard I want is you. It hurts when you leave a message such as the one you left this morning. Were you implying that I would entertain another wizard? We argue Draco. We do stupid things. Sometimes ugly things. I don't stop loving you because we are angry. I'm hoping that you don't stop loving me either.

Draco let out a sigh. He replied, "You were obnoxious Hermione. It seems you feel you are allowed to say things and they don't cut. I accept your apology even though no apology can untwist my insides at this moment. As far as tit for tat Hermione, that's just another thing you do. You want to make sure no one ever gets the best of Hermione Granger. If it was just anger, why didn't you sit here and hold on to your anger like you've done so many times before? I couldn't think of any other reason you would leave the flat other than to go out and seek company. I realized how stupid I was being an hour after I got to Theo's. I turned around and came back to work it out with you and you were nowhere to be found. Did you find what you were looking for? Was there something out there better than what we have? I'd like to ask you something you asked me once. Why was it necessary for you to take a shower when you came home. Did you smell of some wizard's scent? You don't have to answer that Hermione because I don't believe for one minute you were intimate with anyone. I just asked so you could get some idea of how words cut. Right now I am so angry inside that all this started because you wanted to be petty. You wanted to be right. This would all have gone away had I just fallen on my knees and agreed what an arse I was being. You would have been victorious. I'm tired of it Hermione. I do love you but maybe my love isn't enough. Maybe you will be better suited to a wizard who will always let you win, who will always allow you to be right. That's not me Hermione. That's not love. I feel you do and say some things because I'm dependent on you. I don't want to live that way. Perhaps if everything goes right on Monday you won't be burdened with me any longer. You'll be able to find someone who isn't rude and obvious.

Hermione had listened to everything Draco said. For the most part he was correct. There were times when even she questioned her own behavior. Hermione tried hard not to cry.

In a soft voice Hermione answered Draco. "Everything you said is true. I think I lash out because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that as soon as you are cured you will leave me. I love you and I'm sure you love me but I'm afraid you love me because you don't have a choice."

Then she was sobbing. Draco stepped out of the kitchen. Hermione heard him say, "Theo, my wizard. Would you please excuse us?" Hermione heard Theo leave.

Draco came back to kitchen and asked, "Why didn't you talk to me? You have been carrying this around all this time without saying a word. It seems in slightly different ways we have been feeling the same thing. You thinking I'm only with you because I have to be and I'm thinking you treat me anyway you want because you can. Somewhere along the line we forgot we are in love."

Draco moved across the room and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He murmured, "There's no reason for you to be afraid. I'm in love with you and I love you. That's not going to change whether I'm cured or not. I need for us to talk rather than argue. I can't and I won't go through this ever again. We get through things together from now on. That's what people in love do."

Draco gently wiped Hermione's eyes with his thumbs. Then he kissed his witch. Hermione grabbed onto Draco and sobbed harder. He stood there for fifteen minutes rocking Hermione until she finished crying.

Hermione went into the bathroom to wash her face. Draco called out, "You owe me a new shirt Granger and you'd better hurry out of that bathroom. It's almost 12:30. Hermione came out of the bathroom smiling. "You are such a git." Draco smiled back, "I know. Now let's go to your flat."

Draco and Hermione arrived at Hermione's flat at 11:45. They had plenty of time.

They both felt bad they had run Theo away twice so they brought the notes to try to find something as it applied to Theo. Hermione was reading through the notes when she happened to look up to find Draco staring at her. Hermione recognized the look. In a very husky voice Hermione asked, "Is there something you want?" Draco answered, "You."

Hermione stood up. She pulled off her tee. The she stepped out of her jeans. She bent over very slowly to retrieve her clothes so Draco could get a good look.

Draco's breathing was ragged. He came around the table and put both hands at the back of Hermione's head and kissed her lips with his entire mouth. His tongue made love to her tongue. He whispered, "I want to be inside you. I want to be on top of you. I need to make you cum." Hermione whispered back, "Please take me to bed." Draco lifted up his witch taking her to the bedroom where in a manner of speaking, they would renew their vows.

They made love slowly. Draco kissed her all over her face. All over her neck and her shoulders and every part of her body he could reach. Then he thrust himself into Hermione and she thrust back. She lifted herself off the bed to meet him. Hermione moaned Draco's name. He called out, "Moan for me baby. Tell me you love me. Oh Hermione give it….to me." Then they were both at the peak. They were moving. They were moaning and they were climaxing. They held each other and wouldn't let go. Each breathing as if they'd run a race. Draco kissed Hermione and slid off onto his back. Hermione lay there for several minutes before she popped up and yelled, "My brew."

Hermione ran into her study. She had exactly two minutes. She called into the bedroom, "Draco. Don't fall asleep."

He called back, "I'm not. I'm lying here savoring the feel of your body under mine. Would you please hurry back."

Hermione's brew turned out perfectly. It was as clear as water. Hermione poured it into a covered container. She was back in Draco's arms within ten minutes.

Before he made love to her for the second time Draco quipped, "You were in your study without a stitch of clothing. What would have happened if someone had come through the floo?" Hermione started to give a cheeky answer but a voice calling from the kitchen stopped her. Harry was there. Draco had chided, "See."

Harry called out, "Hermione are you here?" Hermione called back, "Give me a minute Harry. I'll be right out." Draco used his wand to close the bedroom door. Hermione jumped up, cast a cleansing charm over her body before she stepped into her clothes. Draco cast the same cleansing charm over himself and pulled on his pants. He was worried that something could be wrong.

Harry looked at Hermione. He didn't usually speak on such things but Hermione looked freshly shagged. From her messy hair to her shirt on inside out. Harry was suspicious but he was also nervous Hermione was doing something which would end up with Draco killing someone. Maybe her.

Harry asked, "Where's Draco?" Draco came out of the bedroom He was shirtless and shoeless. He drawled, "What can we help you with Potter or did you just feel like nosing around on a Sunday afternoon?" Harry grinned, "I feel like nosing. What's it to you Malfoy?"

Draco whispered to Hermione, "Your shirt is on inside out." Hermione looked down and blushed. Hermione rushed out of the room to fix her clothes.

Harry stammered, "I just stopped by to see if you needed any help with notes and recipes." Draco quipped, "As a matter of fact we do Potter. Would you care to floo over to my flat to wait? We will be coming through shortly."

Harry was embarrassed. He had obviously interrupted something. He called out, "Maybe I'll come back a bit later. He hurried through the floo thinking, 'Thank Merlin it's Draco.'

Draco cheeked, "I think Potter came to make sure I hadn't killed you, stuffed your body in the closet and run away with the house elf." Hermione laughed out loud and quipped, "Get up you git. Let's go help Theo." Hermione grabbed the Elemental Solution Brew and the notes. They flooed back to Draco's flat.

Hermione hadn't set her arse fully down in the chair when she jumped back up. When Hermione jumped, Draco had jumped shouting, "What!" Hermione replied, "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I think we can help Theo. I know we can help Theo. We talked about him early on. There's just been so much going on with you I pushed it to the back of my mind. I was focusing completely on you. Think Draco. It was back before you even went to John Nickles. It's in the notes. I think I read it to you."

Draco frowned. He did remember hearing read about Theo being the first major experiment. Hermione and Draco began sorting through notes. She shouted, "Floo call Theo. Ask him to come through." Draco hurried to the floo to call Theo.

While Draco was gone, Hermione sorted through Snape's recipes and ingredients. She was looking for anything to do with the House Elf Scourge curse. Hermione sorted as fast as she could. Hermione was mumbling to herself, "It's nowhere near as complicated as Draco's curse. It should be relatively easy to clear up the curse. Why can't I find it.?"

Theo and Draco stepped into the living room to see a frazzled Hermione with multiple piles of notes scattered all around. Hermione looked up and said, "Hi Theo. I think we are on to something. Take a pile. We are looking for anything relating to the House Elf Scourge."

Theo stood there blinking as he replied, "I'll be glad to search as long as neither one of you is going to send me home again." Hermione answered, "We're very sorry about that Theo. It won't happen again." Theo nodded and grabbed a stack of notes. He inquired, "I imagine the House Elf Scourge refers to my problem."

Theo looked from Draco to Hermione. Sheepishly Draco replied, I mentioned your problem to Hermione when we were searching for things which would help me. I'm sorry I broke your confidence Theo. It wasn't intentional but I knew Hermione would not bandy anything about." Theo nodded and replied, "No problem. Just as long as you don't give away my secrets regarding witches." Draco stammered while Hermione blushed. Theo grinned as he retorted, "Just having my little joke. I don't have any witches." Hermione cheeked, "You have Helga." All three of the friends laughed out loud.

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Hermione huffed, "We must be going about this the wrong way. Maybe Snape didn't notate this the way we think. If I remember correctly, even though this was a major experiment, it was a nuisance curse more than a deadly curse. Let's have something to eat. Maybe getting away from all the notes for a moment will clear our heads.

The three friends sat and relaxed while they ate toasted cheese sandwiches. Hermione teased Theo mercilessly about his lack of witches. Theo joked right back, "I have a witch in mind Hermione. She's beautiful, brilliant and strong and as soon as my mate steps out of the way I'm going to make my feelings known." Draco stopped chewing in mid bite. He looked at Theo and said, "If the name Hermione Granger comes out if your mouth next, the House Elf Scourge will be the least of your worries."

Theo laughed. "A gorgeous witch like Hermione wouldn't look at me twice. I was having a little joke about Blaise and Helga. Get over yourself Malfoy." Draco smiled and retorted, "I knew that."

"Will you two gits stop talking for a few seconds I need to think. In fact, why don't you go back to the living room while I think."

Draco and Theo left the kitchen. Hermione sat there but couldn't think of anything. She went back through to the living room.

Hermione asked, "Are we sure we've been over all the notes? Where are the set of notes we brought with us to my flat?"

"They are with the solution. I think you set it down in the kitchen." Draco replied.

Hermione ran to get the notes she had brought back from her flat. She gave out a another scream. She found what they were looking for. It was a page of notes with spells and curses. Even better than that, one page had the reversals, cures and something called modifications.

Hermione hopped around for a few seconds before she showed the pages to Draco. He read them over.

When he finished he grinned at Theo and joked, "Well, my wizard. It looks like you'll be sleeping in a bed, in a room and wrapped up in Helga's arms before you know it. It looks like your days of fighting your house elf for his bed are over."

Theo drawled, "It would be funny if you weren't suffering so much more than me. I never thought I would say I was grateful for being cursed. But in a manner of speaking I am. In fact, I'm extremely grateful Voldemort chose to have a nuisance spell cast on me rather than the deadly curse he had cast on you.

Hermione had taken the parchments out of Draco's hands. She was carefully studying the curse and the cure. She remarked, "We have a small hiccup. Voldemort seems to have been captivated by the brains of others. This is another thought process interrupter. Luckily it will only take a spell reversal. The bad part is that you have to be put into a deep sleep for at least three days. We can help you with this if you like or you can get professional help. If you have a healer do the spell it would better to engage a healer we already know. I just feel as though too many people know about you and Draco's problems and our notes. But that is up to you Theo. Your spell also has me wondering if Draco will need to be put into deep sleep as well. We'll ask John about that.

The three friends were still chatting when Harry flooed in at 5:30. Draco smirked at Harry, "Back to nose around some more Potter?" Harry retorted, "Nice to see you with clothes on Malfoy." Hermione blushed as she got up to get drinks for the wizards.

Draco pointed to Harry then toward the kitchen. "You embarrassed her. Now go fix it."

Harry stammered, "Damn. I wasn't thinking. I'll be back." Harry hurried through to the kitchen to find Hermione sitting at the table. Harry sat down across from his friend. He took her hand and apologized. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to speak out of turn. If you are okay shagging that git Malfoy I shouldn't speak on it." Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry. That was an eloquent apology." Harry went around to hug his friend. He asked, "Better?" Hermione replied, "Loads." She and Harry carried the drinks back into the living room.

At 7:00 Theo stood up preparing to go home. Theo said his goodnights and headed for the floo. Hermione called out, "We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we can. If John wants to make an appointment, do you want us to take it for you?" Theo replied, "I would appreciate that. Good luck tomorrow Draco. I hope everything goes well. Goodnight all."

Before Theo could leave, Draco advised him that John required all his patients to have a mobile phone number so he could contact them or they could contact him. Theo called over his shoulder, "I don't like that muggle shite but if I have to get another one I will."

Harry was next. He and Draco traded a few more barbs back and forth before Harry got up to leave. He wished Draco good luck with his visit to the healer and stepped into the floo.

Hermione wanted to get everything in order for the visit tomorrow. She put the notes along with the Elemental Solution into her purse. They were as ready as they ever would be.

Draco and Hermione talked a little more about what they expected out of the healer's appointment. They both hoped that tomorrow would be the end of it. They each wanted to come away from the healer with Draco cured.

Hermione wondered out loud, "Have we left anything out? Did I miss anything? Professor Snape often used symbols in his notes. I knew what most of them meant so there wasn't a problem. I just hope I didn't overlook anything because I didn't recognize its importance."

Hermione wanted to summon her bag but Draco pulled her back remarking, "We've done all we can do babe. Let's just wait to see what happens tomorrow." Hermione kissed Draco and agreed, "You're right. We'll have plenty of time to panic tomorrow.

Draco was nervous about tomorrow as well. But he had laughed at Hermione's statement and retorted, "Unless something goes all the way to the left, we'll definitely have more than enough time to panic."

Hermione put her arms around Draco's waist and mumbled, "I just want this to be over."

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair as he said, "So do I love. So do I."


	9. Up To Something

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 8: **All Roads Lead To Monday**

Draco pointed to Harry then toward the kitchen. "You embarrassed her. Now go fix it."

Harry stammered, "Damn. I wasn't thinking. I'll be back." Harry hurried through to the kitchen to find Hermione sitting at the table. Harry sat down across from his friend. He took her hand and apologized. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to speak out of turn. If you are okay shagging that git Malfoy I shouldn't speak on it." Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry. That was an eloquent apology." Harry went around to hug his friend. He asked, "Better?" Hermione replied, "Loads." She and Harry carried the drinks back into the living room.

At 7:00 Theo stood up preparing to go home. Theo said his goodnights and headed for the floo. Hermione called out, "We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we can. If John wants to make an appointment, do you want us to take it for you?" Theo replied, "I would appreciate that. Good luck tomorrow Draco. I hope everything goes well. Goodnight all." Before Theo could leave, Draco advised him that John required all his patients to have a mobile phone number so he could contact them or they could contact him. Theo called over his shoulder, "I don't like that muggle shite but if I have to get one I will."

Harry was next. He and Draco traded a few more barbs back and forth before Harry got up to leave. He wished Draco good luck with his visit to the healer and stepped into the floo.

Hermione wanted to get everything in order for the visit tomorrow. She put the notes along with the Elemental Solution into her purse. They were as ready as they ever would be.

Draco and Hermione talked a little more about what they expected out of the healer's appointment. They both hoped that tomorrow would be the end of it. They each wanted to come away from the healer with Draco cured.

Hermione wondered out loud, "Have we left anything out? Did I miss anything? Professor Snape often used symbols in his notes. I knew what most of them meant so there wasn't a problem. I just hope I didn't overlook anything because I didn't recognize their importance."

Hermione wanted to summon her bag but Draco pulled her back remarking, "We've done all we can do babe. Let's just wait to see what happens tomorrow." Hermione kissed Draco and agreed, "You're right. We'll have plenty of time to panic tomorrow.

Draco was nervous about tomorrow as well. But he had laughed at Hermione's statement and retorted, "Unless something goes all the way to the left, we'll definitely have more than enough time to panic."

Hermione put her arms around Draco's waist and mumbled, "I just want this to be over."

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair as he said, "So do I love. So do I."

**Chapter 9: Up To Something**

Draco and Hermione were uncommonly quiet that Sunday night. Draco made love to his witch but it was love that was a first for the both of them. Draco was so tender he made Hermione cry. Then he wiped her tears away with his fingers. As he slowly moved in and out Draco told Hermione over and over. "I love you. I love you. We are going to be fine. Look at me baby. I want you looking at me when you cum." Hermione was looking into her lover's eyes when she reached ecstasy. They had clung to each other coming off their climax. Draco held Hermione as if she was a baby for the rest of the night.

Monday morning seemed to come too fast but also not fast enough. They had breakfast which consisted of eggs and toast. Draco was too keyed up to eat any more. Hermione gave Draco a kiss on the head before she went to get ready for the appointment.

Hermione didn't know why she had butterflies it would be Draco going through the procedure. She had lain awake last night going over in her head what could possibly go wrong. She had put everything in perspective and come up with nothing. Hermione didn't think anything could go wrong. She had faith in Healer Nickles even if he was a prat.

The only issue as far as Hermione was concerned were the symbols. They kept flitting through her mind. Hermione was just so uncertain about what some of them meant. As she had laid there she had begun to wonder if the unknown symbols denoted anything special. Hermione recognized most of the Snape's symbols. He had used the very same ones in class. Hermione remembered that certain symbols meant stir rapidly, while another meant cauldron at lowest fire, while yet another meant exactly one hour brew, etc.

Even though she hadn't been able to figure out the few, the symbols flitting around her head were more of nuisance thoughts than anything else. At least Hermione hoped they were.

Hermione finished her shower. She decided to wear jeans and a jumper. They would give John less to gawk at. She smiled at herself. She was beginning to think like Draco. She was almost through getting ready when Draco came through headed for the bathroom to shower. He quipped, I love you witch." Hermione quipped right back, "I know. You showed me last night." Not to be outdone Draco replied, "And I'll be showing you again tonight. You have been warned."

Hermione and Draco sat and had a cup of tea at the kitchen table. They teased each other that after today Draco could fall asleep on the couch if he wanted. He had remarked, "I'll only be falling asleep on the couch if you're underneath me. Otherwise I'm sleeping in whatever bed you're in.

At 10:45 Hermione and Draco got ready to apparate to Healer Nickles.

When they arrived they didn't have a chance to take a seat. John immediately came out to bring them into the office.

After greeting Hermione and Draco, John began to go over the procedure. He wasn't too far into his speech when Hermione interrupted, "John. You haven't mentioned anything about the deep sleep part of the procedure." John looked puzzled for a moment before he asked, "What deep sleep part of the procedure?"

Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand. Hermione quickly glanced at Draco and squeezed his hand. Hermione revealed, "during our research we found that certain procedures need to be followed by a period of deep sleep which allows the body to heal. I believe that may be what Draco alluded to during your hypnotism when he said, 'the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed.'I believe he was put into deep sleep then and he will need a deep sleep treatment at the end of the curse reversal."

Hermione pulled out the notes to show John. As she did a symbol caught her eye and she immediately knew what she had missed. She turned to Draco. "I know what we missed. It has been sitting here right in front of our faces. I don't think we should do this today. We need to study this." Draco was disappointed. He had waited so long for this day. "Hermione. We are here ready to go. I don't want to put this off."

Hermione placed a hand on each side of Draco's face and replied, "I want you alive and in good working condition. All we need is a day at most. I need to confer with someone. What do you think?" Draco reluctantly agreed. "Jut one day Hermione. I've suffered with this long enough." Hermione nodded as she turned to John and asked, "Is that okay with you John. Will you be able to work with us on Wednesday?" John replied, "I moved my appointments down a day to clear my schedule for you today. The soonest I can be available will be Thursday. If Draco will need deep sleep I will clear the entire day and I will have a room set up at St Mungos. Shall we plan on meeting at St Mungos on Thursday at 8:00 am?"

Draco was not happy about the delay but there wasn't much he could do about it. He and Hermione accepted the situation and agreed to be at St Mungos Thursday at 8:00. Draco shook John's hand. John turned to Hermione. Instead of shaking Hermione's hand John had taken both her hands in his and remarked, "Your research is without fault. I would have expected nothing less from a Morrigan witch."

Draco already frustrated by the delay was two seconds away from hexing John when Hermione pulled her hands back and replied, "Thank you John." Then she linked her arm through Draco's wand arm and pulled him towards the door."

Draco was angry. "I won't sit still for him manhandling you Hermione. I've told you that." Hermione shushed Draco. "He'll hear you." Draco asked, "Really? Why don't we go back in so he can really hear me?" Hermione didn't want there to be any bad feelings between John and Draco. John was their only hope for reversing the curse. She shushed Draco again and dragged him toward the door.

Inside the office John had heard what Draco had just spewed. He had frowned and remarked, "You need me Mr. Draco Malfoy I don't need you. You better be a little nicer to your healer. I'll have your head in my hands and your witch at my side. Prat.

Draco was letting his frustration show at every turn. So much so Hermione was getting irritated. She could understand some level of Draco's frustration but he was taking it out on everyone who crossed his path.

Hermione finally asked, "Why don't you go in to work for a bit. I'm sure your Assistant will be glad to see you. If you don't bite his head off that is.

Draco smiled as he kissed Hermione. "Sorry baby. I'll try to calm down. I had so hoped this would be over before Friday. I want to present a well put together wizard when I face the Wizengamot. If they get wind of any kind of weakness in me, they might not want to consider me at all. I don't want to lose this opportunity. It may never come again." Hermione kissed him and told him, "I'll see you a bit later."

Hermione was on the way to see Gerard Hollis. She was pretty sure he could either confirm or deny what she thought she discovered. Hermione had had an epiphany in John's office. The little symbols below the curses and reversals/cures did mean something. Hermione was pretty sure Snape had been using something akin to muggle shorthand. It had come to her when they were discussing the necessity of the deep sleep portion of the procedure. The symbols were as telling as if Snape had written them out in longhand. Hermione just needed confirmation from Professor Hollis. Hermione had owled ahead. The professor would meet her at the gate and escort her in.

When Hermione reached the gate all the nostalgia from times gone by washed over her as it had on each occasion she visited Hogwarts. The professor wasn't long in coming to the gate. Even though he'd never taught Hermione he treated her as though she were one of his most prized students. Hermione smiled.

Things were a lot different a Hogwarts. After the war the school had been rebuilt to more modern specifications. Although they were still dungeons, they didn't resemble the dungeons of Hermione's years in any way. They were well lighted and well insulated as were all the corridors in Hogwarts.

Professor Hollis led Hermione to his classroom and invited her in. Once inside, Hermione lost no time in explaining what she thought she knew. Before she put the notes and parchments into his hand, Hermione asked him to forget he ever saw them when they finished their visit. The professor touched his forefinger to the side of his nose as he took the notes from Hermione.

Hermione sat back in her chair as Professor Hollis read through the information. When he was through he asked Hermione, "I'll understand if you cant tell me but where did you get this information?" Hermione remained silent. The professor winked at her.

Hermione thought to herself, cheeky. Gerard Hollis had run across the symbols before. He used his wand to call a pile of parchments to him. Hermione had been amazed. The parchments had come out of a little crevice in the middle of the wall.

There were only four symbols Hermione wasn't able to recognize. Fortunately Professor Hollis knew all about them. He went through the symbols one by one and confirmed just what Hermione had suspected. One symbol ** stood for dead (or deep) sleep**, one symbol stood for amount of time. /# read hours. **/= **read days. Hermione was ecstatic. She understood /#3 to mean three hours. She understood /=3 to mean three days. The symbols under the **retexui memoria ingenero (Theodore Nott, Sr.) permaneo **read **/=2. **

Draco had to remain in dead/deep sleep for two days after the curse reversal. The random thought passed across Hermione's mind. 'If Draco goes through the procedure on Thursday, he will have to be in deep sleep for two days and will miss the meeting of the Wizengamot. Draco will have to make the choice whether to have the procedure on Thursday and miss the meeting or postpone the procedure yet again.' Hermione knew either way Draco would not be happy.

Professor looked over Hermione's notes as if he was looking for additional information. Hermione wondered what that was about so she asked. "Is there something else professor?"

Professor Hollis gazed at Hermione for a few seconds before he replied, "I do not see the notations for wand movements in your notes. Wand movements are just as important as the spell itself.

Hermione got frightened for a second. They had almost overlooked a very important detail. She hadn't even thought of wand movements. Hermione cursed under her breath. A slip like that could have cost Draco. She could have kissed Professor Hollis but she was sure if she did Draco would jump out from behind a curtain and hex the wizard.

Professor Hollis spent the next twenty minutes going over wand movements. Then he wrote out the wand movements for future reference. Hermione thought she had seen the symbols for wand movements on one of the sheets of parchment she had left at the flat. She hadn't recognized them as wand movement symbols but seeing what the professor had just shown her Hermione knew they had copies. Hermione almost felt vindicated for her decision to delay Draco's procedure.

She and the professor discussed a few more things before he remarked, "I'm not sure why you need all this but I want to advise you that only certain people have the power to cast these spells. They call for a powerful wizard. If you will read between the lines Hermione you can catch my meaning. Hermione leaned in to whisper, "In this instance, are you using the word 'powerful' in place of the word 'dark?' The professor nodded.

Now Hermione was in a quandary. She wondered what would happen if a wizard not versed in the dark arts tried to cast the reversal spell. John Nickles had admitted to Draco he hadn't ever had a case like his. He hadn't known about the deep sleep either. What else didn't he know?

Hermione deflated. "Professor Hollis. If the wizard casting the reversal spell doesn't have enough _'power' _could he unintentionally hurt the subject? Professor Hollis replied, "I'm not sure Hermione. My best guess would be, if the caster isn't powerful enough, the spell might not come off correctly. Another point you may want to consider. Engage someone you trust as a memory keeper to record the proceeding. With a memory keeper, if something goes wrong you will be able to view the procedure from front to back and try to make corrections."

Hermione was so glad she had spoken to the professor. As much as she and Draco thought they knew, they had only found half the procedure. Hermione didn't care if Draco jumped out from behind the curtain or not. She hugged the professor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione thanked the professor as he walked her back to the gate. He wished Hermione good luck. He also whispered, "When this is all done, please share with me what you can.

Hermione had to explain all this to Draco immediately. She also had a thought about a memory keeper. They really couldn't entrust too many more people with Draco's secret. Hermione decided she would use a muggle mini cam to record the procedure. The recording may help someone else down the road or heaven forbid if something went wrong with Draco there would be private documented evidence which could be reviewed without involving anyone else.

Hermione flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and walked through to muggle London. She purchased a mini cam which was smaller than a chocolate frog card and nearly as thin.

From muggle London Hermione flooed to Draco's flat. Draco wasn't home yet. Hermione thought Draco had decided to work the entire day. That was good. Draco needed something to take his mind off the upcoming procedure. Work was just the thing.

Draco landed at work in the same mood as when he left Hermione. He had been so sure he would be walking around curse free today. Draco knew it was something which couldn't be helped but he was still pissed off.

His Assistant had handed him a stack of correspondence that needed his review. The top piece of correspondence aggravated him even more. It was from the Wizengamot.

'Mr. Malfoy: The Wizengamot will not be meeting on Friday. We have had to move the meeting up by two weeks. We hope this won't inconvenience you in any way. We look forward to meeting with you two weeks from Friday coming. Be well. It was signed by Elton Siney, Head Mugwamp.

Draco threw the letter aside. Just another setback. It appeared his elevation to the Wizengamot would not come around until he was as old as Dumbledore had been. Draco sighed. Enough of the theatrics. I need to calm down and get to work.

Draco went through all the correspondence. His Assistant was worth his pay rise. Everything was in perfect order. Each and every case had been notated and updated. Draco felt that at least one thing was going right.

Draco spent about thirty minutes conferring with his senior partners. They all asked after his health. The seniors knew he suffered from a slight malady but they weren't aware of the exact nature of his illness. After he made his rounds of the seniors Draco returned to his office for a last look at the materials on his desk. He had cleared up all pressing matters. The rest could wait until tomorrow. Draco waved to his Assistant on the way out.

Draco stopped by an Italian restaurant to get takeaway for him and Hermione. She deserved something for putting up with him this morning.

Draco could tell just by looking at his witch she had found out something. Draco remarked, "You look like you found out some interesting information. Can I entice you to eat before we discuss anything?"

Hermione recognized that Draco still wasn't in the best state of mind. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck and replied. "You can entice me into doing anything." Draco laughed. "Keep that in mind when I'm trying to climb on top of you later on." Hermione laughed out loud before she kissed Draco on the mouth. "Let's go eat sex boy."

Hermione talked while they ate. She explained everything Professor Hollis had shown her. For the first time that day she saw a little light of happiness come back into those gorgeous gray eyes she loved so much.

Draco became animated when he realized that everything had fallen into place. The Wizengamot moving their meeting up by two weeks even fit into the plan. The tightness Draco had carried around in his chest all day had suddenly disappeared.

Draco was in such a relaxed mood it was he who waved his wand and cleared up the kitchen. Hermione kissed Draco on the head, grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. She said, Let's look all this over.

Draco sat back and looked at his witch as she explained every detail of her visit to Hogwarts. She was so beautiful and brilliant and… amazing in bed. The last thought had snuck in. Even though it was true.

Draco picked up the parchment which had the symbols written on it. He thought, How many times had he and Hermione looked at the little buggers and not realized how important they were. In addition, he had overlooked wand movements. Lucius had taught him how important wand movements were all his life and at one of the most important times in his life they hadn't crossed his mind. Thank Merlin for Hermione.

When Draco looked up again Hermione was staring at him. Draco asked her, "What are you thinking?" Hermione sighed and went over to sit next to Draco. "I have more to tell you. You just have to promise you won't get as upset as you did this morning." Draco leaned back to look into Hermione's face. "What love? Don't keep me in suspense. Just tell me."

Hermione began by telling Draco, "The reversal spell should be performed by a strong wizard who has some knowledge of dark magic. Professor Hollis is not sure if the spell will work correctly if it is cast by someone without enough power. My issue is with John Nickles. I want to know if he is experienced enough to perform your procedure. He didn't know anything about the deep sleep phase. He never mentioned wand movements and he doesn't strike me as being all that powerful. He may have a powerful mind but we need someone versed in dark as well as light magic."

Draco leaned his head back against the couch and sighed. "Baby I knew this wouldn't be easy but it seems we are being met with adversity at every turn. How can we find out if John Nickles is the right wizard for the job? Worse yet, If he's not experienced enough for the job, who is?"

Hermione pulled Draco into her arms and rested her chin on his head. "We have to think. We need information on John Nickles. Draco, call Bart. He was your first healer. Call him. Maybe he knows something about John. If he doesn't know about John, maybe he can suggest another wizard with darker ties. Call him please."

Draco got off the couch to call Bart. It was after hours. Draco hoped Bart would pick up. Bart didn't pick up but he had given Draco his home number early on. Draco wrinkled his brow in thought. The number came to mind and Draco hurriedly dialed Bart.

Bart had taken everything in stride. He listened as Draco related what was going on. When Bart spoke it wasn't with too much enthusiasm. He didn't really know much about John Nickle's private life. He mainly knew him through healer circles. Bart was sure John had treated dozens of war victims but he wasn't sure if that qualified him to perform a procedure that called for dark strength. Bart couldn't even begin to think of anyone to call. He did tell Draco he would do some discreet checking. If he came up with either information on John or another wizard qualified to perform the procedure he would call back. Draco thanked him and was about to hang up when the healer had asked, "How is Miss Granger? Were you able to work things out?" Draco walked into the kitchen before he replied, "Everything is lovely. Hermione has become everything to me. When all this is over I plan to make her my wife. We'll invite you to the wedding." Bart gave an uncharacteristic laugh as he replied, "Good show old man. I look forward to attending the bonding. Take good care. I'll get back to you as soon as I have information." Draco disconnected the call.

Hermione looked at him as he returned to the living room. "Did Bart shed any light on anything?" Draco replied, "He is going to see what he can find out. Right now he has no idea about John or another wizard qualified to perform the procedure. I think we may just have to end up trusting John to do the job. If he kills me I expect you to avenge me."

Hermione didn't find Draco's joke funny at all. But it goes without saying John Nickles would face her wrath if anything happened to Draco.

Draco walked over and pulled his witch up off the couch. "I was only joking baby. Come dance with me. I want to dance with my witch."

Draco and Hermione broke a record. They managed to dance the entire song of Breathe and remain on their feet in the living room. Usually they were at the bedroom door by the second verse.

Tuesday was a day for both Hermione and Draco to breathe. They each actually spent the entire day at their respective jobs. And they both got some work done. It was a tired witch and wizard who stretched out on the couch on Tuesday. They had eaten supper and were discussing how their day had gone. Their days had been pleasant enough although they both had counted down the hours until they could go home. Now they were home wrapped up in each other savoring the quiet. They were savoring the quiet until the floo activated.

Draco remained in a prone position while Hermione sat up to see who was coming through the floo. Hermione smiled as Theo came through the floo.

Theo boomed, "I came to see how everything went on Monday since no one had the courtesy to owl me. Has Draco been saved and is it now my turn?" When he didn't receive any joyous shouts in return Theo sobered immediately.

Draco replied, "If we had something to share, you would have been one of the first to know. Unfortunately for me, everything has gone sideways. We didn't go through the procedure. Other things came up which made it impossible for the spell to be cast. We are supposed to try it for Thursday but that's not looking too promising either."

Theo slumped down in a chair. "I'm sorry to hear that Draco. What went wrong?" Theo listened closely as Draco outlined everything that had prevented the spell being cast on Monday. When Draco finished his recitation Theo remarked, "If you have all the parts in order you should still give it a try. What's the worse that can happen? I mean you've been walking around for years with those bloody memories inside your head. You should come off a lot better if they are removed."

Hermione interjected, "I wouldn't be too hasty letting someone muck around in Draco's head if they don't know what they are doing. Especially a healer who is just out to see what happens when the spell is cast. I'm a bit nervous because John was all set to cast the spell without having done any research on what was expected of him. I mean really. Does anyone know what would happen if he had cast with incorrect wand movements or if he had sent Draco home the end of the casting? I may sound like some kind of naysayer but it's just that I'm worried for Draco's well being."

Theo nodded. "I see what you mean Hermione but if you have all parts covered it should be an easy thing for Nickles to follow the outline. I am aware that there are differences in spells being cast by those of the light persuasion and those of the dark persuasion. I have been on both sides. If the healer doesn't have enough power, he probably won't be able to cast the thing anyway. As long as you trust Nickles, I think Draco should go for it on Thursday. I don't see the harm in trying."

Draco looked at Hermione and remarked, "I think Theo is right. We can keep going around in circles or we can just get it done. I'm for getting it done."

Hermione was outnumbered. Hermione didn't want it to seem like she was against Draco being cured so she didn't add anything else to the conversation. Theo and Draco continued to discuss their thoughts. By the time they were through with the conversation, it had been decided. Draco would go through the spell reversal on Thursday as planned. Hermione remained quiet. Her opinion hadn't carried any weight. There wasn't anything she could do other than accept the decision.

Hermione finally stood up to ask Theo if he wanted something to eat or drink. Theo thanked her but declined both food and drink.

Hermione excused herself to take a bath. As she sat soaking in the tub Hermione tried to think positive thoughts. Theo was right. What could go wrong if John went straight by the book? Hermione took a deep breath, laid her head back and closed her eyes. She had visions of Draco telling her not to hold him back. To stop worrying that he would leave her if he was cured. To be happy for him.

The next thing Hermione knew Draco was shaking her telling her to come to bed. The water was cold and Hermione was shivering. Draco helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. He kissed her and said, "My little prune." Hermione smiled. She felt like a prune. Hermione dried herself and put on her pajamas.

Draco was holding the covers back so she could climb in. They kissed each other good night and snuggled down to sleep. All kind of thoughts were running through Hermione's head. Thoughts born of fear. She wondered why Draco hadn't wanted to make love. They made love almost every night. Was he through trying to please her because after Thursday he wouldn't have to? Was his lack of interest real or something she was imagining?

They had had a conversation. Draco had assured her he would love her the same even after he was cured. How did he know what he would feel when he was free? Hermione tried to push the fears away but the same thoughts kept circling around in her head. She loved Draco. What would she do if he left her?

Draco was pushed up against her back with his arm thrown over her hip. Hermione should have been relaxed and happy. She was in her wizards arms. Somehow being in Draco's arms wasn't enough. She wanted to hear Draco tell her how much he loved her and that he would never leave her. Hermione wanted something tangible she could hold on to. She fell asleep listening to the voice in her head tell her Draco was moving on.

When Hermione woke up Draco was dressed and in the kitchen making a breakfast for them. He made delicious toast and eggs. Everything seemed like it always had. Draco held her and kissed her. He whispered how his little prune hadn't made love to him and he had gone to sleep needy. Hermione called him a git. "You were sleep five seconds after I got into the bed. I think you mean my stud wizard had me go to sleep needy.

Draco smirked as he nuzzled her neck, "Come here. Let me take from you my little prune what you wouldn't give me last night." Hermione wriggled away from Draco and cheeked, "I've already taken my shower. Keep that dick to yourself." Draco taunted back. "We'll see what happens tonight when you try to get in my boxers." Hermione laughed as she went to finish dressing.

Although she and Draco had a good morning, Wednesday was hard on Hermione. She had to walk around pretending she was happy that Draco would have the spell cast on him the following day. All the crazy thoughts of the previous night had left her head. She was now more concerned about something going wrong during the casting. She wished there was someone she could talk to about it. Hermione was frightened that one little mistake would be enough to damage Draco's mind for good.

It was 11:00 am before Hermione realized there was someone she could speak with. If he would deign to speak to her. Hermione sent an owl to Hogwarts explaining what she needed and begging a favor. Hermione didn't want to make a nuisance of herself but this could be a matter of life and death.

At 11:45 Hermione received her answer. If she could be at the school at 5:00 pm he had agreed to speak to her. Hermione was overjoyed. If anyone could answer her questions, it would be Severus Snape.

Hermione was shown through the gates of Hogwarts and was standing in front of Severus' portrait at 5:00 exactly. Severus frowned and asked." To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure Miss Granger?" Hermione replied, "We need your help Professor Snape. Draco is in trouble of sorts and we need some answers."

Severus glowered, "My godson has not perished? Excellent. What does my godson have to do with you?"

Hermione wanted to bristle but she needed answers so she patiently explained, "The world has changed sir. Draco and I are dating but that's beside the point."

Hermione stepped closer to the portrait so she wouldn't be overheard. "Sir, I think you will remember that Voldemort placed a curse upon Draco. Draco has survived the curse but only just. He and I are just about to the point where we can have the curse reversed. However, it's the minutia that may trip us up. I just need to know one answer. Does the caster have to be a - um - a dark wizard or can the reversal spell be cast by any wizard?

Severus Snape sniped, "Where did you get the reversal spell? No one knew that spell except myself. No one knew the curse except The Dark Lord, myself and Lucius. Explain yourself Miss Granger."

Hermione explained everything from keeping Draco safe from his nightmares to her finding out she had Morrigan blood running through her veins. Severus replied in a droll voice, "I shouldn't be surprised about your blood Miss Granger. That explains so much. It also explains why you are able to keep the nightmares away from Draco.

"And you've been to Spinners End? It amazes me you are alive to speak of your intrusion into my home. I took measures to keep intruders away."

Hermione remarked, "Well you can be very proud of your measures. I was attacked with the Black Mist poison." Severus was incredulous. "Yet you are still alive. That is a testament to The Morrigan blood running through your veins. That poison would have killed a lesser person. Please explain to me in detail what you and Draco have done so far."

Hermione went over everything in great detail. When she got to the part about John Nickles Severus shouted, "Stop." Hermione jumped a bit. Even Dumbledore's portrait huffed a bit. Severus apologized to the room at large. "My apologies portraits. I forgot myself. Then he turned his eyes to Hermione and asked, "Are you referring to that quack John Nickles?" Hermione nodded. Severus went on. "He was one of those who straddled the fence. He sucked up to The Dark Lord but he kept his other foot firmly planted on the other side.

Hermione felt a spark of hope. If John Nickles had consorted with Voldemort he must have some dark in him. Enough dark Hermione hoped to cast the spell correctly.

Severus continued, "Is this the person you have casting the reversal spell?" Hermione nodded again. Severus sniped, "Has the cat got your tongue girl? When I speak to you answer me. Hermione answered "Yes sir. Healer Nickles is who will be casting the spell."

"That's more like it." Replied Severus. "Nickles will do. He has the power needed to perform the curse. I will caution you. The idiot often does slipshod work and can be untrustworthy. No offense Miss Granger but I'm not surprised you somehow ended up in the clutches of John Nickles. As far back as I can remember Nickles was interested in The Morrigan. That's the one topic I know him to be an expert on. I'm surprised he hasn't made advances."

Hermione murmured, "He has made certain gestures which have enraged Draco." Severus replied, "There you are. I will share this piece of information with you seeing you are dating my godson. You need to be careful of John Nickles Miss Granger and so does Draco. He is versed in both dark and light magic. He may not have been aware of this specific spell because it was my personal spell but with my outline it will be child's play in his hands. He can perform the spell. However, he also has the ability to twist this spell to his advantage and if he even twists it in the slightest, the results could be damaging to Draco. I only mention this because the good healer pretended he didn't know about deep sleep or wand movements. He is versed enough to know that certain types of spells require certain attachments. He may intend to injure Draco which I would imagine is because he wants to get close to you. Please warn my godson if you will. Now. If you have a little time would you please share with me what is going on in the wizarding world. I have heard snippets of things but I would like a more in-depth account."

Hermione spent the next thirty five minutes bringing Severus Snape up to date on all the changes in the wizarding world. Severus had been very proud when he learned Draco was the youngest wizard ever to be invited to apply for a seat on the Wizengamot. Hermione hadn't ever seen Severus smile and she didn't think she wanted to see it again.

When she had brought Severus up to date on everything she could remember she stood to leave. As Hermione was leaving, Severus asked she give his regards to Draco and extend his apologies for inventing the curse.

Hermione was almost all the way across the room when she remembered Theo. She turned and went back to the portrait. She stated in a lowly voice, Theo Nott, Jr. had a curse put on him. I believe we have the reversal for that spell as well. It seems it would only take a simple potion and some deep sleep to cure. Is that correct or is there a step we are missing?"

Unfortunately for Hermione Severus smiled again as he remarked, "If anyone accused me of saying this I would deny it to the end, but you are one amazing witch. The answer to your question is potion, wand movement, deep sleep. Seeing how you already have knowledge of the procedure. You are all set."

It had been Hermione's turn to smile as she said her goodbye to the most hateful potions master who ever lived.

Hermione landed in Draco's flat at 8:30. Draco came out of the bedroom with a frown on his face. He wrapped Hermione in his arms. "You had me so worried. Where have you been? I was going to call Potter to help track you down. Don't do that baby. Send me an owl next time."

Hermione apologized for worrying him. She asked him to get them both a drink because she had a lot to tell him. Draco brought out the bottles. Once they each had their drinks Hermione started to share her information.

"I went to visit the portrait of Severus Snape today." Draco raised his eyebrows at his witch but he did so with a look of admiration on his face. Who but Hermione Granger would have thought to go visit Severus.

Hermione looked at her wizard and continued, "Snape was his same surly self but once he got over the fact we are dating he became much more docile. I went over everything with the professor. He smiled twice while I was there. It was kind of creepy. Your godfather wasn't surprised I have Morrigan blood. The good thing is he knows John and admitted John was a strong enough wizard to perform the spell. He also advised me that John has been fascinated by witches with Morrigan blood since he was young and we should be careful. John could possibly do something to harm you to have me. Snape mentioned he believes John may be up to tricks because he hadn't mentioned deep sleep and wand movements." Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged.

Draco got up to pace the floor. "You should have let me hex him Hermione. He'd think twice about fucking with us if he's picking his arse up off the floor."

Hermione held up her hand. "Professor Snape asked me to apologize for him. He hates that he invented the curse which has impacted your life so badly. He is very glad you are alive and he never wanted any curse to be used on you. He was filled with self loathing for a long time after Voldemort used the curses on you and Theo."

Draco looked solemn.

Hermione intoned to Draco, "Professor Snape confirmed that everything is in order for the curse reversals. He wants you to be careful with John because it feels as though John may be up to something."


	10. Everything Down To John

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 9: **Up To Something**

"I went to visit the portrait of Severus Snape today." Draco raised his eyebrows at his witch but he did so with a look of admiration on his face. Who but Hermione Granger would have thought to go visit Severus.

Hermione looked at her wizard and continued, "Snape was his same surly self but once he got over the fact we are dating he became much more docile. I went over everything with the professor. He smiled twice while I was there. It was kind of creepy. Your godfather wasn't surprised I have Morrigan blood. The good thing is he knows John and admitted John was a strong enough wizard to perform the spell. He also advised me that John has been fascinated by witches with Morrigan blood since he was young and we should be careful. John could possibly do something to harm you to have me. Snape mentioned he believes John may be up to tricks because he hadn't mentioned deep sleep and wand movements." Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged.

Draco got up to pace the floor. "You should have let me hex him Hermione. He'd think twice about fucking with us if he's picking his arse up off the floor."

Hermione held up her hand. "Professor Snape asked me to apologize for him. He hates that he invented the curse which has impacted your life so badly. He is very glad you are alive and he never wanted any curse to be used on you. He was filled with self loathing for a long time after Voldemort used the curses on you and Theo."

Draco looked solemn.

Hermione intoned to Draco, "Professor Snape confirmed that everything is in order for the curse reversals. He wants you to be careful with John because it feels as though John may be up to something."

**Chapter 10: Everything Down To John**

Both Hermione and Draco had a restless night. For all their big talk from that morning about knickers and boxers, neither made a move to tear knickers or boxers off. They had been content to hold each other.

Thursday morning came quickly. Hermione and Draco were up, showered and dressed by 6:00 am. Draco was excited for this to be over but he was nervous about the procedure.

He and Hermione had thought everything was under control until she visited Professor Hollis and discovered they had overlooked small bits. No matter how positive Draco had been while talking to Theo, Draco did have reservations about John Nickles. The wizard seemed more interested in Hermione than the application and result of the procedure. Draco felt John should get himself under control. He would be performing a dangerous procedure. Besides that, Hermione was his witch and John Nickles should keep his mind off her altogether.

Draco didn't want to frighten Hermione but John Nickles lack of knowledge on the steps he had to take to cast the reversal had been disquieting to him as well. Draco didn't want this reversal mucked up due to some small thing being overlooked or for that matter any big thing being overlooked.

Hermione was reading back over the notes. This involved Draco. In Hermione's opinion it was a matter of life and death. One small slip could feasibly turn everything sideways. She was determined to monitor everything very closely. She'd hex John if it looked like he was going off script. Hermione didn't have to wonder if she would be allowed in the room while John did the reversal. She would have to be in the room at least before the procedure. Otherwise, how would John put Draco at rest to perform the procedure. Hermione didn't want Draco to know that she was almost in a panic state because as nervous as she was, she could only imagine what Draco was going through.

She had raised her voice at Draco when he sat down to eat some breakfast. "Maybe you shouldn't put anything heavy on your stomach."

Draco remarked, "We are both nervous Hermione but shouting at me won't change anything."

Hermione blushed. She had shouted at Draco but she hadn't meant it. She was still extremely worried about some little thing throwing the entire procedure off. Something as small as eating breakfast if you shouldn't.

Hermione walked over to put her arms around Draco's neck. She kissed him on the cheek while telling him, "I apologize. My nerves are so close to the surface I'm surprised they aren't showing. "

Draco put his hands on Hermione's arms. "I know exactly what you mean love. I'm a bundle of nerves as well."

At 7:15 Draco and Hermione shared a hug and a kiss and prepared to leave for St Mungos. Hermione wanted to get there early. She planned to check Draco's room and go over the steps with John. Hermione was also going to place the mini cam as well. Even if nothing out of order happened during the reversal, the recording would be good for posterity. The recording might help some other victim as well. Hermione knew that was a stretch because most of Voldemort's test subjects were long dead.

Hermione paused for just a second. She knew Draco was strong but she would not have believed anyone could survive a curse of this kind for this long. But Draco had. Now she hoped he could survive the cure. That was another thing Hermione hadn't thought about and maybe neither had Lucius or Voldemort. Maybe Draco's strength lay in that little part of him that was supposedly Veela. It was a funny thought to pop up in her mind at this time but it had popped up. Hermione filed this bit of nonsense away for future use.

Hermione also had one more reason for getting there a little early. She wanted to look directly into John's eyes. Somewhere Hermione had read that truth is in the eyes. Hermione was positive she would recognize any sign of deceit in John.

While Draco was being signed in Hermione had gone into the room and set up the mini cam. Hermione had it set to wide angle so the camera would pick all four corners of the room. She also set the sound setting to extra sensitive so it would clearly pick up everything that was said inside the room. It was 7:40 before Draco was settled in his room.

John had come into the room at 7:50. Hermione had her chance to look into John's eyes as they went over his copy of the reversal step by step.

**1. Two drops Elemental solution brew in each eye **

**2. Expositus caput **(normal swish and flick)

**3. Retexui memoria ingenero (Theodore Nott, Sr.) permaneo**

(Proper wand movements)

**4. Soper dies duo - deep sleep for 2 days charm **(circle, swish and flick)

Hermione became a little anxious because she thought she saw a glimmer of deceit in John's eyes. However, when she purposely stared into his eyes they had been as clear as water. Hermione put it down to nerves.

The staff had moved a special chair into the room at 7:55. The chair had fixtures which would hold Draco's head steady while allowing movement across the rest of his body. Everything seemed to be in place. They were ready to go.

At 8:00 am sharp John began the procedure. He had initially wanted Hermione to wait outside the room but Hermione had declared, "Show me the wizard who will make me?" John took that to mean he should move on and Hermione was staying in the room.

Hermione was being feisty. John liked that. He liked that a lot. What he wouldn't give to have her. He snapped his attention back to the matter at hand. They were ready to go.

John knew he had an innate duty to help all his patients. However, Draco Malfoy was a different matter. Draco had something…well someone John wanted. It wasn't as though John would be able to keep her if he got her but he wanted Hermione Granger even if it was only once. He wanted to touch that skin. He wanted to feel the Morrigan vibrations under his hands. He had been studying the Morrigan for most of his life. He had waited a long time to get close to Morrigan blood. John had almost given up all hope of ever coming into close contact with a Morrigu until he met Hermione Granger. Now she was within touching distance.

John had a decision to make. He had led Draco and Hermione to believe he was less than competent for this reversal but he had studied with the best dark wizards. He knew exactly what was required of him. He just wanted to leave room for the possibility of error. With a slight twist of his wand or a lowly murmured word, he could fix it so Malfoy never woke up. If that happened John would be willing to help Hermione pick up the pieces of her life. John had downplayed it quite a bit but he was well versed in certain dark things from front to back. John knew that some things could be changed with a whisper.

Hermione was watching him like a hawk. John had the impression Hermione expected him to get up to something. To have a go at Hermione, he just might.

John thought back. It had to be all of twenty years he had been running down tips and clues about the Morrigan. The closest he had gotten happened several years ago. He had tracked down a woman named Mary. Mary Granger. He had tried to get close to Mary but she was married….and a muggle.

John met Mary at the muggle library. He had struck up a conversation with her and that's as far as it had gone. He accepted that conversation was as close as he would get to his elusive goal but it didn't mean he stopped trying. That little sliver of connection was all he had to hold on to. So he had.

He and Mary held many great conversations. She had no idea of the power she could wield. Mary was a straight forward, straight laced muggle. At the time he hadn't known Mary had a child. He didn't want to know about her personal life. He had only known she had Morrigan blood running through her veins and he wanted to be close to her.

One night, John's wants had overwhelmed him and he had gone a tad bit too far. Mary had been outraged at his behavior. That had been the last he'd seen of Mary Granger. After that, she had disappeared from the face of the earth. John had surreptitiously searched for Mary but all his efforts had been in vain. She was gone.

After a fashion he had given up the search and settled back down to fantasizing about the next woman with Morrigan blood. Then Draco Malfoy had shown up on his door with Hermione Granger in tow. John Nickles had been interested in Draco's case but he had been more interested in Hermione. John could barely contain himself when he realized another woman with Morrigan blood had come into his life. John had become invigorated. Even the long dormant parts of his body had resurrected themselves. He had begun to feel certain things more acutely than he had in years.

Hermione had cleared her throat and brought him tumbling back to the present. He turned around to face her. John asked, "Are we ready?"

Hermione was holding Draco's hand. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "We are ready Healer Nickles."

John stepped over to Draco's right side. John explained what he was going to do before he did it. He called out, "Two drops of Elemental Solution Brew in each eye. We will now wait the required twenty minutes for the solution to circulate."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco squeezed her hand in return. Hermione kept her head on a swivel. She wanted to see everything John was doing.

Twenty minutes later, John stepped back up beside Draco and commented, "Everything appears to be in order. I am now going to proceed to the next step which will be done with a normal swish and flick. John called out, "Expositus caput."

Hermione held onto Draco's hand but she took two steps back. Draco's head appeared to be opening but at the same time it appeared the same as it always had. The opening of the head wasn't literal. Hermione would have panicked but she still had hold of Draco's hand and he couldn't see what was going on. She didn't want to panic him.

John fixed his wand in his hand. "The next part of the reversal calls for intricate wand movements." John called out, "Retexui memoria ingenero (Theodore Nott, Sr.) permaneo."

Hermione thought she heard a sound. A crackling type of sound as though logs were burning. She looked at John but he had his eyes fixed on Draco's head. Draco's eyes were closed.

John stepped back and took a deep breath. "Everything appears to be in order. I am now proceeding to the next step which will be done with a normal swish and flick." John called out, "Clausus caput."

Like before Draco's head seemed to move yet it hadn't moved. Hermione was not as surprised as she had been the first time. Hermione was a bright witch but it had taken her both steps to realize there was no real opening and closing of the head. It was all semantics. Nothing really physically opened or closed. It was all magic.

John stepped in front of Draco and remarked, "Open your eyes Draco. I need to check your responses." Draco opened his eyes and kept them staring straight ahead. John ordered, "Please move your eyes to the left and then to the right and back to straight ahead. Do not try to move your head. Move the eyes only."

Draco did exactly as he was told. He moved his eyes to the left then to the right and back to straight.

John nodded and stated, "Perfect. You may close your eyes Draco if it makes you feel more comfortable. We will be moving on to the last step shortly. You will be put into what is known as dead sleep. Those parts of your body which need to be repaired will repair themselves. You've been an excellent patient Draco. Before I put you into the deep sleep, I'll need you to sit and relax for an additional ten minutes. This relaxation period is to insure that you move into the dead sleep phase as relaxed as possible."

At the end of ten minutes John instructed Draco, "We will go through the eye responses one more time. Miss Granger and I will then help you to move onto the bed. Try not to move your head."

John took Draco through the eye responses one more time. Another perfect. Hermione and John both had taken one of Draco's arms when he got up from the chair. They helped him out of his robe and into bed.

Draco laid there on his back. Hermione sat down in a chair at the side of the bed and took Draco's hand. Hermione looked into the eyes of the wizard she loved. His eyes were telling a story. Hermione imagined Draco to be thinking about falling into a nightmare if the reversal hadn't worked. Hermione leaned over to kiss Draco on the mouth. He smiled.

John told Hermione, "Even though Draco has been through the most trying parts of the procedure, we are not finished. You will need to let go of his hand and step back Hermione. I know it's hard with all that he's been through but it has to be done."

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and stepped back. Draco's eyes followed her and he smiled again.

John intoned, "Everything appears to be in order. I will now proceed to the final step which will be done with a circle, swish and flick movement of my wand. John called out, "Sopor dies duo."

Draco's eyes closed and within sixty seconds his breathing became so shallow Hermione wanted to check if he was breathing.

John turned to look at Hermione and said, "Everything looks good. The reversal seems to have worked perfectly. Although deep sleep is different from normal sleep, I can reasonably conclude Draco has this beat. The nightmare has not appeared. Draco will wake Saturday morning at 10:00 am."

Hermione was thrilled. She clapped her hands together and thanked John. John had the staff come in and remove the chair. He flicked his wand and the lights in the room went dim. He asked Hermione, "May I speak with you outside for a moment?"

John invited Hermione out to lunch which she declined. John then asked Hermione to at least have tea with him. Hermione agreed to have a quick tea.

As they drank their tea John told Hermione he wanted to explain the changes he had made to the reversal procedure. Hermione sat up straighter in her chair. She had questions about the reversal as well. She had wanted to wait for Draco to wake before she asked them. Perhaps she wouldn't have to wait. Perhaps John was going to tell her everything she wanted to know.

John explained, "As you are aware, in the original curse some parts were done by potion but I chose to do them by spell. Let's just say in my younger days I gained access to certain documents. I studied and improved those documents. Instead of using some part potion and some part spell I refined certain procedures into all spell. It just makes the procedure more efficient and easier to control. I thought I would inform you of this before you asked."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you John. I did wonder but I didn't want to get into anything until Draco woke. I was watching the procedure very closely. Had your use of spell rather than potion impacted Draco in any way, I would have taken measures."

John smiled at Hermione and replied, "Of that I have no doubt. Draco is a very lucky wizard to have you as his witch."

Hermione retorted, "We are both very lucky to have each other." She thanked John for the tea and stood to leave. John reached out and took hold of Hermione's arm.

Whatever John had been about to say never left his mouth because Hermione turned and demanded, "Please remove your hand from my arm. I'm fairly sure you know how Draco feels about you touching me. Draco isn't awake to say anything so I'll say it. Please don't touch me. I'm worried about Draco and therefore a little vulnerable but I am not a witch you want to take liberties with. I'm very good with my wand. Do we understand each other?"

John had immediately pulled back his hand and stated, "I meant no disrespect Hermione. I value your friendship. It was not my intention to offend you."

Hermione nodded and walked away growling under her breath about the wanker healer.

Hermione sat on the edge of Draco's bed. Then she sat in one of the chairs at the side of the bed. Then she had paced the room.

About 7:00 pm Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair and kissed him on the lips. She had decided to go home to eat and let Harry and Theo know how things were going. Hermione left the mini cam in place. There wasn't any reason for her to leave it in place but she had. Hermione felt as though the cam would watch over Draco until she returned.

Hermione gave Draco one last kiss and proceeded to the outside so she could apparate home.

As soon as she reached Draco's flat, Hermione owled Harry and Theo to give them an update on Draco. Fifteen minutes later Harry came through the floo. Ten minutes after that Theo came through the floo. They had come to spend some time with Hermione to keep her mind off Draco.

Hermione told them all about the reversal and the changes John had made to the procedure.

Harry was the first to question the changes. He wanted to know more about this healer who had more than a passing acquaintance with the dark arts.

Hermione told Harry everything she knew about John Nickles including his fascination with her. She related Draco's anger at the liberties John tried to take with her.

Harry apologized in advance for being less than positive. He remarked, "It doesn't seem like Nickles was the best choice of wizards to perform a reversal spell of that magnitude. Especially on Draco. Why didn't you ask me? I can read just as good as the next wizard and the wand movements would probably have been second nature."

Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione spoke up, "Theo and Draco discussed it at length and decided John Nickles would make a fine caster. I was hesitant but as long as Draco was happy I was fine with his decision. I do know Draco didn't want anymore postponements. He was ready to get the thing over and done. There really wasn't time to search for another caster."

Theo nodded his head. "We did discuss it. As Hermione said, Draco wanted it done and over. Neither Draco or myself even thought about a non-healer such as you Harry. I guess we can thank Merlin that everything went to plan."

A little shiver went through Hermione as she murmured, "As far as we know everything has gone to plan. That won't be proven until Draco wakes up in one piece and without nightmares. I have placed an undetectable mini cam in the room. I did it to have a record of the reversal but I left it there because I want to have something watching over Draco while he is helpless."

Harry stood up." Hermione why didn't you say something when we first came in. I can get some of my men to stand duty for Draco. Why didn't you stay there?"

Hermione replied, "I came home to eat and change. Then you gits showed up. I am going back."

'Let's get back to the hospital. Harry said. I don't like Draco being there alone."

They all apparated to St Mungos and arrived en masse to check on their friend and loved one.

Harry was the last one into Draco's room. He had stopped to send a patronus to his team. He wanted volunteers to step away from the job to stand duty over Draco if necessary. Harry just made it to Draco's room before his entire team began showing up. Harry stuck his head into Draco's room and asked Hermione to step out. Hermione stepped out to greet the team. Most of them were Hogwarts graduates who knew Hermione and Draco.

Harry explained what he wanted done. "This is a favor to me. I'll need one of you to be here when Hermione can't. I have asked Hermione to give me at least thirty minutes notice before she has to leave Draco's side. That will give me time to notify one of you to get to St Mungos. This duty may not become necessary but if you are needed I want you to be ready. You'll be excused from duty to be here. I'll need the names of those who want to participate."

Each member of his team left their name. They nodded at Hermione and wished Draco well. Then they headed back to their duties.

Hermione hugged Harry and thanked him for his help. They both went back into Draco's room. Hermione went back to sorting the clothes she had brought with her. She didn't have any intention of leaving Draco's side unless she had to.

Theo and Harry quietly discussed Theo's situation. Theo asked if Harry would cast for him when all this was done.

Harry had cheeked, "Won't Draco be pissed off. He chose a wanker healer over Hero Harry Potter." Hermione, Theo and Harry all laughed.

Harry and Theo left St Mungos about 3:00 in the morning.

Harry reminded Hermione, "Don't forget to give me at least thirty minutes notice if you have to leave." Hermione assured her best friend she'd remember.

After Harry and Theo left, Hermione spelled the bed wider, changed into her pajamas and climbed in beside Draco. Several hours later Hermione awoke in confusion. It felt as though Draco had touched her. She looked at Draco but he was still in deep sleep. Hermione had chastised herself for being silly and laid back down.

Hermione was again puzzled when she woke up to find the covers by her knees and her pajama top askew. It was a fleeting thing and quickly left Hermione's mind. She kissed Draco on the mouth and went to take a shower and get dressed. She wanted to be clothed when John stopped by to check on Draco.

As Hermione stepped out of the shower she got a really creepy feeling something was wrong. She hurriedly wrapped herself in a towel and peeked out at Draco. Everything was fine. Hermione shivered a bit, closed the bathroom door and proceeded to get dressed.

At 10:00 am Theo popped in with breakfast. He and Hermione talked while they ate. Hermione mentioned the creepy feeling about something being wrong with Draco. They laughed as she explained stepping out of the bathroom in the altogether to check on Draco.

Hermione did not mention the state of her pajamas or her covers being at her knees. She had pushed those things to the back of her head.

Theo had frowned as Hermione relating her creepy feeling. He had looked around the room but had continued eating.

Draco looked fine and had slept on.

Theo cheeked to Hermione, "I hope you, Harry and Draco will keep watch over me when I'm in dead sleep. I want to wake up to my friends standing about cheering me on. Theo left about noon telling Hermione he'd return later on.

Hermione had brought several books with her. She climbed into the bed next to Draco to read.

John stopped by around 1:30. He checked on Draco and addressed Hermione, "Hermione. I hope I didn't cross any lines with you yesterday. It wasn't my intention. It's just that your blood calls to me. I'm not a wizard who is trying to insert myself between you and Draco. I'm a wizard who is fascinated by the Morrigan. I have been fascinated by your blood for most of my life and I will continue to be fascinated for the rest of my life. Please don't think badly of me."

Hermione looked at the healer and responded, "No problem as long as you realize that I do not have any interest in being your guinea pig." John had nodded.

Hermione went back to reading while John checked on his patient. All the while he checked Draco John had rampant thoughts running through his head. He had said what was necessary to put Hermione at ease. Of course her blood called to him. She was Morrigan. Of course he was trying to insert himself between her and Draco. He had waited for a witch like her for half his life. Of course his fascination with her would remain steadfast. He didn't want Hermione to be his guinea pig. He wanted her to be his witch. Somehow, some way he wanted her to be by his side. John knew it was a tall order having Hermione by his side but he wouldn't give up until she was by his side or he was dead. He didn't plan to give up on having a Morrigan witch. He had learned to be patient and he had learned to be whatever the moment called for. For now he would continue to be the healer who cured Draco Malfoy. For now.

John had tried to engage her in conversation but Hermione had the measure of him. She answered in monosyllables and kept her head in her book.

Hermione had been glad when Harry walked into the room at 1:45. Hermione had introduced John to Harry. Harry had not been impressed but he had been Auror cordial. Harry talked to John but gave him the once over at the same time. John only remained in the room for five minutes after Harry arrived. He left the room telling Hermione he would check back later.

Hermione repeated for Harry what she had told Theo earlier. She mentioned the creepy feeling about something being wrong with Draco.

Harry was a wizard who paid attention to creepy feelings. He had remarked, "Intuition has kept us alive on more than one occasion Hermione. Don't be so fast to discount it. I'll be staying here tonight to keep you company. If you need to get out of here for a while, go do it. Otherwise, we will be right here together."

Hermione told Harry she did want to get out for a bit to stretch her legs. She told Harry, "I'm going home to check on things. I'm going to check on Draco's flat as well." Hermione waved bye as she headed out.

Hermione checked on her flat first. Everything was as it should be. Then she had gone to Draco's flat. Everything had been fine there as well. Hermione got herself a glass of wine and sat back on the couch. She missed Draco. She wanted to feel his hands on her. His mouth on her. She wanted him awake and cured. Hermione put down her glass of wine to wrap her arms around herself. She counted down the hours. Draco would be back in her arms in less than eighteen hours. She finished her wine and went to lie down on the bed she and Draco had last shared.

Hermione slept for two hours. She was a little disoriented when she woke. She wondered why she was not in bed with Draco. It had taken several minutes for Hermione to come to her senses and remember she had come home to check on the flats. She got out of bed to rummage through the closet. She got some jeans and a jumper and went to take a shower. Again while she was in the shower she got the creepy feeling that something was wrong with Draco.

Even though common sense told her Harry was at St Mungos with Draco, Hermione hurried to get back to her wizard.

Harry was dozing off in a chair when Hermione arrived back to the room. She tiptoed over and kissed Draco on the lips and brushed her fingers through his hair.

Harry stirred when she passed in front of him. He sat up and inquired, "Everything okay on the home front then?"

Hermione smiled, "Right as rain Harry." Harry stood up. He looked at his wonder wizard watch and quipped, "Not long now Hermione. Draco will be awake in hours."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Not soon enough for me."

Harry told Hermione, "I'm going to check in at the Ministry and then stop by to check if Leanne is home yet. If I don't get back tonight, I'll see you at 10:00 am tomorrow. See you later." Harry hugged Hermione and left.

Theo and Blaise stopped in for a short visit. Theo promised to be back at 10:00 am.

Hermione got her book and settled down to read. Twenty minutes later she was sleep. She was startled awake when she felt Draco touching her. She gave a little moan until she realized she was dreaming. Hermione was a little embarrassed. Her dream had made her wet. Draco was still lying beside her in deep sleep. She wanted Draco so bad she could almost feel him.

Hermione leaned over to kiss her wizard and whispered, "I can't wait either baby. I'll be glad when you wake so I won't have to dream."

It was only 7:00 am. There were still three hours to go. Hermione got out of bed. She had just come out of the bathroom after cleaning herself when John Nickles knocked at the door. Hermione was dressed so she invited him in.

John had a look in his eye that Hermione didn't like and she had looked away. When she looked back, John looked like John. He didn't have any kind of look in his eye. He was just John. Hermione thought she was making too much of John Nickles. He was just a healer. Nothing more.

John had bid Hermione good morning and gone about checking on Draco.

For want of anything else to say Hermione asked, "Is everything looking the way it should?"

John had smiled and replied, "Everything looks perfect. We'll know for sure in two hours. Good luck to us all."

Hermione nodded and settled herself in a chair. John had resumed checking Draco. He lifted Draco's eyelids, checked his pulse and lifted his covers. Hermione didn't understand why John had to lift the covers but she didn't comment.

At 9:30 and 9:45 respectively Harry and Theo arrived.

This time Harry had brought breakfast. He handed it to Hermione as he cheeked, "I knew you wouldn't leave Draco's side to take time to eat so I brought you breakfast."

Hermione told Harry, "I'm too nervous to eat. I'll eat when Draco wakes up. We'll eat together."

At 10:00 am sharp Draco's eyes opened. He took a very deep breath and uttered, "Shite. My head feels like it's on fire.

John stepped forward and remarked, "Everything looks fine. He urged Draco to remain still for a few minutes more. Draco laid there with his eyes closed taking deep breaths. Finally John said, "Try sitting up now. Do it slowly."

Draco sat up slowly and looked around the room. He greeted Harry and Theo. When he got to Hermione he quipped, "What are you doing here Granger? Corner let you off the leash then?"

Hermione thought Draco was joking until he said, "I'm getting up to use the bathroom. Unless you want to explain to Corner how you happened to see me naked, you might want to leave this minute Granger. I believe Astoria may still be in town Theo. Find her and get her over here. I'm needy."

Harry asked, "Just what the fuck are you playing at Malfoy? It's not funny."

In all seriousness Draco turned to Harry and asked, "What are you on about? What's not funny?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm as she made to walk to Draco, "Wait a bit Hermione."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stood there.

Harry turned to John Nickles and asked, "Does this look like everything is fine? Malfoy doesn't seem to remember that he and Hermione are in a relationship. That's pretty fucking far from fine. Do something and do it fast."


	11. A Very Bad Thursday

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 10: **Everything Down To John**

Draco sat up slowly and looked around the room. He greeted Harry and Theo. When he got to Hermione he quipped, "What are you doing here Granger? Corner let you off the leash then?"

Hermione thought Draco was joking until he said, "I'm getting up to use the bathroom. Unless you want to explain to Corner how you happened to see me naked, you might want to leave this minute Granger. I believe Astoria may still be in town Theo. Find her and get her over here. I'm needy."

Harry asked, "Just what the fuck are you playing at Malfoy? It's not funny."

In all seriousness Draco turned to Harry and asked, "What are you on about? What's not funny?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm as she made to walk to Draco, "Wait a bit Hermione."

Hermione had stopped in her tracks and stood there.

Harry turned to John Nickles and asked, "Does this seem right to you John? Does this look like everything is fine? Malfoy doesn't seem to remember that he and Hermione are in a relationship. That's pretty fucking far from fine. Do something and do it fast."

**Chapter 11: A Very Bad Thursday**

John sputtered for a minute then had replied, "What do you want me to do? This should not be happening. Everything went off without a hitch. The spells were perfectly cast."

Draco was amused. "What are you playing at Potter? Granger, in a relationship with me? She'd probably kill herself ….or me. She's very cute and very brilliant but she's not the witch I'd pick. I'm thinking more along the lines of blonde. Get over the joke and let me get on to my shower."

At the bathroom door Draco turned to look at Hermione and smirked, "I didn't think you the type Granger but if you want to cheat on Corner, I'm willing." With that said, Draco went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Hermione who had remained rooted to the spot in the middle of the floor started to sob. Theo and Harry had turned to John. There were dangerous glints of anger in both sets of eyes.

Theo spit, "Something has gone wrong healer. Do something. Why are you just standing there? Check your notes. Get it fixed and get it fixed now."

Harry was trying to calm an almost inconsolable Hermione who was now sobbing uncontrollably, "He thinks I'm Michael Corner's witch. He's forgotten all about me. He's forgotten all about us. He wants a blonde."

Harry sadly remarked to Hermione, "I don't know why he is talking about Michael but that was not your Draco talking. Draco loves you. You know that. Why don't you go home. Maybe this situation is something that needs time to adjust itself. Theo or I will owl you with news."

Hermione wailed. "I'm not going home. He's already asking after Astoria Greengrass. I'm not leaving him to the mercy of every witch in London. I'm staying right here."

Harry replied, "Hermione. This is a delicate situation and I know it's extremely hard hearing Draco talk about another witch in that manner. Maybe you should go home to _your_ flat. Staying in the room of a wizard who doesn't remember you and he are in a relationship is not the best thing. Draco is not himself. There is the possibility Draco may say other things you don't need to hear. I promise to notify you as soon as the Healer Nickles gets the situation back to normal."

Hermione was still sobbing as she gathered up her belongings. Just as Hermione was ready to leave, Draco stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Hermione and quipped, "Go now Granger or you'll soon be seeing my bits. Naked in 3-2-1."

Hermione grabbed her things and hurried from the room. She was running from something she had seen almost nightly since she and Draco had been together. If this wasn't fixed, she would probably never see them again.

After Hermione left Harry had growled, "This better not be one of your fucking jokes Malfoy because there's nothing funny about it. You've devastated Hermione."

Draco held out both his hands, "What joke? What's not funny? Something has gone completely over my head Potter. Please explain. As you may or may not remember, I've evidently been in a deep sleep for two days. What have I missed and why would you think I'm making a joke? Possibly it is you who is making the joke. Me and Hermione Granger in a relationship? As if."

Harry started pacing. How the hell was he supposed to explain a relationship to a wizard who didn't remember anything about it?

Harry decided to try something which in all probability would not go over well with Draco. Harry turned to his mate and stated, "Draco, If you are allowed to leave the hospital I'd like a private word before you go. And I say if because it appears all did not turn out right. You may be unwell."

Draco looked at Harry and laughed, "You're always talking Potter. Say whatever it is you have to say. I'm sure Theo won't mind. Please make it quick. You're holding me up. I have places to go and witches to see. Speak Potter speak."

Draco turned to Theo and asked, "Mate, why are you still here? I asked you to do me a favor. I asked you to go find Astoria and bring her to me. If you're hesitating because she married that French prat, don't worry. She's up for the job. Her git of a husband is evidently not taking care of the home front if you take my meaning.

Draco was talking as he was getting dressed. Draco reached into the small closet and pulled out Hermione's jumper. He looked around the room and asked, "To whom does this belong and why is it in the closet of my room?"

Through all this John Nickles had stood frozen to the same spot. Initially he had claimed, "Draco's behavior must be a fluke. Perhaps it will right itself shortly. Everything had gone to plan during the procedure. Hermione was there. She is a witness. Ask her. I am a healer. If anything had been out of order, I would have stopped the procedure immediately. This has upset Hermione. Perhaps I should check on her and try to explain what's going on."

Harry snarled, "A fluke? Right itself shortly? Ask Hermione? You better have better answers than that. As far as consoling Hermione goes, I don't know why you think it is up to you to console Hermione. You might want to think again. Hermione and Hermione's state are not your affair. In any event, you won't be leaving this room until we get to the bottom of this."

Harry was posturing. There was nothing with which he could charge Nickles. For all intents and purposes, Draco was fine. He was up walking, talking and generally being an arse. The Ministry had nothing with which to charge the healer. Harry held on to the one hope that the procedure had not removed Draco's nightmares. Harry felt like a traitor for even thinking something like that because he had seen first hand the toll the nightmares took on Draco. But Harry was also thinking about Hermione and the relationship which had gone up in smoke due to the procedure. Nightmares meant Draco would need Hermione. Harry was of the mind that Draco should not be released from St Mungos just yet.

Harry took John Nickles aside, "You are the healer. Draco cannot be released from St Mungos unless you discharge him. Unless you want to feel the wrath of an off duty Auror you will keep him here for the next two days. Malfoy will protest but you are the healer. Tell him it's procedure. Tell him Merlin Made You Do It. Tell him anything you want but keep him here for at least another day. Now get to it." Harry stepped away from the healer.

Theo who was still standing in the same spot finally came around. He turned to Draco and diplomatically remarked, "Draco. I don't think things came off right. You seem to be suffering some delusion. If I were you I'd take it easy. Why don't you have a lie down?"

John Nickles stepped forward. "Draco. Something appears to have gone wrong. I cannot discharge you until I've had a chance to check you and look everything over. I'll need to keep you here to check that the nightmares have gone. You will need to remove those clothes and get back into bed."

Draco stopped in the middle of what he was doing to look at the healer. "Like fuck I'll get back in that bed. I'm healed. I'm cured. I want to get on with the rest of my life."

At a nod from Harry, John Nickles entreated Draco to sit down on the side of the bed so he could check his eye responses.

Draco thought for a few seconds before he nodded. "That I can do. I will sit on the bed so you can check my eyes but that is the extent of it."

Draco went over to sit on the edge of the bed. When John moved, Harry and Theo moved.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Sorry mate. This has to be done." As Draco looked around to question what Harry meant, Harry pulled his wand and called out, "_**Sopor Dies Uno**_."

Draco fell over. He was back in a deep sleep. He would be out for one full day. Harry looked at his wonder wizard watch. It was 11:30 am. They had until 11:30 tomorrow to figure out what went wrong. Harry and Theo moved Draco back into the bed.

Harry and Theo knew they needed to come up with something fast because they would be dealing with one furious Malfoy when Draco woke up.

Harry was already pissed off at the healer but he was even more so because he just had to spell one of his best mates. It was not a very friendly Auror who turned to John Nickles.

John stood there watching the entire proceeding thinking. 'Harry fucking Potter was throwing his weight around. Well he could throw his weight around all he liked. He could keep Draco in dead sleep for the rest of his life. He wouldn't change everything. As far as they know, I did everything by the book. That is my answer. I did do everything by the book. Who knew something would make Draco forget about his Morrigan witch. Certainly I didn't. Potter has no proof of anything out of order. It may have come down to Draco's nightmares. Perhaps they were stronger than I anticipated. That will also be part of my answer. Prove me wrong Potter. Prove me wrong.'

Harry looked at John and stated, "I want to see the outline. I want to see every spell you called and every gesture you made and I want it as quickly as possible. If you don't want to do it freely, I'll request the information in the name of the Ministry.

John Nickles did as Harry requested. He accio'd the parchment which contained the entire reversal procedure. Harry took the parchment and he and Theo went over it line by line. Harry had gone over this several times with Hermione and Draco. Everything looked to be in order. Harry was still not satisfied because something obviously had gone wrong. Something was off.

"Don't leave this room." Harry muttered to Nickles

Harry turned to Theo, "I'm calling in one of my team to keep an eye on Nickles until I get back. We need to go check on Hermione." Theo nodded.

John Nickles took another chance on being hexed when he said, "Please extend my sincere regrets. If Hermione needs anything to combat her stress, I will be glad to give her something to help her through. I am at her disposal for anything she may want or need."

Harry kept his composure as he answered. "Hermione has friends. Those friends will take care of her until this has been resolved. Thank you for offering."

With that, Harry stepped into the hall to call Anthony. Harry would have normally called Michael Corner but things being what they were Harry decided Michael probably wouldn't be the best wizard for the job. Anthony arrived within ten minutes.

Harry explained in detail what he needed. "John Nickles is technically not under arrest but he is not free to leave until all this gets sorted. If Nickles gives you any trouble give him a light stun. He is not to go anywhere near Draco. Keep your ears open for anything he says that seems out of order."

Anthony smiled and replied, "Okay boss."

Harry stuck his head in the door to call Theo. "We need to go see Hermione Theo. Are you ready?"

Harry and Theo left St Mungos and apparated to Hermione's flat.

Hermione was sobbing and hugging Harry as soon as he landed. "Draco doesn't know about us. What happened Harry? What am I to do? Draco asked for Astoria Greengrass right in front of my face. He's on to other witches already. I was afraid Harry. I was afraid he would leave me after he was cured but I never figured on anything like this."

Then Hermione was sobbing too hard to speak. Theo sat down next to her and remarked, "Harry is working on it. We are working on it. Harry has put Draco back in deep sleep for another day. We will get to the bottom of this Hermione. Harry and I have looked over everything. The procedure appears to have gone by the book. Maybe Draco's nightmares were too strong or the spell too weak but everything looks to have been done properly."

Hermione turned on Theo. "I don't care what it looks like Theo. What it seems like. What it should have been. John fucking Nickles is somehow responsible for this mess. We should have listened to Professor Snape."

Harry patted his best friend on her back. He did not like to see Hermione cry. She was an exceptionally strong witch who could handle almost anything. When he saw her like this it cut right into his heart. Harry vowed to get to the bottom of this even if he had to keep Draco in deep sleep for the next ten years. What annoyed him most was the lack of any evidence. He didn't want to mention it to Hermione but it looked like John Nickles would be walking away free and clear. It may have just been a fluke. Nickles might be as innocent as he claimed. Harry began chastising himself. In hindsight he was thinking he should at least have kept Draco awake to see of the nightmares were gone. He had only been thinking about stopping Draco from making a mistake. After he had cast the spell it had run across his mind that he might have been too hasty.

Theo had taken it upon himself to make tea. He had given Hermione a cup to help settle her nerves. Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Theo. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Theo waved her apology off.

Hermione brightened a little when she told Harry and Theo she wanted to go see Snape again. Snape was a miserable sot but he would be glad to answer questions if it would help his godson.

Harry suggested he send a patronus to Hogwarts. A request coming from an Auror would cut across a lot of red tape. Harry also suggested they bring an exact copy of the reversal procedure as cast by Nickle's when they went to see Snape.

Hermione agreed so Harry sent the patronus to Hogwarts. Harry popped out for a bit to check on everything at St Mungos.

Hermione and Theo sat down to wait.

When Harry got back to St Mungos John Nickles had been beside himself. He had shouted, "I don't care who you are Potter. I don't care if you killed two Dark Lords. I will not be kept here against my will. I have a practice to see to. I'm very sorry things turned out badly for Draco but it wasn't my fault. It was a fluke of some kind. I demand to be let go."

Harry took a deep breath before he started to speak. "This is an active investigation Nickles. If you like I can put you in a holding cell until I finish my inquiries. I was giving you the courtesy of remaining free. However, if you shout at me again, I will put you in a cell without question. Something has gone wrong and I intend to find out why an experienced spell caster couldn't bring this off without a problem. Have I made myself clear? What would you like to do? Stay here and remain quiet or make yourself comfortable in a Ministry holding cell? Your choice."

John mumbled, "I'd rather not be in a holding cell and I will refrain from shouting."

Harry nodded as he walked over to check on Draco. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Harry took a deep breath thinking, "The procedure had to have gone off like clockwork. If something had gone wrong during the procedure Hermione would have spoken up. What caused Draco to forget about his relationship with Hermione?"

The last tendril of thought had just left Harry's head when a patronus showed up. Harry walked out into the hall before he accepted the message. Hogwarts had extended their hospitality. Harry, Hermione and Theo had been granted access to Professor Snape. Professor Hollis would meet them at the gate.

Harry stepped back into the room and told Anthony "Call Randy in as a replacement in an hour. We are watching over Draco. Nothing else. Healer Nickles is being released pending further inquiries. No one including Healer Nickles is allowed back in this room. Ministry orders. Pass this information along to Randy before you leave. I have an appointment that I need to get to. I will check in with Randy a little later."

Harry turned to Nickles and said, "This matter is still under investigation. However, you are free to go. Manage your practice as usual but until we find out what went wrong, I suggest you refrain from casting any other spells. Postpone whatever you have lined up. Thank you." Harry saw John out of the room.

He turned back to Anthony. "John Nickles strikes me as a slimy git. No matter what reason he gives, he is not allowed back in this room. If you have to put a locking charm on the door, do it. I'll speak to you later."

Harry apparated to Hermione's flat. He informed Hermione and Theo they had been granted access to Professor Snape.

The three friends were outside the Hogwarts gates waiting for entry within thirty minutes. Professor Hollis came to lead them through. Professor Hollis and Hermione had a hurried, whispered conversation before they separated. Professor Hollis to his dungeon and Harry, Theo and Hermione to the Headmaster's office.

They all greeted Professor Dumbledore which had Hermione in a deep blush. The last time she was here she had been so focused on her needs she hadn't taken a minute to greet their old headmaster.

Then they were standing in front of Severus Snape. He greeted them with a scowl and asked, "Do you intend to make this a weekly meeting Miss Granger? Perhaps I should have a tea set up especially if you will be bringing Mr. Potter. Are you along for the ride Mr. Nott? Speak up. Even though I do have all day, I choose not to spend it looking at three former Hogwarts students."

Hermione stepped up. "Professor. We're here because something went wrong with the reversal procedure. Initially things seemed right. However as Draco came to himself we realized he could remember everything except his relationship with me."

Professor Snape did not hesitate to drawl, "Perhaps that's the way my godson wants it. Perhaps it's just time for you to move on Miss Granger."

Hermione felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes but she faced her miserable, former potions master down. "Perhaps that would be the case Professor Snape if Draco hadn't told me he'd love me forever before he was put under deep sleep."

Both Harry and Theo looked down at their feet so Snape wouldn't see their smiles.

However, Snape didn't miss a thing. "Is there something you find funny Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott? Neither wizard had a chance to answer because Snape was back directing his conversation at Hermione.

"Tell me everything Miss Granger. Severus ordered. Leave nothing out. Am I to assume that my godson allowed that dolt Nickles to cast on him?"

"Yes, said Hermione, we had John Nickles as the caster."

Severus looked like he wanted to reach out and shake the former Gryffindor. He sniped, "You come here to ask my advice yet you ignore what I tell. If this is a game, I'm not interested."

Hermione replied, "Please professor. Draco did not want to postpone the reversal to find another caster. I did pass on your thoughts. Draco made the decision to go forward with John Nickles. We're not here to assign blame. We're here to see if you can help us shed some light on what went wrong."

Professor Snape gestured with his hand for Hermione to proceed.

Hermione pulled out a copy of the exact procedure Nickles had followed. She read from top to bottom.

Professor Snape remained quiet until Hermione finished reading the entire procedure at which time he snarled, "Just who had the audacity to change my invention? Why was my potion replaced by a spell?"

Hermione repeated verbatim what John Nickles had told her about finding and updating the reversal spell.

For the first time in his life or death, Severus Snape was at loss for words. When he finally spoke he had grudgingly admitted, "I cannot see anything wrong with the procedure. It was quite brilliant of Nickles to replace a potion with a spell. I probably would have recognized this fact had I remained alive."

Theo and Harry again looked at their feet. Severus ignored them.

Harry stepped up. He pointed out to Snape, "We would also like for you to know that Hermione had an intuition on two occasions that something was wrong with Draco. We only mention this because Draco and Hermione have a very strong physical connection and that's why we thought something was done incorrectly during casting. We thought perhaps Draco was trying to get through to Hermione.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he asked Hermione to read the procedure to him again…..slowly. Hermione did as directed. Snape nodded as Hermione read through the steps.

When she got to step 3, **Retexui memoria ingenero (Theodore Nott, Sr.) permaneo **Snapecalled out, "Stop. Is this exactly what he said? Are you sure he didn't add anything else? I will also need you to show me the wand movements"

Harry and Theo had snapped to alert. They wondered if Snape had found something they missed.

Hermione reproduced the wand movements as she revealed, "I believe that is what was said. However, I may only have heard what I expected to hear. All my concentration was with Draco."

Snape hissed, "You come all the way up here for my advice and then disregard it. Did I not tell you what I thought of this healer/caster/charlatan? Did I not tell you he may be untrustworthy especially in you presence Miss Granger? I would have thought better of you. I expected you to have your wits about you for the entire procedure. If you are not sure Nickles didn't add anything in, I cannot be one hundred percent sure something happened during the casting. What I can positively say is, if a caster wants to add something, this would be the place. For example, the spell gets rid of Nott, Sr.'s implanted memories. If you want get rid of something else it would only take another whisper and an extra movement of the wand.

Since it appears Draco remembers everything other than his relationship with Miss Granger, **cognatio Granger **or **cognatio Hermione **would have been added right after Nott's name and before the word permaneo.

The spell would be spoken as:

**Retexui memoria ingenero (Theodore Nott, Sr. cognatio Granger/cognatio Hermione) permaneo. **

The spell said this way will effectively remove Nott's memories and memories of a relationship with Miss Granger. You may have only heard Nickles say what is written in the outline. If he is powerful enough, he could have added something in nonverbally as long as he performed the correct wand movement. However, this is all conjecture which would have to be proven then reversed. During your last visit you mentioned The Morrigan. Find a way for your ancestors to work with you. If anything is amiss, blood will out. Now if there isn't anything else, would you please leave me in peace."

Hermione, Theo and Harry thanked Snape and bid him and Dumbledore goodbye.

Before they reached the door Snape called out, "It would appear you and my godson should be together. I wish you both well. And please, try to let a reasonable amount of time elapse before you come see me again. This is tiring. Good day."

Hermione had promised to stop by Professor Hollis if she had time. She didn't have time. They needed to get back to the flat to discuss what Professor Snape had told them and they also needed to check in on Draco.

They decided to check on Draco first.

Randy Jordan met them at the door. He advised Harry, "Everything is quiet sir. No one tried to gain entry." Harry thanked Randy and sent him on his way.

It was agreed among the three that one of them would stay with Draco at all times.

As they were deciding what they would do next the door began to open. Theo and Harry had wands out and up before the door opened three inches. A young, red-headed wizard with a healer's jacket poked his head in. He straightened up immediately when he saw the wands pointed at him. Harry barked out, "What are you doing in here? What do you want?"

The young healer stuttered, "I'm supposed to check every patient on this side."

Harry wasn't satisfied. The healer on Draco's case had been dismissed. What would anyone want checked? Who would want to check a dead sleep patient other than the healer?

Harry growled, "Show me your orders. Show me the orders which tell you to check this room. Do it now." The wizard was trembling in his boots. Harry pulled him into the room and shouted, "You'll show me the orders now or you'll find yourself under arrest and awaiting trial."

Hermione stepped up and said, "Harry. Give him a chance to speak."

Harry growled, "Step back Hermione. This is Ministry business. Do not interfere."

Hermione started to bristle. Harry never spoke to her in that tone. Before she could say anything, Theo had taken her by the arm and led her over to the other side of the bed.

Harry had not lowered his wand. The healer was mumbling. Harry shouted, "Speak the fuck up before I stun you for the hell of it."

The wizard said, "I'm not really a healer. I was hired to see if there was a witch sitting in this room."

There was no stopping Harry. He had shouted, "Incarcerous" before the sentence was fully out of the wizard's mouth. "Now tell me who asked you to do this."

The wizard replied, "I don't know the gentleman. He said he was a muggle who wanted to be sure his muggleborn daughter was okay. He gave me a galleon."

Harry sent a patronus to Michael, Randy and Anthony as he snarled, "Describe him and how was he to get this information from you?

"5'10", longer brown hair, blue eyes, about 35. I was to meet him at the side of St Mungos once I found out the information he requested."

Harry shook his head. "You are very lucky young wizard. I believe you would have met your fate had you gone back there to deliver your message. If you are that much in need of a galleon why don't you get a job. You seem to be resourceful. A little stupid but resourceful There are plenty of reputable firms looking for applicants. When my team gets here they will take you to the Ministry to get your information. I can't arrest you for being stupid but I will arrest you the next time I catch you out like this. Understood?"

The wizard nodded. Harry put his wand away. Randy, Michael and Anthony walked through the door. Randy and Anthony greeted Hermione and Theo. Michael nodded.

Harry explained where they should go, who they would be looking for and what they needed to do. He also explained what he wanted done with the young wizard.

The young wizard's eyes had grown to the size of saucers. He knew he had stepped right in it. All over an easy galleon. His mum would kill him.

While they waited for the team to get back Harry turned to Hermione, "I apologize for my tone of voice. I couldn't take the chance you would get in between me and what I considered a suspicious subject. It isn't done Hermione. You know that better than most. If this happens again, please do nothing until I have the subject secured."

Hermione huffed.

Harry said, "I'm not trying to be a prat. If you had been on your game you would have had your wand out right along with me and Theo. You are under stress Hermione. That's all I'm trying to say. I'm not trying to run you down. I love you."

Hermione went over to hug Harry and whisper, "I know better Harry. It was stupid. I'm sorry." Harry kissed his best friend on the cheek and gave her a one armed squeeze.

Theo was taking everything in. He was hoping that his reversal would go a lot easier. In fact, Theo decided he wanted everything done within the confines of his own flat where there couldn't be any drama.

Harry's team returned to the room empty handed. Michael told Harry, "There wasn't anyone on either side of the building. Randy thought he saw a strange shadow but I think the boy needs sleep."

Harry grinned. "Okay boys you know what to do with the young fool. I think I want him held overnight just in case he hasn't told us the whole truth. Keep him wrapped until you get him to the Ministry."

Randy and Anthony grabbed the wizard by each arm. They called out good night as they left. Michael Corner just nodded.

As soon as the door closed Hermione jumped up. "Harry. I've just had a thought. Just hear me out. I think I know some of what is going on here. Remember those feelings of intuition I had. There's something else. When I was here sleeping with Draco something or someone touched me on two separate occasions. I didn't say anything because I thought I had imagined it even though on one occasion my blanket was down and my blouse was askew. The second time the touch was more personal, intimate even. Again, I chocked it up to imagination. I'm saying all this to say I believe someone who is wholly versed in the disillusionment charm has been sneaking around. It makes sense Harry. And this all might be about me."

Both Harry and Theo were standing with mouths open. Harry was so pissed off he was red in the face.

Theo had been first to speak. "I think Hermione is on to something. The morning I brought her breakfast she mentioned the 'creepy' feeling. As we sat there, I got the creepy feeling as well. Bellatrix LeStrange was keen on teaching disillusionment. So were several other Deatheaters. It didn't become too big because Voldemort felt his supporters didn't have to sneak up on anyone. They were supposed to just jump right out and kill everything in sight."

Harry was silent for a few seconds. "We are all implying that this could be John Nickles. Are we not?"

Hermione piped up, "I don't know about Theo but I'm definitely implying. Professor Snape has come right out and told me that John was part of Voldemort's camp although he kept his other foot planted on the side of right. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think John became expert or at least experienced in disillusionment. I hadn't thought too much about it before now but John may also have some of my blood. The night I was poisoned someone came into my room to collect blood. He was in and out quickly and I fell right back to sleep. However, when the healer came in earlier to speak to us about residual effects he told us they had already taken my blood for testing. I'm not sure why John would need my blood but I am beginning to believe it was John."

Harry was furious. Not only about John but at the situation. They seemed to have all these threads of evidence leading nowhere. Harry had threatened to arrest Nickles but the truth was, he didn't have enough evidence to even accuse him.

Hermione leaned over to kiss Draco. She whispered, "I love you baby. I'm not giving up until the last stone has been unturned. Please try to remember you love me."

Harry and Theo moved to the other side of the room when Hermione had begun talking to Draco. They wanted her to have her privacy. They were both of the mind that this whole affair was draining for Hermione.

It was a sorrowful Hermione who walked over to Harry and Theo. "We have to do something. The hours are counting down. We only have until 11:30 am. Would you mind it I go to the flat for a bit? I want to scan the information on The Morrigan. Perhaps I'll be able to find a hint as to why someone, anyone would want my blood. Professor Snape must have had some reason for telling me to use my blood."

Both Harry and Theo nodded in agreement. Hermione kissed each wizard on his cheek. She was headed for Draco's flat because that's where she and Draco had left the information about The Morrigan.

Before she looked for the information Hermione had laid her head on Draco's pillow. It still held his smell. She had opened the closet to smell his jackets. They still smelled like Draco. Hermione had to take several deep breaths to try and ease the knot from her chest. She prayed that this wouldn't be her last visit to his flat. She didn't want Astoria Greengrass or any other witch here in her stead. Hermione slowly left the closet to get on with the reason she'd come.

Hermione spread all The Morrigan information out in front of her. She began to pick through the parchments. After twenty minutes of searching Hermione had grown restless. She didn't know what Snape meant. She was aggravated at herself for not asking more questions.

How could she use her blood to help Draco? Hermione turned over another piece of parchment. Suddenly a curious group of thoughts passed through Hermione's mind. _You are being too literal. It is not just your blood. It is the power behind it. You can call up barriers. You can tear down barriers. Is it not a barrier blocking Draco from remembering you? You can enter his nightmares. You can enter his mind. __**You have the spell**__. It is near at hand. Your love is key. _

Hermione snapped back. She thought she must have dozed off but in front of her were the very words she thought she had dreamed. Hermione looked at the words on the paper and it had come to her. Just like that. She did have a connection to her wizard. A very vivid connection. Hermione grabbed the top parchment and put it in her purse. She had to get back to St Mungos. She had to get the mini cam.


	12. Shadows And Disillusionment

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 11: **A Very Bad Thursday**

Before she looked for the information Hermione had laid her head on Draco's pillow. It still held his smell. She had opened the closet to smell his jackets. They still smelled like Draco. Hermione had to take several deep breaths to try and ease the knot from her chest. She prayed that this wouldn't be her last visit to his flat. She didn't want Astoria Greengrass or any other witch here in her stead. Hermione slowly left the closet to get on with the reason she'd come.

Hermione spread all The Morrigan information out in front of her. She began to pick through the parchments. After twenty minutes of searching Hermione had grown restless. She didn't know what Snape meant. She was aggravated at herself for not asking more questions.

How could she use her blood to help Draco? Hermione turned over another piece of parchment. Suddenly a curious group of thoughts passed through Hermione's mind. _You are being too literal. It is not just your blood. It is the power behind it. You can call up barriers. You can tear down barriers. Is it not a barrier blocking Draco from remembering you? You can enter his nightmares. You can enter his mind. __**You have the spell**__. __**You have the means. **__They are near at hand. Your love is key. _

Hermione snapped back. She thought she must have dozed off but in front of her were the very words she thought she had dreamed. Hermione looked at the words on the paper and it had come to her. Just like that. She did have a connection to her wizard. A very vivid connection. Hermione grabbed the top parchment and put it in her purse. She had to get back to St Mungos. She had to get the mini cam.

**Chapter 12: Shadows And Disillusionment**

Theo and Harry both jumped up as Hermione came tearing into the room shouting. "We have a connection. We have the means. We can sort this out."

Harry who had been dozing thought his best friend was in the middle of some kind of breakdown. Harry stood up to hug Hermione and try to calm her down.

Hermione pushed Harry away as she made her way over to the area where she had placed the mini cam.

After a bit of pulling and shuffling Hermione turned around to face Harry and Theo exclaiming, "I had almost forgotten about this. I placed a mini cam in the room so we would have a record of the reversal just in case something went wrong. If everything went right, we should have a clear visual and audio recording of everything Nickles did or said during the procedure. Additionally, I had the camera set to it's most sensitive settings. It may even pick up someone moving about the room under a disillusionment charm."

That had been a mouthful. Hermione had to sit down in a chair to catch her breath.

Harry and Theo grinned. Harry turned to Draco and shouted, "I know you don't want to give up on this brilliant witch."

Hermione grinned for the first time since this all had begun. She remarked to Harry and Theo, "Suddenly I'm hungry. I'm going to call Mimsy to see if she will get us some food. She may not come when I call because Draco doesn't recognize me anymore and therefore Mimsy may not recognize me. I'm going to give it a try anyway."

Hermione hesitantly called, "Mimsy." There was a crack and Mimsy was standing in front of Hermione. "Mimsy be here Miss Highminie. What you needin'?"

Hermione had breathed a sigh of relief. Mimsy hadn't forgotten her even though Draco had. Hermione replied to Mimsy. "Would you please bring lunch and tea for Harry, Theo and myself?"

Mimsy bowed to Hermione whispering, "Master Draco be sleepin." Then Mimsy turned to Harry and said, "Harry Potter sir." Another crack and Mimsy was gone.

Hermione smiled. "Things aren't so bad that Mimsy has forgotten me." Harry laughed. "Or me."

Harry pointed to the mini cam and asked, "How will we do this? Should we look at it through the cam or through a viewer?" Hermione and Theo agreed they should do both.

They agreed to look at it first through the cam window then on an enlarged viewer just to be sure they hadn't missed anything.

Theo conjured a large viewer and set it over to the side. Then he cast a locking spell on the door muttering, "Just in case." They were going to sit and watch John Nickles in action. They were going to watch every utterance and every movement he had made during the entire procedure. In stereo.

On the first pass, none of the three saw anything out of order. They were all disappointed. They had expected something to jump right out at them.

Between the first pass and the next pass Mimsy returned with a nice lunch of cold chicken sandwiches and roast beef sandwiches. For dessert Mimsy had brought frosted cakes. She had also left two pots of tea. Hermione, Theo and Harry decided to relax and eat before making the next pass of the cam. Over the food they discussed what they should be looking for.

Hermione thought they should be looking for any extra wand movements whether or not they were accompanied by spoken words.

Theo thought they should be looking for extra words specifically during the third step where Snape suggested they look.

Harry wanted to generally look at everything.

So that's what they did. Hermione and Theo concentrated on specific aspects of the recording while Harry looked at everything. The second go round didn't turn out any better than the first. It was at this point they decided to watch the recording through the enlarged viewer.

They went through the recording once. Then they had gone through the recording twice. It wasn't until the third time on the viewer that Hermione had shouted, "Stop." Harry stopped the viewer and rolled it back a few frames.

Almost as soon as he began to replay it Hermione exclaimed, "Right there. Right there something is off. Was that a wand movement? I want to look at that more closely."

To Harry and Theo it looked as though Nickles was merely stretching his arm. Then they had studied it more closely. Hermione was right. Although it looked like Nickles was naturally stretching his arm, it could possibly be something else. It could have been a wand movement. They reviewed that particular frame over and over. Harry stood up and made the exact movement with his arm. The three friends thought it was possible Nickles had made an extra wand movement. The ramifications of that one wand movement were enormous.

Hermione was ecstatic. They had found at least one thing which could account for Draco's predicament. Hermione continued to view that short piece of video over and over. When she was absolutely sure there was nothing else amiss in those frames, she wanted to move forward in the video.

Hermione, Theo and Harry went on to view the rest of the video. When they got to the part with Hermione lying in the bed next to Draco all three of them jumped up. A shadow had separated itself from the wall but it hadn't taken on the form of anyone recognizable. The figure had blended in with the surroundings. What they could see was the covers being pulled down and Hermione's blouse moving. The video showed Hermione sit up and look at Draco. Then they watched as the Hermione in the video laid back down. There hadn't been any subsequent movement. Harry put the recording on its slowest speed. He was specifically looking for the opening and closing of the room door. Whomever had done this had evidently set up some type of barrier between the bed and the door because they never saw the door open and close.

Hermione, Harry and Theo moved forward in the video and again they saw Hermione lying in bed next to Draco. They weren't as surprised when the shadow separated itself from the wall this time. However, both Harry and Theo jumped up in rage as they saw the material covering Hermione's nipples move.

Harry put the video on stop. He turned to Hermione and took her in his arms as he croaked, "We have to make sure Draco never sees this video. He will kill John Nickles and we won't be able to stop him."

Hermione remembered how she had felt when she woke beside Draco. She had felt as though Draco had been touching her in intimate places through her clothes. Draco had done that numerous times. Hermione turned beet red. She was embarrassed. She was even more embarrassed that the touch had caused her to become a little warm between her legs.

Hermione cried, "I didn't know. I thought Draco was touching me in a dream." Harry held her tightly and told her, "If you're blaming yourself about anything, stop it right now. None of this is your fault. This is just one more nail in Nickle's coffin. It is urgent that we put together a plan to bring him to justice. If Draco comes out of this okay the only thing that will stop him from immediately taking action is if we can present him with a well laid out plan. I'm not even sure that will stop him."

Quietly Theo asked, "What is to be done with John Nickles?"

Sadly Harry replied, "All we have is our word against his word. We can't really bring this mini cam before the Wizengamot. Half of them would think the cam was some kind of dark magic. We will have to get the bloody bastard on our own. What I have in mind calls for Draco being awake. We'll have to wait for Draco to wake up and give him the full story.

Unless we come up with a better idea, we may need to use Hermione in order to catch this jerk and bring him to justice. I'm just throwing this idea out there. I'm pretty sure Draco won't want Hermione anywhere near the git but it's the only idea I have right now. John Nickles wants a chance with Hermione. We're going to give him a chance but unbeknownst to him, we'll be there to catch him acting out."

With that piece of the puzzle technically settled until Draco woke up Harry thought they should move on.

Theo was adamant and quite vocal in the fact that he did not agree with Harry's plan. Theo didn't think Hermione should get anywhere near this tosspot and thus played the devils advocate. "I want this fucker to come to justice as well but it may all come down to us being more cunning and clever than he is. We may need to go as dark as he is. Let's not go off all half cocked pushing Hermione out there as bait."

Hermione smiled because Theo sounded just like Draco when he was in a rant.

Hermione missed her wizard but she had all the faith in the world that Harry and Theo would bring Draco back to her. At this point, all Hermione had to hold onto was faith. Faith would have to see her through.

Harry replied, "I agree Theo but we need to do something. This bloody wanker is a brilliant disillusionist. We have to bring the fight to him before he comes sneaking back around Hermione. To be so advanced as to blend in with all surroundings instead of just a piece of his surroundings, Nickles must have paid close attention to Bellatrix LeStrange and the Deatheaters. Harry remembered that Crabbe and Goyle had been taught basic disillusionment and even those dunces had gotten pretty good at it. Nickles seems to have excelled. He could sneak in anywhere and we wouldn't know he was there until it was too late. If it's into the dark we need to go, then that's where we'll go. No offense Theo but you need to write down any relevant spells or curses you learned from Bellatrix, your father, Lucius or Voldemort. We need to be as armed as Nickles."

Theo turned away from Harry and Hermione. He was embarrassed.

Harry chided, "You are our mate Theo. The difficult times are long gone. There isn't any reason for you to be embarrassed. If there's anything I learned from the war, it is that there is a time to use light magic and if you know how, there's a time to use dark magic. This is a time for dark magic. We won't be using it on innocent witches and wizards. We will be using it to protect Hermione as well as ourselves. Nobody else need ever know."

Hermione asked, "Why wait? Let me go look him up now. He's an obvious git. He will try something and I'll be well within my rights to hex him. And it will all be over."

"It's not that simple Hermione. Harry responded. "If John Nickles is this well versed in disillusionment, he may have other things up his sleeve. I for one can't understand how he hasn't been found out before this."

Hermione answered, "I believe all of this came to the surface when Nickles came in contact with me and became aware of my bloodline. I am a witch with Morrigan blood. His goal in life is to have a witch with blood of The Morrigan. I don't think he can help his behavior. He's obsessed. The desire to have me or be with me may have driven him to do things he wouldn't normally do."

"I don't care what the reason, sniped Harry. Nobody does shite like this. Nobody Hermione. Do you now have to look over your shoulder at shadows? I won't stand still for this and I know Draco or Theo won't."

Hermione knew how Harry got when he was worked up. It was pointless to argue with him. Harry and Draco should hold a ranting contest with Theo as an alternate.

Hermione sighed as she turned her attention to the spell needed to put Draco's memories of her back where they belonged. Inside Draco's head. The words Cognatio Granger or Cognatio Hermione were only one part of the spell but Hermione was very sure she could work the entire spell out if given a little time.

Hermione turned to ask a reasonably calm Harry, "When I have the correct spell with the correct wording, will you please cast for us?" Harry hugged his friend. "I'm sorry if I was short with you.. Of course I'll cast the spell Hermione. Theo and I will be right there for you and Draco."

John Nickles sat in a chair in his locked study letting a steady stream of consciousness play through his mind.

_I've made a mess of things so far. I got to 'touch' a Morrigan witch but I now have that blow hard Harry Potter watching me. Potter should keep his mind on Auror business and leave me alone. Hermione is within my reach and the only thing standing in our way was the insufferable tosser Draco Malfoy. Now that I have gotten Draco out of our way, I have a bleeding hero on my tail. But I will not be denied. Potter certainly will not stop me because I deserve Hermione. I have searched for her for most of my life. She belongs to me. I fantasize what her lips taste like. I fantasize what her body tastes like. I wasn't able to touch her skin but I have touched her intimately and she moved under my touch. Given the chance I will inflame her and make her want to be with me. I cannot let this go. I have watched, studied and waited most of my life for a witch like Hermione. I WON'T LET HER GET AWAY FROM ME!_

John rested his head back against the chair. His member was harder than it had been in years. John ran his tongue across his lips then he stuck it out like a snake tasting the air. He wished he was pushing his tongue into Hermione. His hand moved of its own volition. Before he knew it, John was pumping himself in a way he hadn't done since he was in his twenties. He pumped harder and faster. All John could see was Hermione standing in front of him smiling. When John squeezed his eyes it was as though Hermione was standing there in front of him naked….waiting. John's hand moved faster and he could feel himself building to climax. Suddenly he was there shouting to Hermione how he wanted to cum inside her as his juices spurted onto his desk. John sat with his head back against the chair until he regained his composure. John cast a quick tergeo over his desk. Then he had gotten up from his chair to pace the full length of the study.

John had achieved release but it had been only through self gratification. He was angry he had to satisfy himself by hand when…. When what? Unless he took measures Harry Potter would remain between him and Hermione. Potter was just another Malfoy. He was interfering between John and his witch. John knew he had to take stronger measures. He might have to bring out some of the other things he had learned from Bellatrix.

Something in John had snapped. He knew it as sure as he knew his name. He was thinking of spells he had learned at one of the worst times in his life. When that last bit of ejaculate had trickled out of his body, so had most of the threads connecting John with reality. He was becoming an insane wizard masquerading as a perfectly sane healer. The only thing this healer could not do was heal himself. He needed Hermione for that.

John had already used the disillusionment charm Bellatrix had taught him. He was now considering using the Malordra spell on Potter. This particular spell had been developed by Bellatrix but had become a favorite of the Deatheater Dolohov. It killed like Avada Kedavra the only difference being, Malordra killed slowly giving the victim a chance to be cured if he was familiar with the cure. Potter wouldn't know the cure. That's brilliant because John wanted the interfering arse to suffer and die.

A shiver had run through his body when he thought about Bellatrix. She had made him her pet for a short while. Just as she had made pets of other wizards for a short while. No wizard could refuse Bellatrix and remain alive. John and the other wizards had been her little secret known only to a few Deatheaters and never known to Voldemort at all.

The Deatheaters smirked and joked about Bellatrix bringing wizards into her bed when she was not around but none dared to bring it up to her face. No Deatheater was that stupid. Confronting Bellatrix meant torture or certain death.

It's true John learned a great deal of dark magic at her hand but he had also been at the mercy of Bellatrix's appetites. Bellatrix was like an animal in bed. Most wizards looked forward to having a witch take charge of their lovemaking. But after their first sexual encounter, John became physically ill whenever Bellatrix summoned him. Most times John left her bed feeling lucky to be alive. The prize for bringing Bellatrix to climax had been a dark spell or dark charm. John had been one of the so-called fortunate ones. Bellatrix had tired of John rather quickly as Voldemort began calling her to his side more and more often. Luckily for him, there was no other place Bellatrix would rather be than at the side of her adored master.

There was also the matter of Narcissa Malfoy. If, in his entire life Voldemort had been enamored of anyone it had been Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa didn't reciprocate Voldemort's feelings but the Dark Lord still had his way with her through force and intimidation. Voldemort threatened her son with certain death if she didn't appear in his bedchamber when summoned. Narcissa dreaded school breaks as this was the time Voldemort could pressure her into his bed by threatening Draco. Otherwise Draco was safe at school and Narcissa could breathe a little easier.

In the short time Bellatrix used him, John came to realize he was usually summoned for sex because Voldemort was having a dalliance with Narcissa.

Bellatrix loved her sister as much as any maniac could love someone. But Bellatrix hated the fact Voldemort was fascinated with Narcissa. Voldemort knew this. Whenever Voldemort wanted to punish Bellatrix, he would summon Narcissa to him. Oftentimes he would summon Narcissa to the Great Room to sit in the spot usually reserved for Bellatrix. And Bellatrix in turn would summon her lover of the month so she could take out her sexual fury on him. John knew this all too well.

John pushed Bellatrix out of his mind.

John stopped pacing to figure what he had to do next. That pitiful little snot he had sent to find if Hermione was in Draco's room had let him down. The twit had sent Aurors to him instead of coming back himself. Had those piss poor excuses for Aurors been on their game they would have caught him. As it was, he had to shift into disillusionment to keep from being caught. John was also sure that one of the Aurors had seen him as a shadow.

Things just weren't going right. They were trying to keep him from Hermione and they were succeeding. John decided that now was the for him to do something bigger and darker. John didn't want to use force against his Morrigan witch but he would if he was left with no other choice. She was going to come willingly or he would take her unwillingly. It was that simple. Hermione would understand when she realized how much he cared about her. In any event if he hurt her, he would make it up to her.

Doing all he could to get his witch was fine but John realized he had to keep up appearances as well. No witch or wizard would reserve time with a healer who could not present a proper front. John had professional standing in the healer community and a good name he did not want to lose. If it ever came down to his being accused of any improprieties, he would need his reputation and good name to see him through. Besides, when he finally got Hermione he wanted his witch to be proud of him. Hermione was brilliant. She would settle for nothing less than a brilliant and upstanding wizard by her side.

John pulled himself together and left the study. He was going to take a shower, have something to eat and make his plans.

While John Nickles was ranting in his study, Hermione, Harry and Theo were still brainstorming. This time about Draco. They had come to the conclusion they would have to blindside Draco yet again.

Hermione had figured out the exact spell sequence needed to replace Draco's memories of their relationship. The only problem. Draco would hardly agree to have another spell cast on him. He didn't remember his relationship with Hermione so it was all but guaranteed he wouldn't sit still to have those memories brought back. It was a dilemma whose end had been decided by the three friends.

Hermione being Hermione had been beating herself up over the whole thing. Both Harry and Theo had tried to talk to her to no avail. She kept wishing there was another way to resolve the situation. She didn't want Draco hurt. Hermione had cried a little as she agreed to the trick they would have to play on her wizard. As much as Hermione didn't want Draco to go through anything else, Hermione had finally reached the same conclusion Harry and Theo had reached an hour ago. It had to be done. She couldn't have it both ways.

Finally at 11:15 Hermione laid out the spell.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation and said, "We only have fifteen minutes left Hermione. I'm not trying to push you but either we're going to do it or we're not. Stop waffling. We need to plan this out. The spell will not hurt Draco if it performed correctly. I'll need a few minutes to acclimate myself to the spell as well as the wand movements. Just lay the spell out and leave it to me. Please."

Hermione pulled out the piece of parchment with everything written on it and handed it to Harry. **Restituo cum amo memoria cognatio Hermione permaneo. **

Harry called out, "Ten minutes until Draco wakes up."

Harry looked at the parchment. Then he reminded Hermione and Theo, "Hermione. Two minutes before Draco is scheduled to wake you'll need to step out into the hall. We don't want Draco to see you again until after the spell has been cast. Theo. Once Draco is totally awake you will first tell him that Astoria Greengrass is waiting to see him. If he replies in any affirmative way we know he still doesn't remember his relationship with Hermione. If Draco responds to your statement about Astoria with a negative answer, I won't cast because his memories of Hermione may have returned. Depending on Draco's answer you will either tell him that Healer Nickles left instructions for him to sit with his eyes closed for at least five minutes after awakening or you will not. If the spell is necessary, I will be at his left side and I will be casting using Hermione's first and last names. I have decided to cast nonverbally so Draco won't have a chance to interfere with the spell. Are we all clear? We only have the five minutes when Draco's eyes are closed. We have to do everything right the first time."

Harry called out, "Five minutes until Draco wakes up."

At two minutes to go Hermione kissed Harry and Theo on the cheek. She leaned over to kiss Draco on the lips and tell him she loved him. She also remarked, "Good luck to us all." Then she stepped out into the hall.

Theo immediately put up locking and silencing charms. There was one minute to go. Both Harry and Theo took deep breaths.

Then Draco had opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but he was dizzy and fell back onto his pillow. Theo stepped up and stated, "Take it easy Draco. The healer found a problem with your eye responses. We had to get you back into deep sleep as quickly as possible."

Draco interjected, "Well Potter better have done it right or I'll be on his arse for the rest of his life."

Theo cut back across Draco and continued, "The healer left instructions for you to get up slowly and to keep your eyes closed for at least five minutes. You'll be glad to know I found Astoria. She is waiting for you outside."

Draco kept his eyes closed as he replied, "It's about time Theo. When I say I'm needy I mean it."

Theo glanced at Harry and stepped out of the way. Harry stepped to Draco's left side and cast, "**Restituo cum amo memoria cognatio Hermione Granger permaneo."**

Draco sat there without saying a word. Harry and Theo looked nervously at each other.

Finally Draco asked, "Are one of you fucking wankers going to tell me when five minutes is up or will I have to sit here on my arse all day? Why isn't Hermione here? Has she left me while I was in deep sleep?"

Harry was grinning like a maniac when he released the locking and silencing charms and dragged Hermione inside. Just as Hermione walked in Theo called out, "Time. You can open your eyes."

Draco jumped up and grabbed Hermione. He cheeked, "Hi baby. Did you miss me?"

Hermione started sobbing even as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him all over his face.

Draco beamed, "I guess you did miss me." And right in front of Harry and Theo he kissed his witch with so much passion Harry and Theo blushed.

Hermione told Draco, "Why don't you sit down and rest for a bit." Draco answered right back, "I've rested for three, not two, but three whole days. I'm fit and ready."

Draco leaned in to whisper to Hermione, "I hope you know what I've missed most after the sight of your beautiful face. Here's a hint. It's under your skirt." Hermione beamed as she slapped her wizard across the arm.

Draco went to take a shower and get dressed.

Harry volunteered to go down to officially sign Draco out. The original discharge order had already been signed by Healer Nickles. All Harry had to do was settle the bill. Harry grumbled, "This git is costing me a fortune. He'd better be planning to pay me back."

It was a joyous group who left St Mungos on Sunday morning. Theo made everyone smile when he quipped, "Me next please. Only with much less drama."

It was only a short apparition to Draco's flat.

Draco hadn't let go of Hermione since they left St Mungos. He kept trying to nuzzle her neck while she was talking to Theo about his situation.

Harry didn't want to cut into Hermione and Draco's time together but there were things they needed to discuss. They had to discuss what went on with John Nickles and they had to do it in such a way that wouldn't make Draco rush out and kill Nickles and end up in Azkaban.

Harry cleared his throat. Draco looked at him and asked, "Is there something in your throat Potter? Is it something that taking your arse home to your own flat and getting a drink of water will cure?"

Harry laughed, "Listen Malfoy. The person sitting over here clearing his throat pulled your arse out of the fire so settle down and listen to what we have to tell you."

Draco raised his eyebrows and replied, "Speak."

Harry dove right in. "We have found out information regarding Healer Nickles that you need to know. First. You obviously do not remember what happened when you came out of your deep sleep the first time. I'll tell you. You didn't have any memory of your relationship with Hermione. You thought Hermione was dating Michael Corner and you were a footloose, single wizard."

Hermione looked down at her lap and blushed. Draco looked incredulous as he gathered Hermione closer to him. Draco started to say something but Harry cut him off and continued. "There's a lot you need to hear Draco. Please listen and we can discuss everything when I'm finished."

Draco looked at Hermione who still had her eyes in her lap.

Harry started again. "Let me preface all I'm about to say with, it all came down to your brilliant witch. We would not have understood what we were dealing with if it had not been for her and her camera. With that said, we need you to know what's going on. Healer Nickles while being a perfectly good healer is also deeply infatuated with Hermione and her bloodline. He has done some bloody stupid things in his effort to be with Hermione. We think this infatuation for Hermione has driven him over the edge. Nickles was the reason you couldn't remember Hermione. While he was removing Nott Sr.'s implanted memories he surreptitiously and nonverbally cast a **retexui memoria cognatio **to make you forget Hermione. Hermione, Theo and myself have been going nonstop to first find out what Nickles had done and second find a way to reverse it. We managed to do both with the help of your godfather and Hermione's camera. When we had everything in place the only issue was you. Being the git that you are we had to make sure you wouldn't interfere with the reversal spell. That is the explanation for the five minutes you had to sit with your eyes closed. In that period of time I nonverbally corrected what had been done by Nickles. Another point, we now know he is pretty well versed in dark magic and believe he is using it to get close to Hermione. We believe he has been using the disillusionment charm to be around Hermione without anyone being the wiser. We are all of the mind that it will get worse especially when he finds out his little trick with your memories has been reversed and you and Hermione are back together."

Draco got up and began pacing the room. Harry knew Draco was still digesting all he had been told simply by the fact he hadn't started yelling or threatening to kill Nickles. Hermione and Theo knew it was only a matter of time.

Draco finally sat back down and to everyone's surprise calmly asked, "What can we do to protect Hermione and how do we kill this bastard without anyone ending up in Azkaban?"

Harry blushed a bit as he told Draco, "I had an idea which in hindsight was pretty feeble. Theo had the good sense to shoot the idea down immediately. So I want to suggest something else. Draco you should proceed as though nothing is wrong. Make a follow up appointment with John. Go alone and if asked, pretend you don't remember any relationship with Hermione. Then, without killing John you will try to find out what he might possibly do next. This may seen overly simplistic but we just can't kill a seemingly upstanding healer without a reason nor can we be sure he hasn't set some trap for Hermione already. We have to force him into either showing his hand or doing something that will land him in Azkaban for the rest of his slimy life."

Draco growled, "As usual Potter you want to go the fine, upstanding, lawful way. My suggestion is that I make an appointment, sit in front of him and tell him how happy Hermione and I are going to be. Then I kill him. Trust me. I won't leave any evidence."

Hermione finally spoke up. "Before you gits get in a duel over John Nickles, I want to say we should proceed with caution before any steps are taken. I don't think Draco should go anywhere near John just yet. I think Draco and Theo should work out the dark magic aspect of things only because they are more likely to know what spells or curses Nickles may hit us with. I personally don't want to end up as his imperioused, side bit hidden away in some dungeon to be used at his will. While you're doing that, Harry and I will work on Theo's cure and after that I'm going to research our good friend John. As far as Theo's cure goes, we already have Elemental Solution Brew, I will brew the House Elf Scourge potion from the notes and Harry will cast the deep sleep spell. According to the notes the potion we need takes forty eight hours to brew and set. I will brew here because I don't want to be alone at my flat right now. In fact, I will get started right away if Harry will floo through with me so I can get the necessities."

Draco stood. "I'll come with you. It's my place to protect you."

Hermione hugged Draco but disagreed. "Harry will protect me just fine. We need for you and Theo to work on the spells and curses that may be thrown at us. Once you have isolated those, Harry and possibly myself will have to study them as well. It may be a little publicized fact but Harry Potter can throw some deadly dark magic when pushed into a corner. We will be back shortly."

Draco reluctantly agreed to let Harry accompany Hermione to her flat with the command, "Take care of her Potter or I'll hang your bits out to dry." Draco kissed Hermione and went back to making up the list.

Harry and Hermione decided there was no time like the present so they headed to the floo.

As soon as Hermione landed she felt something was wrong.

She whispered to Harry, "Wands out Harry. Something feels wrong." They had slowly searched the entire flat before Hermione admitted, "My nerves must be getting the best of me. I'll just get the stuff we need. I'll be taking some clothing as well. Right now my own flat is giving me the creeps."

Harry smiled as he quipped, "After all this. You're entitled."

Hermione finished gathering everything she wanted in record time. They were on their way back to the floo when Hermione yelled, "Harry. Something just touched my neck."

They both had turned. Hermione shot a binding spell while Harry shot a stunning spell. Neither spell caught anything. Harry grabbed Hermione and pushed her through the floo calling out, "Send the boys over. Go now Hermione."

Hermione stumbled out of the floo and nearly fell. Theo and Draco were at her side in seconds.

Hermione said in a strangled voice, "Harry needs you to go to my flat. Now."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the arms and asked, "Are you alright baby?" Hermione nodded and Draco was gone through the floo.

Hermione shivered as she sat down on the couch trying to get her breathing under control. After a couple of deep breaths Hermione laid her head back and wondered if she had only been jumping at shadows.

.


	13. Pieces Of Bellatrix

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

*** **I used the Latin word for impenetrable to make the spell _impenetrabiilis_

**I put two separate Latin words together to make the spell _scindo ventris _

scindo=cut, rip, split ventris =stomach

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 12: **Shadows And Disillusionment**

As soon as Hermione landed she felt something was wrong.

She whispered to Harry, "Wands out Harry. Something feels wrong." They had slowly searched the entire flat before Hermione admitted, "My nerves must be getting the best of me. I'll just get the stuff we need. I'll be taking some clothing as well. Right now my own flat is giving me the creeps."

Harry smiled as he quipped, "After all this. You're entitled."

Hermione finished gathering everything she wanted in record time. They were on their way back to the floo when Hermione yelled, "Harry. Something just touched my neck."

They both had turned. Hermione shot a binding spell while Harry shot a stunning spell. Neither spell caught anything. Harry grabbed Hermione and pushed her through the floo calling out, "Send the boys over. Go now Hermione."

Hermione stumbled out of the floo and nearly fell. Theo and Draco were at her side in seconds.

Hermione said in a strangled voice, "Harry needs you to go to my flat. Now."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the arms and asked, "Are you alright baby?" Hermione nodded and Draco was gone through the floo.

Hermione shivered as she sat down on the couch trying to get her breathing under control. After a couple of deep breaths Hermione laid her head back and wondered if she had only been jumping at shadows.

**Chapter 13: Pieces Of Bellatrix**

Harry, Theo and Draco came back through the floo with tightened jaws and frowns on their faces. Draco and Harry were going back and forth.

Draco growled, "Don't tell me what I know Potter. If Hermione felt something touch her on the back of her neck, something touched her. Somebody and we need not mention any names is trying to play fast and loose with my witch. I won't stand for it. You had better tell me what we have in store for Nickles before I get to the point where I can't control myself. All my senses tell me someone was there or had been there.

When I cast the Illusio charm if he had been there under disillusionment we would have seen him but that doesn't mean he hadn't been there. I only cast the spell in the living room and bedroom. The tosser could have hidden himself any place in the flat. Once Theo and I finish this fucking list, I am going back over to Hermione's flat and go through it room by room. If I do not find anything I will change the floo and the wards. Hermione's flat will be so tight she might not be able to get in."

Harry replied, "Just calm the fuck down Draco. You and Theo are the ones who are working on the spells and curses I think we need. Get us a list. Let me acclimate myself. You just spoke about the Illusio charm. You could have mentioned that to me earlier. We are on the watch for a blighter who is skulking around under disillusionment and yet you fail to mention to either Hermione or myself there is a charm which will uncover someone under the disillusionment charm. You will have to learn to share and play nice if we are going to keep Nickles away from Hermione."

Draco spit, "Fuck you Potter. Don't presume to tell me what I should be doing. Hermione is my witch and I will keep her safe even if it means that I kill Nickles with my bare hands."

Harry threw up a hand to wave Draco off as he headed to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

Hermione decided to step in before things went any further downhill. She quipped, "Boys. Would you please stop talking about poor Hermione as if she wasn't in the room. Hermione still has a wand and is still able to use it. The one thing I won't do is let Nickles have us at each others throats or force me to hide. I won't or rather we won't let it come down to that. So both of you put those overly large egos back in your pockets and let's get on with what we have to do. I'm going into the study to start the brew. Theo, I'll need a little help with cutting. Draco baby would you please show Harry the spells and charms you have listed including Illusio. Now Hermione and Theo are stepping into another room. Can we do that without having to come back in here to pull you off each other's throat?"

Draco cheeked, "I'll be good if Potter is going to be good. Otherwise you'll just have to come back in here and hex Potter."

Hermione laughed. "You're both gits. Just be glad I love you both."

Hermione and Theo headed for the study grinning. Once they were in the study Theo had the ingredients cut up in record time. Hermione mixed the ingredients and turned the brew on low fire exactly as stated in the notes. Theo's potion would be ready for consumption Tuesday at 1:00 or thereabouts. The brew would turn a perfect cream color when it was ready.

When Hermione and Theo came back through to the living room Draco and Harry were absorbed in the list. Draco looked over and grinned at his witch. He called out, "Hey beautiful. Do you want to go out to get something to eat?

Hermione quipped, "You have had a wonderful three day sleep while us unlike you have been awake trying to get things in order. I can't speak for Theo and Harry but I'm beat. I really need to get some sleep. I'll take a look at the spells when I wake up."

Draco stood up and said, "I guess now is just as good a time as any to thank you all. I don't want to get all maudlin or anything but I really appreciate what you have done for me. I also appreciate how you've been there for Hermione when I couldn't. I wouldn't have expected any less from my best mates."

Theo and Harry just waved him off.

Harry said, "Hermione has an excellent point. I can't remember the last time I got sleep where I wasn't sitting up in a chair. I think I'll go home to get some sleep. I feel like I could sleep for a year."

Theo nodded in agreement. "I too feel the need to curl up in a dark corner." The other three friends looked at Theo. This was the first time Theo had spoken of his little problem in anything other than an embarrassed whisper.

Hermione hugged Theo and said, "It'll be over soon Theo. Then you and Blaise can fight over which of you will get Helga to shag you in the middle of the pub."

The flat filled with the sound of Draco's, Hermione's and Harry's hysterical laughter."

Theo cheeked, "And here I thought you were my friend Hermione."

Hermione laughed and cheeked back, "The truth is the truth witchless boy." Theo grinned.

Hermione kissed Draco and headed for the bedroom. Draco quipped, "I'm coming in to help you lie down but I want to call Bart first."

Hermione grinned and thought, I'll be sleep in five minutes. Won't Draco be surprised.

Draco dialed Bart's private number. Bart picked up on the third ring.

Draco apologized for bothering him on a Sunday and asked Bart if he could spare a few minutes.

Bart was glad to hear from Draco and told him he would be happy to speak with him.

Draco remarked, "I don't think I've properly thanked you for finding Millicent for me and bringing her to me. It's all down to you that I have made the progress I have made. When I met Millicent Bolger, Fontella Brass and Bridget Monahan in your office I promised I would get back to them and their parents. I want to do that Bart. Those witches and their family deserve some kind of compensation for all they had to go through. I know money won't change anything or take away any of the memories but I want to do my part. It makes me ill to think all these things were done in the name of Voldemort and done at Malfoy Manor. So I need to beg a favor."

Bart replied, "Just name it."

"I know the parents probably don't want their whereabouts bandied about, remarked Draco. I'm hoping you'll let me send you drafts in the name of the witches which you can pass on to them without having to disclose their location."

"I can definitely do that Draco, said Bart. That is very thoughtful of you. I'm sure they will appreciate your generosity."

With that out of the way Draco broached the subject of John Nickles. Bart cleared his throat and waited.

Draco got the feeling there was something Bart needed to get out so Draco asked if there was something he wanted to say.

Bart remarked, "When you were casting about for a healer to help you, John Nickles was very interested in your case and that was fine. He was the perfect healer for your situation. That was before I realized there would be extenuating circumstances. The extenuating circumstances in this case would be John finding out Hermione Granger came from a bloodline he had been studying for most of his life.

When I was advised Hermione had Morrigan blood I became very apprehensive but my hands were tied. As a healer I just couldn't go around whispering my suspicions about a fellow healer. The reason I am discussing it now is I have been made privy to what happened with your procedure. I am concerned for the situation."

Draco respected this healer but he was irritated he had withheld information that would have allowed him and Hermione to protect themselves from Nickles. Draco would not have allowed Hermione to come in close contact with John. He would have tried to make excuses to keep her away from him or better yet he would have helped Hermione find ways to rebuff his attentions other than a couple of snotty retorts.

Draco was frustrated that he allowed himself to be almost bullied into silence by his own witch. Hermione hadn't believed him. She thought it was a joke. Even from the first Draco was uncomfortable with the way John acted with Hermione but he had allowed himself to be overridden.

Then Draco had to back down from his strong opinion. He had to remember there was so much going on with him he had been upset at the time of John's offenses but had quickly pushed it to the back of his mind until the next appointment. Draco couldn't put all the blame on Bart. He was Hermione's wizard. It had been up to him to protect her. He had obviously failed.

Bart's voice pulled Draco out of his reverie. "I have spoken in confidence to Hermione about what we are discussing. She mentioned that you and she have discussed John Nickles on several occasions. Otherwise, I would not be able to comment. At this time I am very comfortable discussing this with you. There are many of us in the healer community who are aware of John Nickles and his fascination with The Morrigan. For years it has been the subject of a great many discussions. The issue is that no one and I mean no one ever expected John to come across another living example. To put an even finer point on it, no one had any thoughts on what would happen if he did come across a living example. Some of us had been told by John himself what had happened when he met Hermione's mother. At a certain point he had not been able to control his emotions. He had made advances on a married woman. It was downplayed because Mary Granger was a muggle. There wasn't any follow up because there hadn't been any charges leveled against John. The situation was a little blip in the scheme of things and life went on. Hermione's case is different. She is a brilliant and level headed witch. There wasn't any way she would fall for any of his advances. In addition, she is involved with you. There was nothing he could do to get closer to Hermione. Initially it was probably frustrating for John to be so near a witch with Morrigan blood and not be able to interact with her. However, as time has gone on I believe his frustration has turned into something else. I cannot be sure because I'm not treating him. I can only guess he is at the point where he will do almost anything to get close to Hermione. And as more time passes his unrequited feelings will take him to places he shouldn't go."

Draco had taken all this in and had a question. "What do we do now. We believe that John purposely charmed Hermione out of my memory and he is now stalking her under the disillusionment charm. I want to confront him. Actually I want to hurt him but he is still a renowned healer with a strong medical support and I'd probably end up in Azkaban. But there is only so much we will take. If he come anywhere near Hermione in anything other than a placating manner I will hurt him. Heaven help us all if he ever hurts Hermione and there are all these 'healers' who knew John could be dangerous and did nothing about it. It is also my belief that my nightmares will be completely gone when I try to sleep. He cured me because sleeping with Hermione was the only way to keep nightmares away. It's obvious he doesn't want Hermione sleeping with anyone other than himself."

Bart realized Draco was getting more and more upset. He suggested, "Have Hermione file a formal complaint with the Healer Board if she can prove John has acted improperly. I will add this caution. Filing a complaint with the Healer Board without evidence will not go over well with anyone. Wizard to wizard Draco. I believe John is versed in a great many things. Anyone who has interfered with his need to be with Hermione may be at risk as well. I apologize for not telling you what I suspected but as I said I have a duty to keep confidences. I hope you will keep me advised of your progress. It's been nice speaking to you. Goodnight."

Draco didn't feel any better after talking to Bart. It seemed he, Hermione, Harry and Theo would have to take care of this. Draco had the knowledge. He didn't want to admit the reason he was taking so long to put a list of dark spells together was those are things he didn't want to remember. He had done a great many things in the name of The Dark Lord. Most of those things he really didn't want to discuss. Especially with Harry and Hermione.

Draco picked up the supposed list. So far the only two spells he had written were the Illusio charm and the Malordra curse. They all knew Crucio so he put that on the list as well. Draco knew Harry could cast Crucio but he wasn't sure if Hermione would ever mean it enough for it to be effective against an enemy. Sectumsempra would slice an enemy. Draco knew Harry could cast it but was sure Hermione wouldn't. Draco decided to put the list off until later. He was going to go lie down with his witch.

When Draco finally got into bed beside Hermione she was sleeping soundly. Draco was a tiny bit nervous but he pulled Hermione close and closed his eyes. For the first time in years, Draco Malfoy slept peacefully without any sign of a nightmare.

Even though he had been in a deep sleep for three days Draco slept through until morning. Hermione who was very tired slept through until morning as well.

It was a jubilant pair who awoke the next morning to the realization that all Draco's troubles were over. Now it was just a matter of straightening out Hermione's little problem. They would have to do something about John Nickles.

The more Draco thought about it the more he liked Harry's plan. He would make an appointment to see John and pretend not to have any memory of Hermione. Naturally they would keep Hermione away from the healer.

Draco knew Hermione might not go for this as she wanted to always be on the frontline of everything. He and Hermione would have to come to some kind of agreement because he couldn't have her running haphazardly around and falling into the clutches of Nickles.

Draco was aware one of Hermione's biggest fears was he would leave her if he didn't need her to keep away the nightmares. He didn't want to feed into that fear but they might have to sleep in separate places for a bit. They were, after all, trying to lure John Nickles out into the open with his Morrigan shite.

Draco and Hermione were sitting at the table eating when he approached the subject of going back to John Nickles.

Hermione frowned for a few seconds before she answered. "The plan is you will go back to see John but you will lead him to believe you don't remember anything about our relationship. In addition, we will be sleeping in different flats just to keep up the charade."

Draco nodded as he stood up to envelop Hermione in his arms, "That's it in one. Before those frown lines become permanent let me just say. I love you. I know who you are. I know we are in a relationship and this is not about leaving you."

Hermione smiled at her wizard and replied, "Thank you for saying that Draco. It means a lot."

Draco responded, "Now for the part you might not like. This makes you bait love. You will need to be on your guard at all times. If John thinks he can get you alone and vulnerable, he's going to go for it. I'm pretty sure he won't hurt you because he wants you too much. But we can't be too careful. What I am sure of is he will try something sexual. As much as it pains me to think this, I believe the healer wants you in his bed naked and underneath him. Will you have any objection to learning to cast at least two new spells or at least refreshing your skills on the spells you already know? I cannot go into this worrying that you are sitting somewhere unprepared."

Hermione replied, "I don't have any problem with the plan Draco. I realize I'll have to be prepared every minute. I have to apologize to you. I took John Nickles as a joke when you tried to tell me better. I would have been prepared for him in the hospital had I listened to you."

Draco was puzzled. "What do you mean you would have been prepared for him in the hospital? What happened in the hospital?"

Hermione sputtered because this was something Harry and Theo felt Draco should not be told. "There was more on the tape than just catching John stealing your memories of me. It appears as though he touched me while I was sleeping next to you."

Draco jumped up. "And you three didn't think I had a right to know. Hermione this is altogether different."

Draco had raised his voice as he paced the floor and continued speaking.

"There's nothing more to think about or guess at. The bloke is trying to get into your knickers. I can't believe you would keep something like this from me. Harry and Theo may have thought it best but you. You are my witch and I'm entrusted to care for you. I'll take his hands off at the wrist. That slimy prat."

Hermione said, "Stop shouting Draco. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to run out and _take his hands off at the wrist_. We have to do this the right way. The days of running out and killing people because you're angry are over. We have to catch him in the act."

Draco froze. He had his back to Hermione when he asked, "What is that supposed to mean? _The days of running out and killing people because you're angry are over_. What is that supposed to mean? You think me a killer then Hermione? I thought all this was to protect you but it is obviously about me and my Deatheater ways."

Hermione walked over to hug her wizard. Draco remained stiff. Hermione whispered, "That's not what I meant baby. If that's what it sounded like, I apologize. Even in our most fierce arguments I would not say anything like that. You are upset because something happened and you weren't around to protect me. It did happen Draco. I'm embarrassed that it happened. I don't want any wizard touching me except you. The best way we can keep it from happening again is to stop John in his tracks. If I need to be the bait, so be it. And yes I will brush up on my spells and wand work. And yes I will learn new spells if you think it best. We'll beat John Nickles Draco. We beat Voldemort we can beat some healer."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and smiled, "I love you baby. I'm sorry I was such an arse. I am pissed off about this entire John Nickles thing but we will get him and without him touching you. Before I go in to work I'm going to go through your flat with a fine toothed comb. I'll adjust the wards and floo. Bellatrix had a spell which allowed Deatheaters to get through wards unnoticed. However, there is also a spell that is cast from inside the flat or home which prevents anyone from getting through wards or floo. In effect, someone could get through your wards if they did it when you weren't home but if you are home and have cast the '_impenetrabiilis_ ' spell no one is able to get through. We'll talk more about it later but I want you to get used to casting it if you are going to be home alone. Regular wand movement and *impenetrabiilis. I'm going to tighten up your wards and adjust your floo. Then I'm off to work. I'll be calling John today to get a follow up appointment. I'll see you later."

Draco kissed Hermione one the lips and told her she owed him some private time.

Hermione laughed and said, "That I do."

Draco apparated to work after he adjusted the wards and floo at Hermione's flat. His Assistant smiled to see his superior in such a good mood. He laid the three most pressing cases on Draco's desk.

Draco remarked, "Things may be completely back to right. I shall be here all day unless something pressing calls for me to be in court. I need you to do something for me. I am writing out three drafts to be owlwd to Bart Waldron. I will need you to get them to owl post before the end of today.

The Assistant smiled broadly as he returned to his desk. Mr. Malfoy was back.

Draco also took the time to visit with the Seniors in the office. He let them know he would be taking on the Level One cases starting that day. Each one shook Draco's hand and mentioned they were glad he was back full time.

By the time Draco returned to his office he had five Level One cases which would go to court in the next three weeks. Draco was fine with it. He had missed being in the thick of things. Draco looked over the cases and found that some were missing necessary pieces of information.

Draco hated when things were done half-arsed. There was nothing worse than a solicitor in court flat footed. Draco called his Assistant and asked him to go through the five folders and make sure all the necessary documents were inside. When Draco went to court he always wanted to be prepared.

While his Assistant was updating the cases Draco decided to give John a call. When Draco heard John's voice his stomach formed a knot. He wanted to hex John until he was nothing but a bloody stump. But he was an upstanding solicitor who hoped to be the youngest member of the Wizengamot. Hermione was right. He couldn't just arbitrarily hex the shite out of wizards even when they deserved it.

John was saying, "Draco. Nice to hear from you. I was going to get in touch with you because you need to come in for a follow up visit. I'll need to check your eye responses and how you are making out without Hermione."

Draco thought to himself, the fucking wanker doesn't even realize he has just spoken out of school. John is sure I'm not with Hermione because he didn't expect anyone to tumble to his little game. Never in a million years would he suspect Harry, Hermione and Theo had found the problem and fixed it. Fucking wanker.

Draco replied, "That's what I'm calling about John. I want to make sure I'm back to one hundred per cent. When can I come in? Did you mention Hermione. Are you talking about Granger? What does she have to do with this?" Draco could almost feel John Nickles sigh of relief.

Nickles answered, "Did I say Hermione? My apologies. I am thinking of looking her up to see if she will consult with me on certain of my cases. I know she's not a healer but she is a brilliant witch. I believe she is single so she may have the free time to take on my consultation cases."

Draco not only wanted to kill this wizard he wanted to vomit as well. Draco could almost see this git's dick expanding while he spoke about Hermione.

Draco couldn't do much at the moment but he could try to piss off this fucker. He replied to Nickles, "Granger may be able to help you with your consultations but I don't think she's single. I believe Michael Corner proposes to court her. He's been after her for a while if I'm not mistaken."

Under his breath Draco sniped, "Take that you fucker. Hermione is not single."

John almost started sputtering. "I think you're wrong Draco. Hermione was going out with someone up until very recently. She cannot be seeing this Corner wizard."

Draco knew he had Nickles going. Here Nickles had gone to all this trouble to get Draco out of the way and he was being told she had another wizard.

Draco was laughing inside. He envisioned Nickles dick now deflating at the thought of some wizard trying to date Hermione.

Draco told John, "She's good friends with Harry Potter and I'm almost sure Harry told me Granger was accepting attention from Michael Corner. Oh well. None of my business. When can you see me next?"

Nickles voice came out almost as a croak. "Why don't we schedule something for Thursday afternoon? If you've gone back to work full time we can schedule something for after work. How about Thursday at 5:30?"

Draco accepted the appointment. He said, "I'll see you Thursday at 5:30. If I see Granger I'll tell her you were asking for her."

Nickles hurriedly informed Draco, "No. No. That's okay. You don't have to seek her out. I'll be in touch with her. Until Thursday then."

Draco laughed for a full five minutes after he hung up with John Nickles.

_While Draco laughed at how he had put one over on John Nickles other wheels had been set in motion._

John didn't have any patients until 1:00 in the afternoon. He had taken Draco's call in his private study. While Draco was talking John had been fantasizing about Hermione. His dick had gotten rock hard and he had been rubbing himself as he listened to the Malfoy twit ramble on. Suddenly he had heard Draco say some wizard was trying to court Hermione. John's previously erect member had deflated in a flash. John sat up and listened. Michael Corner. Who the fuck was Michael Corner and what did he have to do with my witch?

When John Nickles hung up the phone after talking to Draco he had gone into a fury. Who was this Michael Corner and what would make him think he was good enough to date Hermione? John knew he would have to move Michael Corner out of the way just as he had moved Draco. He first had to find out about this wizard. Michael Corner was going to rue the day he was born. After he got rid of Michael John figured he would have to make his move on Hermione. There were just too many bloody wizards after his witch.

It hadn't taken John long to find out Michael was an Auror on Harry Potter's staff and lived in London. John also found out Michael was Harry's second and often stood in when Harry wasn't available. That didn't matter to John. He had something for this interloper.

Draco got all his cases brought up to date by the end of the work day. He even scheduled some court appearances for later on in the week. Draco felt it wouldn't hurt for the Wizangamot to see him back at full strength in the courtroom. Draco wanted to do whatever it took to get himself appointed to the Wizengamot. Court appearances were the least he could do.

Draco took a few minutes to call Hermione at work. He asked her to floo directly to his flat after work so they could spend some time together before she went home to her flat. The plan to trap John Nickles was in play. He and Hermione couldn't afford to be caught together until they had the bloody healer in Azkaban.

Hermione stopped by the Golden Dragon to get some takeaway. But takeaway came second to sex. Draco had not been with his witch for three days. They had a lot of sex to make up. Hermione and Draco worked very hard to make sure they made up for every lost minute they hadn't been together.

After they were completely sated Hermione and Draco ate their Chinese takeaway and talked. Draco went over his conversation with John Nickles. He said, "I believe I had John Nickles drooling when I told him I didn't know much about what you were up to but I thought you were dating Michael Corner. I could almost feel him deflate. Nickles told me I had to be mistaken. He said he knew you had a wizard recently but you were now single. I assured him you were one of Harry Potter's closest friends and Harry was sure Michael Corner had plans to court you if he wasn't already courting you. It was priceless Hermione. Nickles couldn't talk he was so surprised."

Hermione laughed but she wanted this whole thing to be over. Hermione wanted John Nickles in Azkaban where he belonged. He was dangerous even if it was only towards her.

On the other side of London, Michael Corner was just getting home. He had stopped by the Leakey to have a few drinks after work. Now he was home and wondered why he hadn't taken the little blonde witch up on her offer to accompany him home. Michael liked sex but he usually saved gratuitous sex with unknown witches for the weekend.

Michael sat down on the couch and lifted the cushion. He pulled out the photo of him, Hermione and Harry at the last Ministry Ball. It was a good photo. He had a good time that night. He had danced with Hermione at least four times. That was when he thought he and Hermione were making progress. They hadn't been intimate but they had been out on several afternoon dates and lunches. He thought they were at least growing closer. Then fucking Malfoy had made his choice. Draco had chosen Hermione and that had been the end for Michael Corner. Michael knew he had to move on but it was slow going. Michael missed Hermione's gorgeous smile and warm personality. Hermione was the perfect witch. Perfect for him. Michael sighed and stood the picture up on the mantel.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Out of his side vision Michael thought he saw something move. He turned but the room was empty. Michael grabbed for his wand anyway. But he was too late. He heard a voice call out, "**_Scindo Ventris" _and Michael Corner hit the floor without even drawing his wand.


	14. Restituo Ventris

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 13: **Pieces Of Bellatrix**

After they were completely sated Hermione and Draco ate their Chinese takeaway and talked. Draco went over his conversation with John Nickles. He said, "I believe I had John Nickles drooling when I told him I didn't know much about what you were up to but I thought you were dating Michael Corner. I could almost feel him deflate. Nickles told me I had to be mistaken. He said he knew you had a wizard recently but you were now single. I assured him you were one of Harry Potter's closest friends and Harry was sure Michael Corner had plans to court you if he wasn't already courting you. It was priceless Hermione. Nickles couldn't talk he was so surprised."

Hermione laughed but she wanted this whole thing to be over. Hermione wanted John Nickles in Azkaban where he belonged. He was dangerous even if it was only towards her.

On the other side of London, Michael Corner was just getting home. He had stopped by the Leakey to have a few drinks after work. Now he was home wondering why he hadn't taken the little blonde witch up on her offer to accompany him home. Michael liked sex but he usually saved gratuitous sex with unknown witches for the weekend.

Michael sat down on the couch and lifted the cushion. He pulled out the photo of him, Hermione and Harry at the last Ministry Ball. It was a good photo. He had a good time that night. He had danced with Hermione at least four times. That was when he thought he and Hermione were making progress. They hadn't been intimate but they had been out on several afternoon dates and lunches. He thought they were at least growing closer. Then fucking Malfoy had made his choice. Draco had chosen Hermione and that had been the end for Michael Corner. Michael knew he had to move on but it was slow going. Michael missed Hermione's gorgeous smile and warm personality. Hermione was the perfect witch. Perfect for him. Michael sighed and stood the picture up on the mantel.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Out of his side vision Michael thought he saw something move. He turned but the room was empty. Michael grabbed for his wand anyway. But he was too late. He heard a voice call out, "**_Scindo Ventris" _and Michael Corner hit the floor without even drawing his wand.

**Chapter 14: Restituo Ventris**

Michael laid on the floor in agony. He was literally holding his stomach together with his hands. He didn't even know what spell he had been hit with. In fact, he didn't know who had cast the spell. Just before he blacked out Michael got a patronus off to Harry. All he could manage was "Help." Then Michael laid in the middle of his living room floor with his life seeping out onto the carpet.

Harry had gone to The Leakey Cauldron with Michael, Anthony, Randy and a few more friends. Michael hadn't been in that great of a mood so he had begged off early. Harry knew what Michael's mood was all about but there wasn't anything to be done about it. Hermione had chosen Draco. Any chance Michael thought he had with Hermione had disappeared in that one note from Hermione, 'Draco and I are back together. I cannot accept any more of your invitations. Thank you for everything.' Michael had been heartbroken but he had moved ahead. That was all he could do.

Harry was still at The Leakey Cauldron when the patronus flew in. "Help"

'Help.' That was all that had croaked out of Michael's patronus. Harry was on his feet calling for every Auror in the Leakey to get to Michael's house. Harry ordered, "Get there fast but get there with stealth. Something has happened to Michael. He may be hurt."

On the run Harry had sent out a patronus for all available Aurors to get to Michael Corner's flat OTD (on the double). Harry had lost a few minutes getting there himself because he had stopped to send out the patronus.

What Harry saw when he reached Michael's house had been unfathomable. Who had been able to catch the second best auror in the Ministry so unaware he hadn't even drawn his wand? When Harry looked at Michael he was frightened. Not the _going after Voldemort frightened _but the _scared for the life of a friend frightened. _

One look told every Auror who had turned up that Michael Corner was in a bad way and might not make it. They had Michael at St Mungos in under two minutes. Most of the Aurors on the scene thought it was two minutes Michael didn't have. When at least ten Aurors had entered St Mungos screaming for healers St Mungos had gone into pandemonium and lock down. Harry and his team weren't going to let anyone get close to Michael.

Harry's next thought didn't have anything to do with anything but he followed his first mind and sent a patronus to Draco. 'Somebody has attacked Michael Corner. It's bad. We're at Mungos. Make sure Hermione is safe.'

To this day Harry can't explain to anyone why he had sent that patronus to Draco or why he had thought about Hermione but he had. The worst thing was it would all make sense later.

When the patronus landed in front of Draco and relayed Harry's message Hermione started crying. Michael was a good guy. Who would want to hurt him.

While Hermione was trying to figure it all out a knot the size of a quaffle had lodged itself in Draco's chest. He was afraid. Afraid his little joke with John Nickles had backfired and caused the death of a respected auror.

Suddenly Hermione jerked straight up. Right then Draco knew Hermione had put it together. Without saying a word Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them to St Mungos. It wasn't hard to find out where Michael was located. There was a blockade of Aurors blocking their entry.

Hermione started yelling for Harry. Harry gestured to the Aurors to let Hermione and Draco through.

The healers were still working on Michael. They had to keep replenishing his blood because they couldn't stop the bleeding. Michael looked dead but he was hanging on by a bare thread.

Draco whispered to Harry, "Where is he bleeding? I know what caused this Harry."

Harry looked at Draco and sorrowfully stated, "It's his stomach. It's been slit in two."

Draco replied, "The spell to close him back up is restituo ventris. Normal wand movement, restituo ventris. Do it Harry. Do it now."

Harry was willing to try anything. He pushed at least one healer out of the way as he yelled, "RESTITUO VENTRIS." Almost as soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth the bleeding stopped. The healers didn't question anything. They just kept cleaning the wound and replenishing Michael's blood.

A healer yelled out. "Praise Merlin Mr. Potter. Whatever spell you used has worked. The wound is closed and his blood is being replenished normally. Mr. Corner is still critical but he is on the mend. Good show Mr. Potter."

Harry slumped down in a chair with his head in his hands. He was only in the chair for a couple of seconds before he got up to go inform his Aurors of Michael's condition.

Harry called all the Aurors into an empty room and explained what was going on. He simply told them he had remembered a spell from back in Voldemort's day which had closed Michael's wound and allowed the healers to replenish Michael's blood normally. Harry went on to say everything was looking good and thanked everyone who had dropped what they were doing to help out. Harry dismissed all but two teams.

Harry directed the midday team back to Michael's flat. They were to look for anything out of order. They weren't to let anyone inside the flat unless it was Ministry personnel. Harry also cautioned the team to be on their guard with wands out while they were there. If anyone tries to get in or is found in the house, hex first ask questions later. It may save a life.

Harry next gave orders to his own team. "No one is to enter Michael's room. The person who cursed him may try to come back and finish the job. I will insure you know each healer working on Michael's case. If anyone other than an authorized healer tries to get in the room, hex first ask questions later. Also be on the lookout for anything out of order such as deliveries, flowers or lunch people. No one gets in. Keep your wands out. It may save a life. Those of you who need to go clean up please go do so then return to stand guard over Michael. Make it quick. Michael is a friend and a brother. Do not let him down."

Harry was still covered in Michael's blood but Draco had to talk to him before another minute passed. Draco walked over to Harry and told him it was imperative they talked.

Harry and Draco moved away. Hurriedly Draco explained everything he had said to John Nickles. He apologized over and over to Harry.

Finally Harry clapped Draco on the back and said, "Stop beating yourself up. You saved him Draco. You had the right spell. Michael owes you his life. You couldn't have known this would happen. This was my plan. I was the one who suggested we pretend you and Hermione weren't together and you didn't have any memory of her. Until Michael is able to talk we still don't really know what happened. All I know is there aren't very many wizards who can catch Michael without his wand."

Draco nodded solemnly.

Harry pulled Draco a little further away and retorted, "If what you are telling me is true then Nickles is one cunning fuck. He must be still moving around under the disillusionment charm. That would explain why Michael didn't have time to draw his wand. He probably never saw it coming. We are still stuck in the same place. We can't prove Nickles is guilty of anything. I'm going to teach my Aurors the Illusio charm. I don't care if they have to walk around screaming it out all day long. I want them to be as armed as possible. It has also gotten to the point where we might have to bring Kingsley in on this. It's getting too dangerous. The problem is we still don't have any evidence. Nobody has caught or even seen Nickles do anything. It may come down to us needing Kingsley's support. We just have to insure it's kept on a need to know basis. We'll need to discuss this in more depth but not here. It's obvious John Nickles will do anything to get the wizards who want Hermione out of his path. It's possible his next move is to get Hermione. After I check on Michael I'll need to go clean up. I have to be here when Michael wakes up but you, me, Hermione and Theo need to talk. I'll let you know. Let's set a discussion for tomorrow afternoon. Forget about Hermione staying at her own flat. Don't let her out of your sight. Teach Hermione as many spells as you can. I'll talk to you all later."

Harry stopped back by Michael's room. Hermione was sitting in a chair. Her eyes were red from crying. She got up to hug Harry. Harry hugged her and told her to go home to get some rest. He would be there all night. Hermione nodded as she headed for the door.

Hermione stopped at the door and said, "Please tell Michael I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have had this happen to him for anything." Then she went out into the hall and into Draco's waiting arms.

Hermione didn't want to pretend anything anymore. She and Draco were together. Let that bloody fuck Nickles make of it what he will. Let Nickles come for them. They would have something for his arse. She was determined no one else would get hurt standing in the path that kept her and Nickles apart.

Draco and Hermione walked out so they could apparate home. Hermione had been still sobbing as Draco pulled them into apparition.

Draco took a sobbing Hermione into the bathroom to undress her and get her into the tub. Hermione was covered in almost as much blood as Harry. Draco thought it was transference which had to have happened when Hermione hugged Harry. Draco washed as Hermione sobbed.

Draco felt as though he had a coil inside him which was ready to snap at any second. He was sitting there while his witch sobbed and there was nothing he could do about it. He had caused all this. Fucking with John Nickles had caused this. The little joke didn't seem worth it now.

Draco's mind kept going to a very dark place. He was at the point where he was willing to give up any shot he had of getting on the Wizengamot or even retaining his career just to be able to eliminate John Nickles from Hermione's life.

John Nickles may be thinking he had the upper hand but Draco knew things. He had been taught things. Dark things. Just because Draco had banished those things to the farthest recesses of his mind didn't mean he had forgotten them. There just hadn't been any reason to bring them up. There hadn't been any reason to let his current group of friends know about the powerfully dark magic he had learned from his father and Bellatrix. That stuff belonged back in Voldemort's time. It didn't belong anywhere near Hermione.

Draco was willing to rethink this. If it was a fight Nickles wanted, it was a fight he would get. If it was dark magic which would protect Hermione, then so be it. Before he did anything else Draco had to have a conversation with Theo. Theo had been there. He would know what Draco was feeling. Theo had also been taught some of the same things Draco had been taught. It wasn't to say that he and Theo had used this dark magic but they had learned it. Draco also knew if it came right down to it, he would teach Harry what he knew and deal with the fallout later. Draco hoped when all of this was over he would still have Hermione and still be able to count Harry as a friend.

Draco helped Hermione out of the tub. He got her into her pajamas and into bed. Hermione had clung to him even after he told her he was only going to make her some tea. Draco knew Hermione wasn't afraid. He had a brilliant and insightful witch. She was probably frightened he was going to do something to John Nickles. If that was Hermione's thinking, she was right. John Nickles would not be hurting anyone else.

The one thing Draco would not do was go off half cocked. He had to plan his attack. He was not like Voldemort in the sense he wanted everyone to know who he had killed or maimed or cursed. He wanted to kill John Nickles with as little fanfare as possible.

Draco's mind even wandered to the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. He may not even have to outright kill the fucking healer. He could lock him away in one of the subterranean dungeons and no one would ever hear from him again. Draco brightened considerably. The dungeons had been the start of all his problems it would be fitting they be at the end as well. If Draco did this, he could not ever let Hermione or Harry know. No matter how hard Harry and Hermione fought an enemy they would always be at a slight disadvantage. They always wanted to keep things in the light. Draco knew that was not always possible. Sometimes one had to rely on the dark.

Hermione had given her empty cup to Draco. He had kissed her forehead and taken the cup back into the kitchen. Then he had poured himself a double shot of fire whiskey and sat down to think.

Draco's mind was dragging him back to the school breaks when Bellatrix pranced around the south dungeons giving him lessons in dark magic which he was supposed to use against the muggles and muggleborns. Draco could hear that ugly, baby voice she used to use when she was mimicking someone. "You'll have to do better than that Draco. The Dark Lord is expecting you to be the best Draco. You're weak Draco. You can't even hurt a fly Draco. You don't want to be Nagini's next meal do you Draco?" Draco finished his drink and went to check on Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were closed but Draco didn't think she was sleeping. He hoped she wasn't feigning sleep because she didn't want to talk to him or look at him. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He had made what seemed like a reasonable decision at the time and it ended up with an Auror nearly being killed.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his witch. They had been through so much together. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

Draco thought about Michael Corner. Draco felt badly about it but it hadn't been intentional. Even though it hadn't been intentional Draco hated he had caused harm to one of Hermione's friends. He now knew John Nickles to be a psychopath with two distinct personalities. Nickles could be the upstanding, rational healer but if faced with something standing in the way of him and Hermione he turned into a bloody monster.

Draco had another thought. There were only a few living people who knew about Hermione having Morrigan blood. Maybe they could retract that statement and let it be known it was all a mistake. They could make Hermione out to be just another powerful witch. They could pretend she didn't have Morrigan blood after all. Draco had plenty of contacts. He could use them to get the message to the right people. Getting the message out would have to be done in the right way so it didn't seem contrived. Maybe that would be enough to put Nickles off the scent. Draco realized he was grasping at straws but something had to be done about Nickles before he really did kill someone.

Draco thought he might approach Nickles as his patient without letting him get too close. Draco wouldn't let him perform any more procedures or give him any potions. Draco would announce that his memories had come back and he and Hermione were back together. Then John Nickles wouldn't go after anyone except him. Draco was very certain he could hold his own with John Nickles and if he got Theo involved it would be even easier. To Draco this seemed like the best idea of all. He just didn't want to think about what Nickles might do to Hermione if he thought she was back with him. The healer was bat-shite crazy. He might try to hurt Hermione thinking if he couldn't have her, no one would have her. Draco would have to talk to Harry and Theo. He'd run everything by them and see what came out of it.

Draco knew Harry was probably still busy at St Mungos. He decided to run some things in front of Theo first. Draco went to the floo to call Theo but Theo didn't answer. Draco looked at his wonder wizard watch and realized it was past midnight. Theo was probably locked away in some closet fast asleep.

Draco went to peek in on Hermione. She was now lying there with her eyes open. Draco went in to sit on the side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her on the side of her face and pushed her hair back. Hermione grabbed his hand and held on. Draco climbed into the bed to lie next to his witch. He pulled her close and laid quietly beside her.

Hermione whispered, "I invited Nickles to contact me. Remember Draco. The first time I went to his office with you he asked if he could contact me at a later date. I said yes. How bloody stupid was that? I invited a monster to contact me."

Draco pulled Hermione in closer. "Don't even start thinking this is your fault. Nickles is a wizard who has driven himself crazy chasing a dream. You couldn't have known."

Hermione countered, "You knew. You were onto him from the start. I just wouldn't listen."

Draco kissed her and nuzzled her neck. "We'll beat him Hermione. We just have to be careful doing it. I have some ideas but I want to wait until Harry and Theo can be here to hear them. For now I want you to be extra careful wherever you go. That includes work. Tomorrow you should check back through the information on the Morrigan. There may be something you can do to keep John away from you. The Morrigan was powerful. She must have had some specific way to repel her enemies. It may not be just about blood."

Hermione nodded but she was pretty sure it was all about her blood. If the Morrigan in her blood couldn't protect her there wasn't anything else she could do but be on her guard. Hermione shivered. Who would have thought it would all come down to this.

Hermione remembered she was going to help Theo with his potion tomorrow afternoon. Someone was going to have to cast the deep sleep spell. Hermione thought she might be powerful enough to cast the spell but she wasn't sure. She definitely didn't want to take a chance on something going wrong. She remarked to Draco, "Theo and I will need someone to cast the deep sleep spell tomorrow. I'd ask Harry but he'll probably still be busy with Michael. Will you cast for Theo?"

"Of course I will" answered Draco. "The potion will be ready at 1:00. I'll meet you at Theo's flat then."

Hermione fell asleep dreaming about John Nickles pushing his way into Theo's flat to kidnap her.

Harry had gone right back to St Mungos after he had cleaned up. His team had not left Michael's side. Harry was very pleased to hear from the healers that Michael was making excellent progress. A healer had taken Harry aside and gone over everything they'd done for Michael. The healer told Harry after he had thrown the spell everything basically had become a matter of replenishing Michael's blood. Harry smiled when he entered Michael's room. The back of Michael's bed had been raised and he was leaned back with his eyes closed and his wand in his hand.

Michael cheeked, "He won't catch me twice boss."

Harry grinned, "I don't know how he caught you once. Maybe it's time I sent my second back in for some additional training."

Michael smiled. "I don't think all additional training in the world would have helped me. Someone was out for my blood and he nearly got it. All of it. The healers told me if they hadn't gotten me to St Mungos as fast as they had, I'd be dead. I imagine it's my super superior I have to thank for still being alive. Thanks boss and thank everyone else for me. I'll do it properly when I get out of here. I may have thanked everyone already. They've all been in and out watching me like a hawk."

Harry replied, "That's what they are meant to do. Watch over you like hawks on my orders. We don't know what this is all about. I don't want anyone coming back for a second try. As far as helping to save you, it was our pleasure Michael. Now to business. You need to tell me everything you remember."

Michael turned his head as he began talking. "I'll tell you this first part as long as it won't go on the record."

Harry nodded.

Theo recited. "When I came home from the Leakey Cauldron I dropped my wand on a chair and sat down on the couch. I was looking at the photo of you, me and Hermione that was taken at the last Ministry Ball. I was sitting there thinking about how much I missed spending time with Hermione and cursing out Malfoy for coming between us. I got up off the couch to put the picture away. My back was to the room when I suddenly got this strange feeling someone was in the room with me. I turned around to find the room empty but my senses were running crazy so I went for my wand. Even though I couldn't see anyone, there was someone in the room. He cursed me before I could reach my wand. I knew it was bad. I was in agony, my blood was pooling around me and I could barely move. I wasn't even sure I got the patronus out."

Harry spoke. "You said you didn't see anyone but are you sure? Could someone have thrown the curse and ran? Could the curse been thrown from another room? Think about it Michael. It's important."

Michael replied, "I know it's important Harry. I've been lying here going over and over it in my head. I didn't see anyone. But you know what. The thing that made me turn around in the first place was I thought I caught sight of something moving from the corner of my eye. I had forgotten all about that. It was a shadow or something. But when I turned around the room was empty. I don't know what I could have done to somebody to make them want me dead. I don't know how there could be somebody in my flat I couldn't see. I do remember the spell. It's seared into my memory. _Scindo Ventris. _I've never heard it before tonight. Whatever it is it is powerful. It has to be dark magic Harry. It has to be."

Harry stood up. He remarked to Michael. "I don't know about dark magic Michael but it is something out of the ordinary. If you remember anything else get word to me. I've asked the healers to keep you for a couple of days until I can figure what in Merlin's name is going on. You'll be safest here. I know you'll want to leave as soon as you are up to it but please do me a favor. Stay here. Aurors will be on guard and they have their orders. You are not to be alone in this room. If at any time you find yourself alone in here, call for a healer immediately. Have him get an immediate message to me. In the mean time I'll see what I can find out. I'll see you a little later on."

It was almost midnight. It was time for a shift change. The next group of Aurors should be turning up for duty at any minute.

While Harry waited for his next group he went over what the midday team had reported. They had searched Michael's flat from top to bottom. There was nothing amiss. Everything appeared to be as it should be. They informed him they had cleaned the blood from the floor. They didn't want Michael coming home to look at his blood spread all over.

Harry felt weary right down to his bones. He wasn't tired weary. He was discouraged weary. That fucking git Nickles had hurt someone not really involved with this thing. Harry was wise and Michael was right. It had been dark magic. Draco had known the counter spell right off the top of his head. As much as Harry had despised dark magic when Voldemort was alive he was astute enough to know there came a time to take the gloves off. This was that time. They would fight John Nickles with his own weapons. He and Draco were going to sit down to discuss options. Right about now Harry thought one of those options should be what is considered dark magic. Harry told himself it was only dark magic if the caster was dark. Otherwise it was called protection and defense.

The next team of Aurors approached him to check in. Harry reminded them of their responsibilities and headed home to get a little sleep.

Harry entered his house cautiously. This whole thing had him on edge and Harry was determined no one was going to catch him unaware if he could help it. Harry felt a little foolish going from room to room calling out _Illusio_ but if it saved his life he was glad to do it. After a thorough search Harry finally had gone to bed. He went to bed but had lain awake for quite a while. It was after 3:00 am before he had fallen asleep.

Hermione woke up at 7:00 am. She shuffled to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. It was Tuesday. Theo's potion would be ready that afternoon. Hermione had thought after Draco was cured there wouldn't be anything keeping her away from work. However she was going to owl in again today. She wanted to be off and available all day in case something else went wrong. She was also going to St Mungos to visit Michael. That was a given. Michael almost died just by being acquainted with her. The least she could do was visit him. She hoped her visiting would be alright with Michael. Since she had gone back with Draco, Michael had kept his distance. Hermione felt all she could do was try. If Michael didn't want her there, he would tell her and she would leave.

By the time Hermione was through in the bathroom Draco was awake and ready for his turn. Draco grabbed Hermione in his arms as they passed each other going in different directions. He kissed her thoroughly and told her there was more where that came from. Hermione was grinning as she dressed. Her wizard was a git.

Draco was going in to the office but he was going to meet Hermione and Theo at 1:00 so he could cast the _Sopor Triduum_. Draco and Hermione ate a bit of breakfast together. While they ate Hermione mentioned she would be going to see Michael. Draco asked her to give Michael his regards. Hermione nodded. Because of the way things had turned out Hermione was almost sure Michael didn't want Draco's regards but she would give them anyway.

Before Draco left for the office he asked Hermione, "I want to hear the spell you are going to cast as soon as I'm gone." Hermione called out, "_impenetrabiilis_."

Draco smiled and retorted, "My brilliant witch. I love you. Don't mess about. Cast the spell as soon as I leave."

Hermione did as she had been told. As soon as Draco went through the floo, Hermione had called the spell. She felt safe for the moment. Hermione knew as soon as she left the flat the spell would wear off. It didn't matter because later on she would only be there long enough to pick up Theo's potion and head over to his flat.

At 10:00 Hermione left the flat on her way to see Michael. She apparated as soon as she reached outside. She reached the outside storefront of St Mungos in minutes and five minutes later Hermione was outside Michael's room waiting for authorization to go in. Finally Randy stepped out of the room to escort her in. He apologized that Michael was taking a shower and she just had to wait until Michael got himself settled.

Michael had several pillows behind him so he was not lying down nor completely sitting up. Hermione rushed over and gave him a big hug.

Michael grinned as he hugged her back and quipped, "Is this what I have to do in order to get a hug from you. Please somebody curse me everyday."

Hermione laughed and called Michael a git as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. She picked up one of Michael's hands and held it. Michael smiled throughout Hermione's entire visit. Hermione left Michael at 12:30.

Michael held onto his smile until Hermione was out the door. Then the smile had immediately disappeared. It had all been a front. Michael couldn't smile when he knew Hermione was headed back into the arms of another wizard. It just wasn't possible. Not yet.


	15. On The Same Page

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 14: **Restituo Ventris**

Hermione did as she had been told. As soon as Draco went through the floo Hermione had called the spell. She felt safe for the moment. Hermione knew as soon as she left the flat the spell would wear off. It didn't matter because later on she would only be there long enough to pick up Theo's potion and head over to his flat.

At 10:00 Hermione left the flat on her way to see Michael. She apparated as soon as she reached outside. She reached the outside storefront of St Mungos in minutes and five minutes later Hermione was outside Michael's room waiting for authorization to go in. Finally Randy stepped out of the room to escort her in. He apologized that Michael was taking a shower and she just had to wait until Michael got himself settled.

Michael had several pillows behind him so he was not lying down nor completely sitting up. Hermione rushed over and gave him a big hug.

Michael grinned as he hugged her back and quipped, "Is this what I have to do in order to get a hug from you. Please somebody curse me everyday."

Hermione laughed and called Michael a git as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. She picked up one of Michael's hands and held it. Michael smiled throughout Hermione's entire visit. Hermione left Michael at 12:30.

Michael held onto his smile until Hermione was out the door then the smile had immediately disappeared. It had all been a front. Michael couldn't smile when he knew Hermione was headed back into the arms of another wizard. It just wasn't possible. Not yet.

**Chapter 15: On The Same Page**

Hermione arrived back at Draco's flat at 12:40 and had gone to check the potion. The potion appeared to be coming along nicely. It would be ready to decant in twenty minutes. Hermione sent a patronus to Theo telling him she would come through as soon as the potion settled.

Hermione decided to sift through the information they had uncovered about the Morrigan while she waited. She hoped there would be something contained in the information she could use if accosted by John Nickles. Hermione put her reading down at the stroke of 1:00. The potion had turned a perfect cream color which meant it was ready. Hermione cast a quick cooling charm and poured the potion into a clean container then she grabbed her wand and her bag and headed for the floo calling out Theo's flat. Theo was right there waiting when Hermione stepped out of the floo.

Draco had sent his patronus saying he was running a little late and would be there no later than 1:15.

Hermione and Theo had tea while they waited for Draco. As they drank their tea Hermione recapped for Theo what had gone on last night.

Theo had been shocked. He asked if Harry had any suspects and Hermione told him she didn't think so. Theo had started to pace back and forth. He stopped in mid stride to ask Hermione, "This can't be Nickles can it? What does Michael Corner have to do with anything?"

Hermione talked as Theo paced. When Hermione was through with the story Theo was practically in shock. He asked, "So what's the plan?"

Hermione commented that Draco had some thoughts but he wanted to share them when they were all together. Theo had nodded.

Draco came through the floo at 1:25. He explained he had been held up in court. There had been a pressing Level One case that had required him to make an appearance before the Wizengamot. Both Theo and Hermione had nodded that they understood.

Hermione got to work on the potion straightaway and had everything ready in five minutes. Theo sat down in a kitchen chair so they could begin his procedure. Hermione handed Theo the potion which he drank down in one then she stepped forward to put two drops of Elemental Solution Brew into each of Theo's eyes. Once the drops were in Theo headed to his bedroom. He looked from Hermione to Draco and remarked, "I know you will have to have your discussion without me but if you come up with a plan would you hold off implementing it until I wake up because I want to be part of catching that arsehole. If you have to move forward I'll understand, but I'd like to be involved if possible. One last thing, please watch over this fantastic body while it is in deep sleep. No drama for this wizard. Hermione and Draco insured him they would keep him safe.

Draco asked, "Are you ready Theo?" Theo nodded as he laid back on his bed. Draco held out his wand and called out, "Sopor Triduum." Theo immediately fell into a deep sleep. He would wake automatically on Friday at 2:10.

Draco reminded Hermione he had a 1:00 meeting with the Wizengamot on Friday and would more than likely still be there when Theo woke. Hermione kissed him and told him she remembered. They left Theo's bedroom and closed the door.

Michael Corner was getting bored. The healers had given him an almost clean bill of health. After Harry's spell had closed his stomach they had cleaned him up and put magical salve on the scar. His stomach looked as though nothing had happened. Michael had nothing to do but sit and think. He'd been thinking about everything that had happened. Michael didn't want to admit to himself and he wouldn't say it out loud but it was frightening to have someone so angry with you they would try to kill you. It was even more frightening to not know who was after you and that they might try again. He still had a guard and it was great to have company but Michael wanted…He didn't know what he wanted. The only thing he was sure of was he didn't want to die.

Anthony Goldstein and Randy Jordan came through the door. They were supposed to be there to visit but now that Michael was practically cured they had come to harass him.

"So" said Anthony. "We can't let you out of our sight for five minutes before an invisible wizard with an invisible wand takes over your flat and nearly kills you." Anthony turned to Randy and asked, "Have I missed anything?" Randy retorted, "That's the way I heard the story."

Michael grinned and replied, "You better watch your arses boys. I will be getting out of here sometime and it won't be pretty." All three of the wizards had a good laugh.

Randy commented, "The boss says you might want to think about moving to a new flat or at least sharing a flat with one of us for a while. Any of us are willing to take you in. We're loyal that way."

Michael thought for a bit before he answered, "That's kind of you lads but I can't stay away forever. I might as well go home and get on with living. Of course it may come down to me going home to get on with dying because we don't have a clue who is behind this."

Anthony said, "We don't have to decide right now. You won't be getting out for a couple of days. Think about it Michael even if it's only until we can get some idea of the who and the why of this thing." Michael nodded but he didn't reply.

Harry stopped in to offer some encouragement and visit for a bit. He had made the same suggestion as Anthony and Randy. He wanted Michael to stay with another Auror when he was released from St Mungos. Harry made it clear it was only a suggestion but he hoped Michael would take it under consideration. Michael knew his boss was only looking out for his best interests so he said he would think about it.

Harry left the room throwing back over shoulder, "It may sound silly but I need you to be on your guard for the least little thing which appears out of order. Hex first and we'll deal with it later. I want you alive. Constant vigilance at all times."

Harry was on the way to Draco's flat. There were issues he needed to discuss with Hermione, Theo and Draco. They had plans to make. Harry had flooed into Draco's flat on the heels of Hermione and Draco who were just getting back from Theo's. Harry was a little irritated that he had forgotten Theo wouldn't be available for the meeting. They would just have to fill Theo in on Friday. Right now he, Hermione and Draco had to move forward with a way to stop John Nickles.

Hermione set out drinks and sandwiches for everyone before sitting down.

Draco had been first to speak. "I have several ideas. First and foremost I suggest we let Nickles know my memory is back and I have remembered every last detail of my relationship with Hermione that way he will be forced to deal with only me. I will be the only one standing in his path to Hermione. I intend for Harry and Theo to be my back up. We will arm ourselves with certain spells and curses and we will beat him with his own weapons."

Hermione appeared to be a little skeptical. "Are you asking us to use dark magic?"

Draco had been nervous about this part of his plan. He didn't want Hermione getting upset about the tools they would have to use.

Draco turned to look at Harry as he replied, "I am talking about what was once called dark magic. It was dark magic when Voldemort used it to kill everyone in sight. We will only be using the magic for protection and defense. Nothing that will help us keep you safe or save someone's life can be considered dark magic."

Hermione frowned as she too turned to look at Harry. "Harry. We fought against this. We have friends who died trying to keep this kind of magic from prevailing in the wizarding world. If we use dark magic we are going to be as bad as…."

Draco stepped in and quietly asked, "Shall I finish that sentence for you? As bad as me Hermione? Is that what you were going to say? You say these things then turn around and tell me that's not what you meant. What is it you mean then?"

Hermione remained silent.

Harry stood up. "This is fucking important. Do we really want to be at odds with each other when there is a maniac running around loose? Hermione this might be the perfect time for you to look closely at what is going on. Is it your suggestion we use a simple expelliarmus against something as powerful as the spell that was used against Michael? Do you think Nickles will be using a simple spell against us? Ask Michael what he thinks. You are my best friend but in this instance you are wrong. You are looking at things in the wrong light. If there is a spell which will keep you and everybody connected to you safe, I'm going to use it. Are you against saving your own life?"

Hermione replied, "I'm not against saving lives. I'm against…."

Draco cut across Hermione. "Let's take another avenue. Let's move on to the next idea. Did you have anything in mind Harry?

Harry sighed, "Draco my wizard please don't do this. It is a very good idea which needs to be discussed in more depth. Let's not move on just yet."

Draco remarked, "I don't have anything else to add. I'd like to hear what you have to say.

Draco was a Malfoy but he could be hurt and offended as easily as the next wizard. If you didn't know Draco well you would never know but Harry knew him well. He was hurt and probably more so because it was his own witch who had hurt him.

Harry stood up and invited Draco to come have a few drinks with him. Draco got up and headed to the floo.

Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head. He softly commented, "Another case of it being your way or no way right Hermione. Draco is my mate but he wouldn't be if I thought he had any bad intentions. We all have gotten past a lot of things. Maybe you should admit to yourself that you haven't gotten over some things. I don't fault you for that. Those were dark times. I'm just not sure how you can want to be with Draco if that's the way you feel inside. After how hard he's worked to repair the things he and his family did you almost called him out as being someone dark. I just think there was a better way to show your displeasure with his plan. Lock up behind us."

Hermione sat on the couch in silence. That wasn't what she meant but it was almost what she said. Maybe there was a part of her that still thought badly about Draco's past behavior. She did love Draco. She was sure of that. She and Draco had discussed how she used words to cut and she had almost done it again. That wasn't what she meant.

Hermione sat on the couch for the next several hours. She was still sitting there when Draco came home. He sat down in one of the chairs and asked, "Was everything alright while I was gone? Didn't have any problems did you?"

Hermione replied that everything was fine. Draco go up from the chair and told Hermione he was going to bed. Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with her wizard but she first had to fix what her stupidity had caused.

Hermione went into the bedroom and found Draco sitting on the side of the bed. Hermione sat down next to him, laid her head on his shoulder and remarked, "It really is a good plan Draco. Let me just put my thoughts in perspective. I'm the cause of all this and I want to help so let's do what we need to do. I promised you I would learn new spells and I will I'm just not sure I can cast something which will kill another being."

Draco looked straight ahead as he answered. "I respect that Hermione and I think you've made that point clear. Just don't think badly of me if I'd rather have Theo or Harry by my side when we're dueling someone who has no compunction about killing anyone in his way to you."

Draco mumbled, "I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione knew even though they weren't shouting at each other there was tension between them. She decided it would probably be best if she spent the night in her own bed. She knew the spell to protect her flat from intrusion so she'd be perfectly safe.

When Draco came out of the bathroom Hermione told him she was going to spend the night at her flat.

Draco asked her to stay with him for her own safety. If he had said stay because I want you here with me, Hermione would have stayed but he hadn't. Hermione smiled. "I know the spell. I'll be fine." Draco shrugged and told her to have it her way.

Before she left the room Hermione had said, "We're not shouting at each other but we're fighting. I don't want us to go to sleep angry with each other.

Draco told Hermione he had been angry earlier but at that moment he was more hurt than anything else and perhaps it was time she recognized the difference.

Hermione sighed.

Draco tried one last time. "I don't want you to go. There shouldn't ever be any reason we sleep apart but if you want to sleep in your flat I won't stop you.

Hermione told him that she loved him and she didn't want to sleep apart but imagined he wanted some space.

Draco snapped, "If I wanted space I wouldn't have come back. I could have stayed at Harry's. I came back here because that's where you were. I won't beg Hermione. You're a grown witch. Do what you see fit."

Hermione wasn't trying to be obstinate. She really thought Draco might want some space but he had just made everything clear. He wasn't angry and he wanted her in bed beside him.

Hermione turned around and went back to the bed. She asked softly, "Will you help me out of my clothes?

Draco stood up and kissed her forehead as he pulled her jumper over her head. "It may not be one hundred per cent but I think we've just passed a milestone. We had differing opinions and we worked it out. Somewhat. I love you Hermione that will never change but there will be times when I'll be as mad as hell with you and tonight was one of those nights. From now on I intend to let you know when you are the cause and we can work it out from there."

Hermione smiled at her wizard and cheeked, "I'll never be the cause."

Draco grabbed his half naked witch and asked, "Are you going to need help putting on your pajamas as well?" Hermione asked, "Why would I need pajamas? You'd just be pulling them off anyway." Draco laughed as he began to undress himself.

Hermione and Draco didn't shag that night. They shared some very sweet kisses but nothing more. They had simply laid in the bed and basked in their need to be together. The earlier tension had completely dissipated.

Wednesday morning was the first morning everything seemed in order. Both Hermione and Draco planned on working the entire day. Draco looked forward to taking a major, Level One case to court. He planned to put on one of his powerful Malfoy shows.

It had been these court shows which had led members of the Wizengamot to believe Draco Malfoy was a wizard they would like among them. The members of the Wizengamot had long been a stoic, sedentary group which ruled supreme. It had only been in the last five years they finally realized new blood was what the Wizengamot needed. Draco had been one of their first choices.

It wasn't as simple as appointing Draco to the body of ancient wizards. They had to watch him to see if he met their expectations. They had watched his performances before them, they had watched how he handled his business and they had surreptitiously watched his private life.

There had been some initial hesitation because Draco seemed to have health issues but as they reviewed Draco's recent performances their opinions had been unanimous. Draco Malfoy had what it took to become the youngest member of the Wizengamot. Past behavior aside he was their choice and that's what they would tell him on Friday. There were rules that needed to be followed. Draco would be invited to the group but he could not be appointed for one year. But come Friday Draco would become the youngest wizard in history to be invited to join the prestigious Wizengamot.

Hermione's day went along very smoothly. She was surprised when a special delivery message was delivered to her desk. Hermione sat down to read the message. She checked the signature and found it to be signed by John Nickles. Hermione wasn't surprised. Somehow she knew something like this would come sooner or later. She had been the one who had given her consent when Nickles asked if he could call on her at a later date. Hermione read the letter…twice. John Nickles had not only asked for her help with his consultations he had also asked to escort her to dinner.

Hermione immediately sent owls to Harry and Draco telling them about the letter from John Nickles and what it contained. Hermione assured both Harry and Draco she had her wand handy and would be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Hermione had sent assurances to Harry and Draco but she wasn't feeling all that safe. As soon as she had read Nickle's letter a creepy feeling had come over her. Hermione didn't expect John Nickles to show up in her office but that hadn't stopped her from jumping at every little noise.

Twenty minutes later Hermione received a patronus from Draco telling her to stay where she was. He was in court and wouldn't be able to get away for some time but he would get there as fast as he could. A few minutes later Hermione had been startled when she looked up to find Ron Weasley, Justin and Seamus at her office door.

Ron, Justin and Seamus came through the door asking questions. Harry had sent them to stay with her but he hadn't said much more. Hermione told them Harry was just being cautious because someone was stalking her. She had gone on to tell them that Harry and Draco thought the stalking might tie in with the attack on Michael.

As he did from time to time Ron got loud. "Why are we just hearing about this now? How do we know this stalker isn't after all of us. Does Harry have any idea who it is?"

Hermione did her best to calm Ron down. She told him, "Harry is on his way and Draco will get here as soon as he can. Harry or Draco will tell you what you need to know when they arrive."

Hermione felt silly sitting around in a roomful of Aurors. Seamus stood up to stretch his legs. He told the room at large he was going to and walk out to get pumpkin juice for everyone.

Ron shouted at Seamus, "Harry had us over here for a reason. I'm pretty sure you leaving Hermione isn't part of his plan."

Seamus griped, "I'm not leaving Hermione alone. You two are here. I don't plan to be gone long so simmer down Weasley."

Ron jumped up and retorted, "I'll simmer down when you start doing what we were asked to do."

Hermione stood up and shouted, "Enough. If you don't want to be here please feel free to get back to what you were doing. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you two go on like a pair of arses. I'll be fine. Harry was only taking precautions there isn't any imminent danger. Go back to what you were doing."

Ron and Seamus then started to argue with Hermione and this was what Harry found when he walked in. Harry screamed, "What the fuck?" and everything stopped on a dime.

Hermione remarked "Your Aurors are restless."

Ron and Seamus stood there looking sheepish while Justin who had taken everything in stride sat there calmly fingering his wand. Harry closed the door, threw up a silencing charm and had gone ballistic on Seamus and Ron. "I send you here to do something for me and I come in to find the room in chaos. Seamus, Ron you're excused. Please don't think this is the last of it. You will hear about this again and not only from me. You two have shown me who I can and cannot rely on. I'm sure you'll also feel the pressure when Michael gets back to duty. Thanks again for showing me who I can trust. Leave now."

Both Seamus and Ron tried to tell Harry he had it wrong. They were there for the long haul and had just been letting off some steam. Harry wasn't impressed. Harry repeated himself, "Get out now." Seamus and Ron knew there wasn't any use in arguing with Harry when he got in a temper so they headed out without another word. Harry turned to Justin to thank him and send him on his way.

Harry sighed. "I will be glad when Michael gets back. Ron and Seamus are like children who can't be trusted when their superiors aren't around. Now for the problem at hand. As soon as Draco gets here we will send an answer to Nickles. You might want to think about what we should say. I know you and Draco had a difference of opinion last night so I'm not sure which way we're going with this. One thing I'm sure of is we need to get going."

Hermione replied, "We are going with Draco's suggestion and let Nickles know Draco and I are back together. I promised him I was in all the way. There won't be anymore hesitation on my part although I'm hoping it won't come down to me casting any killing spells. I'll leave that up to you boys."

Harry smiled, "Well I'm glad you and Draco have come to an agreement. For what it's worth Hermione I'll put in my two cents. If Nickles ever catches you alone and comes at you in a threatening manner, your skills will automatically kick in and you will use any spell you have mastered to save your life. Guaranteed. So you can keep on being Hermione by refusing to even learn these spells or you can learn them in case you ever need them."

Hermione blushed as she replied, "Thank you professor but you'll be glad to know I've promised Draco I will learn new spells and I will use them.

One of his Aurors had almost been killed. Harry wasn't in any kind of joking mood. Hermione was his best friend but sometimes he wondered how Draco put up with her. She had gone through a big production last night and now she was right there on the same page as he and Draco. How simple would it have been for her to say I'll learn the spells I just hope I won't have to use them just like she's saying now. This was the time for Hermione and Draco to stand together. Forget arguing because if another of his Aurors got hurt he would be the first to kill someone without hesitation.

They had to wait another hour for Draco to get there. Draco apologized profusely for holding them up. He stated, "Due to unforeseen circumstances, the case I was prosecuting became more complicated and therefore more lengthy. Have we decided on what we will write to Nickles or are we still deciding?

Harry had deferred to Hermione who said, "We should just keep it simple. I'll write him that your memory has come back and you would rather I didn't take on any outside jobs and because you and I are back together I cannot accept dates. Simple."

Harry replied, "Nothing is simple with this tosser. We don't know what he'll do when he receives your message. Will he decide to just capture you from home or from work. Will he go after Draco? Strike that. We are almost sure he will go after Draco no matter what. He'll be so pissed off that Draco's memories have mysteriously returned he may try some more nonverbal magic. I'm at a loss as to how someone this dangerous hasn't been caught out a long time ago."

Draco said, "He has been caught out at least once. Probably more than once but he has a whole community of healers sitting back doing nothing because he is one of their own. Disgusting. I have told Bart if any harm comes to Hermione because no one stepped up the entire healer community will feel my wrath."

While Draco was talking Hermione had been writing. She finished up the letter and read it back to Harry and Draco. It was short and succinct. Most importantly Hermione had added at the bottom he shouldn't contact her anymore. Both wizards agreed that the letter was perfect. They called an outside messenger owl to deliver the message.

After the message had been sent Harry suggested they all go by Hermione's flat to check on things. Hermione wouldn't be staying there but from time to time she may need to stop in to pick something up and they didn't need anyone there lying in wait for her.

The three friends flooed to Hermione's flat. It was just as she had left it. While Draco and Harry were there with her Hermione had tidied up a bit. She found a couple of parchment pages on The Morrigan which she tucked into her bag. She would put the pages with all the rest of the information at Draco's flat. Hermione had shrunk down a lot of her necessities and also tucked them into her bag. When they left, Harry went first Hermione went second and Draco went through last. Before they got comfortable they had checked the entire flat for intruders. Everything seemed to be fine. The three friends discussed strategies while they had a quick supper.

After supper Draco pulled out the list of spells he wanted to present to Harry. Not all the spells were killing spells but most of them could stop a rhino in its tracks. There would only be a problem if Nickles came at them under disillusionment otherwise they could feasibly get him the first time around.

Draco mentioned there was a spell which could be cast on a room to reveal someone under disillusionment. The spell he spoke of would be a lot more convenient than needing to yell 'Illusio' into every corner of the flat.

Both Hermione and Harry admitted that the spell sounded promising. They were also a little disappointed when Draco revealed he couldn't remember the incantation because it was not a spell he had to use. Draco told Hermione and Harry he needed to think about it for a few minutes. He excused himself to go sit in the study.

Just as Draco finally recalled the incantation and was on his way back to the living room, an owl tapped on the kitchen window. Draco changed direction and headed towards the kitchen.

Hermione shouted, "Draco. Maybe you shouldn't touch that owl without protection. If that owl is from Nickles it may be compromised in some way. We don't know what Nickles could get up to."

Draco backed away from the window to cast a protective charm over his hands but Hermione had grabbed her wand and cried out, "Protego manus." Draco's hands were now protected. He reached for the owl to retrieve the message.

The message was addressed to Draco. It wasn't signed and contained only five words, 'This will not end well.'


	16. Hermione At Risk

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 15: **On The Same Page**

Draco mentioned there was a spell which could be cast on a room to reveal someone under disillusionment. The spell he spoke of would be a lot more convenient than needing to yell 'Illusio' into every corner of the flat.

Both Hermione and Harry admitted that the spell sounded promising. They were also a little disappointed when Draco revealed he couldn't remember the incantation because it was not a spell he had to use. Draco told Hermione and Harry he needed to think about it for a few minutes. He excused himself to go sit in the study.

Just as Draco finally recalled the incantation and was on his way back to the living room, an owl tapped on the kitchen window. Draco changed direction and headed towards the kitchen.

Hermione shouted, "Draco. Maybe you shouldn't touch that owl without protection. If that owl is from Nickles it may be compromised in some way. We don't know what Nickles could get up to."

Draco backed away from the window to cast a protective charm over his hands but Hermione had grabbed her wand and cried out, "Protego manus." Draco's hands were now protected. He reached for the owl to retrieve the message.

The message was addressed to Draco. It wasn't signed and contained only five words, 'This will not end well.'

**Chapter 16: Hermione At Risk**

Draco looked at the message and then glanced at Harry, "My guess would be that someone isn't happy. Here's what I want to do. I want to go to John Nickles office and stun him. Just outright stun him and then this will be over."

Harry rolled his eyes and remarked, "And just what reason would you give to the Aurors who come to arrest you? Healer Nickles sent me a note I didn't like? Come on Draco you're smarter than that. Nickles is cunning. Nothing he's done so far can be proven. You'll be the one who gets landed in Azkaban."

Hermione walked over hugged Draco and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe there is a way to get rid of him without getting arrested."

Hermione turned to Harry and suggested, "Maybe you should floo over to check on Theo."

Harry glanced from Hermione to Draco and replied, "I'll go check on Theo if that's what you need me to do but don't do something that will force me to become Auror Harry Potter. The Wizarding World has laws for a reason and as much as we'd like to just outright kill John Nickles I can't be a party to it. I'm not an Auror who only obeys selective laws. I obey all laws as best I can."

As Harry was speaking he had pinked up because he was remembering the Black Mist box he had buried in the backyard at Spinners End. That had been one of the only times he had stepped outside the line of duty and then only because an explanation would only have brought up more questions. Additionally, his actions hadn't caused harm to anyone.

Draco snapped, "Fine Potter. We are going to just let Nickles walk right in and cart Hermione off to who knows where to do who knows what to her. That's what will happen if we don't stop him."

Harry snapped right back, "You know that's not what I'm saying Malfoy. I'm just as willing as you to get rid of this piece of shite. I just don't want you to go off half cocked and get landed in front of the Wizengamot for killing a renowned healer specialist. Where the hell would your appointment to the Wizengamot be then? Think for a fucking minute will you?"

Hermione stepped in between Draco and Harry and remarked, "We can go back and forth about this all day and all night and circumstances will not change. We need to make a decision. If that decision involves something outside the law, you can't be involved Harry. We know that and we won't tell you anything about it. That's the end of that. I have promised to do what's necessary to help. If we can stop this psycho within the law, let's just do it. Let's just get on with whatever we're going to do. Watching you and Draco go head to head is not something I really want to see. Nickles will not have us at each other's throats so we become divided. If we stick together we can do this. Harry, we tracked down horcruxes when we didn't have a clue as to what we were doing. You killed Voldemort when we didn't even have a plan. We can do this if we stick together. Please don't fight with each other."

Both Draco and Harry approached Hermione at the same time. Draco reached her first and took her in his arms. "I'm not arguing with your wanker best friend. Well maybe I was but I didn't mean anything by it. I just want to get this over and done."

When Draco let Hermione go, Harry hugged her and repeated almost verbatim the words Draco had just said.

Still holding the message in his hand Draco remarked, "I've remembered the spell which we can use in place of Illusio. It is Aperio and it is cast with an arc movement. Take out your wand Hermione and lets go over the spell together.

When Hermione made to walk away, Draco caught her by the arm and asked, "Are you seriously showing me that you don't have your wand on you? Hermione! You need to keep your wand with you at all times. Please. We've talked about this. Those few seconds it takes for you to accio your wand could mean the difference between protecting yourself or being hexed. I cannot stress enough the importance of keeping your wand with you at all times."

Hermione blushed. She knew Draco was right but she had let her guard down because she was at home and hadn't felt the need to have the wand next to her hand. But if the truth be told, just because she felt safe didn't mean Nickles couldn't somehow penetrate the perimeter. Nickles was cunning, clever and resourceful. It was a fact. She should have her wand on her person at all times.

She said, "You're right love. I will keep it with me at all times."

Draco only remarked, "Good" but he was worried they wouldn't be able to protect Hermione if she wouldn't protect herself.

Then they were ready to practice the spell. Harry, Hermione and Draco each held up their wands and repeated, "Aperio" and made an arc movement with their wand. Even though it was a very easy spell, Draco had them repeat the spell four times before he was satisfied Hermione had the spell down cold in her mind.

Draco remarked, "The Aperio spell is a great deal tighter than Illusio. Aperio has only to be cast once in a room and it will uncover anyone under the disillusionment charm where the Illusio spell has to be cast specifically in the direction you suspect the intruder to be. I was also thinking maybe we can combine the Aperio with something like Petrificus Totalus or Impedimenta. Combined with the Aperio spell the Petrificus Totalus or Impedimenta will give you those extra seconds to defend yourself. For the time being I'm keeping to the spells you lot know but ones which will still accomplish what we need to get done."

Hermione grinned at her boyfriend. It was times like these when he was being brilliant that she wanted to rip his clothes off and shag him silly. Hermione walked over to Draco and whispered in his ear, "You are brilliant. If Harry wasn't here, I'd have you naked."

Draco laughed and called out, "Harry, go home." Hermione slapped Draco across the arm and asked, "Can we try the combined spells to see if they will work together?"

Harry responded by telling her, "That's a great idea. Let's try it now because I'm not going home. There'll be no sex for you two right now."

Draco laughed and Hermione blushed as they all stepped to the middle of the room.

Draco volunteered to use the disillusionment charm and suggested, "We will first try Aperio, Petrificus Totalus. Don't forget the arc wand movement for Aperio and the only thing needed for Petrificus Totalus is a strong voice. After this, we can try the Aperio with Impedimenta."

Draco had Harry and Hermione leave the room so he could cast the disillusionment spell When he was ready he called them to come back.

Harry told Hermione she should try first. Hermione nodded and called out "Aperio, Petrificus Totalus." Nothing happened.

Harry called out "Aperio" as he made the arc wand movement and then shouted "Petrificus Totalus." Draco appeared and fell over as stiff as a board. Harry called out "Finite" and Draco returned to normal.

Before either Harry or Draco could take her to task Hermione admitted, "I used a swish and flick instead of an arc movement when I shouted Aperio. I'm sorry. Let's try it again."

Harry and Hermione walked out the room and Draco cast the disillusionment spell again. This time he changed his position by standing near the kitchen. Draco was clever but Hermione was cunning. She wasn't even all the way into the room before she yelled, "Aperio" using the correct wand movement, Draco appeared and without hesitation she yelled, "Petrificus Totalus" in short order. Draco fell against the kitchen door frozen. Harry called out, "Finite." Grinning Draco once more came to himself.

Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

Harry smirked, "I said no sex. That was excellent Draco. You are the wizard. I'm now wondering why we didn't think of combining spells when we were fighting a war? If the Impedimenta spell works maybe that's the one we should use as our standard. That way we will increase the time we have to defend ourselves by another few seconds. It may not be much but if we have to deal with Nickles, every second will count. It all comes down to one though because Petrificus will keep a wizard frozen until he's unfrozen but Impedimenta will only keep a wizard stationary for a minute or so. We have to decide which spell we want to use so we'll all be on the same page."

Draco replied, "We should stick with the Petrificus. We know it works and we've got it down pat." Hermione agreed, "Petrificus it is then."

"Now we need to work on something a little stronger in case any of us is confronted face to face by Nickles. In any event, Protego is something we should all keep in mind because it is another spell which will give us a few precious moments to protect and defend ourselves. I know we are all familiar with Protego so we won't have to practice that particular spell. I have one protective spell which may be a little stronger than you're used to but it will definitely give a wizard something to think about. It is not a killing spell but if left unattended the wizard who is cast upon could die."

Hermione didn't hesitate she stepped forward and asked Draco, "May I be the first to learn. I'm probably the one who needs the most practice."

Draco smiled, kissed Hermione on the forehead and remarked, "I love you baby."

"Before we move forward I want to show you both the disillusionment spell. Draco stated. It's a bit hard to master but it is well worth it."

The spell was a little hard to master but Hermione and Harry were disillusioning themselves within thirty minutes. Draco grinned at his students as he shook hands with Harry and grabbed Hermione so he could plant a kiss on her lips.

Draco was ready to move ahead. "This will be the last spell for today then Hermione and I will check back on Theo. One more thing before we start. I want you to know I plan to answer this anonymous message. I won't sign it or use our return address but I will send it. The only two words which will be on the parchment will be 'for you.' Nickles has written _'this will not end well' _and I am answering _'for you.' _On to new business_. _The spell I plan to teach you is the _Malordra. _I don't want to bring up any bad memories but it is also known as _Dolohov's spell. _It will hurt a wizard badly but it is also a spell which can be cured if caught in time. Personally, I would love to cast it on Nickles and stand there and watch him…."

Hermione cut across Draco and exclaimed, "Well what are we waiting for? If we need to learn it, let's learn it."

Draco asked for a moment to send out the owl and he was as good as his word. He got a piece of parchment, wrote the two words, addressed the message and called an owl.

"I should be hearing from him quite soon. Draco remarked. From here on out we have to pay strict attention to our surroundings without fail. Now. Down to business"

Draco first taught Harry and Hermione the slash with a tail wand movement as he informed them, "This spell calls for the precise wand movement as well as a great deal of power behind the cast. So let's see what you can do with it."

The three of them practiced the spell over and over. This wasn't a spell they could cast on anyone for practice so they did the best they could through repetition. After an hour, both Hermione and Harry felt as though they could control the spell.

The only other advice Draco gave them was, "Be absolutely sure who you are casting this spell at. It is nasty. I'm not telling you to hesitate because hesitating may cost your life but I am telling you to be sure of your target. Now Harry. Would you please go home so I can have sex." Draco laughed out loud as he said it.

Harry shook his head and smiled, "I'm still not leaving. There are things we need to get clear. Draco and Hermione sat together on the couch as Harry began to speak. "Draco, I need you to know up front I will be teaching Michael and at least two other of my Aurors everything you taught us here today. I will set it up so they have special dispensation to cast the Malordra but I want them to know it. If Nickles still has Michael in his sights, I want Michael to be prepared. I'm of the mind I want to teach the spells to all my Aurors but I'll wait and see. When Theo wakes up we can have additional practice sessions. I also think someone should be with Hermione whenever possible. I don't believe Nickles will do Hermione bodily harm but I am almost certain he wants to do other things. Right now Draco, you are going to be in his sights so be careful. I can stop in to check on Theo if you like, but I'd rather get to the hospital to check on Michael. I don't think we'll be able to keep him in St Mungos for much longer."

Hermione said, "Go see about Michael. Draco and I will go check on Theo. Give Michael our regards."

"Okay then, replied Harry. I'm going to St Mungos. If I have a chance, I'll check back later. Constant Vigilance people. Constant Vigilance."

When they were alone Draco nuzzled Hermione's neck and asked her to repeat what she said about getting him naked.

Hermione cheeked, "No sex for you." which made Draco howl with laughter. He pulled Hermione up saying, "Okay then. Let's go check on Theo."

Hermione and Draco flooed through to Theo's flat and found everything was as it should be. Hermione had called out Aperio as soon as they stepped into the flat and again when they were in Theo's bedroom. No one appeared. Hermione mentioned she thought it was a good idea if they put locks and charms on Theo's door to keep him safe while he was in such a helpless state.

Draco agreed and had cast sealing charms over Theo's bedroom door. Then he and Hermione had gone back to his flat to talk about preventive measures and wait for the owl they knew would soon arrive.

When Harry arrived at St Mungo's Michael was pacing like a madman. He greeted Harry, "Harry, "I've recovered. I want to get out of here. If you will speak to the healers so I can be released, I will stay with one of the guys."

Harry grinned, "Now that's more like it. I think it would be appropriate if you stayed with me since I was the person who originally suggested it."

Michael smiled at his boss, "I was almost certain you would feel that way. If it wouldn't be an imposition, I will gladly share your home until we can get some idea of who is out for my life."

Harry asked Michael to have a seat because he had something to discuss with him. Michael sat down in a chair and waited.

Harry decided to get right into it so he began, "Michael we think we know what's going on and why you were attacked. It is about a wizard who has been stalking Hermione. He got the impression you were her boyfriend and he wanted you out of the way. Therefore, he attacked you and tried to do just that. I'll tell you the next part but it is on a need to know basis. Right now, it will be you, me, Anthony, Justin and Randy who need to know."

Michael stood up and began to pace. "All this has to do with Hermione? How is that possible? We've never so much as kissed. How could someone think I was her boyfriend?"

Harry held up his hand and continued. "What's important right now is that the stalker is aware you are not Hermione's boyfriend but he may still be angry that you were ever involved with Hermione. Michael, this stalker is a well known healer who has dark leanings and is able to maneuver under the disillusionment charm. He is cunning and clever and has been able to get away with things because he is using dark magic. Before you ask why we haven't arrested him, let me repeat, he is a well known healer who is able to inflict harm without getting caught. We don't have a shred of evidence on which we can arrest him. Hermione, Draco, Theo and myself are trying to trip him up so we can curse him or at least arrest him without him hurting anyone else. Which brings me to my next point. I have learned certain spells and I want you, Justin, Anthony and Randy to learn them as well. Learning the spells will be for everybody's protection. This is also the reason I told all Aurors to be on the lookout for anything strange as it could be John Nickles moving about under disillusionment. My rule of thumb right now is hex first and deal with it after. We are pretty sure Nickles will be making a threat against Draco and making a try for Hermione. I am only involving certain of my Aurors at this time. I am calling a meeting at my house so we can go over the spells. As I've already told you, this is all on a need to know basis. The only people who are to be involved are the wizards I have named. I'm going downstairs to get you signed out. Why don't you get ready. We'll talk more at the house."

Michael was ready when Harry got back. They left St Mungos and apparated directly to Harry's house. The first thing Harry did when they reached the house was send out an owl to Justin, Anthony and Randy to report to his house by 8:30. Harry figured they could get through what they needed to do by 10:30 at the latest.

Harry told Michael to make himself comfortable and he was welcome to anything in the house. Then he showed him to the bedroom on the first level. Michael put his things away and came back into the living room.

Harry poured a drink for him and Michael and the wizards sat silently sipping the fire whiskey. At 8:30 on the nose Harry's floo lit up and out stepped, Justin, Randy and Anthony. They greeted Michael and Harry with handshakes then had taken seats around the living room.

Harry didn't offer any further drinks because he wanted everyone on top of his game. For the first thirty minutes Harry explained what they were faced with. The more he explained, the more incredulous the looks on his Auror's faces became. They all had questions which Harry answered in turn.

At 9:30 Harry started teaching his four Aurors what he had learned earlier that day and by 10:45 all four had mastered the spells and wand movements. Even with the enormity of the problem, the Aurors were thrilled to have learned new spells. They were especially proud to have mastered the disillusionment charm although it had taken Justin a bit longer to master it than the others.

Harry suggested they meet again Thursday night just so he could be sure they had everything down cold. He also advised them that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be joining them. Harry noticed Michael grimace but that was all. Michael was a professional and would do what needed to be done.

At 11:15, Justin, Randy and Anthony bid Harry and Michael goodnight. Harry and Michael talked until 11:30 when they each went to their bedrooms.

Draco and Hermione had purposely stayed awake waiting for an owl to tap on their window but by 11:00 pm they decided to retire for the night.

However, not everyone was asleep. John Nickles had been pacing and ranting since the unsigned message had shown up at his window. "_For you. _Actually John had been pacing and ranting since he received Hermione's message. She didn't want to be his consultant and she wouldn't accept his invitation to dinner. She was back with Malfoy_. _Malfoy was in his way again. And add insult to injury, the stinking Death Eater had had the nerve to send a message. Signed or not, the message was from Malfoy. Who the hell does he think he is challenging me? I am a prominent specialist healer with a sterling reputation and the backing of the healer community. Just who is Malfoy? He's nothing more than a former Death Eater. The only thing Malfoy has is …."

John Nickles faltered for a second.

"No matter what Draco Malfoy was or is, what he does have is my Morrigan witch Hermione Granger. Malfoy has remembered everything and reclaimed Hermione. I won't allow it. That Malfoy piece of shite was supposed to have lost all memories of Hermione Granger and lost them for good. How had he managed to get his memories back? He couldn't have done it by himself and no one else knew I cursed his memories away."

The more John thought about Hermione being with Malfoy, the more furious he became. He felt himself going to the place which had lately become harder and harder for him to leave. John finally had to take a small bit of calming draught. The calming draught relieved his fury and allowed him to think straight once again. He recognized that Draco Malfoy and whomever had helped him get his memories back had done it purposely. They were not only keeping him from Hermione but they were also trying to undermine him in Hermione's eyes. John suddenly had an epiphany. The only wizard smart enough to return Malfoy's memories would have been Harry Potter. It had to be the blowhard Potter. Nickles felt the bit of calming draught wearing off and before he could take a bigger portion he felt himself slip back into that place.

John knew he was ranting but he couldn't help it. "I will have Hermione Granger. She is meant to be mine and she is meant to be in my bed. We will have two children. I have been striving for this since I could form an erection. I'm going to have her and I am going to remove anyone who stands in our way up to and including Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. After Malfoy and Potter are dead, Hermione will see that a witch of her stature belongs with a wizard of my stature. She will come to her senses. This I guarantee.

The next larger dose of calming draught settled him dramatically and he felt himself dosing off. The last thought he had before dropping off to sleep was, tomorrow just might be a turning point in his relationship with Hermione. Tomorrow he just might….

Bart Waldron hadn't been able to sleep either. He had recently taken the opportunity to seek out John Nickles for nothing more than a colleague to colleague chat. John had been fine and Bart wondered if he had been worried for nothing. He and John had had a great conversation right up until the point Bart had asked how Draco Malfoy was making out. The change in John Nickles had been frightening. The healer who moments before had been sitting in front of Bart had disappeared and in his place was a vitriol spouting, demented looking wizard. Bart had involuntarily moved his chair back from the table and softly called, "John. John. Everything is fine." Bart tried snapping his fingers to see if he could end what appeared to be a psychotic episode. Bart didn't know if it was the snap of his fingers or the episode ended of its own volition but suddenly John was back to himself as though nothing had happened. Bart did not mention Draco Malfoy again. In fact, Bart had ended the visit very quickly telling John, "You are too stressed John. Why don't you take some time off from your practice to work on yourself. You can't help your patients if you are unwell." Then he had bid his healer colleague goodbye.

Bart recognized there was definitely something wrong with John Nickles but only in relation to Draco Malfoy and by extension Hermione Granger.

Bart remembered Draco's vow to come after any healer who had protected John Nickles if Hermione got hurt but that wasn't the only reason Bart was torn. Bart had realized that in certain situations John Nickles was indeed dangerous. Bart knew he had a duty to protect his Healer's Oath but he also had a duty to inform a patient if he felt the witch or wizard was in danger. Both Hermione and Draco had been his patient at one time and he felt they were in danger. He had a duty to them both. He was going to have to figure out a way to make Hermione and Draco aware of the danger without breaking another healer's confidences.

Thursday morning found Draco and Hermione a bundle of nerves. Draco had a case of the nerves because he was going to be leaving Hermione alone while he went to work. He had to work a case in front of the Wizengamot this morning. Draco had also come to a tentative decision. He would inform the Chief Warlock of the situation. He wasn't going to give full details but he would tell the CW that he and Hermione had a possible stalker after them and he could be called away suddenly. Draco would explain that even though Hermione could take care of herself there was a possibility she could be caught out and even the most powerful wizard could be brought down by stealth.

Harry's owl had dropped off a message very early asking Hermione and Draco to come to his house at 6:30 in the evening for another round of practice.

Hermione was nervous for Draco. She knew if John Nickles had gone on the warpath, Draco would be his first target. Hermione had sent an owl to her job to inform them she was ill. If they needed her to work from home she would, but would more than likely be off through Friday.

Before he left for work Draco had insisted Hermione be on her guard at all times. She was to hex or apparate to Harry's house at the first sign of disturbance. He had kissed Hermione and then held her closely for five minutes before leaving.

The first thing Harry had done on Thursday morning was to send an owl to Hermione and Draco asking them to be at his house for 6:30 that evening for additional practice. Then he and Michael had flooed in to the Ministry.

After Draco left, Hermione started going through the information she had on her blood ancestors, but her heart hadn't been in it. Hermione loved that she had such powerful blood running through her veins but she was very tired of all the trouble it had brought down on her and her friends.

Her eye had just caught the words 'aggressively pursued' when a huge delivery owl pecked at the window. Hermione recognized it as a Ministry owl and had gotten up to retrieve the bundle it was carrying. As soon as Hermione took the bundle the owl had flown off. Her superiors had taken Hermione at her word and sent work. She put the bundle on the kitchen table without opening it. She would look at it in a bit. Right then she wanted to get back to the Morrigan information and that one particular paragraph which had caught her eye.

Hermione sat down to read the paragraph. Quickly scanning the page Hermione didn't think this was anything that would help her with a stalker wizard.

Hermione was about to give it up as a bad job when she saw a paragraph near the bottom of the page which read, _'There are those who would go to the ends of the earth to be in the company of a witch with Morrigan blood. Through the years it has been determined that Morrigan blood does have a pull for certain blood hunters. Blood hunters are those wizards who erroneously think if they find a witch with Morrigan blood, she belongs to him alone because he had the strength, ingenuity and tenacity to track her down. There are only a few cases on which this synopsis has been based. It has been proven in the scarce documentation that blood hunter lust usually ends in the death of the blood hunter often only after he has eliminated anyone who stands between him and the witch. The solution other than death of the blood hunter has never been proven but it is written that the witch herself must die to end the pursuit. It is assumed that the death mentioned in this information refers to a Morrigan death which is not physical death as we know it.'_

Hermione put the pages down and sat silently going over what she had just read. Blood Hunters? Blood Hunter Lust? Morrigan Death? Hermione turned these things over and over in her head but the dominating thought remained. Perhaps Draco had been right, killing John Nickles may have to be an option if they wanted to have any kind of normal life.

Hermione had showered that morning but she hadn't dressed. She was still wearing a pair of Draco's boxers and a tee shirt. She felt a slight chill across her neck which had put her back on guard. She realized she hadn't locked the floo after Draco left and her wand was still in the bedroom. Hermione had taken one step toward the bedroom when someone had grabbed her from behind. Hermione fought but the invisible intruder held her tightly.

The intruder didn't say a word as he held Hermione against him. He kissed Hermione on the neck and pushed himself upon her. Hermione nearly vomited because of the erection that was being pushed against her. Hermione realized she wasn't strong enough to fight him off so she had to be smarter than him. She softly asked, "John, if that's you, I know you don't want to hurt me."

As Hermione talked softly trying to calm the intruder he ran his hands across her breasts and nipples which caused his erection to grow and harden. For a second Hermione panicked. However, she knew if she was to get out of this without being assaulted or killed she had to be smarter than him.

When Hermione felt him shudder she knew he was at his weakest. He had cum on himself. While he released his liquids Hermione yelled accio wand, turned and cried Aperio, Petrificus Totalus but he was as fast as Hermione. He had thrown up a Protego and Hermione's spells had bounced away. She was shaking so hard she could barely hold her wand.

The air in the flat was now still. Hermione knew the intruder was gone but she had still cast the spells one more time to be sure. She didn't take time to think about anything. She grabbed the Morrigan papers and her bag then she had apparated straight to Harry's house.


	17. Everyone In A Quandary

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 16: **Hermione At Risk**

The intruder didn't say a word as he held Hermione against him. He kissed Hermione on the neck and pushed himself upon her. Hermione nearly vomited because of the erection that was being pushed against her. Hermione realized she wasn't strong enough to fight him off so she had to be smarter than him. She softly asked, "John, if that's you, I know you don't want to hurt me."

As Hermione talked softly trying to calm the intruder he ran his hands across her breasts and nipples which caused his erection to grow and harden. For a second Hermione panicked. However, she knew if she was to get out of this without being assaulted or killed she had to be smarter than him.

When Hermione felt him shudder she knew he was at his weakest. He had cum on himself. While he released his liquids Hermione yelled accio wand, turned and cried Aperio, Petrificus Totalus but he was as fast as Hermione. He had thrown up a Protego and Hermione's spells had bounced away. She was shaking so hard she could barely hold her wand.

The air in the flat was now still. Hermione knew the intruder was gone but she had still cast the spells one more time to be sure. She didn't take time to think about anything. She grabbed the Morrigan papers and her bag then she had apparated straight to Harry's house.

**Chapter 17: Everyone In A Quandary**

When Hermione fell into Harry's living room she had sent a Patronus telling him she had been attacked and was at his house.

Ten minutes later, Michael, Justin and Randy apparated in. Hermione was still in the middle of Harry's living room floor. Justin and Randy went through the house checking on everything. They were under the impression Hermione had been attacked there. Michael moved towards Hermione and lifted her up off the floor. She grabbed onto him as though he was a lifeline.

At that moment, Harry apparated in yelling, "Were you attacked here Hermione?" as he noticed Hermione dressed in only a tee and boxers clinging to Michael.

Hermione mumbled, "I was attacked at Draco's flat."

Harry told Michael to get a blanket from his room but Hermione wouldn't let go of him.

Hermione was sobbing as she whispered, "I'm so ashamed. He released himself on me. I can't keep these clothes on. I need a bath. I'm filthy." Then she had gone silent. Michael pulled himself away and ran to get a blanket.

Harry had murder in his heart. He sent Justin and Randy to Draco's flat with the warning "Be prepared to use the spells you learned last night."

Michael had wrapped Hermione in the blanket but she was still repeating, "I need a bath. I can't have his liquids on me. I feel dirty."

Neither Harry nor Michael were in a position to help Hermione clean herself. Harry asked, " Do you want to use the bath?" But Hermione was clinging to Michael and wouldn't let go.

Hermione cried out for Draco.

A crying Hermione wasn't a Hermione Harry wanted to see. It unnerved him but he couldn't do anything about getting Draco. At the moment, Draco was in front of The Wizengamot prosecuting a case.

Harry started pacing. Then it had come to him that he could perform a Tergeo to remove the stains on the back of Hermione's clothes. He hoped removing the stains would ease her mind about having been soiled with the intruder's liquids. Harry shivered. That was just nasty.

Harry asked Michael to floo over to Draco's flat to check on Justin and Randy. Michael had reluctantly let Hermione go for the second time.

After Michael left, Harry told Hermione, "I'm going to cast a Tergeo which will remove what needs to be removed." He gently removed the blanket and called out, "Tergeo" and the back of Hermione was clean again. "That will do until you feel strong enough for a bath. I'll conjure something for you to wear from my clothing. Stay right there. I'll be right back."

Hermione was safe and had begun to feel better but the thought of John Nickles rubbing himself against her and cumming against her back made her vomit all over Harry's floor.

Harry came back into the room with the conjured clothes and vanished the vomit as if it was an every day occurrence.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you for the clothes Harry. I've caused such a problem and I'm afraid I have scarred Michael for life. I'm sorry."

Harry told her not to be silly because they were there to support her. He became all business as he told Hermione, "We have to go over the attack while it is still fresh in your mind."

Hermione looked at Harry and replied, "No worries Harry. This will be in my mind for a very long time."

Harry went to his liquor cabinet and brought back a fire whiskey. When Hermione balked at the drink, Harry ordered her to drink it. The whiskey was strong but it made Hermione feel better.

Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled, "Draco is going to kill me. I didn't have my wand on me yet again and it almost cost me….well you know what it almost cost me. It was in the bedroom because I didn't get up to fetch it after Draco left."

Harry sighed, "You're absolutely right Hermione, Draco will be livid. The only thing that will keep him from reading you the riot act is the fact he won't have time. He'll be busy killing John Nickles. In this case, I might be right there with him."

"Once again we can't prove anything. The blighter didn't say one word. It could have been anyone Harry." Hermione replied.

"Be serious Hermione, Harry responded. Name me one other person who would accost you knowing they would have to go up against Draco Malfoy. The answer would be no one."

Hermione let a wan smile cross her face, "You might be right about that Harry. Still and all, Nickles has done another thing we can't prove. It's maddening as well as frightening."

"The most frightening aspect is that he has crossed some line, retorted Harry. He is now willing to come close enough to touch you. To me, he has made his intentions quite clear."

Hermione shuddered. She thanked Harry for the conjured clothes but asked if someone would get a few items out of her closet because she wanted to bathe and change.

Harry asked Justin and Randy to floo back to Draco's flat and quickly grab a few items from Hermione's closet.

After Justin and Randy left, Hermione turned to Michael to thank him for helping her. She also apologized for nearly squeezing the life out of him.

Michael told her she hadn't hurt him and he was glad to have been there for her.

Michael turned to Harry and remarked, "As soon as the boys get back we will resume our normal duties and we'll see you at 6:30."

Harry remained silent for a few minutes to get his thoughts in order before suggesting to Hermione, "We should write out a report which notes everything Nickles has done. We won't turn it in right now because it is hearsay and we have no proof. However, after what happened today, I believe it's the right way to go. It is obvious that John Nickles' behavior has escalated and this entire thing will be coming to a head quite soon. We should be prepared. I'll write it up tonight after the practice session and keep it locked away until we need it. I'll need the recording of Draco's curse removal as well."

Hermione nodded.

Draco received a message from Harry when he walked out of the courtroom at 1:00. Harry had left the message with instructions it was to be given to Draco as soon as the trial was over. Draco had walked out of the courtroom with a smile on his face until the clerk had handed him the envelope from Harry. He read the message and headed for the nearest floo. Harry hadn't wanted to send a message which would upset Draco in front of his colleagues so he just asked that Draco get to his house as soon as possible.

Draco had stepped out of the floo ready for anything. What he hadn't been ready for was his witch sitting on the couch staring down at her hands and looking lost.

Draco asked, "What's going on?" Hermione didn't answer so Draco asked again. "What's going on Harry? You sent me a note to get to your house as quickly as possible. I'm here and no one is talking. Somebody better tell me what's going on and tell me now."

Hermione started to cry. Draco said, "Oh hell no." He bent down in front of Hermione and she grabbed him around the neck and said, "I messed up Draco. I wasn't properly on guard."

Draco looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. Harry explained, "Somebody attacked Hermione today in your flat. After you left her this morning she didn't lock the floo and somebody got in. Hermione was caught unaware. She was in the kitchen but her wand was in the bedroom. The intruder….."

Draco stood up and looked at Harry. "The intruder what Harry. Please don't let this be what I think it is. The intruder what?" Draco sat beside Hermione and laid her head on his shoulder. He asked Harry if he would excuse them for a moment.

Draco lifted Hermione's chin so she was looking in his eyes. "Tell me what happened Hermione before I start assuming."

Hermione repeated everything that had happened and asked him not to be angry with her.

Draco was livid but not at her. He called Harry back into the room and said, "Take care of her for a bit longer. I'll be back."

Harry reached out to calm Draco down but Draco shook him off. "Stay out of my way Harry. This has gone too far. He has put his hands on Hermione but it won't have been without dying." Without another word Draco apparated out.

John Nickles had slept all night in the chair in his study but he woke in a very positive mood. There were things he had to do today. John showered, had breakfast and headed down to his office. He wrote out a note to his assistant informing her he would be taking a much needed break. He wanted all his appointments cancelled and every patient notified he would not be available for the next four months. If any of his patients felt inconvenienced, she could refer them to another specialist healer. He apologized to his assistant for the short notice and enclosed a draft for five months salary. He asked that she lock the office when she left and put a sign up that he was unavailable for appointments. He would be in touch with her when he got back.

After he finished the note, John took all his files upstairs to his rooms and put them under magical locks. As a final preparation, he gathered his clothes and personal needs. Then he had apparated to the home he had set up for himself and Hermione. John spent an hour or so tidying everything up as he expected to return with his witch so he wanted everything ready. He was excited. Today was the day he had been waiting for. He would take care of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and then get Hermione. John smiled because he had his day laid out before him and wouldn't accept any deviation.

John dressed in muggle clothing. He found muggle clothing much easier to move around in than wizard robes. Then he put himself under the disillusionment spell so he could travel to the flat of Draco Malfoy…..to wait.

Draco had been his patient so John knew the exact location of his flat. John expected the floo to be locked but it wasn't. All he had to do was cast a simple freeze charm on the floo bell so it wouldn't ring and he was in. He took the floo being unlocked as a sign in his favor. He had stepped into the flat and to his surprise, Hermione was sitting there. John hadn't expected anyone to be there. This was a deviation from his plan. He hadn't planned on taking his witch before getting rid of Malfoy and Potter.

He had been prepared to hurt Draco and then go find Hermione. His plan had been to wait all day if necessary. Yet, there she was sitting at the kitchen table in Draco Malfoy's flat waiting for him. It was yet another sign in his favor. In his excitement he had moved just a little too fast and Hermione became aware of his presence. She was without her wand so he grabbed her to keep her from going after it.

John had an automatic reaction when he pulled Hermione to him. He became sexually aroused, so sexually aroused he had used one hand to free his dick. He hoped to calm Hermione and then have sex with her. Was he thinking clearly? This was a deviation but he couldn't resist kissing Hermione on her neck. He wanted her so bad he was leaking, but he was in heaven because this was how it should be. Hermione was supposed to be in his arms. He told himself she was only struggling because she didn't know it was him.

John was ready to drop the disillusionment spell but Hermione had begun talking to him. Her voice was so exciting and so tantalizing he felt his dick growing with Hermione's every word. He rubbed his erection against her as he stroked her breasts and nipples. He had wanted to be with her for so long that touching her had been too much and he couldn't contain himself. With a shudder he had ejaculated over himself and Hermione. Just as his liquids shot out, Hermione had called for her wand and tried to hit him with a spell. Even as his liquids were dribbling down the outside of his pant leg he had thrown up a Protego and run for the floo.

John berated himself all the way back to their little home. He had almost attained his goal but he had frightened his witch. That was not how it was supposed to go. He shouldn't have grabbed her from behind. They should have talked face to face. He had been like a teenage boy who let himself get so sexually aroused he couldn't stop himself from ejaculating.

John landed in the house raving and he continued to rave throughout his entire shower. He had almost had her and he had blown it. If not for his stupidity she would be with him now. John knew he had to reassess.

He was not going to take any more chances. He poured himself a glass of calming draught and could feel reason and serenity wash over him. So he had messed about and missed out on his chance to bring Hermione home with him. He'd made an error, but tomorrow was another day.

Draco landed at Nickles office to find a sign on the door stating the healer was off on sabbatical and would be gone for four months. Draco was a maniac. He broke through the door with a spell and had torn the office to shreds. Draco knew Nickles kept rooms upstairs so he went up and broke down the door to the rooms. It was empty of everything except furniture. There weren't any files, the closet was empty of clothing and the toilet was empty of all personal hygiene items. John Nickles had really gone on a sabbatical but that wasn't going to stop Draco. He was going to find Nickles and put an end to him. He went back downstairs. Draco was frustrated at not finding the healer and had to take a few deep breaths to clear his head. Draco realized the first thing he had to do was find Nickles bint of an assistant and force her to tell him where the healer had gone.

He had been ready to do more damage to the office but turned around to find himself staring into the face of Harry Potter. Harry asked, "How will destroying property help anything?"

Draco didn't answer. Instead he asked, "Did you leave Hermione alone? This fucking wanker has pulled up roots and is now who knows where. So I'll ask again, did you leave Hermione alone?"

Draco pushed past Harry and apparated back to Harry's house.

Hermione was not alone in the house because Harry had pulled Anthony off duty so he could look out for her. Draco should have been ashamed at doubting his friend but he was still too furious to think of mundane things such doubt.

He nodded to Anthony and told him he could leave.

Anthony answered, "I don't take orders from you Malfoy. I'll leave when my boss tells me to leave."

Anthony was one of Michael's best mates. He knew how Michael had felt about Hermione and how Draco had stepped into the picture and swept her away. Anthony understood Hermione hadn't done anything wrong by choosing Malfoy over Michael but he still didn't care for Draco and he definitely wasn't taking his orders.

Draco started to reply but Hermione asked him to calm down. Draco stared at Anthony as though he had more to say and Anthony stared back. Draco apologized, "You're right Goldstein. My apologies."

Harry landed a few minutes later, thanked Anthony for coming off his duties, told him he could get back to the field and reminded him to be back at 6:30. Anthony nodded at Draco and Hermione and said, "See you later then boss."

Draco stared straight ahead as he spoke to Hermione, "I know you've had a nasty fright so I will temper each word I say. Just this morning we talked about you staying on your guard at all times. We worked out spells so you could better protect yourself and we discussed how agitated Nickles must be. And what did you do? You let all of it go in one ear and out the other. How are we going to keep you safe if you won't keep yourself safe? I thank Merlin that Nickles didn't get any farther but he shouldn't have gotten that far. Do you realize what could have happened? Will we have to pin your wand to you? Shall I install an automatic locking device on the floo? What is it going to take for you to realize everything we say and do is to make sure you are protected? I'm as pissed off as I can be but I'm also disappointed that whenever Harry or I step away you act like what we've told you means nothing. We've gone over this same thing twice and twice you've disregarded our advice. I think you're acting like a child and it will end up getting you hurt."

Hermione knew she had screwed up but she hadn't done it purposely and she had opened her mouth to say so. Then she thought about it. There wasn't any excuse for her carelessness. She knew what she was supposed to do, she just hadn't done it. She couldn't even rebut what Draco had just said because it was all true.

"I have been careless and today has shown me just what can happen, replied Hermione. I will be more vigilant. I will keep my wand with me at all times including home and I will be hyper-vigilant of my surroundings. I don't want either you or Harry angry with me and I don't want to ever be attacked again. It seems I lost my backbone somewhere between the war and now but I'll find it and I'll help give John Nickles what for.

Draco hugged her as he grinned, "Now that's my witch. Harry and I are going to hold you to everything you just said. Right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Why don't we fill Hermione in on what you found out at Nickles office?"

Draco sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione close. "It would appear that the good healer has pulled up stakes and gone off somewhere. The note on his office door states he will be gone for up to four months. We are in a precarious position as we don't have any idea where this piece of shite might be. He can be anywhere. And to make matters worse, he doesn't have to answer to anyone. He can spend all his time concentrating on ways to get to you or hurt me. I plan to find his assistant and see if she knows where Nickles has gone. Other than that, there's not much we can do but be vigilant and stay prepared."

Harry had an idea. "I'm going to have one of my clerks do a bit of administrative work. I'll have her check around to see if John Nickles has purchased property or leased a flat. He has to be holed up somewhere. If we can find out where he is, we will be able to move on him before he moves on you or Hermione. Another thing, I've come to realize that Nickles is out of sight of the Healer Community. He has made it possible for us to go after him with impunity. We can do what we like with him without scrutiny or repercussions. I'm feeling a little upbeat because he seems to have made things a bit easier for us."

Harry stood up. "You two be careful. I'm going to get back in the field. By the way, Michael is staying here with me for the time being so don't be surprised if he stops in. I'll see you both tonight."

After Harry had gone, Hermione turned to Draco and admitted, "I felt so dirty I vomited all over Harry's floor. No wizard has ever used me in that manner."

Draco kissed her on the forehead and replied, "Stop thinking about it love. What happened was not something you asked for or wanted. I hate that any part of Nickles touched you and I understand it has upset you, it has upset me as well but it's all down to a maniac who thinks you belong to him. You are not to blame. I know you wouldn't ever purposefully let anyone other than me near you. If the situation had been normal, no other wizard would have gotten close let alone touched you. I'm boiling inside but for the moment there isn't anything I can do about it. If you think I won't want you because of this, you can think again. You are my witch and I'll always want you. As for Nickles, I will take care of him. No one will ever step across the line he stepped over and not feel repercussions from me."

Hermione snuggled into Draco. She was glad Draco didn't think she was dirty. That would have been more than she could bear.

Draco leaned down to kiss her and whisper, "Let's go home. Harry's not here to intervene so I'm free to show you how much I want you."

Hermione laughed as she got up. "You've got a deal but I want to shower when we get there."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and cheeked, "You can do anything you like as long as it ends up with you in bed with me."

As they stepped out of the floo Draco's mobile rang. He looked at the caller and noted, "It's Bart Waldron. I wonder what he could want. Hello Bart. How are you?"

Hermione took a look around the flat. She was still a little shaky from what had happened. Once she was satisfied that all was well she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. John Nickles had touched her breasts and nipples and had cum all over her clothes, she still felt nasty. Hermione didn't know if she'd ever feel clean. In the shower she set the water to the hottest setting and had let it run down her back.

A very nude Draco pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the shower with her. Hermione had tensed a bit when he rubbed his hands over her breasts and slid them down to her slit.

Draco felt her tense up so he turned her around and said, "Stop over thinking love. Let me make you feel good so you can get all those other thoughts out of your mind."

He gently pushed Hermione back against the shower wall and pulled her legs around his waist. Looking into her eyes he told her he loved her. As he pushed into his witch he told her that no other wizard would ever have her this way. Ever. Hermione grabbed hold around his neck and he had thrust them to climax.

After the shower they had something to eat and a bit of a lie down. They were lying side by side as Draco explained the reason for Bart's call. "If I was a betting wizard, I'd bet Bart was trying to tell me something. He sends his greetings. He asked how we were getting along and if everything was okay. I told him things were fine except John Nickles was stalking you and had recently disappeared. He suggested we be very careful because stalkers could be dangerous. Before we ended the conversation he told me to be sure to look after you."

Hermione turned to look at Draco and replied, "In healer language I believe Bart told you that Nickles is dangerous to you and me. As though we haven't figured that out. I hope Harry has some luck finding out where Nickles has gone. After this morning, I'm of the mind he should be dealt with very harshly."

Draco leaned over to kiss Hermione and quipped, "Don't worry love. He will be."

They relaxed for a bit longer before getting ready to floo back to Harry's house for the practice session.

The practice session went well. All the Aurors had everything down cold. There had been a bit of tension between Anthony and Draco but after Harry called out, "Cut the bull shite," everything had calmed right down. Michael had also taken Anthony aside for a private word after which Anthony still glared at Draco but had remained quiet.

Before the end of the evening Draco had gone over to Michael to shake his hand and thank him for taking care of Hermione. Michael simply answered, "No problem."

Anthony mumbled, "About time."

Draco turned to Anthony and spit, "It seems you've wanted to say something all day Goldstein. Out with it."

Michael stepped between the two wizards and directed Anthony into the kitchen. Before their conversation was silenced, everyone in the room heard Michael say, "If I've moved on it shouldn't be up to you to fight a nonexistent battle. Anthony's answer was cut off as though someone remembered to cast a silencing spell.

When Anthony and Michael came back through Anthony asked, "Are we through here boss?" Harry nodded and replied, 'We're done. Goodnight guys. Keep your wits about you and I'll see you in the morning.

Draco asked to the room at large, "What problem does Goldstein have with me? If anyone had a problem, I'd think it would be Corner."

Harry told Draco that everybody's nerves were on edge and he should just forget about it. Draco shrugged. Hermione, Draco and Harry were still discussing spells when Michael apparated back in. He nodded to everyone and had gone straight through to his bedroom.

Draco stood and pulled Hermione up. "We're going to head home Harry because without you around we can have all the sex we want."

Harry laughed and retorted, "You're never going to let me live down those comments are you? He clapped Draco on the back and kissed Hermione on her cheek.

Draco smirked, "Never. I will never let you live them down." He and Hermione waved as they went through the floo.

When Michael came out to sit in the living room with him, Harry had snapped, "I'm going to speak with Anthony tomorrow. He can get himself together and fall in line or I'll replace him with another Auror who is able to run with the big dogs. Understood?"

Michael nodded and asked Harry, "I'm going to the Leakey for a bit. Want to come along for glass or two?"

Harry told Michael to give him thirty minutes to shower and he would tag along.

Michael smiled. It was going to be a boys night out. The only damper was, his last boys night out hadn't ended so well. It had almost ended in his death.

Even with all the negativity going on concerning Nickles, Draco was still very excited for tomorrow. He was going in front of the Wizengamot to find out if they would be inviting him into the prestigious group. The talk around the Ministry was Draco was sure to be invited into the group but Draco would only believe it when it happened. This invitation was what Draco had been working for ever since he heard the Wizengamot was opening it's doors to younger wizards. If he was invited to join, he wouldn't be seated for a full year but that was only a formality. Once he was invited, he was in.

Draco looked across the room at his witch who was immersed in some gigantic book. He smiled to himself thinking, the first thing I'm going to do after the Wizengamot is find her and ask her to marry me. His thoughts went to the beautiful ring he and Harry had taken out of the Malfoy vault. Hermione would love it and for once she didn't have a clue.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "You look like you're a hundred miles away. What are you plotting in that handsome head?"

Draco grinned. "I'm sitting over here wondering if my lovely witch wants to call a small gathering for tomorrow night so we can go out and kick up our heels. I want to celebrate if I'm accepted into the big W."

Hermione smirked, "As if you have any doubt of getting in. It is a good idea to have a night out. Let's go to the new pub club Accio on the outskirts of Wizarding London for 9:00. I'll see what Ginny, Luna and Hannah have planned. In fact, I'll send owls out now and leave a message on Harry's mobile. Hermione got parchment and quills and set about notifying the girls and guys.

When she was through getting out the message, Hermione plopped down beside Draco. She wrapped her arms around him and told him she would see to Theo tomorrow. He would be waking up at 2:10.

Draco kissed Hermione's hair as he reminded her to be careful everywhere she went. He poked her with his finger as he quipped, "And we will remember to lock the floos behind us won't we."

Hermione grinned, "Yes we will remember but the same goes for you. Please be careful. We don't have any idea where Nickles is hiding out. I don't want him sneaking up on you either."

"Right you are remarked Draco. I will be careful and should you get Theo to sit still long enough tomorrow, explain to him all that has happened. He knows Disillusionment, Aperio and Malordra so you'll only need to show him how we've combined spells. I want him to be on his guard as well."

Hermione promised she would as she ran her fingers between Draco's legs and whispered, "I want to make you feel good."

Draco groaned as Hermione moved down between his legs. He lifted himself as she pulled at his pajama bottoms. When he was free of the bottoms, Hermione slowly slid her mouth up and down his dick. Draco moved himself in time with Hermione's mouth. Each of his hands had grabbed onto the couch as Hermione moved her mouth and hands more quickly.

Draco called out, "I'm close baby" and grabbed Hermione. His lips covered her mouth as he laid her on the rug and pushed himself into her. She gave out a little scream and rose up to meet her wizard. Hermione lifted her legs as Draco made one last push and they climaxed into each other.

When she had her breath back, Hermione said, "I love you Draco Malfoy. That was for good luck."

Draco chuckled as he replied, "You can wish me good luck anytime."

John Nickles had fallen asleep shortly after returning home from his ill fated run in with Hermione and was just waking up.

For a few seconds he didn't recognize where he was but it had all come back. He was in Upper Flagley, Yorkshire where he had purchased his and Hermione's home. He had picked this place for two reasons. He didn't want to stand out nor did he want there to be problems when he or Hermione used magic. John was very sure Hermione would like their secluded home.

John wasn't in a particularly good mood because he had fucked up. Going after Hermione first had not been part of the plan. He was supposed to have gotten Malfoy and Potter out of the way first so Hermione would turn to him for comfort. He hadn't followed the plan and things had gone sideways….for now.

John smiled. Getting Potter and Malfoy out of the way was something he'd be glad to do. He sat on the side of the bed planning how he was going to do this right so neither Potter nor Malfoy would come out of it alive.

John Nickles had made his decision. Tomorrow would come off better than today. In a few hours he would start his day and begin the rest of his life.


	18. On The Way To A Collision

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 17: **Everyone In A Quandary**

Hermione promised she would as she ran her fingers between Draco's legs and whispered, "I want to make you feel good."

Draco groaned as Hermione moved down between his legs. He lifted himself as she pulled at his pajama bottoms. When he was free of the bottoms, Hermione slowly slid her mouth up and down his dick. Draco moved himself in time with Hermione's mouth. Each of his hands had grabbed onto the couch as Hermione moved her mouth and hands more quickly.

Draco called out, "I'm close baby" and grabbed Hermione. His lips covered her mouth as he laid her on the rug and pushed himself into her. She gave out a little scream and rose up to meet her wizard. Hermione lifted her legs as Draco made one last push and they climaxed into each other.

When she had her breath back, Hermione said, "I love you and that was for good luck."

Draco chuckled as he replied, "You can wish me good luck anytime."

John Nickles had fallen asleep shortly after returning home from his ill fated run in with Hermione and was just waking up.

For a few seconds he didn't recognize where he was. Then it had all come back. He was in Upper Flagley, Yorkshire where he had purchased his and Hermione's home. He had picked this place for two reasons. He didn't want to stand out nor did he want there to be problems when he or Hermione used magic. John was very sure Hermione would like this secluded home.

John wasn't in a particularly good because he had fucked up. Going after Hermione first had not been part of the plan. He was supposed to have gotten Malfoy and Potter out of the way first so Hermione would turn to him for comfort. He hadn't followed the plan and things had gone sideways….for now.

John smiled as he sat on the side of the bed planning his moves. Getting Potter and Malfoy out of the way was something he'd be glad to do. John knew if he did everything right, neither Potter or Malfoy would come out of it alive.

John Nickles had made his decision. He was sure tomorrow would come off better than today and in a few hours he would start his day and begin the rest of his life.

**Chapter 18: On The Way To A Collision**

Harry was looking around the Leakey and was glad to see that most of his team had turned up for boys night out. He wasn't sure if they were there for fun or to make sure nothing else happened to Michael. Whatever the reason, Harry was glad they had turned up.

Harry's four wizards about town, Anthony, Michael, Justin and Randy were holding court at the bar. He was along their age but he felt more like a father figure than a peer. These were his Aurors, his boys. He would take a hex for any of them and that's why he was so annoyed with Anthony's attitude towards Draco.

He really didn't want to call Anthony out on his behavior but Anthony was becoming a bit of a bore with his shite. Harry understood Anthony was Michael's best mate, but enough was enough. Michael had let it go and so should Anthony. Things hadn't worked out between Michael and Hermione and Anthony seemed to think it was Draco's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Hermione cared about Michael but she had fallen in love with Draco. End of story. Unfortunately, Anthony just couldn't leave it alone and Harry wanted the shite settled once and for all. Aurors needed their head in the game at all times and that couldn't happen if Anthony was too busy grousing about Draco.

He planned to mention the situation one time, if Anthony couldn't hold a professional manner around Draco, he would go on desk duty and the next Auror would take his place in the field. It wouldn't be an ideal situation for either him or Anthony and it wasn't what he wanted, but that's what it would come down to if Anthony didn't shape up.

Harry got up and moved away from the table when Michael came over to ask for a private word. It seemed Michael needed a favor. Harry listened as Michael explained himself. When Michael was through, Harry had laughed, "Mi casa es su casa, but we aren't talking about a queue are we?"

It had been Michael's turn to joke, "What a question. You do know you're talking to me right? I can't even hold onto one witch. Where do you think I'd get a queue of them? It's about the new bar witch Hannah hired. She jokes with everyone but she's showing interest in me. I don't think I'll be dragging her home tonight, but I don't want there to be a problem if I do."

Harry clapped his second on the back and retorted, "You aren't my second for nothing. I trust your judgment and I know you'll respect the house. I'll give you an important piece of information for free, silencing charms work wonders. Good luck my wizard. Keep your wits about you until you are firmly in the house."

Harry went back to his table and Michael headed back to the bar. Harry sat and resumed his conversation about Quidditch with Ron and Seamus. As usual, Ron was stretching the truth. Harry and Seamus laughed at their mate and ordered another round.

Harry happened to notice the message light blinking on his mobile. He dialed in and listened to Hermione tell him Draco wanted to set a get together at Club Accio for 9:00 tomorrow and wanted Harry to let people know. After disconnecting from the call, Harry passed along Hermione's message about the party to Seamus and Ron. The two wizards got excited at the mention of a party and the prospect of having somewhere to go for the weekend.

Harry went over to the bar to tell Justin, Michael, Randy and Anthony about the party as well. When he told Hannah, she grinned and asked if Lainie could tag along. Harry was puzzled for a moment because he didn't know any Lainie. It was then Hannah realized Harry didn't know her new bar witch and had introduced them. Harry glanced quickly at Michael as he answered, "Of course she's welcome." He nodded in Lainie's direction before he headed back to the table.

After a bit more conversation with Ron and Seamus, Harry was ready to leave. Before leaving he reminded Ron to tell Ginny, Amber and Marie. Ron nodded. Harry waved to the bar in general calling out, "Constant vigilance mates."

Harry had gotten into the habit of checking the house before letting his guard down. He was pretty sure John Nickles wasn't through and he'd rather be safe than sorry. He moved quietly from room to room calling out Aperio. When he was satisfied that all was well, he had tightened the wards so not even Rita Skeeter could fit through. Michael was the only other person authorized through the wards once they'd been tightened. If he brought Lainie home with him, she would be able to get through as long as she was with Michael.

Harry made himself a sandwich and pondered on Nickles whereabouts. When he finished the sandwich, he had laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Michael woke him at 12:30 am when he came in from Leakey's. Harry had said goodnight and carried himself off to bed.

Draco and Hermione had moved from the living room floor into their bedroom where Hermione was lying with her head on Draco's chest. They were discussing the Coin Charm Hermione had made in fifth year. Draco thought it was brilliant and would add another layer of protection for her.

Hermione promised to make enough of the coins so they would be available to anyone who wanted it. She added, "I'll try to add a tracking charm to the coins so locations can be immediately detected."

Draco liked the idea and told Hermione, "If you can add a tracking device, we could each carry a coin in case we get in a position where we can't use our wand. Even better would be if you can set them so they could be linked to specific people, that way Harry could be linked to all of us, you could be linked to me and Harry and so forth.

Hermione replied, "I think I can do that."

Draco pulled her up so she was facing him and replied, "You are so bloody brilliant sometimes you scare me, but most of the time it just makes me want you."

Hermione laughed as she kissed him on the nose.

Draco grabbed her saying, "A kiss on the nose isn't quite what I'm thinking. I'm thinking more along the lines of you sitting on my dick and moving up and down."

Without hesitation Hermione had thrown her leg over him and adjusted herself so his dick was at her slit. Then she had lowered herself down and began moving up and down. Draco grabbed her by the waist as he lifted himself to meet Hermione's strokes.

He moaned, "Give it all to me baby. Just like that Hermione, just like that."

His moaning and whispers inflamed Hermione and she felt herself climbing to ecstasy. She began moving as fast as she could without having his dick slip out. Suddenly they were both tensing up as their climax came closer. Hermione's pleasure became so intense she could feel herself beginning to spit and she cried out, "I love you," and they had climaxed simultaneously.

Hermione slid off Draco and onto her back. He leaned over to kiss her and remark, "You are a bloody monster in bed love. I think I'm the luckiest wizard in the wizarding world or at least luckier then Weasley or Corner."

Hermione grinned and called him a git as she snuggled into his side.

Draco cheeked, "Before we settle down for the night would you mind if I cast a Tergeo over the bed to clear up some of the mess you've made."

Hermione wouldn't move. She mumbled, "Cast around me wanker."

Draco had cast the spell and thrown his arm over Hermione.

John Nickles was pacing the floor. He had made a short excursion into London to see if he could run into either of his targets. He hadn't been able to get through either the wards or the floo at Draco's flat and neither had he been able to get into Potter's house. John was frustrated because he had hoped to get a jump on murder. Instead, he had run into barriers at both places.

His last stop had been the popular pub Leakey's. He was loitering outside under disillusionment and had been very surprised to see Michael Corner walk out and apparate away. Hadn't he cast a curse that was supposed to kill that bloody wizard? How the hell was he still walking around? John began to wonder if the curses and spells he was using were faulty. First Malfoy, now this arse. If I put them down, I expect them to stay down. John pushed Michael Corner out of his mind. Hermione was back with Draco so Michael Corner wasn't even a factor anymore.

His head had begun to throb and he wasn't making any progress. Neither Potter nor Malfoy were at the pub so John had given it up as a bad job and apparated back to Upper Flagley where he easily worked himself up into another frenzy.

Draco was up very early on Friday. Before he showered he had shrunk a brand new set of black robes to take with him. He wanted to look his best for his appointment with the Wizengamot later that day. He was chuffed but he was also a bit nervous. He had looked forward to this day for months and now it was here. His mates and Hermione had complete faith he would be invited to the Wizengamot. He could only hope they were right. While he had complete confidence in himself, he wouldn't be satisfied until he had the invitation extended to him. He sat drinking his tea and eating his toast thanking Merlin for Hermione. Without her he could have still been enduring those bleeding nightmares.

Hermione, his love, his rock. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he would be presenting to Hermione that evening. He didn't put too much store in jewelry but the ring in his hand was so beautiful he knew Hermione would be pleased.

Draco heard Hermione heading into the kitchen and had quickly put the ring back in his pocket and greeted his witch as she sat down at the table. They had talked a little bit about his day and her plans for the day. Before Draco got up to leave for work, he reminded Hermione to be careful.

After he left, Hermione was quick to lock the floo and make sure her wand was by her side. Her first priority of the day was to get the Charm Coins in order. With wand in hand she had gone into the bedroom to get ten galleon coins from her bag. Then she had set about charming the coins into items of convenience.

It took Hermione until 1:00 to get the coins exactly as she wanted them. When she was through, there were ten coins charmed to warm at the touch and reveal the senders location as well. She had put the coins into a small sack which she had then inserted into her bag. It was 1:30 when she went into the bathroom to freshen up before heading over to Theo's flat.

Hermione stepped into Theo's at 2:00 on the nose. She made sure to lock the floo behind her and have her wand handy. The first thing she had done was take the protective charms off Theo's bedroom door and check on him. Then she had sat on a chair in his room to wait.

Theo was a little disoriented when he woke but had rapidly come to himself. He grinned at Hermione as he cheeked, "Are you my gift?"

Hermione replied, "You might want to ask Draco that question."

Theo grinned as he suggested, "You may want to wait in the living room as I have wakened in my most natural state which would probably embarrass you because it is embarrassing me."

Blushing beet red, Hermione had headed for the living room at a near run. She could hear Theo howling in laughter.

She called out, "I'm telling Draco you git. Hurry up and get out here. There are things we need to discuss. And because I'm a lovely witch, I'll make you something to eat."

Hermione figured Theo would be hungry so she had made curry chicken and rice with raspberry brulee for dessert. Then she sat back and waited for Theo to get himself right.

Theo came out and exclaimed over the meal Hermione had fixed him. He sat down and ate heartily. As he ate, Hermione advised him of what had transpired during the time he had been asleep. She explained that Nickles had caught her unaware but she couldn't bring herself to mention specific details of her nasty episode with him so she left that for Harry or Draco to tell him.

She and Theo had gone over the spells and she had given him one of the charmed coins. Theo did comment on the brilliance of combining spells and like Harry, he wondered why it hadn't been done before. Hermione also reminded Theo that today was Draco's day in front of the Wizengamot.

It got to be 3:00 pm and Draco hadn't called or owled. Hermione wanted to know the news. She was sure her wizard had been invited but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

While they waited to hear from Draco, Theo mentioned how grateful he was for her and Draco's assistance and he was in their debt.

Hermione was about to reply when her mobile rang. There weren't many things that made Draco raise his voice but at that moment he was yelling. Hermione smiled to herself. Her wizard must have been invited into the Wizengamot. When Draco calmed down a bit he revealed that he had, in fact, been invited to join the Wizengamot. Hermione told him that he deserved the position and had congratulated him.

Theo asked for the phone and Hermione handed it to him. He and Draco traded barbs back and forth before Theo congratulated his mate.

While Draco and Theo spoke on the phone, Hermione had a few minutes to reflect on what would come next. She was a little bit afraid for her relationship with Draco. She knew Draco would be in great demand and have opportunity after opportunity to meet new witches. No matter how close they had become and how much he had professed his love, she was a tad bit frightened where their relationship would go. She loved him and wouldn't give him up without a fight but she didn't want there to be any need for a fight.

Theo gave Hermione back the phone so she could say goodbye. After she ended the call, Theo remarked, "So, there's going to be a party tonight to celebrate Draco's invitation to the Wizengamot? Should be a good time. You're welcome to stay here Hermione but I want to go out to pick up an outfit for tonight."

Hermione replied, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here until you get back."

Theo answered that he didn't mind at all. She was welcome to stay as long as she liked.

Theo went to get ready and Hermione made herself comfortable on the couch. She wouldn't say it out loud but she didn't want to stay at Draco's flat alone in case John Nickles decided to make another appearance.

Theo left and Hermione stretched out on his couch.

When Harry arrived at work on Friday there were several interoffice messages waiting for him but there was only one that interested him. His Administrative Witch had found what they were looking for. A wizard named J. Nickles had purchased a small house for himself and his wife in the Upper Flagley area of Yorkshire. The AW had made the notation, almost missed it because we weren't looking for a married couple.

Harry leaned back in his chair, let out of deep sigh of satisfaction and pulled out quill and parchment to send out some specialized orders . It would appear they finally had Nickles in their sights. He needed his team available for tomorrow and he wanted them in top shape. This might put a damper on their plans for the party but catching Nickles was more important than any party. As important as the party would be to Hermione and Draco, he knew they wouldn't mind Harry's orders if it all ended in the capture of Nickles.

In the next thirty minutes, the four Aurors Harry had called appeared at his door. He closed his door and explained exactly what he would need for tomorrow. Harry also told them it was all on a need to know basis and the exact time couldn't be pinpointed yet but they needed to be ready when he called.

After he explained what was needed for Saturday, Harry told his team he needed two Aurors to accompany him to Upper Flagley within the hour. All four Aurors volunteered to accompany him.

Harry smiled as he answered, "All right, we'll all go. My intent is to make sure we have the correct wizard. However, if it becomes necessary, we will take this maniac down tonight. Whatever happens tonight or tomorrow is strictly among us and we may have to step outside Ministry rules. I'm asking you to do this for me, but if any of you don't want to be involved, you may step out now and it won't be held against you."

Nobody moved.

Harry continued, "We are going to do surveillance on John Nickles. He is the wizard I believe accosted Hermione and attacked Michael. I'm not giving you this information to inflame you, I'm telling you this so you know we are dealing with a dangerous lunatic and need to keep your wits about you. This wizard is a master of disillusionment but we are going to beat him at his own game because that's how we're going in, under disillusionment. Do not hesitate to use the new spells you were taught because, as we've learned from his attack on Michael, Nickles will not hesitate to use them on you. Meet me back here in thirty minutes and we'll be off."

Justin, Michael, Anthony and Randy were angry. This bloody sod had attacked and almost killed Michael. They would give Nickles a taste of his own medicine and then some.

When his team left the office, Harry called Draco to tell him what he was about to do. Draco replied he would be there in twenty minutes and not to leave without him.

Draco arrived at the Ministry on the run and found Harry and the team waiting for him. As soon as Draco entered the room Harry had stood and said, "You all have the coordinates of where we're going. As soon as you land, disillusionment spells up. I'll check wards. Justin and Draco, front. Randy and Michael, sides. Anthony, you and I will take the back. Remember this bloody bastard is dangerous. If he is not there, look around and take any notes you see. Let's go.

When they landed at the house, Harry immediately determined that the wards were normal strength and would be easy to break. Each wizard followed his assignment to the letter. Nickles wasn't at home so they were in and out in less than fifteen minutes. It hadn't all been for nothing because Randy had secured a good many notes and paperwork which verified that they had the correct house.

Draco who had been foaming at the mouth because Nickles hadn't been home calmed right down when Harry advised they would be coming back tomorrow. With nothing more to be done they had apparated back to the Ministry where Harry finalized plans to go back the next day.

Draco waved at the wizards and had turned to leave when Harry stuck out his hand and quipped, "Congratulations Mr. Wizengamot."

Grinning, Draco shook Harry's hand as he replied, " Thanks mate." Michael was the first to offer his hand and extend his congratulations. The other Aurors followed suit including Anthony. Draco thanked them all and reminded them about the party before he left the room.

Before he dismissed his team for the day Harry reminded them that anything to do with John Nickles was off the record and not to be discussed with anyone outside the team unless they had been cleared by him. He wished them a good night and said he'd see them later.

John Nickles had been out skulking around London under disillusionment. He intended to catch Malfoy or Potter out and be done with them, but neither wizard was where he should be. He had waited for what seemed like hours in a corner of Potter's office until he heard the desk witch tell someone Harry and his team were in the field and wouldn't be back until later. Then he had gone to Malfoy's law office and waited there but Malfoy too was out of the office all day. John thought Potter and Malfoy were conspiring against him which only served to make him more determined. He had become so frustrated he had let the disillusionment spell drop for several seconds. Those few seconds had been enough for Malfoy's assistant to think he'd seen something and come into the office to have a look around. John had just been able to get out before the assistant closed and locked the office door.

John was now at his breaking point and didn't know how much longer he could control his desires. He wanted the dolts out of his way and he wanted his witch. If he couldn't find a way to get Potter and Malfoy out of the way, he was just going to risk taking Hermione from under their noses.

Once he had Hermione, he would make her see they belonged together. He had books full of information to show her. The most important point being, he had found her so she was his. It's down in the books and she won't be able to refute the facts. She'd have to stay with him. He knew it might take a little time for her to believe but he had a special spell to keep her compliant until she came around to his way of thinking.

If all else failed, he could act on the piece of information he had overheard while skulking around the Ministry. There was going to be some kind of celebratory party and if what he had overheard was true, everyone would be going. John felt that _everyone_ would surely include, Potter, Malfoy and Hermione. He didn't know anything about pubs and clubs but he would find this Club Accio and he would deal with Potter and Malfoy.

John felt himself becoming even more agitated and had finally given up and apparated back home. He decided to wait until the party and get it all done in one. As soon as he landed he poured himself a calming draught and sat down to contemplate his failure. One thing he knew for sure, with the curses he would use tonight, failure would not be an option. John was in such a state he didn't realize he had just missed his enemies by minutes and that those enemies had taken notes and paperwork from his house.

Draco arrived home to find an empty flat. Before he could begin to worry he remembered Hermione was over to Theo's flat helping him out. He stepped into the floo calling out "Theo's flat." He stepped out of the floo into a very quiet flat and immediately pulled out his wand calling, "Hermione, Theo. Are you here?" Hermione was sleeping on her stomach on the couch but he kept his wand in his hand as he searched the rest of the flat for Theo. Draco finally put his wand away after he had searched the entire flat and found nothing amiss.

Draco went over to the couch and kissed Hermione on the back of her neck. Hermione opened her eyes a little flustered because she knew she'd gone to sleep at Theo's flat and no one here should be kissing her neck. Surreptitiously she reached down to get a grip on her wand and in one fluid movement had turned to hex whoever was there. Draco's seeker skills came in handy as he grabbed Hermione's hand making the spell go askew.

Hermione jumped up off the couch shaking at the near miss and apologizing profusely.

Draco hugged her and replied, "It's fine. Although I don't feature being hexed, I'm glad to see you have taken our advice seriously and have kept your wand close by."

Hermione grinned as she hugged Draco. "I didn't want to be on my own at the flat so I stayed here. Theo has gone out to pick up a few things."

Hermione suddenly put her hand up to her mouth and screamed, "I'm sitting here talking to the youngest member of the Wizengamot and I haven't even congratulated him. Congratulations my love. I knew they would invite you. You're brilliant." She then reached over to give him a kiss.

Draco grinned as he pulled Hermione up off the couch, "I'm in and I'm in without dragging some bloody nightmare in with me. It's all down to my beautiful witch. Let's go home. I have something I want to show you."

Hermione cheeked, "I think I've seen that before."

Draco howled in laughter and replied, "I'm saving that until later. This is something else."

"Okay Wizengamot boy, let's go."

When they arrived back at their flat, Draco asked for tea and a sandwich as he excused himself to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Draco had to take several deep breaths to get his nerves under control. This was a big step. He had made his life choice and hoped Hermione had made hers. If she turned him down, he didn't know what he would do. After one more deep breath Draco went to the living room where he called Hermione, "Love, can you come into the living room for a moment?"

Hermione came walking through from the kitchen remarking, "I thought you were so hungry….." She had stopped when she noticed the look on Draco's face.

Draco closed the distance between them and pushed a few stray hairs back off her face before kissing her. Hermione looked into his eyes and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Draco took another deep breath and replied, "There's absolutely nothing wrong. I just have something to say and I ask that you let me get through it."

Draco was making her nervous. "Well say it then."

Draco took her hands and whispered, "I haven't declared my intentions to you but I'm hoping you know what they are. I love you and I want you in my life for the rest of my life. With that in mind, I am asking you Hermione Granger to marry me."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she looked at the beautiful ring Draco had pulled from his pocket. The she had held out her finger and replied, "I love you Draco Malfoy and I want to be in your life for the rest of my life and I will marry you."

Draco slipped the ring on Hermione's finger and brought her hand up to his lips where he kissed the ring. They kissed each other and moved together in unison as if dancing to some unheard tune.

They were still wrapped in each other's arms when Theo came walking into the living room clearing his throat. "Hello. Can a bloke who's been asleep for three days get some attention?"

Draco and Hermione parted as they turned to look at their friend. Draco stepped up extending his hand while clapping Theo on the back as he remarked, "I'm pretty sure you'll soon have all the attention you can handle. Welcome back to life mate."

Theo glanced at Hermione before speaking. "In deference to Hermione being in the room I won't bother to reply to your remark. However, I reserve the right to reply later. Now tell me what's gone on while I was slumbering?"

Hermione spoke first. "Before we tell you any of that, I want you to know Draco has asked me to marry him and we are now engaged. Now you may discuss what has gone on while you were sleeping."

Theo crossed over to Hermione and grabbed her up into a bear hug. "I don't know why you would want to marry the git, but if he hasn't forced you and you've made up your own mind, I wish you happiness and love for a lifetime."

Theo shook Draco's hand and asked, "So. The real reason for the party tonight has been revealed. You two are going to announce your engagement."

Hermione smiled as she replied, "The party is to celebrate my fiance being invited into the Wizengamot, everything else will be secondary for tonight."

Theo cheeked, "As if. If it's anything, the party will be twofold and we will celebrate both events. You might want to invite someone from the Prophet or the Chronicle to get these two events down for posterity."

"There will be a Ceremony of Invitation some time next month and an official ceremony next year when I'm officially installed in my position Draco revealed."

Turning to Hermione he remarked, "We shall also have an official engagement party if that is Hermione's wish. We have to let the wizards of London know that Miss Hermione Granger is off the market."

Theo chuckled as he remarked, "As if they didn't already know."

The two wizards looked at Hermione who held up her hand and waved it about. "By this time tomorrow, I'm pretty sure all of London will know both things. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a party to get ready for."

After Hermione left the room, Theo asked Draco, "Are you sure about marrying Hermione? You are the youngest wizard to be invited into the Wizengamot and will have access to some of the most beautiful and intelligent witches in the wizarding world."

Draco frowned at his mate before snarling, "Be careful Nott. You are either insulting Hermione or you are insulting me. I won't stand for either. Hermione is the witch I'm in love with and she is the witch I will marry. If you have a problem with either of these things, I suggest you move on to another set of friends. I will not allow Hermione to ever hear something so repugnant."

Theo was taken aback by Draco's response and had hurriedly assured him he hadn't meant any harm. "It was not my intention to insult either you or Hermione. I'm sorry."

Draco was still a little put out. He had simply nodded and headed towards the bedroom to join Hermione.

Theo could have kicked himself for saying something so asinine. He had known Draco Malfoy for years. Draco wouldn't play at anything as important as marriage. Theo was still berating himself as he stepped into the floo to go home.

Hermione had heard the conversation between Draco and Theo and had sat on the side of their bed thinking, I'm a very lucky witch and I can't be angry with Theo for asking something I have asked myself a hundred times. Now that I've heard Draco's answer I will never doubt our relationship again. Draco loves me and has asked me to marry him. That's all that matters.

Still lost in thought, Hermione had been surprised to look over to find Draco staring at her. He leaned over to kiss her below her ear as he whispered, "Never doubt me. Never doubt us. Now. I have _something_ else I'd like to show you."

Hermione grinned as she leaned back and quipped, "Well come on and show me then."

Draco did just that. It was 7:30 by the time he finished showing Hermione his _something. _

_**Hermione and Draco kissed each other and got up to get ready for the party.**_

Harry had arrived at his house in a foul mood. They had been in his house. They had secured his notes and yet, the maniac was running around loose somewhere. He had a chance to glance at some of the notes Randy took from the house. Not only was Hermione in danger but this lunatic was after him, Draco and possible Michael as well.

Harry yelled "shite" as he kicked a chair which only resulted in him hurting his foot. This thing had gotten way out of hand. Whether or not they would have succeeded in bringing Nickles to justice they should have tried. Just because he was a well renowned healer didn't mean he couldn't have gone off the rails. The Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot were intelligent witches and wizards who might have come down on the side of the Ministry as opposed to the side of the medical community. With all that had gone on, Harry wasn't willing to take the chance Nickles would go to trial and be found not guilty. He knew they had to remove Nickles from the wizarding world for good and by any means necessary. By stepping outside Ministry regulations he might be putting his career and reputation on the line, but to get rid of Nickles he was willing to chance it.

_**Harry sighed and got up to get ready for the party.**_

John Nickles was trembling. He had found out the location of Club Accio and was ready to proceed. Tonight would be his coup de gras and he couldn't afford any slip ups. He would deal with Malfoy, Potter and anybody else who got in his way. Then he would grab Hermione and bring her home. He realized his witch might be frightened when he came for her so he had a nice calming spell especially for her. Those years with Voldemort and his time with Bellatrix would really pay off tonight. He had curses no one outside of Voldemort's inner circle knew about. No one would know what hit them and they'd be dead within five minutes of hitting the floor.

_**John Nickles grinned and got up to get ready for the party.**_


	19. Three Wizards Down

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and *Voldemort dark matter.* **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 18: **On The Way To A Collision**

Still lost in thought Hermione had been surprised to look over to find Draco staring at her. He leaned over to kiss her below her ear as he whispered, "Never doubt me. Never doubt us. Now. I have _something_ else I'd like to show you."

Hermione grinned as she leaned back and quipped, "Well come on and show me then."

Draco did just that. It was 7:30 by the time he finished showing Hermione his _something. _

_**Hermione and Draco kissed each other and got up to get ready for the party.**_

Harry had arrived at his house in a foul mood. They had been in his house. They had secured his notes and yet, the maniac was running around loose somewhere. He had a chance to glance at some of the notes Randy took from the house. Not only was Hermione in danger but this lunatic was after him, Draco and possible Michael as well.

Harry yelled "shite" as he kicked a chair which only resulted in him hurting his foot. This thing had gotten way out of hand. Whether or not they would have succeeded in bringing Nickles to justice they should have tried. Just because he was a well renowned healer didn't mean he couldn't have gone off the rails. The Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot were intelligent witches and wizards who might have come down on the side of the Ministry as opposed to the side of the medical community. With all that had gone on, Harry wasn't willing to take the chance Nickles would go to trial and be found not guilty. He knew they had to remove Nickles from the wizarding world for good and by any means necessary. By stepping outside Ministry regulations he might be putting his career and reputation on the line, but to get rid of Nickles he was willing to chance it.

_**Harry sighed and got up to get ready for the party.**_

John Nickles was trembling. He had found out the location of Club Accio and was ready to proceed. Tonight would be his coup de gras and he couldn't afford any slip ups. He would deal with Malfoy, Potter and anybody else who got in his way. Then he would grab Hermione and bring her home. He realized his witch might be frightened when he came for her so he had a nice calming spell especially for her. Those years with Voldemort and his time with Bellatrix would really pay off tonight. He had curses no one outside of Voldemort's inner circle knew. No one would know what hit them and they'd be dead within five minutes of hitting the floor.

_**John Nickles grinned and got up to get ready for the party.**_

**Chapter 19: Three Wizards Down**

It was getting on to 9:00 pm and Draco was hurrying Hermione along. "Come on witch, we want to be there to greet everyone. It was us after all who called the party."

"Give me a minute git. I'm almost ready."

Draco let out a loud whistle when Hermione entered the living room decked out in a form fitting, red, mid thigh length dress. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around so she ended up in his arms.

Hermione quipped, "Let me go you wanker. I thought we were running late?

Draco kissed her on the neck and released her. "We _are_ running late love, so if you're ready, take my arm and we shall head to the club."

And they were off.

Leanne was sitting on her couch patting her foot. She hoped this wasn't going to be another case of Harry begging off because of work. They hadn't been out on a proper date for quite a while and she looked forward to both the party and spending some quality time with Harry as well. She stood up when she heard her floo activate.

Harry took one look at Leanne and grinned. "Thought I wouldn't make it then?"

"Well if you hadn't shown up, I was going to box your ears the next time I saw you. I'm beginning to wonder if we're dating or if I'm your witch on the side."

Grinning, Harry grabbed Leanne, kissed her on the month and cheekily replied, "Let this Auror show you what he does to a witch on the side."

Leanne pulled away laughing. "Save it big boy. I want to go to the party."

"I'll save it for later and you'd better be ready Harry laughed. I've been saving it for a while. Grab on to your Auror and we'll go."

They landed at Club Accio at 9:15 just ten minutes behind Draco and Hermione.

Justin, Anthony, Randy, Ernie, Seamus and their dates met up with Michael and Lainie at Harry's house at 8:30. They had a drink and then apparated to the club.

Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus ran into each other outside Accio and entered the club together.

Theo and Blaise arrived together. Blaise had decided to come unaccompanied to see what witch he could get to fall for his charms. Theo hadn't been awake long enough to have found a specific witch he wanted to take along, so he had come alone as well.

Ginny, Marie Kinsley, Angel Williams, Cherry-Lee McGorry and Amber St Clair had all arrived together. Like Blaise, these witches were also on the look out for a nice, new partner.

Theo had come up to Hermione to say hello which in turn made her remember the coins in her bag. Each coin had been imprinted to a specific wizard so Hermione pulled out the coins and looked around the room for the individual wizards. She was able to hand one to Michael and Randy, but in the darkened room she had handed Harry's coin to Randy in error. She was on her way back over to Randy to rectify her error when she heard Harry call her name.

There had been a lot of hand shaking, clapping of backs and among the witches, a ton of hugs. By 9:45, Club Accio was overflowing with the friends and acquaintances of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Precisely at 10:00, Harry began moving towards the middle of the room. As he passed his Aurors he had repeated "Constant vigilance" to each of them.

When Harry reached the middle of the room he had called out, "Sonorous" to amplify his voice. He had said a few words of welcome, made a few jokes and called Hermione and Draco to his side. Draco had taken Hermione's hand and led her to the middle of the room to stand beside Harry.

Harry continued to talk and had just announced Draco's invitation to the Wizengamot when Hermione thought she felt something touch her arm. Because she was surrounded by Draco, Harry and a slew of their friends she didn't think anything of it. Instead she had joined in the clapping and congratulatory shouts.

Harry let the clapping go on for several minutes before he called out, "That was only the first announcement. I have another one to go. I'd also like to announce that the youngest wizard ever to be invited to join the Wizengamot has asked Hermione Granger for her hand in marriage." He had grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted it up in the air to show the ring on her finger.

There was another round of clapping. This time with catcalls and a shout from Justin, "You beat me to it Malfoy. I was going to ask her tomorrow." The crowd had good naturedly booed Justin.

As Harry was making his announcements, a very eerie feeling had come over Michael and he began to look around. He thought to himself, "Oh fuck" as he realized no one had cast the Aperio charm to detect someone under disillusionment. He had stepped to the side to cast the charm just as Harry announced Hermione's engagement. Michael called out, "Aperio, Illusio" and looked around the room. Sure enough there was a figure standing off to the back of the room behind Hermione, Harry and Draco. Michael screamed, "Everybody down. Armed intruder on the premises."

Then all hell had broken loose.

Even though the Aurors plus Harry and Draco had drawn their wands, the rest of the guests had no idea what was going on and were milling about making it almost impossible for the Aurors to get to Harry, Draco and Hermione before Nickles pointed first to Draco then Harry and then Hermione and yelled in quick succession, "Schindo Tergi, Schindo Guttur and Obsequens." Nickles grabbed Hermione and just before apparating away he had pointed at Justin and shouted, "Attero Corpus."

The club became a madhouse. Michael was barking orders on the run as he grabbed Harry to apparate him to St Mungos. Anthony grabbed Draco and Randy grabbed Justin. With wands drawn, Ginny, Leanne, Ernie and Theo were getting the remaining guests out of the building. Ernie was yelling, "If you're hurt come forward. We need to get you to St Mungos. If you are not hurt, get out now and go to your homes.

Ginny didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but she had just seen her friends attacked and her good friend kidnapped. She was moving by rote.

Theo shouted, "If you've got this McMillan, I'm going to Mungos to check on Draco, Harry and Justin."

Leanne was sobbing as she said, "I'm going as well. She and Theo ran outside and were gone.

After Club Accio was cleared, Ernie ordered the owners to leave everything just as it was and to close the club immediately. He also told the proprietor he would be paid for all damages. Then he too had apparated to St Mungos to see about his friend and colleagues.

Ernie didn't know anymore about what had just gone on than anyone else. All he knew that Hermione was gone and the others had been cursed. He had to see if he could help in any way.

MLE officers and Aurors were milling about St Mungos helpless to do anything but wait.

Ernie was met in the Emergency Services area by Theo and two very bloody Aurors.

Michael explained, "It was like deja-vu. The only difference was this time I was looking at somebody else dying. It doesn't look good for either Harry or Draco. Justin is holding his own and was hurt the least. Harry and Draco have been hit by the darkest of magic spells. They have the older healers and specialists working on Harry and Draco because they have seen these types of spells during the war.

Ginny put her arm around Leanne who hadn't stopped sobbing since the attack.

Michael took Theo off to the side. "I want you to know I'm not accusing or casting aspersions Nott, but if you know anything about these spells, you need to get in there and advise the healers and you need to do it now."

Theo allowed Michael to lead him to the healers. As the healers explained what was going on with Harry and Draco, Theo listened intently. He turned to Michael. "Any number of different spells could have been cast. Just because I was once part of that group doesn't mean I know every dark spell ever created."

Michael snarled, "Get the fuck over yourself Nott. This isn't about you. This is about saving two good wizards from death, so put on your fucking thinking cap. I heard Nickles call one Schindo Guttur and the other was Schindo something else. I will never forget that word."

"I do know these spells exclaimed Theo. I've never used them, but Bellatrix made sure the kids of Death Eaters learned them. Bellatrix used to laugh because the Schindo curses were so deadly specific, but so easily cast with the correct wand movements. These are curses which can be cast against any body part."

Michael had conferred with the healers and come back to Theo who needed to think for several minutes before he could recall the exact words. Ten minutes later he advised the specialists to use Restituo Tergi on Draco and Restituo Guttur on Harry. Theo showed the healers the very specific wand movements that needed to be used.

"For Merlin's sake, just go do it yourself Nott. In the time it takes to explain, you could be casting yourself. JUST GO DO IT. I'll stand for any consequences."

The healers hadn't bothered to argue. This was life or death for two of the finest wizards in London. They weren't going to stand in the way.

Anthony who was still covered in blood and Randy were sitting outside Harry's room.

Michael led Theo first to Harry where he cast the curse reversal and then stepped back so the healers could check if the spell had made any difference. The specialist called out, "The wound appears to be closing. Leave. We need to work on him."

Theo did the same for Draco with the same result. Draco's wound was closing and the healers went to work saving his life.

Michael called Randy and Anthony over. "Did either of you possibly hear what curse was used on Justin. Theo may be able to counteract it if he knows what spell was cast."

Randy replied, "I had my eyes on Hermione, Draco and Harry but I might have heard Atteren or Atterer. I can't be sure of the exact word."

Remembering the description of the effects of the curse, Theo theorized on what it could be and answered, "This sounds like it could be Attero Corpus which is a wither or waste away curse. While Attero isn't bloody, it is as devastating as the Schindo but at a slower pace. Let me cast a Corpus Fulcio and see where that leaves us."

Before Michael could make a retort, Theo looked at him and remarked, "It's the best we have Corner."

Michael nodded and led Theo to Justin. It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours since the attack, but Justin looked as though he had been sick for months. Theo took a deep breath and called out, "Corpus Fulcio."

As with Harry and Draco, he had stepped back to let the healers check their patient. For several minutes there didn't seem to be any change in Justin's condition. Theo was at the point of apologizing to Michael when Justin coughed.

The healer immediately asked everyone to leave so he could work on Justin.

Outside the room, Michael had extended his hand to Theo and apologized for going at him so hard.

Theo took his hand and merely replied, "Understood."

The two wizards went back to check on Harry and Draco, but at each room they had been turned away by the healers who reported that neither wizard could have visitors.

With little to be done, Theo, Michael, Randy and Anthony had gone back to the waiting area with the little news they had.

Michael invited everyone in the waiting room into a private office where he explained in as much detail as he could. When he finished speaking, Leanne was openly crying while Ginny's eyes were red from trying not to cry. The Auror and MLE personnel looked dour and unashamedly upset.

Michael suggested, "I know you all want to be here for Harry, Draco and Justin, but you should probably go home or wherever you need to be. I promise to keep every one of you updated by way of group patronuses. Randy, you stay here while Anthony and I go clean up. We'll be back as soon as we can. We need to get Hermione back before Draco and Harry wake up. Theo, may I have a private word?"

The crowd silently filed out on the way to their homes. Michael turned to Theo. "Would you stay here at St Mungos with Randy? I'll feel better if I know there are two sets of eyes here. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Send a patronus if anything, anything at all happens while I'm gone."

Theo assured him he would stay. Michael left to clean up and it was two solemn wizards who sat in the waiting room waiting for news.

Both Theo and Randy jumped up as a bell went off and healers had come running from everywhere. Theo heard a healer shout, "He's stopped breathing."

They were in Draco's room. His mate had stopped breathing. As strong as Theo Nott, Jr. had been from the war until now, that one sentence had taken him down to his weakest point. He felt tears come to his eyes just as a healer ran out and ordered him into the room. Theo was asked to perform the curse reversal one more time.

Theo had raised his wand to shoulder height and while calling out Restituo Tergi performed the precise wand movements one more time. For good measure, Theo had cast the Valetudo healing spell immediately after the repairing spell. The healers had then asked him to leave the room.

Theo went back out to the waiting area and shot off a quick patronus to Michael. Within five minutes, a healer had approached with news that Draco had resumed breathing and was breathing much better than after the first cast.

Michael made it back ten minutes before Randy and Anthony. He inquired after Draco then he had made short work of a reporter who had shown up to get a story on what happened at the club. Michael gave a standard response. "Tonight during a celebratory party for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, an unknown intruder cursed Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Justin Finch Fletchley. That's as much as we are willing to share at this time. Thank you."

After getting rid of the reporter, Michael called the three wizards into a private room where he outlined a plan to find and rescue Hermione. He first addressed the need to find out where Nickles would take Hermione. Everyone agreed they should check the house in Upper Flagley without delay. If she isn't there, our only other hope is that she can get to her coin.

His statement reminded both Anthony and Randy that Hermione had given them their coin just before the attack. They both pulled their coins out only for Randy to discover Hermione had given him Harry's coin in error.

Theo also mentioned Hermione had given him a coin as well.

Michael held out his hand for the coin as he remarked, "Harry told us that his, Hermione's and Draco's coins were linked to each other. This will be a big help. I'm going to send a patronus to McMillan. I want someone here in St Mungos at all times until this is over." He stepped to the side of the room to send the patronus.

While they waited for a reply or for Ernie to show up, Michael explained their next stop was Upper Flagley and they weren't taking any prisoners. He didn't have to say any more. Anthony and Randy both knew Michael meant Nickles was not coming out of this alive.

Ernie showed up fifteen minutes later and after briefing him on the condition of all three patients, Michael, Randy, Theo and Anthony left for Upper Flagley.

The house in Upper Flagley was dark. The disillusionment spells had gone up as soon as they landed. They all had orders not to speak unless they came upon either Nickles or Hermione and to immediately cast an anti-disapparition spell if they found him. They worked quietly and efficiently and had searched every corner of the house. There wasn't any sign of Nickles or Hermione and it didn't look like anyone had been there. Michael gestured for everyone to meet outside.

With nothing else to be done, they apparated back to St Mungos to wait for further reports on their friends or a message from Hermione.

Nickles was finally satisfied. Here he was back in his home above his office accompanied by none other than Hermione Granger. The very first thing he had done was to rip the engagement ring from her finger and throw it across the room. That ring was old news as was the wizard who had given it to her.

He wanted Hermione to get settled in a bit before he moved her to their home, so he had brought her here. It was a perfect place for him and Hermione to get better acquainted. After he had set Hermione in one of his comfortable chairs, Nickles had almost danced to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe her face. At the present moment, she couldn't do anything for herself except sit where he placed her.

Nickles stood in the middle of the room looking at his witch and talking to himself. "I've gotten rid of Potter, Malfoy and that other annoying arse who claimed he had intentions of asking Hermione to marry him. What a fucking nerve he had presuming to step into my shoes. Well, _he_ wouldn't be marrying anyone. Best of all, I have my witch. I'm not going to rush anything. Hermione and I have all the time in the world."

Nickles excused himself to go prepare them a supper.

Hermione remained where she had been placed staring blankly at nothing.

After preparing supper and ordering Hermione to eat, Nickles had come back into the living room, sat across from her and began talking to her. "You are very beautiful tonight Hermione. I love you in that red dress even though I think it a bit short, but we won't worry about that now. I'll get you a whole new wardrobe of proper clothes when we get to Upper Flagley. That's right, you didn't know I purchased a home for us. I think you'll love it. I know you love to read, so I have set up a magnificent study area for you. Until we get used to each other, you may have your own bedroom. There isn't any reason for me to force myself on you even though, not to be indelicate, being around you gives me an erection such as I've never experienced in my life. I'll be glad when we can be together intimately."

Speaking to Hermione had the expected reaction as he became sexually aroused. He had excused himself to the bathroom where he lubricated and stroked himself into a massive ejaculation. When his strength returned, he had washed up, taken several cleansing breaths and returned to the living room to resume his one sided conversation.

Nickles continued to speak to Hermione as if she was comprehending his every word. "It's really late and you won't be able to do it yourself, so I'll get you ready for bed. Don't worry, tomorrow at this time you'll be able to get yourself ready for bed and perhaps consider inviting me to join you. Please don't be alarmed. I'll never frighten you the way I did during our previous meeting. I do apologize for that. I have no excuse other than you inflame me more than any witch ever has. Well enough talking Hermione. Please stand so I can get you out of those clothes. I have a lovely pair of pajamas I purchased especially for you. I had wanted you to wear them on the first night we slept together, but no matter, I can buy more."

Hermione stood and John Nickles lifted the beautiful, red dress over the head of the defenseless witch.

The mood at St Mungos was somber. The healers had put Harry and Draco in a magically induced sleep to take the strain off bodies which were refusing to heal. They both still fluttered on the edge of death even though Theo's spells had removed the specter of immediate death. Justin's condition had been upgraded to guarded.

There had been a progression of different visitors who had come through checking on all three wizards. They would stay for an hour or so to show their support then leave not knowing if they would see their friends alive ever again.

The healers let Leanne go in with Harry for a few minutes, but she was inconsolable when she came out and Michael had to ask Randy to see her home. The Weasley's and Kingsley Shacklebolt had stopped by, but weren't allowed to enter Harry's room. Kingsley had spoken to Michael alone and told him to call on him for anything he needed. Pansy Parkinson Wilmont stopped by to offer support for Draco and had to be almost carried out by Theo and her husband Jason. Witches and wizards offering their support came and went. Theo had to take the normally laid back Blaise to a private room where Blaise had completely fallen apart. Neither Theo nor Michael left St Mungos for more than an hour at a time.

By noon on Saturday, Justin was awake. He didn't have enough strength to say more than two words at a time, but he was awake and healing. The healers finally gave authorization for Justin to have two visitors at a time. However, Anthony was Justin's first visitor and he went in alone to explain what they thought had happened. Justin had laid there staring at the ceiling as Anthony spoke. Justin's emotions had gotten away from him. Anthony had to get a cloth to wipe away the tears which were sliding down his mate's face because he didn't want anyone to see him in this state. Then he had left the room to give Justin some privacy. Anthony refused entry to everyone for the next fifteen minutes. Before he let anyone through, Anthony had gone back in to check if his mate was ready to receive visitors. With Justin's approval, he finally allowed people into the room.

Theo sat with Draco and Michael sat with Harry. The healers suggested they talk to their friends to give them something to grasp onto. Because there were so many people who wanted to sit in with Harry and Draco, each visitor was only allowed fifteen minutes.

Theo and Michael finally went home to get some sleep only after eliciting promises that someone would always be there. Michael left the Aurors with a warning. "Do not let me down. As far as we are concerned, there isn't anyone more important than these three wizards." The younger Aurors had no intention of leaving Harry, Draco or Justin alone. It went without saying.

John Nickles got Hermione's dress off and for several seconds he just gazed at her. Then he had kissed her on the lips and licked his own lips as he removed her bra and knickers. Because he couldn't help himself, he ran his tongue across Hermione's stomach and breasts. Then he had moved her legs apart to run his tongue inside her slit before sitting back to marvel at his beautiful witch. He didn't go any farther, but he was trembling by the time he had pulled on Hermione's pajamas. Nickles was as good as his word. He had laid Hermione down in a separate bedroom, but had sat in a chair and watched her until he fell asleep in the chair.

Hermione didn't know what time it was. There were only two small windows which were covered by heavy curtains. While she remained under the spell, just by the strength of her being she was beginning to throw it off. She couldn't manage on her own, but was experiencing flashes of clarity. Hermione knew where she was and what it could mean.

Other things were fuzzy. She couldn't remember what happened to Draco or anyone else. She could feel that her engagement ring wasn't on her finger which made her tear up. Hermione didn't know if tears would alert Nickles to the fact she was coming out of the spell so she immediately began to think of other things to keep herself from crying. She needed to play it safe until she could get her bearings.

At St Mungos there was some excitement brewing. Ernie had sent a patronus to Michael and Theo to inform them the specialists had brought Harry out of the magically induced sleep and he was breathing normally on his own.

Theo arrived about twenty minutes later and Michael was not long behind him.

Michael and Theo listened as the healer explained, "Even though the rip running down Harry's throat is still open and looks as though a dragon ripped a chunk out of him, we consider the fact that he is breathing on his own a positive sign. Because he is breathing on his own, we can safely begin to work directly on the wound. We believe Harry will have a massive scar on his throat due to the dark magic involved, but the way things look, we are one hundred percent sure Harry will pull through."

Harry's room was soon buzzing with activity as healers came and went with the specialized salves, potions and muggle burn dressings needed for Harry's throat. Once the wound was dressed, the healers again allowed Michael to sit in for a bit. Michael had been chuffed when Harry opened his eyes for a several seconds. It was apparent Harry didn't know where he was, but he had opened his eyes and that was what Michael focused on.

Michael stepped out to let Leanne step in. She sat with Harry and talked to him for about thirty minutes. She came out smiling and telling anyone who would listen that Harry had opened his eyes and squeezed her hand. For the first time since the attack, Leanne left St Mungos with dry eyes.

Randy and Anthony were the next in to see their boss. They took the light hearted approach and regaled Harry with all the dumb shite they had done as junior Aurors. They too thought progress was being made as they swore Harry had tried to smile.

Michael, Theo and Ernie took time to visit Josiah Bumfeck owner of the Daily Prophet to ask if he would refrain from printing anything more about Harry, Draco or Justin. Michael explained, "We don't want the culprit to know anything about their condition or even if they are still alive as he may come back to finish them off and we can't have that. You will have your story when all is back to right."

Bumfeck had blustered, "This is big news. The wizarding world has a right to know what's going on."

Theo had stepped in. "We have come to you like wizards to ask you to do what's right and you're giving us bull shite. How about this sir? If you write another word about Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or Justin Finch Fletchley, I'll buy this place and see to it you're out on your arse. You can happily get a position with Witch Weekly, if they'll have you. We can do it nicely or we can do it my way. What say you sir?"

Michael and Ernie kept their eyes on the floor as Mr. Bumfeck immediately began to backpedal ending with him assuring Theo he would hold off writing anything else about Harry, Draco or Justin.

Theo thanked Bumfeck as he headed for the door mumbling, "Bloody suitable name."

Michael and Ernie had their best laugh since the attack.

**End Notes:**

Descriptions may not be precise

Schindo Tergi, Latin for cut, rip or split the back

Schindo Guttur, Latin for cut, rip or split the throat/neck

Obsequens, Latin for compliant

Attero Corpus, Latin for to weaken, destroy or wither the body

Corpus Fulcio, Latin words for strengthen the body

Restituo Tergi, Latin for repair the back

Restituo Guttur, Latin for repair the throat/neck

Valetudo, Latin for heal


	20. The Ones With The Power Approach

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and things some may find offensive. **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 19: **Three Wizards Down**

Michael stepped out to let Leanne step in. She sat with Harry and talked to him for about thirty minutes. She came out smiling and telling anyone who would listen that Harry had opened his eyes and squeezed her hand. For the first time since the attack, Leanne left St Mungos with dry eyes.

Randy and Anthony were the next in to see their boss. They took the light hearted approach and regaled Harry with all the dumb shite they had done as junior Aurors. They too thought progress was being made as they swore Harry had tried to smile.

Michael, Theo and Ernie stepped away from St Mungos for a bit to visit Josiah Bumfeck, owner of the Daily Prophet. They were there to ask if he would refrain from printing anything more about Harry, Draco or Justin. Michael explained, "We don't want the culprit to know anything about their condition or even if they are still alive as he may come back to finish them off and we can't have that. You will have your story when all is finished."

Bumfeck had blustered, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are big news. The wizarding world has a right to know what's going on."

Theo had stepped in. "We have come to you like wizards to ask you to do what's right and you're giving us bull shite. How about this sir? If you write another word about Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or Justin Finch Fletchley, I'll buy this place and see to it you're out on your arse. You can happily get a position with Witch Weekly, if they'll have you. We can do it nicely or we can do it my way. What say you sir?"

Michael and Ernie kept their eyes on the floor as Mr. Bumfeck immediately began to backpedal ending with him assuring Theo he would hold off writing anything else about Harry, Draco or Justin.

Theo thanked Bumfeck as he headed for the door mumbling, "Bloody suitable name."

Michael and Ernie had their best laugh since the attack.

**Chapter 20: The Ones With The Power Approach **

Theo, Randy, Anthony and Michael had a hurried meeting in a private room in St Mungos. They were there to discuss Hermione Granger. It was coming up on twenty four hours since she had been taken and they were worried. None of the coins had warmed and they were at a loss as to where she could be.

Hermione's kidnapping had been especially hard on Michael and even though he couldn't have prevented it, he blamed himself. Had he had the foresight to cast the Aperio spell earlier, things could have turned out differently. He blamed himself as well for yelling out instead of sneaking up on Nickles. He just kept thinking, things could have turned out so differently had I been on my toes.

Michael led the meeting. "In fifteen minutes, we are going back to Upper Flagley to check out the house. We will do exactly what we did last night. Disillusionment as soon as we land. If Nickles has returned, the wards may be back up, but I'll make short work of those. Get inside quickly. Our goal is to rescue Hermione unharmed so do not hesitate to hex John Nickles if you come upon him. He is extremely dangerous and I expect you to use anything you can to protect yourselves and possibly Hermione. Am I clear? Are there any questions?"

There was a knock on the door. Randy opened the door to find a healer requesting a word with Michael. The three remaining wizards went silent as each hoped the healer wasn't bringing bad news.

The healer told Michael that Bart Waldron needed a private word. Michael didn't know any Bart Waldron but agreed to see him. He stepped back into the small room to advise Randy, Theo and Anthony he was going to take a meeting with someone named Bart Waldron.

Theo remarked, "I know that name. Bart Waldron is the therapist who referred Draco to John Nickles. What could he want? He's done about enough."

This bit of information had put Michael in a sour mood as he followed the healer into a group of rooms marked private. Before entering the room on the left, Michael had drawn his wand.

"I'm unarmed," Bart Waldron advised.

Michael did not lower his wand as he asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Bart introduced himself and hurriedly explained, "I'm here because I believe I can help you."

"Help me with what? I'm pretty sure you've done enough helping to last a bloody lifetime."

Bart frowned but continued to explain. "I have heard that Hermione Granger has been kidnapped and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seriously injured. I believe it may be the work of John Nickles."

Michael lowered his wand. "Explain, please."

"John has a fascination with Hermione. Well, he has a fascination with any Morrigan witch and Hermione being a Morrigan witch has fed his fancy to the point of no return. I believe John engineered this entire thing to get Hermione for himself and I am only here to offer assistance."

"What can you tell us that we don't already know," asked Michael?

Hesitating for a moment Bart replied, "If you haven't checked his flat, that may be the place to start looking for him."

Michael jumped up. "What flat? We've only checked his house in Upper Flagley."

Bart looked confused. "What house in Upper Flagley?"

Michael's adrenalin started pumping. "Nickles has recently purchased a house in Upper Flagley and that's where we have checked. If you know of another residence, please tell me now."

"John keeps a flat over his business office in London. It's where he has lived for the last ten years."

"Tell me everything you know about this flat. I need to know how to get in it. Is it warded? I need to know everything you know about it and I need to know now."

Hermione was becoming more clear headed as the hours passed. She knew she had to do something. Nickles kept mentioning she should be out of the spell by 10:30 that evening. It was obvious she only had that much time before the real ordeal began as Nickles kept touching her and touching himself.

To Hermione, Nickles was an enigma. It seemed on the one hand he was absolutely barking mad, but on the other hand he had enough control to wait until the spell wore off before having his way with her. She wasn't complaining. It was just odd that a wizard could be barmy enough to think she belonged to him, but sane enough to be civil until her spell wore off.

The bile rose up in her throat as she thought of Nickles removing her clothes and dressing her in pajamas. She was starkers under the pajamas. Hermione tried to look around to see where he had put her bag and clothes. Clothes could wait, the coins and her wand were in her bag. She had to get to the coins. It had run through Hermione's head that Draco must be going out of his mind wondering where she had gone.

Nickles picked that moment to kneel down in front of her and remark, "I've let you lounge around in your pajamas long enough. It's time to get dressed."

Even though she would again be naked in front of Nickles, Hermione felt her spirits lift a little. In order to make her get dressed, he would have to get her clothes. Perhaps she would be able to see where he had put her bag.

Nickles ordered Hermione to stand, which she did. He mumbled, "I know the effects of the spell are lessening. Please do not do anything rash. I want us to have an amicable relationship, but until I'm sure you won't run away, I'll take any measures necessary to keep you. Please remove your pajamas so you can get dressed."

Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second in which Nickles stared at her and asked out loud, "I'd forgotten how strong you are. You may be throwing off the spell sooner than expected."

Hermione didn't want him to cast any more spells on her so she stood and took off the pajamas. When she was completely naked, Nickles moved closer.

Hermione steeled herself so she wouldn't give anything away, but she needed to find her bag, fast. It was all but guaranteed Nickles would touch her.

Nickles was staring at her body and rubbing himself. Hermione was horrified when Nickles reached out and rubbed her nipples. She was even more horrified to feel her nipples harden as though waiting for a lover's next touch. John must have thought the same thing because he moved closer and began to suckle her breasts one at a time. Hermione tried to keep the bile and the panic down as Nickles ran his hands over her arse and ordered her to turn and place one leg on the arm of the chair.

As Hermione turned, she spotted the edge of her red dress. If the dress was there, her bag must be there as well. She knew what was coming next so she did the most disgusting thing she could imagine. She urinated on herself.

Instead of jumping up and away from her, Nickles had laid his head on her stomach, pushed his finger inside her and whispered, "I've had you standing here too long. My apologies."

He began moving his fingers in and out of Hermione as he talked. She could see that he was losing control and would probably try to shove his dick inside her within minutes. She had to do something. Hermione didn't know how much control she had, but when Nickles rose to remove his trousers, she jumped up, accio'd her bag and locked herself in the bathroom. For a second, she had to fumble in her bag for the coins. When she finally had them, she clutched every coin and held them in her hand.

Satisfied her message had been sent, Hermione had pulled out her wand.

Nickles was outside the bathroom door pleading for Hermione to be reasonable. He apologized for touching her without permission and wanted them to talk it out.

Hermione listened out as she used the bathroom towels to conjure clothes. Once she had clothes, Hermione used her wand to try to apparate out of the flat, but the wards Nickles had in place were strong.

Nickles was still outside the bathroom door pleading with her in a level voice. Hermione knew his calm demeanor would only last so long and she had to figure out what to do.

Playing for time, Hermione did the unexpected, she turned on the shower and called out, "I'm in the shower John. I'll be out shortly."

Hermione had a plan.

Michael was still talking with Bart Waldron when he felt warmth in his pocket. At first, he hadn't caught the meaning. However, when he reached into his pocket, he realized Harry's coin had been activated. Hermione was sending a message and he could lock onto her coordinates.

Michael had nothing further to say to Waldron so he had left him standing there as he hurried back to the small meeting room to inform the others. Theo met him at the door shouting, "Hermione has broadcast her location. She's in London."

Michael added, "I know. I got her broadcast on Harry's coin as well. Waldron informed me that Nickles has a flat over his office and that office just happens to be in London. I think we have him boys."

Theo insisted he had to go tell Draco the news whether Draco could understand or not. He had to do it for his mate.

Michael nodded as Theo hurried down the hall to Draco's room. There was a healer working on Draco's back and Theo had cringed. This was the first time he had seen the extent of damage his mate had suffered. His entire back had been sliced open and the wound had the look of rotten meat.

Theo took a deep breath and started talking, "Draco mate, we think we've found Hermione. She sent a signal with her coin. She's in London and we are on our way to go get her. We'll have her back with you in no time. Your back is looking like shite so you might want to heal a bit before we get Hermione back here."

Theo had turned to walk out when Draco croaked, "Git." Theo turned back and asked the healer, "Was that him? Did he just say git?"

The healer smiled and replied, "Yes and yes. If you'll excuse me, I have to get the specialist."

Theo shouted at Draco, "I'll be a git if that's what it takes to help you get better."

Draco croaked, "Go get my witch."

"Will do mate answered Theo. You just lay there and heal."

Bursting into the door of the meeting room, Theo blurted out, "Draco is awake and talking. He asked us to go get his witch. Let's get this thing done."

Michael held up a hand. "Let's get a plan in place Theo. We need to do this right. First things first. I'm going to paraphrase the boss. We will probably have to step outside Ministry bounds on this. Anyone of you who doesn't feel comfortable with what we may have to do, leave now and it won't be held against you. If you are in, you are all the way in. With that said, we have to be careful not to hurt Hermione, but you will use every curse or spell you have to bring down Nickles. Nothing is out of bounds. If we are successful, this matter will never be discussed again. I will personally wipe memories if I have to. Now, here's what we will do."

The three other wizards listened to Michael as they nodded their heads in understanding. Michael appointed several Aurors to stay at the hospital to watch over Harry, Draco and Justin. Shortly after, the small group of wizards was on their way to rescue the Gryffindor princess.

Harry was definitely getting better. The specialist healer had to threaten to put him back in a magically induced sleep to get him to calm down. He called for Michael and Anthony and had been disappointed when a Junior Auror responded to his call. He knew they had gone after Hermione without him.

One of the Aurors who had been on his toes had called Leanne to come in and sit with Harry.

Leanne had arrived like a whirlwind when she heard Harry was threatening to leave St Mungos and go after Hermione. Leanne had talked to her wizard until he was convinced he needed to get well before he could help anyone.

Harry knew that the healers and Leanne were right. He wasn't in any shape to go anywhere. It had just been the helplessness talking. Growing up the way he had, Harry Potter did not like feeling helpless…... anytime. The healers did make one concession. They allowed Leanne to take Harry to visit first Justin then Draco. Harry spent about fifteen minutes with Justin before Leanne suggested they go visit Draco before he tired himself out.

Leanne and Harry had to round the front of the bed because Draco was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. Leanne called out softly, "Draco? Harry is here to see you.

In a weak voice Draco had cheeked, "I knew it was him. I recognized the smell. How are you Potter? Personally, I've seen better days myself."

Harry tried to grin but it hurt too much so he just replied, "The fucking wanker (sorry Leanne) really got us."

"He may have gotten us, but unfortunately for him, he didn't kill us croaked Draco. I'll never rest until he's… caught."

Draco and Harry croaked back and forth for another ten minutes before Leanne suggested he get back to his room to rest.

Leanne had been on point as the specialist was coming down the hall looking for Harry. "Time to for some potions and a change of dressings Mr. Potter."

Leanne had smirked, "When will you learn that I'm never wrong?" Harry tried to smile, but it hurt.

Draco was feeling as helpless as Harry felt. He wanted out of the bed and out of St Mungos. He needed to find Hermione. The problem with that was he'd probably fall on his face if he was allowed to leave. He didn't have any illusions about his lack of strength or the state of his body. No illusions at all. Knowing these things didn't make him feel any better as he lay there incapacitated while Hermione could be somewhere fighting for her life.

After he had taken a few deep breaths, Draco thought about it in a different light. His witch was brilliant and would fight Nickles for every inch he took. It might turn out someone would have to rescue Nickles. A small smile played across his face as his eyes inched closed of their own volition.

Before she left the hospital, Leanne stopped by to check on JFF. Justin had made great strides. Once Theo had reversed his curse, he had begun to immediately gather strength. He looked good sitting up in bed conversing with one of the MLE Officers. He smiled at Leanne and invited her in to have a seat. He still couldn't raise his arms very high or stand too long, but he was coming along faster than either Harry or Draco. Leanne chatted with the two wizards for a bit, then she had wished Justin a speedy recovery and left for home.

Justin laid his back against the pillow to rest. He was getting well, but it sure didn't feel like it. His mate from MLE noticed Justin was tiring and he too took his leave promising to return later.

Hermione's mind was going a mile a minute. After she called out to Nickles, the first thing she had done was cast a cleansing spell on herself. The urine hadn't deterred him, but it made her feel filthy. She knew Nickles had a large repertoire of nasty spells so she would only have one chance at whatever she decided to do. She had to be dead on first time around.

Hermione could hear John walking back and forth in front of the bathroom door and called out, "I want to smell good John."

He called back, "Thank you Hermione, but please hurry. I'm getting a little anxious and I don't want to do anything to spoil our time together.

Hermione was going over the spells in her head. The bathroom was too small for her to disillusion herself and slip out, especially if Nickles chose to stand in the doorway. He was crazy, but he wasn't stupid. She needed a spell that would knock him on his arse first time around. She decided to use Malordra the dark spell she had been hit with in the DOM. Draco had made her practice it until she had it down cold. She felt she could cast it without any problem.

Hermione stood in the bathroom taking deep breath after deep breath before concealing her wand and opening the bathroom door. She felt as though she was back fighting Death Eaters as Dolohov's face appeared in front of her face and just as quickly faded. She could do this.

Nickles was standing off to the side smiling when Hermione shouted, "Malordra, Protego."

The spell had hit Nickles, but he had rolled out of sight. Hermione wasn't sure if he had been hit bad enough to keep him down. She kept her shield up as she moved around the room. He wasn't there. Just a second too late Hermione realized he must have disillusioned himself. She followed suit and cast a disillusionment spell over herself. She proceeded a little farther into the room and shouted "Aperio." John Nickles came right into view and she had cast the Malordra once again. This time she had hit him directly in the stomach and he had fallen to the floor. Hermione lost no time in calling out, "Stupefy, Incarcerous."

Nickles was stunned, bound and bleeding profusely. Her first thought was to try and stem the bleeding, but she remembered everything he had done, She headed for the door calling out a muggle saying, "Physician, heal thyself."

Before Hermione could get all the way to the door she went back on alert. There was someone trying to get into the flat.

Michael, Theo, Randy and Anthony had landed outside the office building. It had been child's play for them to get inside, but they still had to get upstairs to the flat. They were all under disillusionment, but everybody had their orders. They moved stealthily up the stairs and then the door had opened.

Hermione knew someone was there but she didn't see anything. Again she called out "Aperio," and the four wizards came into view. As soon as she saw who it was she dropped her disillusionment and jumped into Michael's arms sobbing and crying. Michael handed her off to Randy with the order, "Get her to St Mungos and stay with her."

Theo, Michael and Anthony crept farther into the flat and found Nickles stunned, bound and bleeding profusely from his stomach. Theo stated, "It will probably be better if you and Anthony left now."

Anthony replied, "What is it with you Slytherin's? Always giving orders. We're not going anywhere. This fuck tried to kill my best mate and will be dealt with accordingly."

This time Michael spoke up. "We really don't have to do anything. Let's just wait until Nickles asks us for help. Each wizard took a seat and waited for Nickles to either ask them for help or bleed out. Even if he asked for help, he wasn't going to get any help, but he would definitely bleed out.

They had sat there for forty minutes watching all the blood drain out of John Nickles. When he had taken his last breath, all three wizards stood over him deciding what they should do.

Theo exclaimed, "We shall use Transfiguration. I feel as though Healer John Nickles deserves to be turned into a non-threatening bone. Stand back boys, I've got this."

Theo raised his wand to waist height and called out the transfiguring spell which would do the job. As the spell began to work, John Nickles' body began to twist making a crunching sound. Shortly thereafter, what had previously been a well renowned psychopath was nothing more than a finger bone.

His job done, Theo picked up the bone that used to be John Nickles and put it in the inside pocket of his robes. Turning to Anthony and Michael he suggested, "What we have done here will never be discussed again with anyone including other Aurors. Michael can update Draco and Harry and that will be the end of it. If Hermione has any questions, direct her to either Harry or Draco. None of us is authorized to let Hermione know it was her spell which ultimately killed Nickles. Our story will be, we engaged an enemy who tried to blow us up, but ended with him blowing himself up and almost taking us with him. We barely escaped his curse with our lives. On the other end, the blasted Healer Community can look for their golden boy if they want to know where he is. Personally, I think they will be glad to see the back of him because half their community knew Nickles was unstable."

Anthony made a statement. "I only have one issue with all that Theo. We don't really need a story. After Harry and Draco have been briefed, that should be the end of it. We should not have a position on this one way or another. After all, we don't have any knowledge of John Nickles whatsoever."

Theo smiled at Anthony as he clapped him on the back, "Be careful there Goldstein, your Ravenclaw is showing, but you're right as rain. Thank you. I would have had us denying something we know nothing about."

Theo's comment elicited a chuckle from the other two.

"Time for us to get back to St Mungos to check on Hermione and the rest. Remember, nothing to Hermione. We'll meet back at Mungos.

Hermione was shaken up, but she had her wits about her. She had asked them to get Draco, but no one would acknowledge her request. Just as the healers came in to examine her, she thought she knew the reason why. Nickles had killed Draco and they didn't want her to know. She felt the tears begin to slip down her face as she leaned back against the pillow. The healers who were examining her had remained tight lipped.

However, as soon as she had been judged in good health, the door to her room opened and in shuffled Harry. Hermione had jumped up and had been ready to throw her arms around her friend when he cried out, "Stop Hermione. If you grab me, you might kill me."

Hermione stopped herself in mid stride and looked more closely at Harry. "Helena on a Horse Harry. Is this Nickle's work?"

Harry gave a slight nod.

Hermione paled and threw a hand up to her mouth. "Where's Draco Harry? Where is he? Harry…please tell me he's alright. Please."

Harry raised a hand. "He's badly hurt Hermione, but he's alive."

"I want to see him. Take me to him now Harry."

"Slow down Hermione. You'll have to check with his healers. I need you to help me back to my room first. I have tired myself out."

Hermione was embarrassed. She hadn't even noticed that Harry was leaning against the bed trying to steady himself. "I'm sorry Harry. Take my arm and I'll get you back to your room."

With Harry safely installed back in his bed, Hermione spoke with the head healer and requested to see Draco. The healer smiled as he led Hermione to a room several doors down from Harry. "Mr. Malfoy has been hurt very badly. He is healing, but at a slow pace. Please refrain from touching him anywhere in the area of his back. He may or…."

Hermione cut across the healer's recitation. "Just take me to him please."

The healer cleared his throat as he directed Hermione to the door of Draco's room.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the room. Draco was lying with his back to the door which allowed Hermione to see that his back was covered in magical wrappings from his neck to his arse. She couldn't help herself as she let out a gasp of horror.

Draco opened his eyes and quipped, "I'd recognize that gasp of horror anywhere. Come around so I can see you baby. Thank Merlin, you're safe."

Hermione was full out crying as she kneeled down to look in the eyes of her fiancee. She wanted to touch him, but was afraid she would hurt something. Being careful she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the mouth. "I'm so sorry all this has happened because of me. I'll never forgive myself."

Draco softly told Hermione to enlarge the bed and get in beside him which she did without hesitation. She enlarged the bed enough so she could lie beside him without fear of touching his injuries. They laid there whispering to each other with Hermione running her hands over Draco's uninjured parts.

Draco had just made a sexual innuendo when the door opened and Theo walked. He greeted Hermione with a hug and threw a barb at Draco. "I heard that remark Draco. I'll take a leaf out of Harry's book, no sex for now."

Hermione turned brick red as she remarked, "Here's another interfering git with a fresh mouth."

Theo laughed out loud, "I'm only looking out for my mate's safety. If you try anything Granger, it might kill him."

Draco could only manage a small chuckle as he responded, "I might be ready to die."

A specialist healer entered the room. "Time for a change Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Nott, Miss Granger, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Hermione jumped up off the bed. "I'm staying. In fact, I'd like you to show me how to change Draco's dressings because I want to be of some help."

The healer asked Draco, "How do you feel about that Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco answered, "Although I don't want her to see the extent of the damage done, I know she'll have to see it sometime. Please show her how it's done healer. Hermione love, prepare yourself. I've been told it's not a pretty sight."

The healer began to explain everything she was about to do.

Hermione had to turn away for a brief second when the old dressing had been pulled off because Draco's back resembled a piece of meat Fang had been chewing on. She had pulled herself together quickly and watched every step and listened to every word.

When the healer finished, he asked Hermione if she would be able to perform the necessary steps the next time.

"I'll be able to do it, if you'll stand by as back up." The healer agreed.

Hermione kissed Draco on the ear and excused herself to the bathroom to wash up. Draco asked if she would have Theo step back in. Hermione called Theo back in on her way to the bathroom.

Theo entered followed by Harry, Anthony, Michael and Randy. They had hurriedly explained to Draco and Harry what had gone on at Nickles flat. Theo pulled the bone out of his inner packet and cheeked, "I took a leaf out of the book of Crouch, Jr. I'll keep the bone until you can come to collect it. We will leave any explanation for Hermione up to you and Harry.

Harry and Draco thanked them for a job well done, but couldn't help grinning over the fact that Hermione had basically saved herself.

Draco croaked, "My witch is brilliant."

To the last wizard, they all agreed that Hermione was one of a kind.

Harry cheeked, "I taught her everything she knows."

"The only thing you've taught her Potter is we'd never be allowed to have sex again, if you have anything to say about it."

Harry blushed, "I'll never live that down. Nickles is finished. You may have sex anytime you like…..if you can manage."

Draco was about to answer when Hermione stepped back into the room. Hermione hugged Theo, Anthony and Randy and thanked them for coming after her.

She stepped in front of Michael, hugged him and remarked, "It seems I'm destined to be jumping into your arms for rescue. Thank you."

The room had gone silent at Hermione's words, but Michael answered, "It was my pleasure Hermione. It will always be my pleasure."

Michael finally realized their words may have been taken the wrong way and quickly asked Harry if he was ready to go back to his room.

Harry who had felt the tension admitted he was ready for a lie down. Theo, Randy and Anthony followed them out.

For several minutes, neither Draco nor Hermione said a word.

Draco broke the silence. "We are engaged Hermione. It's embarrassing enough to be lying here and not be able to help when you need help, but it stings when you speak to a wizard the way you spoke to Corner. You're destined to be jumping into his arms for rescue?"

The door opened but Draco yelled, "Get out," and whomever had been at the door, made a quick retreat.

Hermione walked around the bed so she could talk to Draco face to face. "Draco Malfoy. You are the wizard I love and want to be with for the rest of my life. I apologize for the way I spoke to Michael and how it sounded to you. My words were meant only as words of thanks. In the future, I will choose my words more carefully."

For the first time since the attack, Draco moved his arms beckoning Hermione to climb in beside him. Hermione laid on one arm while Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair with the other. She had laid there listening to her wizard apologize for being a jealous git and telling her how much he wanted to get into her pussy.

Hermione had begun to feel his words and told him he should refrain from getting her aroused or she would sit on his dick, his back be damned.

Draco had groused, "I wish."


	21. The Best Part Can Never Be Told

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. AU **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and things some may find offensive. **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord: **The Ones With The Power Approach**

She stepped in front of Michael, hugged him and remarked, "It seems I'm destined to be jumping into your arms for rescue. Thank you."

The room had gone silent at Hermione's words, but Michael answered, "It was my pleasure Hermione. It will always be my pleasure."

Michael finally realized their words may have been taken the wrong way and quickly asked Harry if he was ready to go back to his room.

Harry who had felt the tension admitted he was ready for a lie down. Theo, Randy and Anthony followed them out.

For several minutes, neither Draco nor Hermione said a word.

Draco broke the silence. "We are engaged Hermione. It's embarrassing enough to be lying here and not be able to help when you need help, but it stings when you speak to a wizard the way you spoke to Corner. You're destined to be jumping into his arms for rescue?"

The door opened but Draco yelled, "Get out," and whomever had been at the door, made a quick retreat.

Hermione walked around the bed so she could talk to Draco face to face. "Draco Malfoy. You are the wizard I love and want to be with for the rest of my life. I apologize for the way I spoke to Michael and how it sounded to you. My words were meant only as words of thanks. In the future, I will choose my words more carefully."

For the first time since the attack, Draco moved his arms beckoning Hermione to climb in beside him. Hermione laid on one arm while Draco ran his fingers through her hair with the other. She had laid there listening to her wizard apologize for being a jealous git and telling her how much he wanted to get into her pussy.

Hermione had begun to feel his words and told him he should refrain from getting her aroused or she would sit on his dick, his back be damned.

Draco had groused, "I wish."

**Chapter 21: The Best Part Can Never Be Told **

The Food Service came in to bring Draco his supper so Hermione decided to visit Justin while he ate his meal. "I'll be back. I'm going to visit with Justin. Mind your back."

Draco nodded, "Don't be gone long. It's almost time for a change of dressing."

"Cute Malfoy. I can see right through you. I'm not going anywhere near Michael. If he is in the room, I won't go in and if he enters the room while I'm there, I'll leave." Kissing her jealous fiance on the lips, Hermione went in search of Justin Finch Fletchley.

While she searched for JFF's room, her thoughts went back to John Nickles. She was curious to know what had happened after Randy apparated her to St Mungos, but she knew what had been decided in confidence. If there was a chance to stop Nickles for good, they were going to take it. She was curious, but for once, she could live with not knowing everything. As long as Nickles was gone for good, she would stick to the plan and not question anything.

She looked up and found herself at Justin's room. The door was partly open so she stuck her head in and asked if she could enter.

Justin smiled as he stood to hug Hermione. "Thank Merlin you're safe. I believe that will be the last time I joke about asking you to marry me."

Hermione laughed as she asked about his condition. It seemed Justin was doing quite well and would be released Monday at the latest. They chatted about her engagement and Draco being invited to the Wizengamot. Justin gave his congratulations on both events. When Food Service brought in his supper, Hermione left the room telling Justin she would catch up with him later.

Hermione also stopped by Harry's room to check on him. Leanne was there feeding the big baby Auror his supper. Both Leanne and Harry grinned when Hermione cracked, "Big baby."

Between chews Harry quipped, "Is that meant to be a stinging barb then? This coming from a witch who brought a whole room to a standstill with a couple of words. I don't know who was trying to get out of Draco's room faster, me or Michael. To prevent Draco from killing my brilliant second, would you please choose your words more carefully next time."

"Draco and I have already discussed this you git. Even though it was meant to be light banter, I will be very careful how I speak to Michael in future."

Leanne had raised her eyebrows, but had remained silent.

Hermione and Leanne talked while Harry ate. Leanne congratulated Hermione on her engagement and even though Justin had mentioned it, Hermione only then realized that her engagement ring had gone missing.

She had just stood up to go tell Draco about her ring when she looked up to find him standing in the doorway.

Hermione jumped up and asked, "What are you doing out of bed? You'll set your recovery back if you reinjure your back."

"I was looking for you replied Draco. You've been gone for a long time and I thought something may have happened. I've been to Justin's room and he said you'd come and gone. So here I am."

Hermione glanced quickly at Harry as she commented, "You won't be doing yourself any favors if you undo the bit of healing that has started."

"The specialist has allowed me to walk around as long as I don't overdo it."

Hermione waved to Harry and Leanne as she walked over to Draco, kissed him on the mouth and led him back out the door.

Once they were back in his room, Draco wanted to remain standing for a bit. "The healer suggested I walk or stand for as long as I can as it will help my circulation. I have decided to be standing when you next change my dressings."

Hermione was happy to hear this because it sounded like Draco was healing and beginning to feel stronger.

She chose this moment to stand and face her fiancee. "My engagement ring is gone. I can only imagine that Nickles removed it from my finger. It's probably somewhere in that Merlin forsaken flat. I'm sorry. I realized it was missing earlier, but it slipped my mind and I forgot to mention it. Will you buy me another ring or will you refuse to marry me?"

"I believe I will buy you another one and at the same time I'll have the jeweler sew it to your finger until such time I can get a wedding band on you. How does that sound love? You smell so good. Will you please have sex with me standing up?"

Hermione laughed as she kissed him. "You are an incorrigible git. Perhaps that's why I love you so much."

"I'll take that as a no then. Shall I?"

Hermione moved closer and placed her hands on Draco's hips. She was just about ready to move her hands lower when they heard a cough. Before she moved away Hermione whispered, "If you back can handle it, after we change your dressing, I have a solution to your hard dick problem."

Hermione moved away to let the healer hand her the fresh potion and dressings.

Hermione's words had caused an immediate reaction and Draco hurriedly turned away from the healer so he wouldn't see the tent like protrusion sticking out of his hospital gown. Hermione noticed and smiled as she gave Draco his potion and began to remove the old dressing.

The healer watched very closely and had complimented Hermione on a job well done adding, "Your touch must have magical properties because the wound is looking a little better."

Hermione smiled her thanks as she walked the healer to the door and then immediately had thrown up locking and silencing charms as soon as he was out the door. She saw the lust in Draco's eyes as she first removed his hospital robe then his boxers. His dick was so hard it was standing straight out. Hermione had thought of a way to give Draco some release. She directed Draco to place both hands against the wall and spread his legs as far apart as he could manage which he readily did.

By the time she had kneeled down between his legs, his dick was leaking pre cum. A low groan escaped from Draco as Hermione placed her hands on his arse and licked the pre-cum from the head of his dick. "Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Suck it love. Take it all the way into your mouth.

Hermione moved up and down his dick while her fingers worked on his sensitive areas. With a yell that made Hermione glad she had put up a silencing charm, Draco released all his liquids into Hermione's mouth and watched as what she didn't swallow leaked from both sides of her mouth. All he could think was how much this witch turned him on.

Hermione had to grab Draco by the arms to keep him from sinking to the floor. She led him to the bed where he fell onto his stomach. He laid there for a minute before he said, "Thank you love. Now it's your turn. Lie yourself down on the bed and remove your clothes. I want to make you cum."

Hermione happily complied as she was as aroused as he had been. She positioned herself on the bed so Draco could suckle her breasts. She quivered as he moved his mouth from her breasts to between her legs and began to lick the inside her thighs. She was calling his name as he stuck his tongue into her slit and calling out to Merlin as he brought her to climax and sucked her juices.

They both had received some measure of satisfaction, but would have been happier if they could have been in each other's arms. Hermione cast a cleansing spell over Draco and went into the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth. Draco came up behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish," cheeked Hermione.

Draco grinned, "I've only come to clean my teeth. Somebody left a bit of liquid love in my mouth."

Hermione smiled at him in the mirror and told him he had loved every minute of it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and agreed that he had enjoyed it all.

Hermione removed the locking and silencing charms before they got into bed. They fell asleep with Hermione's back to Draco's front.

Draco's back was aching something fierce, but it had been worth it.

Food Service knocked on the door early Sunday morning, but Hermione put them off. She asked that they come back in a little bit as she hurriedly dressed herself and woke Draco so he could pull on his boxers and robe.

Draco's back was throbbing more than any time since the attack and he was in a beastly mood. "Bloody wankers waking people up before sunrise. Fuck breakfast. I'm hexing the first one through the door."

"Should I get a healer sanctioned pain potion for you? Only pain and jealousy can turn you into this much of a beast. Since there's no one here to generate jealousy, I have to believe you are in pain. I'll be right back."

Draco huffed, "Not only is she beautiful and brilliant, but she is now a mind reader as well."

The pain potion went to work immediately and Draco was soon back in his boxers and robe waiting patiently for his breakfast…..because he was starving.

Hermione laughed at him as he ate breakfast lying on his stomach.

Hermione was changing Draco's dressing when she thought about muggle poultices. She finished changing the dressing and suggested Draco take a walk around after which he should do some simple arm exercises to keep his muscles supple.

"You sound like I'll be doing this alone. Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to the flat to take a shower, change clothes and put together a few things to bring here. I've had an idea and I want to chat with Neville about it."

Draco got quiet. "The truth is, I don't want you out of my sight until I'm back on my feet. I know I'm being a bit ridiculous, but there you are. Owl Neville from here. It's Sunday, he can bring his arse to you."

"We don't have anything to worry about anymore. I'll just pop over to the flat, come right back to owl Neville and ask that he meet me here. How does that sound?"

Draco stated, "It sounds fine," but his manner made it seem that her leaving him was far from fine.

Hermione owled Neville with the information she needed and left St Mungos to apparate to their flat.

She was home and back within the hour. Neville had already made it there and was in Harry's room talking to Harry, Justin, Leanne and Draco. Hermione kissed Draco, greeted everyone else and asked Neville if he had found the information she had requested.

Neville pulled several books out of his robes and was handing them to Hermione when Michael, Randy and Anthony arrived. Hermione said good morning and glanced at Draco as she asked Neville to come to Draco's room so he could explain a few things to her. Hermione took Draco by the arm as she and Neville left the room.

Anthony sniped, "The bloke got the girl. What the fuck is his problem?"

Michael clapped Anthony on his back and commanded, "Stop A."

Harry growled, "Don't start that bull shite this early in the day Anthony and in case you haven't noticed, my witch is here. If you want to fucking swear, go some fucking place other than my fucking hospital room."

Leanne whispered in Harry's ear, "Thanks a fucking bunch."

Harry grabbed her in his arms laughing, "I'm your wizard, I know you like a book and I know you can take a joke."

Anthony apologized. "That wasn't an insult boss. I was simply stating a fact, but I will refrain from stating facts as they relate to Malfoy."

"I've heard that before, but I'm sure this time you mean it Anthony because I definitely meant what I said to you. If you're trying for a position behind a desk, just keep commenting on Hermione and Draco's relationship. Understood?"

"Understood boss," replied Anthony.

Draco's room began filling up starting at 11:30. Pansy and her husband stopped in as did Blaise, Theo, Draco's assistant, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, two of Draco's senior solicitors and to everyone's surprise, three Wizengamot elders.

The room was so crowded that Hermione suggested to Neville they find a private room to go over solutions to the question she had posed to him.

She whispered to Draco, "Neville and I will be down the hall going over a few things. I'll be back soon." She had waved at the room at large as she and Neville left.

Once they were alone, it became much easier to pinpoint several items which fit her criteria. It was only an idea, but Hermione thought there were certain magical plants or herbs with drawing properties. If they could find the right plants, they might be able to draw out the dark properties of Draco's wound which would allow the skin to knit itself back to normal.

Neville had found two which seemed promising. He and Hermione were each studying one.

After an hour, Neville concluded, "_Wooleywort herb _would be perfect as the drawing poultice because it turns black as it draws out the poison and a black mass of _Wooleywort_ alerts the healer it's time to replace the batch. The second part requires leaves from the _Lanere plant _whichwill help the skin and muscles knit themselves back together. There is a caveat to this procedure though. The leaves of the _Lanere plant _cannot be placed on a wound until the _Wooleywort_ _herb_ no longer turns black."

Hermione was excited. "How quickly can you get these for me Neville?"

"They are both a bit rare, but I have an excellent source and I will check with her as soon as we are through here. I should have an answer for you in a couple of hours. I may even have some of the leaves and herbs for you by then. I'll let you know."

Hermione thanked Neville and hugged him goodbye as she headed back to Draco's room.

The crowd had thinned out leaving just Theo and Blaise talking with Draco. The bed had been returned to regulation size while the room was full of visitors, but someone had conjured a couch for extra seating. Hermione sat on the couch talking and joking with the wizards, but had found it hard to keep her eyes open. Once she laid her head back against the couch, she had fallen asleep.

Hermione dreamed that someone was shaking her. She soon realized Draco was shaking her awake to let her know she had received a package. Hermione was instantly awake. All Draco's visitors had gone and the room was now empty except for him and her. Neville had come through. She explained her theory to Draco as she opened the package.

Neville had enclosed a note;

_Hermione,_

_I was able to get my hands on some of both Wooleywort and Lanere. I will get you more after the weekend. Remember, do not use the Lanere until the Wooleywort stops turning black. I hope this works out for Draco._

_Your friend,_

_Neville _

Draco was excited as well. "If there is something which will heal me quickly and completely, I'm willing to give it a try."

When Hermione hesitated, Draco had asked, "You've researched it and Neville has sanctioned it. What is your hesitation?"

"I just wonder if the specialist will allow us to try this radical procedure. You know as well as I that St Mungos has rules and regulations they have to follow. It may take some fancy talking to get them to let us try this."

"Fancy talking is my forte, Draco replied. If that doesn't work, I'll offer to donate a new wing or something and if that doesn't work, I'll throw my weight around. Whatever it takes is what I'll do. When we get the okay, we might want to run this by Potter as well. He might want to be healed quickly and completely."

Hermione smiled. "Made up your mind already then? Not worried about side effects or such?"

Draco was laughing as he cheeked, "You and Longbottom have already researched it. Why should I worry? Would you take your lovely arse out there and find us a healer and grab Harry on your way back love?"

Hermione was back with a healer, healer specialist and Harry before Draco left the bathroom after using the facilities.

They had immediately gotten down to serious business as Hermione took the healers step by step over the instructions she had received from Neville. The specialist healer wanted to see the written material on the two ingredients and promised to have an answer in a couple of hours.

Draco had become a little quiet when the specialist hadn't been as excited as he and Hermione.

Hermione hugged him. "Cheer up love. The healer is only doing his job. He wouldn't agree to something straightaway and have it backfire on the patient and St Mungos. It might take a bit of time for the higher ups to make a decision. Anyway, if they won't allow it, we can do it at home. We'll get it done one way or another."

Harry had listened to everything and agreed to have the treatment whether it was authorized by St Mungos or not. With all that agreed upon, Harry chose this time to discuss what they were going to do regarding the attack. He asked Hermione to lock the door which she had done.

"While you, me and Draco are here, I want to discuss what comes next. Theo has promised the Daily Prophet we would give them a story and we will. I'll ask Theo to set it up. Kingsley is coming by today and unless I can convince him otherwise, we are probably looking at some kind of inquiry. I don't have a problem with an inquiry. It is expected. What we need to get clear is the story. We will keep the untruths down to a minimum, but there will have to be some large omissions and manipulations. If Kingsley doesn't ask to speak with you Hermione, I won't bring you up."

Both Hermione and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

"_Here is what I propose I/we tell Kingsley as well as the Daily Prophet:_

_Last Friday during a celebration at Club Accio at approximately 10:00 pm, an unknown assailant attacked myself, DracoMalfoy and Justin Finch Fletchley. Justin may have been attacked simply for being a Muggleborn. In the ensuing melee, the unknown assailant kidnapped Hermione Granger. Because he put Hermione under some kind of trance and kept his face covered, she is unaware of his identity. Our thinking is he may have been some old Death Eater who has been lurking in the background. Hermione came out of the trance, was able to grab her wand, incapacitate her kidnapper and escape. She left the assailant lying on the floor bleeding. She used her special coin to contact Aurors, who were already at St Mungos after rushing me and Draco here. Since she had made it to the front of St Mungos, they couldn't tell where she had been held captive." _

Harry went on, "If you are pushed to name a spell Hermione, name the sectumsempra as it is not an unforgivable and it does cause bleeding. Have I left anything out? You escaped from some madman unassisted, you'll be hailed as a heroine, yet again."

Hermione grinned as she slapped Harry across the arm. "I don't think you've missed anything Harry, but if you can somehow make it clear, the unknown assailant may never be in any shape to cause harm to others, that would be perfect. We really don't need MLE or the Aurors running around chasing someone who no longer exists."

Draco pulled Hermione to him when she frowned and asked, "He is gone for good isn't he?"

Both Harry and Draco answered at the same time, "He's gone for good."

The three friends sat back and reflected all that had transpired over the last several months and were glad to have seen the back of John Nickles.

Kingsley Shacklebolt turned up shortly after Hermione removed the locking charm from the door. He greeted everyone, asked after their health and told Harry he needed to speak to him in private. Harry had quickly followed Kingsley out of the room.

Thirty five minutes later, Harry turned back up at Draco's door. Kingsley had taken all the information from him and remarked that the Ministry would prosecute the unknown assailant to the fullest extent of the law as soon as he could be _identified and captured_.

"Not much gets past that man Harry remarked. I guess that's why he's Minister of Magic. He told me he's not as far removed from certain things as I would believe and the next time there were issues, I should come to him or suffer the consequences. I think we may be okay."

"We are very luck that Kingsley is partial to you Harry," replied Hermione.

"I'd have to agree with you there Hermione. Very lucky. Another thing, Justin thought he was going to be released today, but the healers have recommended he stay one more day. I am going to tell him about the upcoming Daily Prophet article as well as what we've discussed here. I would ask you to owl Theo and have him give information to Josiah Bumfeck, but he has his eye on one of the healers and is probably somewhere in St Mungos as we speak. Maybe you can get him on his mobile. If not, owl him to let him know what to do."

Draco smirked, "The wizard hasn't been awake a whole week and already he has a prospect. That's the way Slytherin's do it.

Harry laughed and headed for the door. "You'd better watch how you talk around your Gryffindor witch."

Draco grinned as he stood and asked Hermione to accompany him on a short walk.

Draco and Hermione walked from one end of the corridor to the other. They had even taken the lift up to the sunroom on the roof. It was a little chilly, but Draco wanted to get some air. They stayed up there until Hermione insisted they go back inside.

Draco pulled her to him whispering, "Thank you for being here for me. Once again you have come to my rescue and I plan to spend my life making it up to you. I love you Granger and I want a ring back on your finger as quickly as possible. I don't want any git getting the idea you are single."

Hermione giggled, "I think most of the gits already know what's what. They'll never mistake me for a single witch."

Maybe everyone except the git who hopes you are destined to jump into his arms for rescue," cheeked Draco.

Hermione quipped, "Get over yourself Malfoy. The only arms I'll be jumping into are yours. Now let's get back inside."

As they made their way back to Draco's floor they were inundated with well wishes from the healers as well as witches and wizards who were visiting the hospital. They had smiled, waved and thanked each person.

When the lift stopped at the third floor, Theo stepped inside grinning. "Hello my friends. Where are you coming from?"

"The question might be, where are you coming from inquired Draco? We have had news that there is a healer at St Mungos who has caught your fancy. Is this information correct and when will we be meeting this enchanting witch?"

"She is enchanting and you will be meeting her as early as this evening after she gets off duty," replied Theo.

Draco suggested that Theo go see Harry while he was waiting for his 'healer' to come off duty because it was time for him to invite Josiah Bumfeck in for an interview. He let Theo know Harry had everything worked out.

Theo commented that his next stop would be Harry's room.

There was a message for Hermione asking her to get in touch with Specialist Healer Evers. Hermione left Draco to use the bathroom and went to find Healer Evers. The Healer advised Hermione that management at St Mungos did not normally allow outside influences to interfere with their procedures. However, in this case, they would allow the procedure as long as a specialist could sit in on every step. He had added, upper management at St Mungos has admitted they know Draco Malfoy would not take _no_ for an answer so there wasn't any need for them to decline the request.

Hermione thanked Healer Evers and told him when everything was set up, she would let him know they were ready. Hermione hurried to tell Draco the news as she pulled out the box containing the _Wooleywort_ and _Lanere_.

Draco sat cautiously on the side of the bed and waited for the trial to begin. He had faith in Hermione and if she believed this preparation would work, he believed it would work. Specialist Healer Evers entered the room and stood silently beside Draco. Draco suddenly remembered Harry and asked the healer to get him.

Evers came back with Harry in tow.

Harry hadn't stepped all the way into the room before he had quipped, "Hermione and Neville will either cure us or kill us. I'm hoping it's the former because I want to be all the way back to handsome before I leave St Mungos."

Draco and Hermione laughed out loud with Draco remarking, "I don't think any preparation can make you something you've never been Potter."

"Healer Evers would you please remove the dressing from Draco's back, asked Hermione. We'll start with him first."

Hermione prepared the Wooleywort exactly as Neville had instructed and advised Draco that it could possibly sting. Harry laughed as Draco groaned, "Now she tells me."

Hermione put on gloves as she chided, "Oh be quiet and stand still and I'll need you to bend forward a bit."

Draco placed his hands on the back of a chair and waited for Hermione to begin. The mixture looked like something the Merpeople would hold dear and smelled a little ripe as well. Harry had started backing away. Draco caught his movement out the corner of his eye and called out, "Hold it right there Potter because Draco Malfoy will not die alone. Stand your ground."

Healer Evers who was watching everything very closely commented, "It appears to be working Miss Granger. The bright green is already taking on a blackish caste.

Hermione finished Draco's back and while Healer Evers placed a clear dressing over his back, Hermione moved over to Harry. Harry took two steps back every time Hermione moved towards him. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips.

Harry grinned. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Turn around you big git," snapped Hermione. Harry turned so his wound was facing her. Healer Evers had moved over and watched Hermione as she laid the Wooleywort preparation into Harry's wound.

Harry yelled, "Ouch Hermione, it burns."

Hermione jumped back and Healer Evers immediately stepped forward until they realized Harry was being an arse.

"One more time Harry and I'll stick my entire hand into the wound and twist. Have I made myself clear?"

"You have made yourself perfectly clear answered Harry. Are we almost done here?"

"We are all done except for the dressing," Hermione replied.

Healer Evers stated that everything looked spot on and she would check back in an hour and if it was warranted, at one hour intervals beyond that.

Hermione also excused herself to go owl Neville and find herself some lunch. She left the two gits to fend for themselves.


	22. Giving An Interview & Listening To Bart

**Be warned: Rated M due to language, romantic interludes and dark matter. **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 21: **The Best Part Can Never be Told**

Draco placed his hands on the back of a chair and waited for Hermione to begin. The mixture looked like something the Merpeople would hold dear and smelled a little ripe as well. Harry had started backing away. Draco caught his movement out the corner of his eye and called out, "Hold it right there Potter because Draco Malfoy will not die alone. Stand your ground."

Healer Evers who was watching everything very closely commented, "It appears to be working Miss Granger. The bright green is already taking on a blackish caste.

Hermione finished Draco's back and while Healer Evers placed a clear dressing over his back, Hermione moved over to Harry. Harry took two steps back every time Hermione moved towards him. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips.

Harry grinned. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Turn around you big git," snapped Hermione. Harry turned so his wound was facing her. Healer Evers had moved over and watched Hermione as she laid the Wooleywort preparation into Harry's wound.

Harry yelled, "Ouch Hermione, it burns."

Hermione jumped back and Healer Evers immediately stepped forward until they realized Harry was being an arse.

"One more time Harry and I'll stick my entire hand into the wound and twist. Have I made myself clear?"

"You have made yourself perfectly clear answered Harry. Are we almost done here?"

"We are all done except for the dressing," Hermione replied.

Healer Evers stated that everything looked spot on and she would check back in an hour and if it was warranted, at one hour intervals beyond that.

Hermione also excused herself to go owl Neville and find herself some lunch. She left the two gits to fend for themselves.

**Chapter 22: Giving An Interview & Listening To Bart**

Harry and Draco were sitting joking about the scare Harry had put in to Hermione when Michael knocked on the door frame. He greeted Harry and Draco and took the chair Draco pointed out.

Draco thanked Michael for everything he had done for Hermione and Michael in turn told Draco it was all part of his job.

Draco nodded.

Harry went through the story he had presented to Kingsley and made it clear that the less said the better. Michael listened and promised to pass it on to Randy and Anthony so they could be done with it.

Theo chose that minute to stick his head in the door to tell them he had someone he wanted them to meet.

Before any introductions could be made, Draco asked Theo what time the Daily Prophet reporter would be turning up?

"By 7:00, Theo replied. You, Harry, Justin and Hermione will be meeting him in private conference room 108 right down the hall."

Now, I would like to present Miss Jocelyn Foster, healer extraordinaire. Jocelyn, this is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Michael Corner. Harry is Head Auror for the Ministry, Michael is his second in command and Draco is the youngest wizard to have ever been invited to the Wizengamot. You are in superlative company. Myself included of course.

Jocelyn blushed and answered, "Nice to meet you all."

Theo stated, "We just stopped in for introductions. Jocelyn is off until Tuesday and we have dinner reservations. By the way mates, do you realize you both have something black growing out of your skin? See you later. Good luck with Bumfeck."

Harry jumped up to check the preparation filling Draco's wound. Theo was right. The Wooleywort was already working. The poison was being drawn out at a rapid pace.

Michael told them he was going to check room 108 and then head home. Draco and Harry acknowledged him with a wave.

"I'm going to find Hermione so she can check us out, remarked Harry. It might be time to change the preparation. It could be my imagination, but my neck is feeling less stiff. What about you mate?"

Draco moved around a bit and answered, "Now that you've mentioned it, I can move a little better as well. If this concoction really draws out dark poison, it could be a step ahead for the healing profession. Hermione and Neville might want to form a company.

Harry laughed at Draco. "Never one to miss an opportunity eh Draco? You should have been an entrepreneur instead of a solicitor.

"One is not exclusive of the other, replied Draco. There is nothing to say a wizard can't be both. Hurry up Potter. If my dressing needs to be changed, I like to have it changed before this interview. I'm going to clean up while you go look for Hermione."

Hermione who had sent an owl off to Neville requesting more of the ingredients and to stop by St Mungos as well, had decided to wait at the mail station for his reply.

Several healers who had already heard about the her and Neville's poultice stopped to ask questions. Hermione told them all she really couldn't discuss the poultice until she was sure of the results, but she would share the information if all went well.

Neville hadn't been long in replying. He informed Hermione that more ingredients were being prepared and they would arrive at St Mungos on Monday. He apologized, but wrote Hermione he wouldn't be able to make it to St Mungos today as he had other obligations.

Hermione realized she would have to be satisfied with that. Neville had a life and couldn't be asked to drop everything for her. She would just have to portion the ingredients she had.

Hermione had her answer so she started back towards Draco's room to wait for Bumfeck.

Hermione made it back to Draco's room before Harry found her and she went straight to work. She made Draco pull off his robes so she could check his back. The poultice was completely black so Hermione placed a hospital robe across Draco's back while she went to call Healer Evers. She had also quickly stopped by Harry's room to get him. When Hermione returned to Draco's room, he and Healer Evers were discussing his wound. The healer had been very pleased to hear that Draco's body felt more supple. The healer beamed at Hermione as she moved towards Draco.

Harry came through the door as Hermione pulled the robe from Draco's back. The Wooleywort was completely black and for all intents and purpose, the poultice seemed to be working. Hermione had the old poultice out and the new one placed in a matter of seconds. Harry was next. The Wooleywort in his wound was completely black as well. His poultice was also changed in seconds. Healer Evers congratulated Hermione on a job well done before he left the room.

Harry hugged Hermione as did Draco. They had high hopes that Hermione and Neville's poultice would be the first discovery to negate the poison in dark magic wounds. If this were the case, this basic poultice would stand the wizarding world on it's ear.

Hermione nodded as she remarked, "I have been thinking along the same lines although I have gone a little farther. If the poultice works, perhaps it can be adjusted in some way to clean up older wounds. If that were to happen, it would be magically possible to replace body parts which were hexed off with dark magic. It's a very long shot, but one which bears research."

Hermione was going on and on as Harry and Draco smiled at each other. The brightest witch of their time was onto another discovery.

Draco had quipped, "The Morrigan witch strikes again."

Harry hid a smile. He had been Hermione's friend for a very long time and knew better than make light when she thought she was onto something."

Hermione glanced between Draco and Harry before remarking, "Go ahead boys, have a laugh, but when this Morrigan witch puts her mind to it, she can do miraculous things or have you forgotten the position you recently found yourself Mr. Malfoy.

The smiles disappeared from the faces of both wizards. They had touched a nerve.

Hermione became all business as she reminded Harry and Draco that it was nearing 7:00 and they should gather whomever was going to attend the meeting with The Daily Prophet staff.

Draco tried to pull her into his arms, but Hermione pulled away telling him they should not keep Mr. Bumfeck waiting.

Draco asked Harry to excuse them for a minute and they would meet him in room 108.

After Harry left, Draco spoke to Hermione in a soft voice. "If I've offended you with my poor excuse at humor, I apologize. I love you and I would not intentionally hurt you. Forgive me for acting the prat. I truly believe in everything you do."

This time, Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into Draco's arms and let him kiss her on the forehead. Draco lifted her chin so he could kiss her fully on the mouth, after which Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest for several seconds. They pulled apart and made their way down the corridor to room 108 without saying anything else.

The meeting with Bumfeck and his photographer had gone well after Harry had set the ground rules.

Hermione, himself, Draco and Justin would relate as much as they knew and then there would be questions.

Most questions were to be directed at Hermione as she was the only one who had any idea of what had gone on. If a question was too probing or too far off course, that question would not be answered.

There would be two photographs allowed. One of Hermione alone and the other of all four who had been involved.

Mr. Bumfeck had stayed to the rules although the frown on his face revealed his displeasure at being held to such tight rules.

Justin, Harry and Draco didn't have much to tell outside of being cursed then waking up in St Mungos, but Bumfeck marveled as Hermione told of coming out of a trancelike state to grab her wand, disarm her captor and escape to St Mungos. He had furrowed his brow at her explanation of not knowing the identity of her captor or where she had been held.

After Bumfeck asked Hermione the same question in three different ways, Harry stood and asked Bumfeck if he wanted to end the interview. Bumfeck had shaken his head and moved on to another question, but no matter what question he asked or whom he asked it of, Bumfeck kept turning back to Hermione, sometimes just to gaze at her.

Draco was getting annoyed with Bumfeck staring at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something rude. However, Harry beat him to the punch as he told Bumfeck, "It's impolite to stare. This interview is over."

Justin thought he could see an argument brewing so he bid everyone goodbye and headed for his own room.

Draco who had stood the entire interview headed to where Hermione was sitting, but got there second to Bumfeck. Draco stood back as the man seemed to be flirting with Hermione asking if he should send a copy of the article to her directly. Hermione had first thought to smile at Bumfeck's compliments, but after seeing the look on Draco's face she had immediately ended the conversation.

Ending the conversation hadn't stopped Draco from growling, "Are you in the face of every witch you interview, or just mine?"

Mr. Bumfeck knew Draco Malfoy was not someone to be trifled with and had immediately backed off. "I meant no disrespect Draco. It's just that Hermione has such a fascinating story."

Draco let slide the fact that Bumfeck had used his and Hermione's given names, but he wasn't through laying down the law. "Well. You have your story so you may now go print it."

Hermione moved beside Draco and put her hand on his arm which had an immediate calming effect.

Harry had stepped over to Bumfeck, shaken his hand, thanked him for his time and stated, "We look forward to the article," as he walked the wizard to the door.

Bumfeck realized he was being given the heave-ho and had bowed to Hermione as he left the room.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at Draco who was now in a quite reasonable frame of mind. "What? I thought he was trying to eat Hermione's face and I wanted to stop him before he got too far," cheeked Draco.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed while Draco frowned over the fact they found it funny that some wizard was trying to chat Hermione up.

Hermione shook her head, "It's time for you to get back to your bed because you have been on your feet for far too long."

Draco put his arm around Hermione's neck and whispered in her ear. "Will you have time to relax me? I believe my dick is hard again."

While Hermione let out a loud giggle, Harry commented, "Your back is almost in two pieces Malfoy. You can't be talking about sex."

Both Hermione and Draco had grinned, with Draco cheeking, "Still nosing Potter? If I want to come away with no back at all, that's my business. I'd think embarrassing yourself once would have been enough."

Harry blushed and halfheartedly replied, "That came out wrong, meaning it shouldn't have come out at all. Go have sex, but don't call me if your back falls off."

They all looked at each other for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

It was almost 9:00 pm, but Draco was hungry. Hermione went to get him some food, but found out that Food Service Delivery had closed down for the night. To get food at that time of night she would have to take the lift up to the seventh floor. Hermione didn't mind the trip and had gone back to the room to let Draco know where she was going.

Draco volunteered to accompany her since it was he who wanted the food, but Hermione told him not to be silly as she was quite capable of getting to the seventh floor on her own.

Draco sighed. "Alright love, but hurry back. Take your wand."

Hermione kissed Draco on the mouth whispering, "You could have been enjoying my attentions, but you're hungry. Let that sink in while I'm gone."

Draco grinned, "I'm not hungry. Don't go. I'd rather you remained here and took care of my needs. Hermione…love..…. I think my poultice needs changing."

Hermione had quipped, "That won't work. You haven't eaten much of anything since this morning. I'll be very quick about it and if you're good, I might just change your dressing and soften that dick."

Laughing, she had left the room.

After Hermione left the room, Draco grumbled, "The next time, I'll keep my mouth shut and waste away from hunger rather than mention it to Hermione.

Draco was feeling tired and figured to close his eyes for just a bit.

It was an hour later when Harry who couldn't sleep knocked on the door of Draco's room. Draco looked around wearily and asked, "Where's Hermione? Is she back yet?"

Harry looked puzzled as he told Draco he hadn't seen Hermione since she had left the meeting.

Draco tried to move too fast and had cried out in pain as he wrenched his back. He remained in one position breathing deeply until the pain subsided.

Harry asked, "Do you want me to get a healer?"

Draco had shaken his head, but when he tried to move another wave of pain washed over him and he changed his mind about Harry getting a healer.

"I've changed my mind Harry. If you would get a healer, I'd be very grateful. Then would you please go up to the seventh floor and find out what is taking Hermione so bloody long to get a bit of food."

Harry quickly found a healer who entered the room carrying what must be a pain potion. The potion had immediately relieved Draco's pain, but the healer told him his dressing was totally black.

The healer suggested she change the poultice immediately. Draco had nodded and the healer began the preparations. The Wooleywort she pulled out of the wound was indeed black and vile smelling as well. When she had finished, Draco thanked her for her help.

When Harry had not returned in fifteen minutes, Draco pulled an outer robe over his hospital gown and headed for the seventh floor. Draco mumbled all the way to the lift. "Bloody woman never does what she's told and Potter is just as bad."

When the lift reached the seventh floor, Draco stepped out and looked around. The entire floor was pretty quiet as he made his way to the cafeteria.

Hermione looked at her watch and jumped up when she saw Draco, frown on face, headed her way.

"Draco love. I'm sorry. We got to talking and I let time slip away. I promised Harry I would be going right back down to the room, but we started talking again."

Draco now looked at the wizard who was sitting with Hermione. Bart Waldron had stood and stuck out his hand.

Draco shook Bart's hand and turned to Hermione. "Did you get the food because whatever you may think, hunger doesn't simply go away by itself. Had I known you were going to get deeply engrossed in a conversation, I would have come up myself."

Hermione blushed as she told Draco, "Bart stopped in to see you, but we were in the meeting with Bumfeck so he came up here to wait.

"And it never occurred to you to bring Bart and the food back down to the room? Give me the food Hermione. I'll see you when you get back downstairs. Nice to see you again Bart."

Bart stopped Draco before he could walk away. "Draco. I'm sorry about what you are going through. I came specifically to speak to you. Do you have a moment or two?"

"I have nothing but time Bart, but I've been on my feet for a while. You can talk to me in my room unless you still have conversation with Hermione which can't be discussed in front of me."

"That's enough Draco. Bart was here to see you and I held him up. Let's get back to your room." Hermione walked toward the lift without looking back.

When they reached the room, Hermione went directly to the bathroom to wash her face and get herself together. She should have come back to bring Draco his food and she had been gone a good while, but she was not going to put up with a petulant Draco.

Bart was sitting in one of the chairs and Draco had found a comfortable position on the side of his bed. In between bites, Draco was talking to Bart.

Hermione smiled as she came out of the bathroom and asked in a very chipper voice, "Everything alright love? I see you have a fresh dressing. The healer did an excellent job. While you're talking to Bart, I'm going to pop home for a bit. I'm tired and I'm going to have a lie down."

Draco stopped in mid chew to look at Hermione. He knew he had upset her. "Bart and I won't be long. You can have a lie down here."

"You have your food. Everything is up to snuff. You don't need me to listening to every word you say to Bart. I'll be back later on."

Bart stood. "Listen. I'll catch up with you at another time Draco. Heal well. Bart made to open the door when Hermione stopped him. "Don't leave Bart. You wanted to speak with Draco, so speak with him. Thanks for the conversation. It helped"

Hermione waved as she left the room.

Draco sighed, "I've gone and pissed her off. I hope the only place she goes is home. My witch becomes very determined when she is upset."

Bart laughed. "I have known Hermione for the last several years and I must say I know exactly what you mean."

"That's right, Draco replied, "Hermione did recommend you to me. It all went well except the part where you introduced us to John Nickles."

Bart remarked, "John is who I want to talk to you about. I didn't mention him to Hermione and she didn't mention him to me, but there are things I need to ask you."

Draco looked at the therapist and replied, "There's not much I can tell you about the blighter except for a short bit he gave myself and Hermione a bad time. Anything beyond that, I can't help you."

Bart remained silent for several minutes prompting Draco to ask, " That serious then Bart? Now I'm sure I can't help you."

"There is an issue. John Nickles seems to have disappeared. He was supposed to be on a sabbatical, but he hasn't checked in with any of his regular contacts. Have you heard anything from him?"

Draco gave Bart a withering look before snapping, "This git is so important to you, yet you were fine when he was hunting Hermione. I've told you on more than one occasion I will bring down the entire healer network if anything happens to Hermione. Luckily, we haven't heard from Nickles recently and that's the way we like it."

"So John wasn't the cause of what happened to you, Hermione and your friends?"

"We are not sure who attacked us Bart. Do you have some inside information I can bring to the authorities because I'd be glad to do it. The attack on Justin, Harry and myself was so fast we didn't have a chance to react let alone see our attacker. Hermione has said he was masked and cloaked and she wasn't able to recognize him. Whoever he was, he messed with the wrong witch when he messed with Hermione. She was able to secure her wand, curse him and escape. The Aurors weren't able to locate where Hermione had been held because she apparated directly to St Mungo's after she escaped."

The wizards looked at each other with Bart commenting, "I'm glad it wasn't John. Shortly after the attack, I stopped in and met with an Auror named Michael Corner. He advised me that John had a home in Upper Flagley. I did not know that, but be that as it may, there is a sentiment within the healer community that someone should try to find John to make sure he has not hurt himself or anyone else. This Wednesday coming, several members of the magical medical community will be visiting John's two places of residence to seek him out."

The two wizards looked at each other again. At that moment, Draco knew exactly why Bart had taken the time to come to see him. Bart Waldron was all but sure it had been John Nickles who was responsible for the attack and was giving Draco a chance to remove any evidence from the premises.

The two wizards understood each other so nothing more needed to be said.

It was late when Bart stood up and bid Draco a goodnight. They shook hands at the door where they wished each other well.

Draco laid down on his stomach and thought about what Bart had said. There was still evidence at the flat over Nickles practice. Hermione's clothes and who knows what else had been left in her hurry to get out of there. Draco knew he would have to tell Harry so he could get someone to both places to remove any evidence which could lead back to them.

Drowsy, tired and aggravated with Hermione, Draco laid across the bed on his stomach and fell asleep. He was wakened by Food Service knocking on the door to deliver his morning meal.

Draco checked the time and found it to be 7:30 in the morning. He looked around and realized Hermione hadn't come back and instantly became angry. He had growled for the Food Service Witch to come back in a few minutes and could hear her as she scurried away.

His back felt better, but he was in a foul mood nevertheless. He was also lucky, for the first time since the attack, his arms were flexible enough so he could cast a cleansing charm over himself.

Draco put on a clean hospital robe and set about to find Harry. Harry called for Draco to enter when he knocked on the door. Draco went into the room and rested his arms on the back of a chair.

Harry asked, "Where's Hermione? Still sleeping?"

Draco shook his head. "She went home last night and hasn't yet returned. I had to go up to the cafeteria to get her and I sort of took her to task for staying away for so long. You know Hermione. She got pissed off."

Harry looked down at his food. I delivered your message and she assured me she would be returning to your room very shortly.

Draco snapped, "I had to have some healer change my dressing. Speaking of which, you probably need to have a healer come in and change yours."

"The healer looked at my wound earlier mate. It seems the Wooleywort has pulled all the poison out and Hermione can move on to the next step today."

Even though he was happy for Harry, Draco was disappointed that his wound hadn't come along quite as well. "Hopefully my wound will get to the proper state where I can move to the next step soon. I'm here this early because I've had a talk with Bart Waldron."

Harry paused his eating.

"Bart all but told me he suspects John Nickles to be the wizard behind the attacks on us. He let me know that colleagues of Nickles are worried about him and as a result they will be visiting his two homes on Wednesday."

Still not seeing where Draco was going with this, Harry waited for an explanation.

"We will need to send someone to both of Nickles homes to clear up any evidence of Hermione or Aurors being there. I believe when they got to Hermione she was in conjured clothes which means her clothes, shoes and Merlin knows what else is still at the flat over his office. We have to get those things out of there and if possible, we need to get anything that references us. We also may be able to clear away anything to do with Voldemort. John Nickles knew a lot about a lot of things I wouldn't want to see fall into the wrong hands."

Now Harry understood what Draco was asking. "Right mate. The first order of the day will be for me to get Anthony and Michael on the case. I will have them go through both places with a fine toothed comb."

Draco was puzzled, "What in the bloody hell good would a comb do?"

Harry laughed at his mate. "Muggle saying. It means to search thoroughly."

Draco nodded. "Well get the comb as soon as possible and have them get rid of the evidence."

Harry resumed eating his food. Looking up at Draco he cheeked, "Shouldn't you be trying to get in touch with your fiancee? You and she have been apart for all of seven hours. She could have fallen out of love by now."

"Fuck you Potter," said Draco as he left Harry's room.

Draco didn't have to search anywhere because when he got back to the room, Hermione was lying across the bed. She got up to come over and give him a kiss and a hug. Then she had turned Draco around so she could examine his back.

Hermione grinned as she told Draco, "Your wound is looking very good love. The Wooleywort still has some black areas, but most of it is bright green."

He turned back around and took Hermione in his arms. Kissing her on the mouth he remarked, "Finished being mad then? You know I miss you when you're gone. My back is feeling so much better I was thinking we could best Potter and have some sex."

Hermione laughed as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "Can you not think of anything other than sex?"

"Not when I'm not having any, cheeked Draco. Let's sit down for a bit. I have something to tell you."

"Found another witch while I was gone, have you?"

Draco sat on the side of his bed and beckoned Hermione who came over to sit beside him.

Draco began running his hand up and down Hermione's thigh and she laid her head on his shoulder with her hand between his legs. Draco's breath was coming out in short bursts as he spread Hermione's legs.

Draco suddenly pulled his hand away. "Where are your knickers?"

Hermione had her hand beneath Draco's robes and had started to pump him. Huskily she replied, "I took my knickers off before I laid down on the bed. They're in the bathroom. Do you want me to get up and put them on?"

He shook his head. "No love. I just don't want you walking around without knickers. Hermione had begun to pump Draco harder.

That feels good love, groaned Draco. That feels so good. He had slipped his fingers inside Hermione and was using her liquids to manipulate her pussy. Hermione moaned as Draco rolled his thumb over her clit.

They were both panting when someone knocked on the door.

Draco yelled, "Go away," but he and Hermione pulled apart and Hermione dashed into the bathroom as Draco called out, "Come in and it better be important."

Harry peeked his head in the door looking around. "Don't be such a git. The way you yelled, I thought you were….busy. Not messing about with one of the healers while Hermione is gone, are you?"

"I am, joked Draco. I was close to bringing it off when you banged on the door."

Harry turned brick red as he headed to the door. He was trying to get the heck out of Draco's room. He didn't want to be a witness to any bad behavior because Hermione would kill both him and Draco if she found out.

"You better get your shite together before Hermione gets here, chided Harry. I'll be back in a bit. We need to talk."

When the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out smiling and wishing Harry a good morning, the expression on Harry's face could have sold out The Daily Prophet for the next six months.

Draco laughed as he invited Harry to have a seat.

Harry commented, "You have a joker for a boyfriend Hermione. To business. Has Draco told you what he learned from Bart Waldron?"

"I haven't had a minute to tell her Draco remarked. I just got back to the room and found her here. Tell her now Potter and we can discuss it."

"Discuss what," asked Hermione?

"John Nickles, replied Harry. A few of his colleagues are going by his two places of residence on Wednesday to see if all is well. They are worried because he just up and left and hasn't been in contact with anyone. Draco thinks Bart shared this information because he believes John Nickles attacked us and we retaliated. As a member of the magical medical community, Bart cannot come right out and discuss Nickles with us or what he thinks Nickles has done, but like before, he is giving us a warning. Let's heed it. Did you leave anything there that will come back to you Hermione? If so, we need to get it out of that flat. We've all been to Upper Flagley, so they will have to search that home as well. I plan to have Michael go to the flat and Anthony to Upper Flagley. This is a case of being safe rather than sorry. I will also have them collect any material relating to us as well as any illegal items. I don't want any of our names connected to Nickles in any way."

Hermione looked away from Draco as she admitted, "My engagement ring and everything I wore that night are still at Nickles flat. I may have also dropped one of the napkins which announced our engagement. Nickles grabbed me just after Harry handed it to me.

Harry patted Hermione on the back of the hand and assured her, "I'll have Michael specifically look for those things, but his orders will be to collect everything pertaining to you and us. I'm sure no on will be able to identify your clothing, but your engagement ring is easy to trace and the napkin would give it all away anyway."

Draco put his arm around Hermione and kissed the side of her head. He didn't want Hermione to have to think about that night, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.


	23. Let's Get This Sorted

**Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language, romantic interludes and things some may find offensive. **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 22: **Giving An Interview & Listening To Bart**

"Discuss what," asked Hermione?

"John Nickles, replied Harry. A few of his colleagues are going by his two places of residence on Wednesday to see if all is well. They are worried because he just up and left and hasn't been in contact with anyone. Draco thinks Bart shared this information because he believes John Nickles attacked us and we retaliated. As a member of the magical medical community, Bart cannot come right out and discuss Nickles with us or what he thinks Nickles has done, but like before, he is giving us a warning. Let's heed it. Did you leave anything there that will come back to you Hermione? If so, we need to get it out of that flat. We've all been to Upper Flagley, so they will have to search that home as well. I plan to have Michael go to the flat and Anthony to Upper Flagley. This is a case of being safe rather than sorry. I will also have them collect any material relating to us as well as any illegal items. I don't want any of our names connected to Nickles in any way."

Hermione looked away from Draco as she admitted, "My engagement ring and everything I wore that night are still at Nickles flat. I may have also dropped one of the napkins which announced our engagement. Nickles grabbed me just after Harry handed it to me.

Harry patted Hermione on the back of the hand and assured her, "I'll have Michael specifically look for those things, but his orders will be to collect everything pertaining to you and us. I'm sure no on will be able to identify your clothing, but your engagement ring is easy to trace and the napkin would give it all away anyway."

Draco put his arm around Hermione and kissed the side of her head. He didn't want Hermione to have to think about that night, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

**Chapter 23: Let's Get This Sorted**

Monday morning found Hermione sitting in Draco's room listening to Draco and Harry discuss the plan of the day. Michael and Anthony had been owled and should arrive within the hour.

Harry had mentioned he would like to go along with Michael and Anthony, but Hermione had called a halt to that line of thought very quickly. "Don't either you or Draco think about leaving St Mungos. You're both coming along well, but not well enough to be flitting about. All we would need is for something nasty to get into those wounds and we could be back to step one. Michael and Anthony can get the job done. If you like, I can go with them. Another pair of eyes really wouldn't hurt."

Draco growled, "You'd have me and Harry stay here, but you want to tag along. There's no way I'm allowing that Granger. You can think again. As you have so astutely pointed out, Michael and Anthony will get the job done."

"Okay, okay, shouted Harry. There's no need for any disagreements. Save those for another time please."

Hermione smiled. "No need to get your boxers in a twist Harry. It was just a thought. I don't want to return to Nickles flat if it can be prevented. One visit was more than enough. I was just offering my services."

Hermione had just stood up to check Draco and Harry's poultices when Michael knocked on the doorframe. Harry beckoned him and Anthony to come in and they both had entered and taken a chair.

After they finished greeting everyone, Michael and Anthony went over the plan with Harry. Michael commented, "I don't think I'll have a problem with the flat, but Anthony might need assistance at the house in Upper Flagley. I don't want us to miss anything."

Harry thought about it for several seconds. "We don't have anyone else. We have to keep this among ourselves. Well, we have Theo, but I think he may be tied up today."

Turning to Draco, Harry asked Draco if he would get in touch with Theo to see if he would be willing to go to Upper Flagley. Draco got up, but Hermione told him she would get in touch with Theo by mobile.

Draco agreed and Hermione got up to go make the call.

As Hermione was leaving the room, Anthony asked, "Are you truly a Morrigan witch Hermione? I knew you were powerful, but I never thought Morrigan. I'm chuffed to know I have a Morrigan witch on my side if I ever get into a spot of bother. No wonder Michael is….."

Harry cut across Anthony. "Why don't you men go see about Justin. I believe he is going to be released today. See if he needs any help. I'll come find you as soon as we hear from Theo."

Draco was very quiet after Michael and Anthony left the room. Harry waited for him to say something, but his mate had remained silent.

Finally Draco remarked , "Michael and Hermione's prior relationship does bother me, but not to the extent it had. Hermione loves me and I know that. I'm sorry for Michael, but he'll never have her and that I can assure you. As for your mate Anthony, I don't know when he'll get over it. If I didn't know better, I would think he is more upset over things than Michael. He and I seem destined to get into it one day."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder as he told him, "Anthony ran off at the mouth without thinking. You don't have anything to worry about from either him or Michael. Since she fell in love with you, Hermione doesn't know other wizards exist.

Draco sat silently contemplating things and had finally remarked, "Hermione is the witch I love and plan to marry. I will hurt someone over her."

Before Harry could answer, A grinning Hermione walked back into the room to inform them Theo would be there in thirty minutes. She also advised them they owed Theo for interrupting his day.

Harry blushed, but Draco laughed out loud. "I'll owe that prat when Helena rides by on a Horse and not before."

Harry got up to leave the room, but Hermione wanted to check his wound before he left. He stood there while Hermione exclaimed how good it looked. She told Harry to stay put while she went to get Healer Evers. She and the healer were back within five minutes.

Hermione explained that Harry's wound appeared to be ready for the next step. She set about preparing the Lanere plant which when mixed with the proper potion turned into a glue like substance with a sticky side that had to face the wound.

It took Hermione all of five minutes to get Harry's wound sorted, after which she hugged her friend and quipped, "If this works Harry, not only will you have a minimal scar, but we will be onto a dark magic cure as well."

Both Harry and Draco smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm, but agreed this could be a major breakthrough. They were still congratulating Hermione when Theo stuck his head in the door. "I'm here and I'm ready. Let's please get this over and done."

"Settle down Theo, Draco replied. I know you have business to attend to, but we need this done carefully. We cannot leave anything to chance."

"I understand that Draco exclaimed Theo. What I don't understand is why am I standing here and not on my way to Upper Flagley. I know what is expected, so let's get going."

Harry grabbed Theo by the arm and excused himself from Draco's room. He stopped at Justin's room and called Anthony and Michael who were at the ready as soon as they heard Harry's voice. After going over the plan one more time, Harry wished Theo and his guys well and reminded them to 'clean' up everything before leaving the premises.

The three wizards nodded and headed to the front door so they could be on their way.

Draco talked to Hermione as she changed his poultice commenting, "I'll be glad when my wound is ready for the next step."

Hermione pulled out the Wooleywort and brought it around so he could see only traces of black remaining in the poultice. Hermione finished changing the dressing before she hugged Draco and told him he would probably be ready for the next step by that evening.

Draco pulled Hermione down on his lap and nuzzled her neck. "My magnificent witch. My magnificent Morrigan witch. I cannot wait to get out of St Mungos and be alone with you, but before we make any alone plans, we have two stops to make. The first will be to my jewelers so we can get you a brand new ring. Even if they find the other ring, Nickles touched it, I don't want it back on your finger. Sound fair?"

Hermione snuggled up against Draco and replied that it sounded more than fair.

"Good, smirked Draco. The second thing we'll need to do and this can be done after you shag me senseless. We need to get Neville down to my office so we can put together a new discovery packet. I believe you and Neville have made a breakthrough discovery and ownership rights should be established as soon as possible. I have excellent seniors who can handle the process if you don't want me involved."

"Of course we would want you involved, retorted Hermione. I can't think of better representation. As far as shagging you senseless, I'm of the mind you'll be shagging me senseless first which I won't mind a bit. You do know it's not nice for a wizard to get wounded and leave his witch shagless."

Draco gave Hermione a passionate kiss before he replied, "Is shagless even a word? It sounds like something a muggle would make up."

They both laughed as Hermione said, "Shagless is a perfectly good word…..somewhere."

As Hermione went to stand up, Draco grabbed her hand and laid it on his lap asking, "Feel that? You won't be shagless once I'm out of here. Anyway. Turn around love. I want to taste you and touch you."

With Draco's words, the atmosphere had become sexually charged as he reached under Hermione's dress and touched her. Hermione had just lifted one leg as though to climb across Draco's lap when Neville called out, "Knock knock. Anybody available?"

Draco grumbled, "The git certainly has poor timing."

Hermione hurriedly put her leg down and smoothed her dress as she called out, "Come in. How are you Neville?"

Neville greeted them and showed Hermione he had come bearing gifts. He had a large stock of Wooleywort as well as an even larger stock of Lanere Plant. Hermione showed him where to set the ingredients and then had given him a big hug.

Draco thanked Neville for his sharp knowledge of herbology and for helping Hermione discover the poultice ingredients. Then turning to Hermione Draco had asked if she wanted to explain things to Neville or should he. Hermione gestured that Draco should explain everything.

Nodding at Hermione Draco began to talk. "I believe you and Hermione have discovered something which will be of great use to the wizarding world. Everything seems to be working just as you and Hermione planned. Tonight we will see if the Lanere is closing Harry's wound with a minimum of scarring and a maximum of healing. We are actually hoping the wound will show some changes during his afternoon change. If the Lanere Plant poultice works as well as the Wooleywort, I would like to offer you and Hermione my services as a solicitor. A discovery the magnitude of yours should be protected as soon as possible."

Neville looked at Hermione who was nodding her head. He turned back to grin at Draco and asked, "Will this make us rich? I've always wanted to be rich. Gran would be so proud and I could open a shop of my own."

Draco laughed. "Mate, if this works like we think it will, you will be richer than rich and your gran will be giving stories to the Daily Prophet on a daily basis. We have seen how fast the Wooleywort works. Do you have any idea how long the Lanere will take to work?"

Neville thought for a bit before replying, "Lanere will work a tad bit slower than the Wooleywort because it has to knit muscles and sinews back together, but Harry should see some improvement by the time they apply his last dressing of the night."

Hermione interjected. "How will I know when Harry's dressing needs to be changed? The Wooleywort turned black. How will the Lanere react?"

Turning to Hermione Neville answered, "Lanere is even easier. When the dressing is ready to be changed, Lanere will lose stickiness and fall away from the wound. Never interfere with the Lanere dressing. Let it fall away by itself.

"I'm going to owl my Assistant and have him draw up some basic parchments. I'll have him send them here because I would rather keep this among us until we are sure of what we have. I would like for you and Hermione to sign the parchments so we will be ready to file the documents quickly."

Hermione smiled at the two wizards as she excused herself to find Harry.

When Hermione came back with Harry, he grabbed Neville in a man hug and clapped him on the back. "You are the wizard Mr. Longbottom. Draco and I owe you and Hermione big time. Who knew we had not only one genius but two in our year. I don't want to say this too loud in front of a former Slytherin, but the geniuses are both Gryffindor's."

"Fuck you Potter. Hermione is an honorary Slytherin by way of her Morrigan bloodline and her love for me."

Hermione said, "Alright boys we won't have any fighting between the wounded. Harry, Draco has offered to take Neville and I on as clients in his firm if the poultices work out well. What do you think of that?"

"I think I should report this discovery to the Ministry and let them handle it," cheeked Harry.

Draco got up. "I'm going to send my Assistant an owl. Please have Potter out of here by the time I get back."

Hermione retorted, "Neville and I will be up on the seventh floor having some lunch. If you all can stop being gits, you are welcome to join us." Then she grabbed Neville by the hand and walked out of the room."

"I shall join you as soon as I have this owl sent off, Draco replied."

Harry followed Hermione and Neville.

Anthony and Theo didn't have any trouble getting into Nickles house in Upper Flagley, however, they still used extreme caution as they moved about the place. Anthony cleared the kitchen in five minutes and Theo cleared the bathroom in the same amount of time. There were two bedrooms so each wizard took one.

The bedroom Anthony searched was basically a normal bedroom and he hadn't uncovered anything dangerous or illegal. There were a few witch's outfits in the closet which he had made short work of shrinking down and putting in his pocket. Then he had moved towards the study.

Meanwhile Theo was in what must have served as a master bedroom. There were several photos of Hermione which Theo confiscated straightaway. There was a journal of sorts which he thumbed through and immediately confiscated as well when he read about the morning Nickles had ejaculated over Hermione. "Fucking tosspot, Theo growled. You'll never put your filthy meat next to any other of my friends."

Anthony came to the door to ask if everything was okay.

Theo snapped, "Everything is okay now that the fucker is dead."

Anthony agreed. "I haven't found much of anything except some clothing which I have confiscated. I'll help you in here then we can both search the study."

Theo and Anthony cleared out everything that had to do with Hermione, Draco or Harry. There wasn't much. The study had a lot of books, but Theo decided they could leave them as many people knew he had a fascination with Morrigan witches. After walking through the house one more time, they had called it done.

From Upper Flagley they went to check on Michael. Anthony sent a patronus message ahead so Michael wouldn't be caught off guard at their arrival. Michael was glad for the extra help.

Michael had found all of Hermione's belongings except for her engagement ring. He had confiscated everything to do with Hermione which, in addition to her clothing and shoes had included, a letter, photos of her from the Daily Prophet, a box labeled H G, and a container containing strands of hair. Michael had confiscated and vanished two containers with fluids that were marked Hermione. One looked like urine and the other looked like…. He didn't know for sure what the liquids were, but he knew what he thought they were. Michael didn't want Hermione to ever know the arsehole had even kept her bodily fluids.

Michael asked Theo and Anthony to check around for the engagement ring while he loaded up anything he thought suspicious. Michael also found a large, heavy journal that contained the entire plan of what he was going to do to Harry and Draco and in graphic detail, what he was going to do with Hermione. Most of the entries pertaining to Hermione were sexual in nature. Nickles had been a nasty bastard.

After a bit more looking, Anthony found the ring stuck in a corner almost hidden by the rug and Theo found the napkin under the couch. The three wizards thought they had everything they'd come for. As they prepared to go, Theo told Anthony and Michael he'd be another few minutes and would meet them outside. They didn't ask why and he didn't disclose he was going to call any existing dark material to him.

Theo made sure he was alone before he recited, "In the name of the Dark Lord, I summon all to me." Parchments, oils, potions and several books sped into Theo's hands. When he was satisfied he had everything, Theo had cast a jinx in each room which would cause anything that was touched to disintegrate. Theo conjured a sack to hold all the dark material and he was through. It had taken him all of ten minutes to finish up.

He didn't mention the disintegration spell to either Anthony or Michael. It was a dark magic spell and Theo didn't want it bandied about. He would let Draco know what he'd done.

The three wizards shook hands on a job well done and headed back to St Mungos to brief Harry and Draco. When they arrived back at St Mungos, Draco's room was empty as was Harry's.

Michael checked with the desk witch who told him that Draco, Harry and Hermione hadn't come back from lunch yet.

Theo cheeked to Michael and Anthony, "The lazy gits are relaxing while we do all the work. It must be nice."

Anthony laughed. "Save that shite talk for Harry and Draco."

Theo grinned and retorted, "Have no fear. I plan on telling them the same thing. Then I plan on picking up Jocelyn so we can spend some time together."

When they got to the cafeteria, Theo growled, "Well look at this. You gits send us out to do the heavy lifting while you relax over lunch. How's that for wrong?"

Harry and Draco laughed with Draco remarking, "You a bit put out then Theo? You'll be more put out because while you were gone, Boot asked Jocelyn out."

Everyone at the table roared.

Theo was red as he asked Draco for a private word. When they were far enough away, Theo passed Draco everything he had found including the sack which he quickly explained contained dark magic items for him to do with what he wished. Before they parted, Theo also explained about the disintegrating curse he had cast. Draco shook his mate's hand as Theo waved to everyone else on his way out.

Hermione and Neville stood as well. Hermione said, "Come on boys, we have things to discuss and I want to check Harry and Draco's dressings while you're still here Neville.

Everybody made their way back to Harry's room in a group. The first order of business was Harry's dressing. Hermione called for Healer Evers before she went down to Draco's room to get the Lanere poultice and some Wooleywort for Draco.

Healer Evers stood stoically by as Hermione pulled off the old dressing and then had exclaimed out loud which had made everyone hurry to gather round.

Draco said, "Blimey. Now that's what I call amazing. Even Healer Evers was impressed."

Harry couldn't see his own wound so he was asking, "What? What's happened?"

Hermione conjured a small mirror so Harry could have a look. He was amazed. There wasn't any black or green looking flesh on the wound at all. It was all pink and normal looking and on closer inspection it seemed as though the deeper recesses of the wound were trying to knit together.

Hermione grinned as she grabbed Neville in a bear hug singing, "We did good. We did good. It appears to be spot on Neville. Harry and Draco may end up with nothing more than a simple scar." Then she had hugged Draco and Harry in turn. Hermione would have hugged Michael and Anthony, but at the last second had thought better of it.

Healer Evers looked like he wanted to run and shout the results all about St Mungos. Draco made a mental note to speak to the healer about the proprietary rights of the formulas.

Hermione turned Draco around in order to change his dressing and was absolutely ecstatic to find the Wooleywort to be an even bright green. She walked around to the front of her wizard and kissed him soundly on the mouth, after which she told him he would be getting the Lanere plant as his next dressing.

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and told her how amazing she was.

Draco's wound was free of the black and green caste, but was nowhere near as bright, clean and pink as Harry's. Hermione had quickly made a second Lanere Plant Poultice to apply to Draco's back.

As the dressing stuck itself to Draco's back, he had remarked, "That feels nice."

After he got his robe back on, Draco asked Healer Evers if he could have a private word. The healer stepped with Draco to the farthest side of the room and out of the earshot of the others, Draco told Evers, "I will be the solicitor handling Hermione and Neville's case. The newly discovered Wooleywort and Lanere Plant Poultices as well as all inclusive potions and ingredients will not be available for general use until parchments showing Hermione and Neville as the owners have been filed in the proper places. We would appreciate your discretion in this matter. After the proper papers have been filed, St Mungos will have the first go at both poultices and their ingredients."

Healer Evers nodded curtly. "I understand Mr. Malfoy. Thank you and goodnight."

Draco suggested that he, Hermione and Neville go to his room so they could discuss business. The documents Draco sent for had arrived and had been placed on his night table. He examined each page to be certain these were the papers needed for filing a patent of sorts on the poultices. After he had read everything through, he asked Hermione and Neville to fill out the forms. He cautioned them to go slowly and list every single ingredient no matter how small also remarking, the devil is in the details.

Hermione rolled her eyes and remarked, "I think I know how to fill out a form Draco."

Draco kissed her on the forehead and replied, "I realize you know how to fill out a form love. I'm just trying emphasize the importance of the most minute detail of you and Neville's discovery. If you leave out say, a pinch of alabaster powder and the next fellow comes along and files as owner and includes the pinch of alabaster powder, he could feasibly be given all rights to _your_ discovery. We wouldn't like to see that happen especially since Neville wants to become rich. As long as the initial documents are filled out and filed correctly, no one can touch anything pertaining to the poultices without authorization from either you or Neville. You both may already know this, but you should have checked off the box marked joint ownership and you shouldn't sign until we have a witness. We can use Harry as the witness."

Both Hermione and Neville went quickly back to the top of the form, erased their prior mark and checked the joint owner box.

Draco smiled, but remained silent as he went to borrow Harry for a few moments.

Harry was still in conversation with Anthony and Michael, but stepped away to witness the signing of the documents. On the way to the room, he mentioned to Draco that they should have a private chat the next day when Hermione was back to work.

Draco nodded.

Harry watched as Hermione, Neville and Draco waved their wand over the documents to magically impress signatures. As the witness, Harry was last to wand sign the document which had then been ready for filing.

Harry left to go back to his room while Neville who had been at St Mungos for hours, bid Hermione and Draco goodbye.

Draco had one last thing to do before he could get a little alone time with Hermione. He sent the documents to his Assistant with a note telling him to do the filing in person, wait for two copies with receipts and open two new Level One cases.

His back was feeling so much better he was going to chance making love to Hermione. He cast locking and silencing charms on the door before enlarging the bed.

Coming out of the bathroom, Hermione raised her eyebrows at the enlarged bed and closed door. "What's this then?

"I'm trying to have a little alone time with my witch if she doesn't mind, Draco smugly replied. So, if she will bring her lovely arse within range of her handsome wizard, we shall begin."

Hermione moved a bit closer as she replied, "And what of the searches at Nickles flat? Shouldn't we be in there finding out what Theo, Michael and Anthony found and if they retrieved…everything?"

Draco sighed as he stood up. At the moment, Hermione's mind was so far away from sex they might as well be in Harry's room discussing Nickles.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him on the neck. "We have plenty of time to be alone after all this is sorted and the sooner we get it done, the sooner you can shag me senseless."

Draco groaned a bit as he grabbed Hermione up in a passionate kiss. "Let's get this done then because I want to be with you in the worst way. You realize this is the longest time since we've been together that I haven't been inside you or had my mouth on you. I need you love."

Draco was arousing her with his words and Hermione was almost having second thoughts about leaving the room. She pulled back and looked at Draco as she pulled him towards the bed. "Maybe we can spare a little time before we go down to Harry's."

He began pulling off Hermione's clothes as they moved towards the bed. Draco wasn't going to question anything and had gingerly pulled off his hospital robes and stood there in only his boxers and his poultice gazing at his witch through smoky eyes.

Hermione gently pulled Draco towards her being careful not to bump his back. She helped him pull of his boxers and as he was removing her bra and knickers, she slid her hand up his engorged dick.

Draco let out a huge moan as he moved himself into position. He wasn't sure how making love would affect his back, but he was willing to find out. Hermione guided his dick to the outside of her slit and lifted herself up as Draco pushed in. And then they were making love. It was like the night they had first made love. Amazing.

Draco forgot about his back, but Hermione hadn't. Her hands were twisted in the sheets to keep herself from grabbing Draco's back and holding tight. Lack of hands only served to make Hermione push up harder and in turn drove Draco to heights of pleasure he hadn't felt in days. He was gasping out his love along with some of the dirty words they whispered to each other during lovemaking. They drove each other to a pulsating ecstasy and each had experienced a very intense climax.

"You are amazing Granger. If you weren't already my fiancee, I'd ask you to marry me right now," cheeked Draco.

Hermione cheeked right back as she cast a post coital contraceptive charm, "And I thought it was for my beauty, charm and intellect. How silly I feel now I know it's all about sex."

Draco had moved onto his side to relieve the stress on his back and gaze upon Hermione as well. "I love you for all those things vixen. You have my heart forever."

Hermione leaned over to kiss him and shortly after they had both dozed off.

Harry wondered where Hermione and Draco had gotten to. There were a things he wanted to discuss with both of them and a few things he would discuss with Draco separately.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought the two were probably somewhere shagging. The thought immediately brought to mind the reason he wanted to get this sorted. Leanne would be to St Mungos in a few hours and he didn't want anything to interfere with their private time. As much as he joked with Hermione and Draco about always wanting sex, he had begun to feel the same way about Leanne. They could barely hold a proper conversation anymore without him wanting to feel her beneath him. Harry laughed to himself that he was becoming Draco.

Anthony and Michael who were becoming restless while waiting for Draco and Hermione to appear, looked questioningly at their boss.

Michael questioned, "Do you really need us here boss? You know everything we know. We'd like to get back on the road and make sure Justin has gotten properly settled in."

Harry thought about it for a second, but in that second, Draco and Hermione appeared at the door apologizing for keeping them waiting.

Hermione sat gingerly on the edge of a chair while Draco conjured a chair for himself facing Michael, Anthony and Harry.

Michael was first to speak as he asked, "Where do you want to start?"


	24. Full Circle

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. AU **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and romantic interludes. **

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord: **Let's Get This Sorted**

Harry wondered where Hermione and Draco had gotten to. There were a things he wanted to discuss with both of them and a few things he would discuss with Draco separately.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought the two were probably somewhere shagging. The thought immediately brought to mind the reason he wanted to get this sorted. Leanne would be to St Mungos in a few hours and he didn't want anything to interfere with their private time. As much as he joked with Hermione and Draco about always wanting sex, he had begun to feel the same way about Leanne. They could barely hold a proper conversation anymore without him wanting to feel her beneath him. Harry laughed to himself that he was becoming Draco.

Anthony and Michael who were becoming restless while waiting for Draco and Hermione to appear, looked questioningly at their boss.

Michael questioned, "Do you really need us here boss? You know everything we know. We'd like to get back on the road and make sure Justin has gotten properly settled in."

Harry thought about it for a second, but in that second, Draco and Hermione appeared at the door apologizing for keeping them waiting.

Hermione sat gingerly on the edge of a chair while Draco conjured a chair for himself facing Michael, Anthony and Harry.

Michael was first to speak as he asked, "Where do you want to start?"

Chapter 24**: Full Circle**

Michael went over everything they had found at Nickles two residences only leaving out the nastier part regarding the liquids. He handed over Hermione's clothes and engagement ring for which Hermione and Draco thanked him.

Hermione made to place the ring back on her finger, but Draco stopped her asking, "What have we discussed? The blighter touched that ring. You'll not be putting it back on your finger. We'll pick out another when I'm out of St Mungos.

Hermione colored up, but remained silent. She colored up again when she saw her underwear peeking out from under the dress she had worn the night of the party. Draco saw them as well and with a clenched jaw had vanished everything without a word.

With all that out of the way, Michael gave a recitation of all they had found being very specific about some thing and fairly vague about others. He was not going to discuss certain points of the filth he had found especially with Hermione in the room. Nickles was a nasty piece of work who would not be missed by most in the Wizarding World. Michael finished up by telling the room at large they had already passed all written materials to Harry.

When Michael finished, Hermione had thanked him and Anthony for all their work and just as he had done with Draco, Michael answered he was just doing his job.

Anthony answered, "You're welcome Hermione.

The two Aurors stood and told Harry they were keen to get back to the Ministry to check on things then get back out to the field. Harry shook their hands and bid them goodbye.

Michael and Anthony hadn't been gone more than ten minutes when Healer Evers and what looked to be a junior healer turned up with some good news. It seemed that there wasn't anything more the healers at St Mungos felt they could do for either Harry or Draco and were therefore ready to sign their releases. Both Harry and Draco had broken out into big grins with Draco jumping up remarking he would go get himself ready to leave.

Hermione brought a halt to the movement by shouting, "Hold it, both of you. Before anyone goes anywhere, we are going to do our last change with Healer Evers observing. Now stay where you are while I get the dressings."

Hermione got the necessaries from Draco's room and had first checked to see if Harry's dressing had peeled itself away from the wound. It had, so Hermione began changing the dressing. The change in his wound was profound. Although the wound still looked awful on Harry's neck, it had begun healing so well, it could have been any wound rather than a wound caused by dark magic. To make it even better, two Hogwarts graduates had crossed a milestone in the fight against dark magic wounds.

Healer Evers beamed, "Mr. Malfoy has assured us that we at St Mungos will be first to have this cure. You can well imagine how excited we are. Thank you."

Hermione moved to Draco to check his back, but his dressing had not yet pulled away from his wound and could not be changed. Draco was a little disappointed, but was most certainly glad to be getting out of St Mungos. After she had checked Draco, Hermione gave them both leave to get their things together so they could check out. While Harry and Draco got ready, Hermione went to the desk to thank everyone for their help. Draco and Harry thanked them as well.

One could not find bigger grins than the two on Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as they signed out of St Mungos.

Harry shook Draco's hand and hugged Hermione as they prepared to apparate their separate ways. Hermione reminded Harry she would still have to see to his neck and questioned if he wanted her to come to his house. Harry promised he would come by their flat when he felt the dressing separate from the wound. He thanked Hermione one more time and apparated away.

After Harry left, Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand and apparated them home.

Blaise and Theo were at the flat waiting when Draco and Hermione landed. They had somehow gotten the news Draco had been released. Hermione thought she knew exactly from where the information had come. It was a petty thing, but it pissed Hermione off that an employee at St Mungos was passing information about. A tiny little tickling at the back of Hermione's mind told her she might not take to this Jocelyn Foster too well.

Draco was happy to be home, but he had promised Hermione two things. They had completed one and the other he was determined to complete as soon as possible. After he greeted his two mates, Draco washed up, told Blaise and Theo to enjoy themselves and had grabbed Hermione by the hand. They were going to the Malfoy jewelers to buy an engagement ring. Although Draco hadn't told the jewelers exactly when they would be in, they were ready to show a selection of magnificent rings. After receiving greetings of good health and best wishes from the jeweler, it hadn't taken Draco and Hermione long to pick out an amazing platinum, diamond and sapphire set. Hermione was overjoyed. She liked this set even more than she liked the first.

Draco had put the ring on her finger right there in the jewelers shop and Hermione had giggled like a fourth year while she wiggled her hand all around. Draco had thanked the jewelers and she and Draco were on their way back home.

When Draco and Hermione returned home, Harry and Leanne had joined Blaise and Theo. Everyone had made a big deal about Hermione's new ring. Leanne and Harry had kissed Hermione on the cheek with Harry whispering, "Try to keep this one on your finger." Hermione pinched him and walked over to hug Draco.

Leanne had put together a quick meal so the wizards could eat and they were all eating and enjoying themselves when the floo bell rang.

Theo stood up and remarked, "That will be Jocelyn. I told her where we would be and asked her to stop by. I hope you don't mind."

Draco replied, "A guest of yours is a guest of ours," but had glanced at Hermione when she didn't chime in. Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione, but she shook her head and continued to eat. Leanne had noticed the interaction between Hermione and Draco as well and wondered what was going on. After Leanne was introduced to Jocelyn, she asked Hermione to help her get everything cleaned up.

Hermione had smirked, "You made this mess witch, you can clean it up yourself," even as she was getting to her feet. Once in the kitchen Leanne had asked Hermione about her little back and forth with Draco.

"I'm probably being a bit obnoxious Hermione replied, but I am pissed off that a healer would be passing information around. Blaise and Theo were here waiting for us when we arrived home from St Mungos, but Draco and Harry had only just signed themselves out. I'm glad his mates were here to greet him, but it makes me wonder what else Jocelyn has discussed and with whom."

Leanne hugged Hermione and retorted, "I thought maybe she had tried one of Helga's moves on Draco. If that was the case, I would be skeptical as well. Since she hasn't, I say we give Jocelyn a chance. Shall we? Anyway, we need another witch in the group to even out the numbers."

Hermione sighed, "You're right. I'm probably just overtired and irritable. I shall be warm and welcoming."

Leanne laughed, "Now let's not go overboard."

The two witches hugged each other and returned to the living room.

When it came to Hermione, Draco didn't miss much. He had realized something was a little off and made a note to ask her about it later. He watched her as she came back into the room and sat beside Blaise. Draco recognized right away it had something to do with Theo's witch, he just wasn't sure what. He found it puzzling because Hermione didn't know much about Jocelyn.

If Leanne and Draco thought they were the only ones who had noticed Hermione's lack of interest in Jocelyn, there were wrong. Theo had puzzled over it as well. When Hermione stepped back into the kitchen to collect another bottle of brandy for the wizards, Theo had followed her out. "Is there something wrong Hermione? It seems you weren't all that chuffed to have Jocelyn here. Have I offended you by bringing her here?"

Hermione smiled at Theo and answered, "Of course not. Any witch of yours, etc., etc."

Theo laughed, "I'm glad because I like her and want to keep her around for a bit."

Hermione nodded and called him a big git, but try as she might, Hermione couldn't hold her tongue. Theo was on his way out of the kitchen when she asked, "How did you know Draco had been released from St Mungos?"

Theo turned back around to face Hermione. "Simple. One of Jocelyn's friends from St Mungos called her on the mobile to tell her and she in turn told me. Is there a reason you are asking?"

Hermione grinned and replied, "No reason. I was just wondering."

Theo was about to reply when Draco came through the door asking why was it taking so long to get a bottle of brandy.

Draco looked from Hermione to Theo and asked, "Everything alright then? Not trying to chat up my fiancee are you Nott because I've got a hex set aside for wizard's of your ilk."

Theo guffawed as did Hermione. Handing the bottle of brandy to Draco she grabbed each of them by the arm and dragged them through to the living room.

The evening went well. There was a great deal of talking, laughing and even some dancing. Both Harry and Draco were feeling quite happy.

Around 9:30 Hermione spoke to Harry and Draco about changing their dressing. Harry stood to go first and Hermione had dragged him into the bathroom to get the thing done. The Lanere poultice had fallen off into Hermione's hand which was what it should have done. She discarded the old poultice before she even looked at Harry's neck, but when she did, she had let out an involuntary shriek that had startled Harry.

"What Hermione? Let me see."

Hermione turned Harry to a position where he had a much better view of his wound. He had gasped in surprise at the state of his wound. If a wound could look beautiful, Harry's wound looked beautiful. There was only about a quarter of an inch of flesh that hadn't knitted itself together, and contrary to all wizarding beliefs, the wound caused by dark magic was healing better than any normal wound.

Hermione covered the Lanere with a clear strip and sent Harry out so he could send Draco in. Draco's wound was a little more complicated as Nickles had caught him down his entire back, but it was healing nicely.

Draco came to the door and grabbed Hermione up in a kiss while smirking, "Harry said you're ready for me. How would he know that? He hasn't been discussing sex again, has he?"

Hermione laughed as she told Draco to turn around. Draco's dressing also fell away as Hermione removed the clear covering. She kissed Draco on the shoulder remarking that his wound looked really good. Although Draco's wound wasn't level with Harry's, it was healing rapidly and in the same manner as Harry's, from the inside out.

Hermione dressed and covered the wound then gave Draco a peck on the cheek as she whispered, "I love our friends, but I'll be returning to work tomorrow and I need my sleep.

Draco cheeked, "I'll get rid of the gits, but you won't be going to sleep anytime soon. You have plans for me remember."

Hermione laughed as she followed Draco out of the bathroom.

They walked back through to the living room where Draco thanked everyone for checking on him, but told them he was feeling a bit tired and needed sleep.

Because there were so many guests in the room, Harry held his tongue. However, when he caught Draco's eye he raised his eyebrows to let his mate know he was pretty sure why they were being thrown out.

Draco raised his eyebrows back at Harry and grinned.

Draco and Hermione said farewell to their guests and wrapped arms around each other as Draco locked the floo. When they were in the privacy of their bedroom, Draco mentioned he was thinking about going back to work as well.

"No you're not Draco. Your back is healing, but you are nowhere near ready to go back to work."

"I don't want to get into a shout down Hermione, but I feel as though I can go back to work without any problems."

Hermione scowled, "I'll agree to your going back if you only go back a bit at a time. Your seniors and Assistant will keep things moving along and you can stick your nose in to keep everything on track. I'm not trying to argue you out of going back, I just don't want you to have a setback."

"You are right as usual love. Maybe I'll peep in tomorrow just to make sure the accounts for you and Neville have been set up correctly. I don't doubt that they have been, but I want to be sure. If everything is in place, we will be able to offer the poultice formulas to Healing Centers everywhere. As a solicitor, I imagine the administration at St Mungos will try to work it so they acquire all rights. However, you and Neville's discovery is so important I believe it should be offered to all major healing facilities. I'm certain Healing Centers in the U S, Canada, Brazil, France and Italy will be interested in acquiring some rights to the formulas and that is where you and Neville will make your gold."

"Be that as it may answered Hermione," I'm asking you to take it easy and mind your back."

Draco promised he would. As an afterthought he had advised Hermione he would be stopping by the Wizengamot so they could see he was coming along right nicely. He didn't want them to have any doubts about inviting him into the esteemed group.

"It's settled then. You'll be careful," remarked Hermione as she rubbed her hands down Draco's chest.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and asked if her ministrations meant she was ready to shag him senseless.

Hermione replied as she undressed and pulled on pajamas, "I'm all tired out. I'll have to shag you senseless tomorrow, but I will give you a very nice kiss for the new engagement ring you brought me."

Scowling, Draco asked if she was going to let him go to sleep with something akin to a block of wood between his legs. Hermione smiled, kissed him and slid under the covers closing her eyes.

Draco sighed as he went to the bathroom. "It is going to be a very long night."

Jocelyn was scheduled to go back to work in the morning, but she had accompanied Theo back to his flat for a bit of romance. She liked Theo and it appeared that Theo liked her which was good. Jocelyn knew all about Theo's father's dark history, but was willing to deal with it if it would get her accepted into the Potter/Malfoy/Granger group. She had worked hard getting her healers license and it appeared her perseverance would pay off. She was going to be part of the important group. For a moment this evening, it had seemed as though Hermione Granger wouldn't be very accepting, however, it seemed as though everything had worked itself out. Jocelyn was glad because she didn't want to be on the outs with the famous Hermione Granger.

Tuesday was a good day for almost everyone.

Hermione had happily ensconced herself behind her desk going through the documents piled on her desk.

Draco had been welcomed back by his Assistant and the seniors as though he was royalty. They inquired after his health and congratulated him on getting the rights to the newly discovered formula.

One of the associates went to clap Draco on the back and found himself on his arse on the floor with Draco standing over him, "Have you not heard that my back has been severely injured?" The associate blushed from chest to forehead as he mumbled his apology. Draco thanked everyone for their good wishes and without a look back, headed to his office.

He could hear the seniors taking the associate to task and would not be surprised if this was the bloke's last day at Malfoy Partners LLC.

Harry went back to work as well. He too had been cautioned not to overdo it so he was working from his desk.

Draco's Assistant Edwin stopped by the office to drop off the Level One cases, and update Draco on the two newest clients, Hermione and Neville. Draco suggested he go get tea for them both because he wanted to go over the files. Edwin came back with tea and muffins for which Draco was grateful because he was a bit hungry. The first files Draco pulled out to review were Hermione and Neville's.

Edwin advised that everything had been filed and all stamped copies were in the folders. Draco was chuffed. From there, all they had to do was find a company to make the poultices and then form an investment circle to absorb the costs. Draco could have paid all costs and reaped all rewards, but he wanted everything spread among his friends. He, Hermione, Harry, Theo and Blaise were pretty well off and any proceeds would be welcome, but not mandatory. However, Draco had promised Neville he would be rich and he was going to see to it. With his excitement getting the better of him, Draco called Hermione on the mobile.

Edwin excused himself while Draco made the call.

He and Hermione spoke for ten minutes, but at the end of those ten minutes the plan was in place. First step was that they call the discovery a product and name the product. Next, to gauge the potential of the product, Draco would have one of the Juniors scout out clients who would be interested in receiving an explanation sheet describing how the product worked. Last, but not least they had to find a manufacturer to make the product.

Draco discussed all this with Edwin who surprised him by saying he had researched manufacturers and had put together a list of best in category. Edwin had also broken out the categories by specialization.

Draco smiled at Edwin's take charge attitude and had immediately given the order for him to send out owls to Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Theo and Harry setting a meeting for 11:00 am the next day. He wanted all his mates to have a chance to invest in this venture.

Draco received owls back letting him know that all would make themselves available for tomorrow at 11:00. With that done, Draco called Hermione and Harry on their mobiles so they could meet at his flat to get the dressings changed. Draco didn't wait for a reply. Instead he had messaged his juniors and seniors letting them know he was leaving for a medical appointment and would return later in the day if possible.

Draco stopped off to pick up lunch for himself, Harry, and Hermione before apparating home. Hermione made it home before Harry arrived and enjoyed a few minutes of passionate kissing before changing the poultice on Draco's back. She had a hard time getting Draco to settle down.

Draco told her since she had him almost naked she might as well take advantage. It had finally come down to Hermione threatening to throttle him if he didn't remain still. Draco decided he didn't want a throttling so he remained still while Hermione exclaimed over the excellent state of his back. Draco noticed Hermione hadn't called it a wound and was chuffed at the state of his back in the mirror. The only thing that remained was a quarter inch opening which ran from his lower back to his shoulder blades. The large gaping wound was gone and his back had knit itself almost back to proper. Hermione finished up by covering the Lanere with the clear covering.

Without warning, Draco turned himself around and grabbed Hermione kissing her fully on the mouth.

Hermione had cheeked, "Feeling pretty chipper are we? Maybe you should hire me as your full time healer."

Draco chuckled as slipped his hands inside Hermione's robes, "I thought you already were my full time healer. What have I missed?"

Hermione slapped Draco's hands as she heard Harry call out from the living room. "Could you come out of the bedroom so you can properly greet your guest who is me."

Hermione walked into the living room to greet Harry while Draco got dressed. "Hello you git. Just for your information, we were in the bathroom where I was changing Draco's dressing not the bedroom."

Harry grinned, "I figured as much. I just like taking the mickey out of you two. How's Draco's back? I know I wasn't supposed to, but I took a peek at my neck. It's unbelievable how well it has healed. I think today might be the day you apply dittany to my neck and call it done."

Draco heard what Harry said and had smirked, "So, you're your own healer now? Just like that? Pull out your money pouch then because it would seem you owe Hermione a great deal of money. Hand it over Potter."

Turning to a beaming Hermione Draco winked and asked, "Right love?"

Hermione was still beaming at her two charges as she replied, "Yes Harry. You owe me half your fortune. Now can I get on with it? Come in the bathroom so I can see what's what."

Harry sheepishly followed Hermione into the bathroom where she pulled the covering off his neck to have a look. Harry had been right on the money. All that was showing on his neck was a semi raised scar.

Hermione got her wand to accio the extra strength dittany from her bag. Extra strength dittany, a recent discovery, was much stronger than regular dittany and worked on formed scars as well as open wounds. She advised Harry it could sting a bit, but he should keep still.

After applying the dittany, Hermione covered Harry's neck saying, "This covering is only to keep it clean. I expect tomorrow or even as early as tonight, we'll call it done. You will be a perfect example for our meeting tomorrow. You are now free to return to work. I suggest you schedule a check up at St Mungos as further evidence that the procedure worked."

Harry hugged Hermione and went through to the living room where Draco waited to hear about the state of his wound. The two wizards discussed how far they had come from the night of the attack. An hour later, Harry got up to leave and Draco reminded him about the meeting as he headed for the floo. Harry waved in acknowledgment.

Draco kissed Hermione and told her he would see her tonight. Hermione waved and replied she would be headed back to work in minutes as well.

By the time Draco returned to his office, Edwin had everything in order. He and Draco went over everything that would be presented at the meeting. He was chuffed to find that Edwin had invited a renowned Potions Master in to go over details of Neville and Hermione's product. Edwin had also laid a nondisclosure form on Draco's desk. Even though the PM was a renowned figure, he would have to sign the nondisclosure statement before he was allowed to review the ingredients which made up the product. He was scheduled to arrive within the next thirty minutes. Draco was very happy as this was just another step in validating the product. As a knowledgeable solicitor, Draco knew that every additional layer of proof would make it more appealing to users, buyers and investors.

Draco had been very surprised when Horace Slughorn, recently retired Potions Master at Hogwarts showed up in his office. Horace reached for Draco's hand telling him what a pleasure it was to be of service. Draco was a different wizard with different ideals so the bitter feelings he had for Slughorn were nonexistent as he shook Horace's hand. This was business and Horace Slughorn had the credentials needed to validate their find. Draco invited Horace to a seat and offered him refreshments.

Attending this particular meeting representing Malfoy Partners were Silas Wilkins, senior solicitor and Draco's assistant Edwin. After signing the nondisclosure statement, Horace went over the documentation twice before he looked from Draco to Silas to assure them they had a very valuable find. Although Draco had been sure of their product, it was good to hear it from a professional. After Horace signed off on the recipes showing everything to be in order, Silas gathered up all the parchments and excused himself to move everything to the next step.

Horace stayed to enjoy the very succulent lunch Edwin had laid out and had been very expansive in his thoughts about what could be expected of this product. As far as he was concerned, they had a money spinner on their hands. Draco had smiled at Horace's words because he already knew they had a money spinner on their hands.

After Edwin had shown Horace to the floo, he reported back to Draco to go over the meeting. Draco hadn't had anything to add except he felt everything had gone off spiffingly.

Hermione made it home, changed into casual clothes and had supper all prepared by the time Draco arrived home. He was happy his day had gone so well and couldn't wait to discuss it with Hermione. He took a shower and had come to supper wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and house shoes.

He explained everything to Hermione and she became just as excited as he had been. They had talked for a bit before Draco brought the subject of their marriage round. He had very stoically remarked, "I want to be sure you really intend to marry me. I would therefore like us to first announce our engagement to the world at large and then set a date for our nuptials or vice versa."

Hermione gazed at him for several seconds before replying, "I fully intend to marry you Mr. Malfoy We just haven't had a minute to discuss it. I'm of the mind we can make our double announcement one more time without fear of being attacked as soon as Friday. As far as our wedding goes, we should set a date for shortly after you are installed into the Wizengamot. I will check on wedding dates. That way, all the witches who will have begun to see you as a tasty morsel will realize you are off the market and no longer fair game.

Draco nuzzled Hermione's neck as he swept her up in his arms. "I have not been fair game for any witch from the fourth time we were together. Before you pull me up short, I admit it did take me four days to realize your were the one. I apologize for being so slow."

Hermione happily threw her neck back to give Draco further access to the soft skin of her neck and he had happily nuzzled away. After he finished nuzzling her neck, Draco asked if she would make arrangements for Friday or should he.

"You make the arrangements love, Hermione answered. It would be quite simple if we used one of the lovely conference rooms at your office. You could ask Harry or Theo to make the announcement. Actually, what would be perfect is for us to have two separate announcements. We can announce your invitation to the Wizengamot first and then the next person can step up to announce our engagement. Two announcements should make Mr. Bumfeck very happy. And, just so we keep Bumfeck honest, be sure to invite staff from other papers."

Draco laughed, "What is it Dumbledore used to say? _I believe we sort too soon_. It is apparent to me you would have done very well in Slytherin. I'll have Edwin set everything up for 2:00 pm on Friday."

Hermione kissed Draco on the lips and grinned as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And we can plan on spending the rest of the day celebrating our announcements, continued Draco."

Hermione cheeked, "Let's go practice." And Draco had been up like a shot leading her towards the bedroom.

On Wednesday morning, Draco's back had been ready for the extra strength dittany and he had been pleased to no end. After applying the dittany, Hermione covered Draco's back with a fresh covering. On her way to the floo, Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, told him both he and Harry would be excellent examples of how well the product worked and that she looked forward to the meeting.

For the first time since the attack, Draco felt like he was back to himself. He looked forward to the meeting and getting the process flowing. He went as far as to smile at himself in the mirror. He felt it was going to be a very good day.

Draco asked Silas Wilkins and Edwin to sit in again. He wanted Silas' input and needed Edwin to take notes. The meeting had gone very well with Blaise, Theo and Harry immediately jumping on board.

The surprise had been Neville. He suggested he make the product to save the expense of hiring a manufacturer. There was a bit of a disagreement when Neville made the suggestion, but Neville had clarified the suggestion by adding he would have two or more assistants working with him.

Silas asked Neville for a list of his credentials to prove he would be able to handle something of this scope whereupon Neville opened a file folder, produced several pieces of parchment which he proceeded to hand out to the group. The list was impressive. Neville had been a very busy wizard which had gained him a great deal of experience, but it had always been for someone else.

While everyone read over his list, Neville frankly admitted he had worked for others long enough. He wanted to be in charge of his own destiny. He wanted his own company and to that end, Neville revealed, "I would like for us to set up a company to be named later with me at its head. I also think we should explore the idea of the products being sold as a kit or separately and be named HealWell (Wooleywort), HealAll (Lanere Plant) or Wound Erase (both ingredients in a kit)."

The mouths on all his peers had fallen open. Never had they seen Neville take charge like that except for the weeks leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts and the night he had cut off Nagini's head. After the war, Neville had reverted back to the same shy, introvert he had always been.

After the shock, there had been quite a bit of discussion which ended with Neville getting most of what he wanted including the names and the idea of being sold as separates as well as kits. The investors agreed to put up the money in return for a piece of the profits on the current product and every additional product added to inventory.

Silas conservatively estimated initial profits on the Wooleywort/Lanere product to be approximately 1000 galleons a month for the first six months and three times that by the end of the first year.

Hermione threw an idea out to the group at large. She stated that for the next two years she wanted her profits to go right back into the business for Neville to use to further enhance the business. At the end of the two years she would begin to draw profits. The only two caveats, there would be six month reviews to judge the state of the business and she be allowed to collaborate from time to time. Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise volunteered to return their profits to the business as well.

Silas Wilkins voiced his thoughts as being in favor of Hermione's idea and told them he would have all necessary parchments ready in a couple of hours.

Neville was chuffed and they couldn't have removed the smile from his face with a crowbar. He would have his own business and the capital to keep it going. Neville thanked everyone as he shook hands all around and hugged Hermione.

Draco remarked he would be in touch so Neville could sign all the necessary documents. All participants felt the meeting had been more than satisfactory as they waved Neville goodbye.

The remaining friends stayed behind a bit to toast the upcoming venture after which they left to go their separate ways. When they were alone, Draco remarked, "It feels good to be able to help Longbottom into his own business. He and many others deserve so much more than what the war left them with. He and Hermione had also discussed how far they had come, not only from the war, but from several months ago.

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes as he added, "I know how it feels to need help and then to be helped. Without you my love, I don't know where I would be. I love you."

Hermione walked over to kiss her fiance as she whispered, "It's all been my pleasure and you should now stop talking before you make me cry right here in your conference room."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "You don't want to hear me wax profound? Go back to work then minx. I'll see you at home."


	25. I Hope You Dance

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. Everything from the Potterverse belongs to JKR.

Rated M

_I Hope You Dance_, All rights belong to Lee Ann Womack.

Previously on Remnants of the Dark Lord 24: **Full Circle**

Hermione threw an idea out to the group at large. She stated that for the next two years she wanted her profits to go right back into the business for Neville to use to further enhance the business. At the end of the two years, she would begin to draw profits. The only two caveats, there would be six month reviews to judge the state of the business and she be allowed to collaborate from time to time. Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise thought it a reasonable idea and volunteered to return their profits to the business as well.

Silas Wilkins voiced his thoughts as being in favor of Hermione's idea and told them he would have all necessary parchments ready in a couple of hours.

Neville was chuffed and they couldn't have removed the smile from his face with a crowbar. He would now be able to have his own business and the capital to keep it going. Neville thanked everyone as he shook hands all around and hugged Hermione.

Draco remarked he would be in touch so Neville could sign all the necessary documents. All participants felt the meeting had been more than satisfactory as they waved Neville goodbye.

The remaining friends stayed behind a bit to toast the upcoming venture, after which they left to go their separate ways. When they were alone, Draco remarked, "It feels good to be able to help Longbottom into his own business. Neville and many others deserve so much more than what the war left them with.

Draco and Hermione also discussed how far they had come, not only from the war, but from several months ago. Draco looked at Hermione as he added, "I know how it feels to need help and then to be helped. Without you my love, I don't know where I would be. I love you."

Hermione walked over to kiss her fiance as she whispered, "It's all been my pleasure and you should now stop talking before you make me cry right here in your conference room."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "You don't want to hear me wax profound? Go back to work then minx. I'll see you at home."

Chapter 25: **I Hope You Dance**

Wednesday evening ended well for everyone. The friends all sat around in their various flats and homes marveling at what they had accomplished and how they were going to be part of an amazing new company. They looked forward to being pioneers in the battle to heal dark magic wounds.

Each in his or her mind knew that most of the violent Death Eaters were either dead or in jail and the need for this new product would hopefully be low. However, there were still a great many dark wizards around who had fled Britain to other parts of the world and if they chose, they could attack anyone at any time. Additionally, this was only the first step with the product, more research could offer more benefits. The HealWell, HealAll and Wound Erase could potentially be just stepping stones to bigger and better products.

After checking Draco's scar and dousing it with the dittany, Hermione washed her hands and went to prepare them a nice supper. For once, Draco was more interested in discussing business than he was in trying to get Hermione naked so the evening had been fairly quiet. After supper, they snuggled on the couch while Hermione talked about how she looked forward to collaborating with Neville or a master potioneer. Hermione talked so long that Draco had to kiss her on the mouth and drag her to bed to end the conversation.

Thursday found Draco and Harry back to full health. The only evidence of a scar remaining on Harry's neck was a very thin pink line which Hermione was sure would fade with continued use of the extra strength dittany. The line running down Draco's back was more of a red color, but it was completely closed and as with Harry's wound, she believed the continued use of extra strength dittany would diminish the line over time.

The first thing Thursday when he arrived at work, Draco contacted The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler and Witch Weekly to invite them to Malfoy Partners on Friday at 2:00 to share some news which would be announced at that time. In his best Malfoy manner, Draco suggested they bring photographers. All three contacts thanked Draco for inviting them and assured him they would be there…..with photographers. Draco also called Harry and Theo to ask if they would make the announcements for him and Hermione. Harry agreed to announce Draco's invitation to the Wizengamot and Theo agreed to make the engagement announcement. With all that settled, Draco went back to work.

Midmorning Thursday, Draco received a call from Bart Waldron who wanted to do a normal follow up. He inquired if Draco was free for lunch so they could have a chat. Draco was happy to accommodate Bart and said so. "I'll have food brought in and we can lunch here and talk in one of the conference rooms. If 1:30 is suitable for you, we will meet then." Draco made a note to invite Bart to his and Hermione's reveal.

Edwin came to the door at 11:00 accompanied by Neville who was there to sign papers and get everything settled. Neville stated that he wanted to present several ideas to Draco which he could then present to the rest of the group. Draco beckoned Neville to have a seat and gestured for Edwin to sit in. Draco had begun to feel that Edwin was an extension of his own right arm. Once Edwin was seated, they had begun. Edwin placed a stack of parchment in front of Neville for him to read and sign.

While Neville was reading, Draco took Edwin aside to have him order a nice lunch with dessert and teas for two people and have it in his conference room by 1:15. Draco asked Edwin to have a full luncheon spread with desserts, teas and coffees for tomorrow by 1:45 in his personal conference room as well. Edwin immediately went to do what he had been asked.

When Draco came back to the office, Neville was only halfway through the parchments so he sat back down at his desk to wait. Edwin came back to the office and nodded his head at Draco which meant everything was in order. It was 11:30 by the time Neville finished reading everything in front of him and as with any good business person, Neville had questions which Draco answered one by one. Neville advised Draco he had thought of a name and disclosed _Perfected Cures _as the name he had chosen. Thoroughly satisfied with all the parchment work including the new name, Neville signed all the documents and became owner and proprietor of Perfected Cures.

The only thing left open for discussion was a location for the business. Edwin had done some homework. He informed the two wizards that there were two properties to be looked at. He went on to say both properties were available for sale and would fit nicely into the plan. The differences in the properties were location. One property was located in outer London and the other a little farther away, was located in Wales. Edwin suggested he and Neville could view both properties as soon as Friday at 9:00 am, after which they could come back to the office to either complete a deal or look for other properties. Neville accepted the suggestion and told Edwin he would meet him in front of the building at 8:45.

As he headed to the door, Neville remarked, "I'm glad everything is finalized. So far, I've kept it all from Luna because I didn't want to mention our plan until we had everything settled. Now I can tell her every bit of it. She will be ecstatic. He shook hands with Draco and Edwin and gave both a little salute before leaving.

Bart was a bit early and Edwin came in to tell Draco his guest was seated in the conference room. Draco stepped out of his office and walked the ten steps to his small conference room. Bart stood to greet him and them they had each taken a seat. Draco told Bart he should help himself to lunch which Bart had. With their lunches in front of them, Bart asked after Hermione, inquired about Draco's health and commented that life must be wonderful now that all things had been settled.

Draco raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Bart. "Are you here to find out about mine and Hermione's relationship or are you here to check on my state of mind?"

Bart smiled, "Still haven't forgiven me for introducing you to John Nickles then?"

"We realize it wasn't your fault Bart, but there is so much that could have been prevented if you and your healer community had dealt with an unstable member. We have forgiven you, but we haven't forgotten. I intend to make it my business to keep an eye on your upstanding community of healers. If there is even a whisper against another healer, I'll take that community apart one healer at a time. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, there it is."

"John has disappeared and as far as I know, there aren't any other maniacs in the community, Bart cheeked. Some colleagues went to John's home to search for some sign of him, but ended up disintegrating all his work. I was told everything fell apart as soon as it was touched and they didn't find any sign of John. If John ever reappears, you will be the first to know, but I have a feeling we are safe. Just as a point of information, John's receptionist has told certain colleagues she intends to look into his disappearance. It would seem they had more than a working relationship if you know what I mean. Other than that Draco, are things going well? I really do have your well being in mind, but I see you have recovered marvelously and don't have any further need for my services. All I can do is hope I've helped somewhat. If you need me in the future, I hope you won't hesitate to call on me. You and Hermione both."

"Thank you for the information about Nickles receptionist. Hopefully she isn't the maniac Nickles is. I was a bit brusque Bart. I apologize. You have been nothing but kind to me and didn't deserve the sharp edge of my tongue. I hope you will overlook my little tantrum. I would like to invite you to a little news announcement Hermione and I plan to make tomorrow at 2:00. If you are free, please come share our announcements."

"I will try to be there Draco, Bart replied. Thank you for inviting me. If by chance I don't make it, give Hermione my regards. Incidentally, I have a question I've wanted to ask you for a while. Initially, you were adamant Hermione wasn't your type and you couldn't see her on your arm or in your bed. I've known Hermione quite a bit longer than I've known you and I was upset with your arrogance towards her, but as your therapist I couldn't comment. I am no longer your therapist so I wonder if you wouldn't mind telling me what changed."

Draco cleared his throat and pushed his plate away. "Frankly Bart, I fell in love. I may have said those words in arrogance, but it only took me three additional days to realize I had the most brilliant, amazing witch interested in me and I wanted her for keeps. That's the long and short of it."

A wide smile broke out over Bart's face. "I'm glad it all worked out in the end. Congratulations to you both."

The two wizards shook hands and bid each other goodbye. Draco sat back in his chair and realized Bart Waldron wasn't such a bad sort at all.

After leaving Malfoy Partners, Neville went directly to the Herbologist shop where he and Luna currently worked. He was Head Herbologist, but that was it. He was working for the owner and not for himself. Neville's heart was thumping as he tried to locate his witch. He was now in a position to ask Luna for her hand in marriage. Not this particular day, but soon. He had put off asking her until he had enough gold in Gringott's to support a wife and any children they would have. Finally he spotted Luna elbow deep in magical green soil potting some of their more exotic roots.

Neville was so excited he called out from across the room, "Luna, stop whatever you're doing and come here. I have something important to share with you."

Luna looked at her boyfriend and smiled wistfully, "Why are you shouting? Have the Wrackspurts gotten to you.? Sit down and have a tea love. I'll be there in a moment."

Neville strode across the room in three steps where he grabbed Luna in his arms ignoring her soil covered arms. "This is important Luna. Let's go sit down."

Luna insisted on getting them tea and muffins so Neville sat patiently waiting until she finished and brought it to the table. Once she was seated, Neville took her hands in his and explained about their good fortune. He started at the very beginning when Hermione had called him about poultice ingredients and ended with the fact that he was now owner and proprietor of the newly formed business _Perfected Cures _and would be viewing shop locations the next morning.

Luna grinned at her excited boyfriend as she leaned over to kiss him on the mouth. "Hermione must have done a really good job keeping the Wrackspurts and Nargles away from Draco Malfoy if he is helping you do this, but I always knew all he needed was a good witch to set him straight."

Neville grinned right back at Luna. "It's not only Hermione and Draco who are supporting me. Harry Potter, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini have invested as well. This is the chance I've been waiting for Luna. I have so many ideas and I know three herbology and potions experts who would be perfect as assistants. I know four if I include you. From here, I'll be able to show the Wizarding World that Neville Longbottom is not just another pretty face."

Luna smiled at Neville thinking, it's about time the Ramdacks left him alone and let him have his chance in life. Out loud Luna replied, "You'll be amazing."

Draco spent another hour looking over and updating other Level One cases. As he gathered his wand and outer robes, Draco called Edwin in and spoke to him about the following day. "Will you feel comfortable standing up with my mates at the announcements tomorrow? I know with you in attendance, nothing will go wrong."

Edwin smiled, "My pleasure sir."

Draco left the office, but instead of apparating home he headed to the Wizengamot just to stick his head in and say hello. The members who were in attendance came over to shake Draco's hand and wish him well. The Chief Warlock came over to ask if the Aurors or MLE had found the attacker. He was very perturbed to find they didn't have a suspect as of yet. The CW replied that the last thing they needed was some insane Death Eaters running around cursing people. He simmered down when Draco told him the Aurors were still searching and should find something soon.

After a general all around wave, Draco said goodnight and went to catch a lift to the atrium. Once outside the building, Draco apparated home to shower and have a quick drink before Hermione got home.

Draco was just coming out of the bedroom dressed only in jeans when the floo bell rang. Checking his wonder wizard watch, Draco saw it was after 5:00 and thought it was probably Potter. To be sure, Draco stood in the hall waiting to see what arse would visit at the time of night he and Hermione usually got in from work. Draco smiled to himself because he knew Harry was the only wizard who would do this and only because he could. He was so sure it would be Harry it came as quite a surprise to see Jocelyn Foster step out of the floo.

Draco asked, "May I ask why you're here. Where's Theo? Is everything alright?"

Jocelyn became flustered and returned Draco's question with a question. "Isn't Theo here? He wasn't at home so I thought he would be here." She moved farther into the room before she asked, "I was wondering if I'd done something to Hermione. It seemed as if I had upset her in some way."

"I don't know anything about you upsetting her the other night, but she will be upset to find you here especially without Theo. I suggest you go and in future, please don't come by our flat unannounced."

Whatever Jocelyn had been prepared to say was cut short as Hermione apparated into the living room. Draco stiffened as Hermione looked from one to the other, kept walking towards the bedroom and asked, "What's going on? Theo in the kitchen?"

Draco finally said, "Theo's not here. Jocelyn is looking for him and stopped by to check if he was here."

Hermione had turned on her heel and come back in to the living room. "How does that work? Theo's not here yet I come home to find you half dressed standing face to face with his witch."

Turning to Jocelyn she snapped, "How is you felt you could floo in here unannounced and why didn't you leave when you found Theo wasn't here? Why are you still here? What have I missed?"

Jocelyn stammered an apology and said, "I should be going," as she headed to the floo.

Hermione snapped, "Why go now? You seemed quite happy to be where you were when I apparated in. Don't let me interrupt."

Jocelyn kept walking towards the floo.

Draco spoke. "Calm down Hermione. She was just leaving. This isn't what it looks like. You know better than that."

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down. Had I been five minutes later what would I have walked in on?

Draco bristled at Hermione's words, but knew this was not the time to try his witch. He walked over to Hermione and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she moved away. "Hermione, no matter what it looked like, it wasn't that. Stop this. Why don't you go take a shower and we'll talk in a bit."

Hermione left the room without saying another word.

Draco sighed. He knew Jocelyn grew up in France, but even in France there were things which weren't done. There were rules. Draco was mentally kicking himself for not immediately turning her away. He went into the bedroom expecting to hear the shower, but all he heard was Hermione sobbing.

Draco sat down on the side of the bed and Hermione wiped her face as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know it wasn't what it looked like Draco. I'm ashamed I acted that way, but that witch annoyed me from the time I met her. I put it down to nerves. I think I've been running on nerves since the attack and have become completely overwhelmed with the excitement of the discovery and such. I'm sorry love."

"I am aware that something about Jocelyn didn't sit right with you, but I thought it had been worked out. It is my fault. I should have sent her away as soon as she stepped through the floo without Theo, but you came home before I had the chance. I should be apologizing to you. You have been going full out running back and forth between me and Harry for days. I'm not surprised your nerves are on edge. Get in the bed and relax. I'll get us something to eat."

Hermione went in to take a quick shower and was stepping into her pajamas when Draco's mobile rang. Draco called out, "Get that for me love. The food will be in in a minute."

Hermione picked up the phone to hear a frazzled Theo on the other end of the line. Theo paused for a second when he realized he was speaking to Hermione. "Jocelyn informed me of what happened. She is inconsolable that she may have caused a problem between you and Draco. I'm calling to apologize and Jocelyn apologizes as well. It won't happen again, of that you can be assured."

Hermione told Theo she didn't appreciate a witch who would floo into their flat unannounced, but he shouldn't worry because it had all been sorted and she would have Draco call him back. Hermione disconnected and called out to Draco he should phone Theo when he got a chance.

Draco brought in some beef, potatoes and sprouts. They sat side by side on the bed eating and every few minutes Draco pushed Hermione's hair back from her face and kissed her on her shoulder. When they finished, Draco carried the dishes back to the kitchen and magically cleaned up.

When Draco got back to the bedroom he fluffed Hermione's pillow and made her stretch out. "We have a big day tomorrow so I want you well rested. I don't want you to worry over anything. I'm going to have a chat with Theo tomorrow and if it hasn't been sorted, it will be. Please, never doubt my love or my intentions. A witch a day could run across me naked and I wouldn't be interested. I am faithful to you love and always will be." Draco kissed her fully on the lips before pulling her into him.

Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "I know that."

Hermione was feeling so well rested on Friday morning that she and Draco joked as she checked what was now only a faint pink line running down his back. Hermione still dropped the extra strength dittany along the line and advised Draco to wait five minutes before taking his shower so the dittany would be absorbed into his skin.

Draco kissed Hermione on the nose, smacked her across the arse and replied, "Yes healer. You shower first."

Hermione took off all her clothing in front of Draco, did a very sexy twirl and then had run for the bathroom calling back, "Ha."

Draco grinned at the bathroom door. Hermione knew he couldn't run in there and shag her senseless because of the dittany, but he promised he would make her pay later.

Hermione knew the dittany would be fully absorbed by the time she finished her shower, so she peeked her head out of the bathroom calling out, "Truce Draco. I'm clean. No shagging."

"I'll leave you to yourself for now, laughed Draco, but I will see to some things later this evening. You have been warned."

"I look forward to the duel, smirked Hermione. Do you want breakfast before we leave?"

Draco and Hermione shared a leisurely breakfast with each telling the other what was going to happen that evening. They gathered their wands and the clothing they would wear that afternoon and apparated to their respective jobs.

Draco had two visitors that morning. Neville stopped to say good morning on his way to Edwin's office. He had decided to meet Edwin inside instead of in front of the building.

Draco stood to shake Neville's hand and asked if he had found the witches or wizards who would be assisting him in the shop. Neville commented he had four likely candidates and as soon as things were firmed up, he would bring them in front of the group to have their credentials reviewed. Draco agreed with Neville that introducing his candidates to the group was the way to go. They shook hands again, after which Neville left to meet Edwin.

Shortly after, Theo appeared at the door to Draco's office asking if he should step in or had he been banned. Draco smiled at his friend remarking, "If your silly witch upsets Hermione again you'll be banned forever. As of this moment, you are still welcome."

Theo apologized and just as he had told Hermione, he told Draco, "It will never happen again. Jocelyn and I have discussed it. She will be apologizing to Hermione the next time she sees her. I can't imagine what she was thinking as there wasn't any reason for her to come looking for me in the first place. We've just started. It is my place to call on her not her place to hunt me down. This incident made me think strongly of backing off her, but she pleaded her case quite nicely."

Draco glanced at Theo without commenting.

He and Theo chatted for a bit longer with Draco reminding him to be back by 1:30.

Theo said, "I'll be here early mate. No worries."

Edwin was out with Neville, but Draco wanted to pick up a gift he could present to Hermione that night. He didn't want to leave the office unattended, so he remained in the office deciding to go through the new files that had been established while he was in St Mungos. Draco started with Level Four files checking to see if they fit the business criteria. Every file had been labeled properly and fit the criteria of cases relevant to the services of Malfoy Partners, LLC.

Hermione called Draco at 1:15 to tell him she would be coming through to his office in a few minutes. She arrived at 1:30 right behind Theo and Bart Waldron. Hermione greeted Bart and Theo as she headed into Draco's bathroom to get dressed.

While Hermione was in getting dressed, Edwin already in dress robes came to escort Bart and Theo into the conference room. They had invited twenty or so witches and wizards to view the announcement, but as things will, the number of people attending was increasing every five minutes. The reporters and photographers arrived at 1:40 and were shown to the conference room.

When Draco finished changing into dress robes, he was surprised to find the CW of the Wizengamot sitting at his desk speaking with Hermione.

Hermione grinned at him and said, "The CW is here to make the announcement regarding your invitation."

Draco stepped over and shook his hand before saying, "Thank you sir. I would never have presumed to ask you to do such a thing."

The CW looked from Hermione to Draco before replying, "That's exactly why I'm here. You didn't presume. And it is at the pleasure of the entire Wizengamot that I'm here to make the announcement. You are a favored son Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione, The CW and Draco were the last to be ushered into the standing room only conference room. The three headed to the front of the room as camera flashes started going off. Hermione spotted Harry, Leanne, Ginny, Ernie, Michael, Neville, Luna, Justin with Blaise and Edwin standing at the front. Theo and the CW stood on either side of Hermione and Draco.

Not to be left out of anything, precisely at 2:00 Harry Potter stood before the crowd and welcomed them. Harry spoke for five minutes before he turned the floor over to the CW who, in a booming voice called Draco beside him and proceeded to tell everyone that Mr. Draco Malfoy had been invited to join the Wizengamot. He went on to say that as the youngest wizard in history to be invited, Mr. Malfoy had set a precedent.

The photographers were falling over themselves to get pictures of the CW and Draco. The CW ended his speech by welcoming Draco into the esteemed group and looked forward to next year when he would be officially installed. There was clapping and shouts of congratulations from all around the room.

Harry stood again to joke, "I hope no one thought there would be only one announcement. You know Draco Malfoy likes to do things right." Then Harry had turned the floor over to Theo who held the floor for ten minutes before calling Hermione and Draco to his side. He put his arms around his friends before stepping back so Draco could take hold of Hermione's hand.

Instead of letting Theo finish it up, Draco turned to look at Hermione and announced to the room at large, "I've fallen in love with Hermione Granger. I've asked her to be my wife and she's accepted." After kissing Hermione lightly on the lips, Draco held up her hand so everyone could see her ring.

After Draco made his announcement, the room was full of even louder cheers and shouts. It was a large room, but the cheers were so loud they were deafening.

Justin was among those cheering, but he didn't make any off the cuff comments this go round.

The photographers had a field day and flashes were going off every few seconds. The reporters began clamoring for Draco and Hermione to answer questions. Draco glanced in Edwin's direction which put his Assistant instantly on alert.

There hadn't been any need for Edwin or anyone else to intervene. The reporters kept everything respectful as they questioned not only Hermione and Draco, but the CW as well.

The one question regarding the attack on Harry, Draco and Hermione went unanswered and led to Bumfeck being discreetly told off by Theo. The CW answered two questions and then had excused himself. Hermione and Draco answered questions for fifteen minutes before gesturing to Harry he should bring the whole thing to a close.

Once back in his office. Draco had passionately kissed Hermione whispering, "There's no turning back now love. The whole wizarding world will know how I feel about you by late editions tonight."

Hermione held him tight as she replied, "I love you Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco arrived back at the flat at 5:00 to find a message from Theo asking them to meet him at The Times club to celebrate. They agreed it would be a nice night out especially if it didn't include Helga.

Draco had been right. The late editions of The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet were almost cover to cover with the two announcements. Hermione and Draco relaxed on the couch while they thumbed through the papers. Hermione put away several copies of each to show their children in the future.

Hermione put together a quick meal. Normally she would cook the muggle way, however, she wanted to finish up quickly, not only because they were meeting Theo later, but because she had a date. Earlier that morning Draco had thrown down the sexual gauntlet and she intended to pick it up and show Draco what was what.

As soon as they finished eating, Hermione went to the bedroom. She stripped off down to her bra and knickers and waited. When she heard Draco's footsteps, she positioned herself in the most sexual pose possible with knees bent and spread wide. Draco stopped at the bedroom door remembering their sexual words of war from that morning. Even as Draco moved quickly to the bedside, his eyes had taken on the smoky quality which materialized when he wanted sex. He leaned over, kissed Hermione's stomach and asked if she was issuing him a challenge to which she replied, _absolutely_.

Draco ran his mouth up and down her stomach even as he was undressing. Draco still had his trousers on when he pulled Hermione's knickers off and literally put his entire face between her legs running his tongue around her little, pink nub. Hermione screamed as Draco licked her entire slit up and down. By now she had him by the hair pushing herself as tight against his mouth as she could. Just as the feelings in her pussy were so intense she was on the verge of orgasm, Draco took his mouth away, climbed into position and immediately thrust himself all the way into Hermione. They had fought their duel with Hermione's hands wrapped around the back of the bed and Draco on his knees with his hands on either side of Hermione's head. They pushed and thrust until neither could hold off any longer and they had cum one right after the other.

They lay side by side savoring the sex they had shared when Draco asked, "Did I win?"

Turning on her side, Hermione breathed, "_Absolutely_."

At 7:30 they started getting ready to meet Theo. The Times wasn't upscale, but it was very nice so they had dressed stylishly but not formally. Theo was out front waiting for them when they arrived.

Draco had jokingly asked, "How long have you been standing out here waiting?"

Theo replied, "Hermione, please tell your fiance to let go of some of that ego. Not everyone standing in front of the club is waiting for him."

Hermione took the arm of each wizard and commented, "Why don't you two spar inside because this lovely witch wants dinner and a drink….immediately."

Theo took the lead and led them to a side of the club Hermione and Draco hadn't yet visited. Hermione looked questioningly at Draco and he raised his eyebrows in return. Hermione was a tad bit quicker than Draco and just before Theo opened the door realized what was going on. As soon as the door opened, music had begun to play and everyone started shouting out their congratulations.

The club looked amazing. There were banners which read 'Congratulations Wizengamot Boy' as well as 'Draco and Hermione Forever.' Someone had done a fantastic job of getting the place in order and in very quick time. Hermione was overwhelmed with the ingenuity of their friends. At that moment, it was more than being loved by Draco, it was the fact she was loved by her friends as well.

Draco hugged Hermione as he glanced around the room grinning at all their friends and acquaintances. Harry and Leanne appeared out of the crowd and had come over to hug them. Hermione hugged Theo and soon everyone was hugging everyone else.

Hermione noticed Jocelyn was standing off to the side not making any effort to approach either her or Draco and that was fine with Hermione. But almost as soon as she thought it, she had let the thought go. This was not the time to hold onto negative feelings.

Michael Corner approached and Hermione found herself hugging him as he whispered, "I wish you the best of everything Hermione, but if you ever leave him, call me and I'll come running." She had kissed Michael on the cheek and watched as he headed straight out the door.

Hermione wasn't the only one watching Michael. Harry and Draco who had been holding a conversation had watched the interaction between her and Michael and continued watching as the Auror walked out the door. Harry stood with a strained look on his face knowing just how much this was costing his best Auror and Draco stood with a triumphant look knowing he had got the witch he loved.

Hermione forgot about Michael when she turned to find herself being hugged by Ginny and Luna. After all the hugging was over, Harry and Leanne led Draco and Hermione to their seats of honor. And the festivities had officially begun.

The dinner was wonderful. The banter among Harry, Leanne, Hermione, Draco, Theo and Blaise kept the entire table chuckling throughout the meal. At one point in the meal, the wizard who was usually undemonstrative in public kissed his fiancee's hand and called a toast, _**"To new clubs and Quidditch matches." **_

While most of the table shook their heads in puzzlement, Hermione and Harry smiled along with Draco. They both knew Draco referred to that night Hermione had owled him asking if he would accompany her to a new club because everyone else was out of town at a Quidditch match. That night had been the start of everything between them and Hermione remembered the contents of the owl she sent to Draco as if it had happened yesterday.

"_**Malfoy, I want to try a new club in London, but Harry, Ron and Seamus have gone out of town to a Quidditch match. I'm no Quidditch girl so I'm here alone. Care to come with me to the club?" **_

_Draco had responded with a __**"You're paying." **_

_Hermione had written back, __**"You wish." **_

And with that one owl message, they had started a relationship which had culminated in the engagement they were celebrating.

The crowd at the table clamored to hear the story behind Draco's toast and the noise of their clamoring had drawn even more onlookers who stood around the table. Draco finally held up his hand for quiet and turned to Hermione as if to ask, shall I? Hermione smiled and nodded.

Draco grinned and glanced around the table before he began his tale of how he and Hermione first got together. "What I'm about to tell you is the whole truth and nothing but the truth. This particular Friday evening, Harry, Ron and Seamus were off attending a big Quidditch match in Wales and I was at home pondering life when an owl pecked at my window. I didn't recognize the owl, but I retrieved the message anyway…"

While Draco was talking, Hermione's mind had begun to drift and as she glanced around at all her friends and acquaintances, a kaleidoscope of random memories whipped through her mind. _She saw herself dancing with Draco that first night and the second night. She caught a glimpse of her and Draco making love, one of their arguments and the night Draco asked her to marry him. The memories moved quickly as she saw Michael injured lying in a bed in St Mungos, her, Harry and Theo talking to the portrait of Professor Snape, the night Harry and Leanne confirmed they were a couple, Draco the first night he slept without nightmares, Ron and Ginny's faces when they received job offers from major Quidditch teams, Randy and Anthony standing guard over Michael, Theo's face when learned he could be cured, Blaise and Helga, Bart Waldron, Michael, Anthony and Theo rescuing her from John Nickles, Draco, Harry and Justin recovering in St Mungos, the poultice discoveries, the group sitting around a table in the Leakey Cauldron, Neville's face when he learned he would have his own company…_

Hermione was looking through her life and the life of her friends and everything couldn't look better. There would probably be other bad, sad or ugly things which would pass through their lives, but right now she couldn't see anything but happiness for everyone.

The booming laughter and cheers of mingled voices pulled Hermione out of her reverie. She looked around at all the smiling faces and could feel the blush creeping up her face.

Draco used one arm to pull Hermione close enough so he could whisper in her ear, "Now everybody knows what a little minx you are."

Hermione grinned at her friends and chirped, "Now you know the story. I am a minx and I plan to remain a minx because that's how my fiance likes me."

After a round of well done and good work, the group around the table drifted away to get on with their mingling, eating and dancing.

Near the end of the night, Harry had given a sign and suddenly the song _Breathe_ came on. Both Hermione and Draco smiled at their friend as they got up to dance. Draco pulled Hermione close and she rested her head on his chest as they moved slowly in place.

Draco pushed a stray piece of hair out of Hermione's face as he leaned down to say, "Thank Merlin for new clubs and Quidditch matches."

Hermione responded by lifting her head and kissing Draco full on the mouth which caused the room to erupt in applause. Hermione and Draco broke apart and waved to all their friends and well wishers.

Harry stood up and called for a speech from the couple. Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked back at Hermione. With a small nod, Draco gestured to Hermione that she should do the honors.

Hermione turned away to quickly whisper something in Harry's ear.

Hermione turned back to Draco and with his arm around her waist, she spoke to the crowd, "As I look around this room tonight into the faces of all our friends and acquaintances, I feel a rush of love for you all. It is my….our hope that we will all travel the path of good luck, good health and good fortune."

Harry had done exactly as Hermione asked and put on the muggle song, 'I Hope You Dance' as background music for her speech.

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**_

_**May you never take a single breath for granted,**_

The speech continued. "I look around and I see Harry, Theo, Neville, Ron, Blaise, Leanne, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, Anthony, Justin, Randy, Hannah, Dean, George and Lee. Most, if not all of you have been with Draco and I from the beginning and I mean the real beginning. I thank Merlin that we have grown and changed, otherwise we probably wouldn't be standing here today. At least not for these reasons."

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_

_**Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, **_

_**I hope you dance….I hope you dance.**_

Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arms which were still around her waist and continued.

"As with any couple, Draco and I have gone through some things, but I have found my true love and he has found me. I am so proud he has made wizarding history by being the youngest wizard let into the Wizengamot and I know he'll be at the forefront of many exciting changes. So to all of you here and to those who may have stepped away, Draco and I love and appreciate you, and for the rest of your lives, _I Hope You Dance_.

_**I hope you never fear the mountains in the distance,**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance,**_

_**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,**_

_**When you're close to selling out please reconsider,**_

_**Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance…I hope you dance….**_

With her speech finished, Draco turned Hermione around and whispered, "I love you" before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Sobbing and cheering resounded throughout the room and with tears running down their faces, the witches all rushed to hug Hermione while the wizards congregated around Draco clapping him on the back.

Unlike the first time Hermione and Draco had tried to make their announcements, this party was uneventful in that no maniac came through the doors to attack or kidnap anyone. Their news was all down on the public record. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were engaged and Draco Malfoy was the youngest wizard ever to be invited to the Wizengamot.

Everything was in place for Hermione and Draco to move forward into an amazing future. In fact, if Hermione's kaleidoscope of memories was any gauge, the future looked wonderful for all their friends.

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, **_

_**I hope you dance….I hope you dance.**_

The End

Thank you for reading.


End file.
